The Time Displaced Sith
by OfficerDonNZ
Summary: Nathrrya, once known as Darth Avarice is awoken three and a half thousand years after being encased in carbonite now she must find her place in a very different galaxy.
1. Lucky Me

_Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic. The taxation of trade routes to outlaying star systems is in dispute. Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of warships, the Trade Federation has stopped all shipping to the planet of Naboo._

 _While the Senate of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events, Supreme Chancellor Valorum secretly plans to dispatch two Jedi Knights, the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy, to settle the conflict._

 _Unknown to the Jedi they are about to receive help from a very unexpected ally. Frozen in carbonite for almost four millennia, the recently awoken Sith Lord, Darth Avarice must find her place in this new galaxy..._

* * *

The research vessel _Discovery_ descended into Coruscant's atmosphere returning from a very successful archaeological mission in the Unknown regions. The crew, who all worked for the University of Coruscant and lead by the Professor of Archaeology, Lara Palatine, now had proof that the Empire of Zakuual had indeed existed. Not only in the form artefacts but also living proof in the form of an Old Republic Jedi, or so the crew believed her to be.

The red-haired woman who sat looking out at Coruscant's skyline as the ship came into land, went by the name of Nathrrya Therin. While certainly a Force user, as evidenced by the lightsaber she had clipped to her utility belt, she was no Jedi. She had been trained as a Sith and once went by the title of Darth Avarice. The trouble was that now being Sith didn't mean much, other than the way she'd been trained the in Force. The galaxy Nathrrya had known had ceased to be. If she were honest with herself, she felt very lost and alone after so much time had passed.

Even Coruscant, jewel of the Core Worlds, bore no resemblance to the world she had once visited. She had arrived, disguised as a Jedi to surprise her cousin for his birthday. Smiling faintly at the memory, she had certainly succeeded in surprising her cousin, Casavir. Even Kira, his girlfriend and former Padawan had done a double take on seeing her dressed in heavy Jedi armour. It made her wonder what had become of her cousin's apartment here on Coruscant. Could she even find it or the area where it was once located? It would prove an interesting diversion when she had the time.

"Credit for your thoughts?" Lara asked, slightly concerned, bringing Nathrrya out of her reverie.

Nathrrya chuckled as she turned to face the woman sitting next to her, "I don't think they're worth that much."

"You'd be surprised, Nathrrya," the Professor of Archaeology replied, "After all you're a piece of living Republic history."

The Sith looked bemused. _Perhaps but not in the way you think_.

"What will you do now?" Lara asked as they felt the ship settle on the landing pad.

Nathrrya frowned, what _would_ she do now? That was a very good question and in truth she didn't have much of an answer. There was no Sith Empire and no war. That's not to say she didn't have some direction, she just didn't know where the path would lead.

Both women stood and Nathrrya took one last look out the window. "I'll go to the Jedi Temple. So much time has passed that it is likely to be the only place that will be vaguely familiar to me," the Sith replied at last. The archaeologists believed her to be a Jedi so it wasn't too hard an act to pull off, and it certainly wasn't the first time she'd masqueraded as a Jedi.

* * *

Nathrrya looked up at the Jedi Temple, impressed by its grandeur, which she suspected was the point. The building made a statement; it was a beacon of light on the city planet of Coruscant. Or at least it was meant to be, as she could feel the darkness that was settling over the durasteel and duracrete world. This made the red-haired woman frown. She might be a Sith — a very time displaced Sith, Nathrrya reminded herself — but even to her, the darkness felt unnatural somehow.

The woman should have been dead. How she managed to survive three and a half thousand years encased in that carbonite prison without any form of life support was unfounded and unheard of. By all rights, she _should_ be dead. But she wasn't. She had a theory as to how this all happened but the one entity she had yet to come in contact with since her emergence hadn't shown. When he does, her theory would be confirmed.

The archaeological team that unearthed her carbonite block were rather surprised to find the thing still working, and more shocked to find the life form inside still alive. They thought she was a Jedi and Nathrrya didn't bother to correct them. After she had recovered from a bout of hibernation sickness, Lara Palatine the head archaeologist had offered to take her to Coruscant. Palatine... now there was a name Nathrrya hadn't heard in a long time. It was also proof that much in the galaxy had changed. Lara was force blind which had shocked the Sith for the name Palatine had once belonged a very old and strong Sith bloodline.

During her three and a half thousand year slumber, Nathrrya felt that she had become more in tune with the Force. It had become a part of her and she could commune with it easier than when she had her old life during the time of the Cold War. There was no feeling of uncertainty when, in so many ways, the Force told her she needed to get to and speak with the Jedi High Council. What she was shown made her blood run cold. While she was a Sith and had her fair share of unpleasantries bestowed upon her as well as by her, she was still human. What she saw caused her stomach to churn and she had to, somehow, stop the vision from coming to pass.

The Force seemed almost amused that it was using a Sith from a time long past to stop the fall of the Republic and destruction of the Jedi.

Nathrrya didn't mind. She may have been a Sith, but she was also a servant of the Force. Most, if not all Sith would say that they were Masters of the Force, making the Force do their will, certainly not the other way around. And it was true, to some extent, as that was how the Sith gained their abilities. But this had never sat right with Nathrrya. Could she say it was her will alone that had led her to walk the path she had? Why, so long ago on Korriban, had she simply taken Overseer Tremel's hand and allowed the man to live, when she'd been ordered by Darth Baras, to kill him and take his hand as proof?

The answer was, simply, she couldn't. Nathrrya had suspected that the Force had guided her actions that day, and on many days since. That was why she considered herself a servant of the Force. And now, it was telling her to save the Jedi and the Republic, so whatever her personal feelings on the matter, that's what she'd do. As she gazed up at the Jedi Temple, she had to try and figure out a way to not only gain admittance but an audience with the Jedi High Council – both easier said than done.

While Nathrrya was pondering her options, she heard voices and she turned to see what she understood to be a Master and Padawan ascending the steps of the Temple.

"Do you have any idea why the Council wishes to see us so urgently, Master?" the younger of the two men asked.

"Master Windu did not go into specifics, but it seems that the Chancellor is concerned about a developing situation in the Mid-Rim," the older, bearded man replied.

Nathrrya smiled. Here was her way inside and the prodding she was getting from the Force all but confirmed it.

* * *

"Master Jedi, may I speak to you a moment?" Both Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi heard an unusually accented female voice from behind them. Both men turned to face the source of the voice and couldn't help but stare.

Qui-Gon eyebrows rose at the woman's choice of clothing: a leather jacket with a tied bandana top with matching leather pants, boots and gloves with a utility belt that had many pouches, even a blaster holster, but the one thing that Jinn couldn't fail to notice was the lightsaber hilt.

For his part Obi-Wan Kenobi was trying not to stare at the red-haired, blue-eyed woman. Her choice in clothing certainly wasn't helping matters, he had thought that Siri Tachi was attractive but this woman was on another level entirely. The Padawan then mentally smacked himself for his thoughts. That's when he noticed the lightsaber hilt hanging from the woman's utility belt as well.

Obi-Wan looked up at his master but found Qui-Gon looking thoughtfully at the woman, stroking his beard as he did so. Obi-Wan returned his gaze to the woman and noticed she was smiling, as if amused by something, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. It was slightly unnerving to the Padawan.

Qui-Gon gently probed the mysterious woman's metal shields and found them to be quite strong, though they did seem to give a little, an indication that she was fully aware of what he was doing. If the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eye was anything to go by then it was clear that she was not upset by the Jedi master's gentle probe – almost as if she had expected such a thing to happen.

Nathrrya folded her arms over her chest and though her eyes were annoyed she had obvious amusement in her tone. "Are you quite done, Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan felt his eyes grow slightly and he had the sudden urge to tug at his tunic's collar, as it felt suddenly too tight. What happened next shocked both Jedi.

Nathrrya chuckled. _"Like what you see, young Padawan? I seem to recall that your Order had some outdated rule about attachments and such."_

"What… how?" stammered Obi-Wan.

"I'd like to know how you did that as well," Qui-Gon said. "It's clear you're Force-sensitive, and have had training, as you carry a lightsaber. Yet something tells me you're not a Jedi."

"Telepathy isn't hard," she stated, waving one hand before resting it back on her other arm. "It merely requires a lot of practice. I find that training bonds make it easier, especially between master and apprentice. It's much like talking – once you learn it you can do it without difficulty." She smiled then, her eyes softening into a friendly look towards the men. "And you're right, I'm not a Jedi, but I serve the Force nonetheless, or at least I try to. I'd rather tell my story only once and to your High Council, which I believe is where you were going before I interrupted you."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. "You wish to speak to the Jedi Council?" He was unsure of what to make of the woman's request, but he sensed no deception from her though she was clearly hiding something. Her words intrigued him the most; she had said "your Order" and called herself a "servant of the Force".

It crossed his mind that this woman could have been an ex-Jedi – one of the many Jedi Masters who had voluntarily left the Order for whatever reason – or she could be a non-Jedi Force user, possibly a member of a small, obscure Force-using order from a distant part of the galaxy. There were plenty of rumours in that regard.

Nathrrya grinned and spoke with mirth. "I think telling them that a three and a half thousand year old Force-user wishes to speak to them should get their attention, don't you, Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan's mouth fell open and he spoke before his mind had time to stop it. "Three... you don't look a day over thirty!" His mind did a mental facepalm considering it was somewhat rude to comment on a woman's age.

"Why thank you, Padawan," she replied. "You know just how to make a girl feel special." She gave the young Jedi a seductive smile and winked at him. For a woman in her early forties to be told she didn't look over thirty was very flattering. All Obi-Wan could do was blush in response.

 _Even Siri isn't this... bold_ , he thought warily.

Qui-Gon massaged his temples then, feeling only mildly perturbed by the woman's taunting towards the young man at his side. "Must you do that to my Padawan?" he asked.

Nathrrya nodded her head. "Of course! It's just the way I am and your Padawan is turning into such a fun tease. The fact you Jedi have that outdated no-attachment rule makes it more entertaining, to be honest."

"It is not outdated," Qui-Gon replied with a glare, "It's a key rule in our teachings." There had been many arguments like this over the years that he had with others. He wasn't quite sure if he wanted to have another one.

The woman smirked. "Yes it's outdated. I never understood the reasoning behind it, and neither did my cousin or his Padawan! So there!" She poked her tongue out for good measure.

It felt good to act silly. Sure, it was childish behaviour, but when you've been asleep for three and a half thousand years and wake up in a completely different time with nothing left but your own self for companionship, she didn't give a womp rat's ass. Besides, seeing the shocked expressions on the two Jedi made it much more worth it.

She took a breath and regained her composure, becoming more serious. "Look, I wouldn't worry since they're both long dead. I doubt they were frozen in carbonite the way I was. Lucky me." The melancholy and sadness that was coming off the woman was almost overwhelming to the two Jedi.

She looked at the Padawan, her blue eyes piercing in her gaze, but soft at the same time. "Let me ask you this, Padawan: Have you ever been in love? Like, truly in love and not just some simple infatuation?"

Qui-Gon glanced at his Padawan, who looked decidedly uncomfortable under the woman's attention. Neither man knew how to answer. Obi-Wan had thoughts of Siri fly through his mind. He only stammered in response but nothing tangible came out.

The woman nodded. "Precisely my point," she said, "You're still at the beginning of your life… and if you're fortunate you'll find love at least once. However, the Jedi with their damnable sense of over-caution, would tell you love is something to avoid, to shun. Thankfully, anyone who's remotely alive knows that's not true."

Qui-Gon looked incredulously at the woman and crossed his own arms. "Love advice? You're giving the Jedi Order love advice?"

"And why not?" she replied. She moved her hands to her hips. "You Jedi surely need it. All this nonsense about avoiding love is so much bantha fodder... I shouldn't be the only one to realise it."

"Aren't you worried about the Dark Side at all?" Obi-Wan asked with curiosity and concern.

Nathrrya shook her head. "Not particularly. Is it something to be aware of? Yes, certainly. However, love doesn't lead to the Dark Side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled... but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love... that's what they should teach you. But love itself will save you... not condemn you." Her eyes became unfocused, seeing something only she could. "Love saved me, stopped me from making a truly terrible mistake."


	2. Room of a Thousand Fountains

"Are you sure you're alright, Nathrrya?" Qui-Gon asked. "Would you like to meditate in the Room of a Thousand Fountains?" As the unlikely trio had walked up the steps of the Jedi Temple, they had introduced themselves to each other. Now, they stood in the grand entry hall.

The Sith smiled sadly at the Jedi Master and shook her head. "No, I'm not alright, Master Qui-Gon. Its finally hit me just how alone I really am. Everything is so familiar, yet so different." She sighed. "I feel like a living fossil, a relic of an age long past." Nathrrya smiled again, but it never reached her eyes. "Which, all things considered, is exactly what I am. It's going to take me some time to get used to that idea, so yes, I would like to meditate somewhere to try and centre myself."

The Jedi Master simply nodded "I understand," he said kindly, looking around for someone to show Nathrrya the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Qui-Gon smiled when he spotted a Padawan, Siri Tachi, talking with several other Padawans a short distance away.

"Padawan Tachi, I have a task for you," Qui-Gon called.

Siri turned to see Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan with an interestingly dressed, red-haired woman. As the blonde-haired Padawan approached the trio, she noticed the woman had a lightsabre hanging from her belt. This made Siri curious; was this woman a Jedi returning from some sort of deep-cover mission?

"What can I do for you, Master Jinn?" Siri asked respectfully.

"Obi-Wan and I have been summoned to see the Council and I would like you to take Nathrrya here, to the Room of a Thousand Fountains," Qui-Gon explained. "She is not from the Temple and does not know its layout. Please stay with her, as the Council may wish to speak with her."

 _I'm not even from this era,_ Nathrrya thought glumly.

Siri bowed to Qui-Gon "As you say, Master Jinn." The Padawan then beckoned the Sith to follow her. "Please come with me, Knight Nathrrya." The smile Nathrrya gave Siri was a bittersweet echo of what might have been.

* * *

"What do you think of Nathrrya's claims, Master?" Obi-Wan asked as they rode the turbolift up to the Council chambers.

"I did not sense any deception from her. However, it was clear she was hiding something," Qui-Gon replied, bemused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Most likely to do with her Force training." Obi-Wan looked at his master, puzzled. The Master went on. "I had thought Nathrrya could be an ex-Jedi or she could be a non-Jedi force user, a member of a small, obscure force-using order from a distant part of the galaxy. However, she claims to have been encased in carbonite. The length of time she has indicated makes me doubt either of those possibilities."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Could Nathrrya be either an Old Republic Jedi or as outlandish as it might seem, a Sith?" the young man ventured. He didn't believe that Nathrrya could be such a thing. What Sith ever openly approached a Jedi?

Qui-Gon raised his eyebrows. "What makes you suggest that padawan of mine?"

"If she has been in carbonite for so long, then she comes from a time when both the Old Republic and Sith Empire existed." The young man paused "And we have both faced the Dark Side, master."

Qui-Gon nodded, for he knew the incident that Obi-Wan was referring to. They had both faced his former fallen padawan, Xanatos. After Xanatos' fall to the Dark Side, Qui-Gon had sworn he'd never take another padawan but Master Yoda had other ideas.

"To be truthful, my Padawan, I do not know," Qui-Gon admitted. "I felt no darkness from her. It is possible to temporally conceal one's true nature but I could still tell she was hiding something of herself. _If_ Nathrrya is a Sith, she acts like no Sith that I have ever read about. Also, I am fairly certain that a Sith would never call themselves a 'Servant of the Force' as Nathrrya did."

"True enough, I suppose, Master," Obi-Wan remarked, remembering how flirtatious the woman had been. It was not a trait one would associate with a Sith, he supposed. "It's almost certain that the Council will want to speak to her," he added.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Indeed, my Padawan, I agree with you."

"I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation, master," Obi-Wan said with a smile.

"As would I, Padawan, as would I," Qui-Gon replied with a grin.

* * *

"Here we are, the Room of a Thousand Fountains," Siri announced as she and Nathrrya passed through the large wooden doors. The Padawan had noticed that Nathrrya had kept mostly to herself during their walk and hadn't spoken much. Siri doubted one would need to be Force-sensitive to sense the sea of emotions flowing off the woman.

The Sith's eyes grew bigger as she took in what had to be the largest greenhouse she had ever seen. It was easily seven stories tall and had to take up a good portion of the north-western side of the Temple. The two women were standing on a platform, from which, Nathrrya could see several stone and dirt paths converged. The paths then wound their way through potted plants and large displays of exotic foliage from across the galaxy. She could also see small bridges crossing streams that flowed from unseen sources. Benches lined the paths, encouraging meditation and reflection – this was a Jedi Temple, after all. There had been nothing coming even _close_ to this at the Sith Academy on Korriban. Nathrrya could hear fountains trickling from everywhere within the chamber, along with the roar of the waterfall at the room's centre. Some of the fountains were concealed by the shrubbery but most others were brilliantly displayed in the centre of some of the stone walkways.

The Sith turned to the Padawan at her side "I can see why this is called the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Hard to believe we're on a city planet when you're in here."

Siri smiled "That was the intent or so I was told. It's mainly used for meditation, but some Jedi come here for lightsabre practice and the Jedi Council has met here at times, due to its peacefulness and serenity."

Nathrrya grinned "Peacefulness and serenity are just what I need right now." The Sith could swear she felt the Dark Side recoil from her for saying that. Rage, hate and anger had their place and were useful; it was one of the major things that separated the Sith and the Jedi. One harnessed the darker emotions while the other tried to release all emotion. Both beliefs were flawed, not necessarily wrong. That was Nathrrya's view, because of what she'd witnessed over the years.

"Though I must admit, lightsabre practice sounds tempting," the Sith said, looking down at her own weapon. "I'll have to see if it even still works. Force only knows what the carbonite freezing has done to it." It was the one thing Nathrrya had yet to do. She should have seen to her lightsabre sooner but when you're told that three and a half millennia have passed since you were frozen, the shock from the revelation made the thought of anything else go out the airlock.

While the outer case of her lightsabre looked fine, the internal components were likely to be another matter entirely. Now she was somewhere that would have everything she'd need to rebuild her lightsabre. At least she didn't have to worry about the blade colour giving her away, as she didn't use the traditional red crystal – she used a violet colour crystal, as she felt it suited her personality more. It had also taken her _months_ to find the much-treasured crystal for her first lightsabre that she'd built herself. The same lightsabre that now hung from her belt.

Siri raised her eyebrows in surprise "You were frozen in carbonite?" she asked, shocked.

Nathrrya nodded "Yes, for far too long." The sadness in her voice was almost painful.

Siri felt awkward at this revelation. "Perhaps later we can go and see Master Drallig, I'm sure he'll be able to help you make sure your lightsabre is working correctly."

The Sith smiled, "I'd like that, Padawan Tachi. Now let's see if we can find a nice quiet spot for me to meditate in."

It didn't take the two women long to find a suitable spot for Nathrrya to meditate in. Siri seated herself on a bench nearby, simply observing. The Sith herself was seated cross-legged, hands on her knees and eyes closed. Now, at last, Nathrrya could try and mentally process what had happened to her, which wasn't easy, as she worked through her emotions. She was sorely tempted to simply leave the Jedi to their fate and find a nice, quiet part of the galaxy to ride out the coming storm but Nathrrya knew her conscience wouldn't allow her to do that.

She didn't hate the Jedi the way most Sith did. Which was just as well considering her cousin had been a Jedi. How does a Sith have a Jedi for a cousin? Family can be a complicated thing and Nathrrya's was more complex than most. However, she did think the Jedi were a bunch of self-important hypocrites and needed to be taken down a peg or two. But to see them wiped out the way this... _Darth Sidious_ personage had planned? The Jedi didn't deserve that. During the Great Galactic War, three and a half millennia ago, she'd seen the flaws of both the Empire and the Sith, as well as the Republic and the Jedi. It seemed as if nothing had been learned in the time since.

What concerned Nathrrya was this Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. He was far too much like her former Emperor, Vitiate, for her tastes. And that much Dark Side energy concentrated into just one living being was _never_ a good thing. She briefly wondered what it would be like to re-establish the Sith Order, after all, apart from Sidious, she was the only other fully trained Sith Lord, that she was aware of. Three and a half millennia ago, she had been known as Darth Avarice, the Emperor's Wrath. A title and role with which she had become disillusioned, by the end of the Great Galactic War. If she were to re-take her title of Sith Lord, she'd have to think of a more suitable name, but _only_ after Sidious had been dealt with. For that, Nathrrya needed the Jedi. The Sith knew her limits and she seriously doubted she would be able to defeat Sidious in a one-on-one fight.

"Nat?" an all-too-familiar voice asked, one Nathrrya never expected to hear again.

The Sith's eyes snapped open and she saw before her two Force-ghosts, sitting cross legged. Nathrrya recognised both easily enough. In front of her was her cousin Casavir, the Hero of Tython, and to her left was his one-time Padawan and now partner in more ways than one, Kira Carsen.

Nathrrya could still recall meeting Kira for the first time on Nar Shaddaa and it was clear to the Sith that her cousin had no idea that his Padawan was a Child of the Emperor, which was a title given to those Sith whom the Emperor could take direct possession of. Kira fled Korriban at a young age when she had realised this was being done to her and at some point Kira found her way to the Jedi but it was obvious that none in the Order knew of her past. Nathrrya had never said anything to Casavir about it as she felt it wasn't her place and Kira had asked, almost begged her not to reveal her secret. Eventually Kira had confided in Casavir and with his help she was able to permanently sever her connection to the Sith Emperor. Kira had gained the rank of Jedi Knight as a result.

"Cas, Kira?" Nathrrya asked, surprised to see her long-time friends.

Her cousin grinned. "I know I said you'd make a good Jedi, Nat, but even I never pictured this," he said as he gestured around them.

Nathrrya just rolled her eyes. "Ha ha, very funny, Cas."

"What's this, the big bad Sith, scared to be in the middle of the Jedi Temple?" Kira asked teasingly.

The Sith snorted. "So says a Child of the Emperor. But yes, I'm terrified. How do you think the Jedi will react when they learn what I am? Here I am smack in the middle of Jedi central. I'm good but I'm not crazy enough take on the entire Jedi Order and I don't even know if my lightsabre works." The woman sighed. "I might have the best of intentions but we all know what the road to Hell is paved with. All the Jedi will see is a Sith and we know what happens when the two orders usually meet." Nathrrya shock her head to dispel the unpleasant thoughts.

"You still hanging out with this loser, Kira?" she asked. Kira grinned in response as she put her arms around the man at her side. "Where else would I be but at my tough guy's side?" she replied, making it clear they were far more than Master and Knight.

Nathrrya just laughed. "Point taken, Kira."

"On to more serious matters," Casavir said with a smile it seemed even death and the passage of time hadn't broken Nat and Kira's friendship. "We wanted to let you know you aren't alone as you think you are. We may not be able to do this," he gestured to their Force-ghosts, "as often as we may like, but we'll never be far away."

"Even Master Satele is willing to speak up for you, if the current Council becomes too... belligerent," Kira said.

Nathrrya felt her mouth fall open. What in the name of the Force was going on, if a long-dead Grand Master of the Jedi Order was willing to speak up for a Sith? The shock must have shown on her face.

"Nat, you said yourself you feel unsafe here and I don't blame you." Casavir said. "That's why we enlisted the help of Master Satele should it be needed. She has worked with you and myself when we faced Revan on Yvain-4."

"Nat, you've taken on a great task, dealing with Darth Sidious. You've seen the danger he poses, not just to the Jedi, but the galaxy as well," Kira said.

"I haven't agreed to anything yet," Nathrrya grumbled good-naturedly.

"Maybe not, Nat, but I know you," Kira replied pointing a ghostly finger at her friend. "You're thinking about it, and you can feel how out of balance the Force is becoming. If you don't act, darkness will rule, and even you won't stand for that."

"Kira is right, Nat, and you know it," Casavir pointed out.

The Sith just rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine, I'll see what I can do, now stop pestering me, will you!" she snapped, but without any real bite to her words.

The two Force-ghosts just smiled at each other, looking very pleased with themselves, before they started to fade away.

"Well that was unexpected," Nathrrya mused before she stood up and walked over to where Siri was seated.

* * *

Siri couldn't believe her eyes; she'd heard about Force ghosts but never expected she'd witness any much less two at once. While she was too far away to hear, what was said between the two Force ghosts and Nathrrya it was clear they all knew each other very well.

Siri smiled as the Sith walked over to her. "I gather you had some friends of yours visit?" At Nathrrya's curious expression she continued, "I saw them appear before you, though, I was too far away to hear what was said."

 _Just as well._ Nathrrya thought. "Yes it was... good to see them. I'm not as alone as I feared," she admitted "Now let's see if we can do something about my lightsabre. I've got a feeling I'm going to be needing it far sooner than I realised."


	3. Meeting the Jedi Council

"You wished to see us Masters?" Qui-Gon asked as he and Obi-Wan bowed respectfully before the Jedi Council.

"Indeed, we did, Qui-Gon," Mace Windu said. "As you know, Master Gallia has been investigating the activities of the Trade Federation on behalf of Supreme Chancellor Valorum. She will tell you more."

Adi Gallia nodded to Mace in acknowledgement before speaking to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "This morning, the Supreme Chancellor informed me that the Trade Federation has placed a battle fleet around the planet of Naboo, effectively blockading the planet," she said. "The Trade Federation claims that this is in response to the recently passed taxation bill on hyperspace trade routes. Valorum doesn't believe it to be the case and neither do I. After all, the Neimoidians are known more for their cowardice, than their military strategy."

"That is why the Supreme Chancellor has requested that we, the Council, send the two of you to discreetly investigate the matter on his behalf," Mace continued. "He has not informed either the Senate or the Trade Federation of the Jedi's involvement, so you will have the element of surprise."

Qui-Gon bowed. "I understand, Masters. My Padawan and I will make arrangements to leave immediately." He paused a moment. "However, there is something I wish to inform the Council about."

"Wish to inform the Council about something, you do?" Master Yoda asked with curiosity "Then inform us, you must."

"On our way here, my Padawan and I met a most... unusual woman, named Nathrrya," Qui-Gon said.

 _That's... one way to describe her, master,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself.

"What was so unusual about this woman, Master Qui-Gon?" Mace asked, his Force senses beginning to tingle at the mere mention of the woman's name.

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment as he folded his arms over his chest. "She was strong in the Force, and I believe her to be a fully trained Force-user. She not only openly carried a lightsabre, but she also spoke to both myself and Obi-Wan telepathically, and it was as natural to her as breathing."

Obi-Wan was doing his best trying not to blush with embarrassment. He couldn't understand why his encounter with the woman was still affecting him and she wasn't even in the room!

Mace leaned forward, a deep, thoughtful expression on his face. "Interesting. What else did she have to say?"

"She expressed a desire to speak before this Council. Nathrrya claimed to be a three and a half thousand old Force-user," said Qui-Gon, noting with some satisfaction the shocked expressions on some of the Council's faces. "I do not think she meant that in the literal sense, as she did mention being frozen in carbonite. How she is alive and well after so long is a mystery to me as much as it is to her."

"I see," Mace said, as he leaned back in his seat.

Yoda looked at the Korun Master. "That look, have you, Master Windu," he stated. "Think Nathrrya, a shatter-point, could be?"

Mace nodded. "Possibly, there is only one way to be certain, Master Yoda." The Korun Master had a unique form of Force perception which allowed him to see the shatter-point in situations, beings and circumstances. These shatter-points revealed situations upon which other things were reliant. Shatter-points could form links between beings, creatures, planets, and if destroyed or utilized, these shatter-points could hold the key to averting disaster, sealing a fate, winning battles and fulfilling the very will of the Force itself. "Where is Nathrrya now, Master Qui-Gon?" Mace asked.

"She is currently meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I assigned Padawan Tachi to be her guide. As far as I know they are still there," Qui-Gon replied.

During the discussion, Yoda had been studying Obi-Wan. The young Padawan seemed almost embarrassed about something. "Before summon them we do, want to know, I do, what Nathrrya telepathically said."

Obi-Wan felt like burying his head in his hands, but he didn't. He didn't know how to explain that Nathrrya had flirted with him. For once, Obi-Wan Kenobi was at a loss for words.

"I believe she was flirting with my Padawan." Qui-Gon spoke up, due to Obi-Wan's silence. "Her exact words were, _Like what you see, young Padawan?_ " The Jedi Master was doing his best to keep the amusement out of his voice and utterly failing. In retrospect, it had been amusing, even if it was at his Padawan's expense, though he didn't approve of the woman's flirtatious nature.

"She _had_ just folded her arms over her chest, Master," Obi-Wan protested.

"True, but you should not have been so easily distracted, my Padawan," Qui-Gon lightly reprimanded. Wisely, Obi-Wan didn't comment further. "Nathrrya's choice in clothing is... one of a kind. You'll understand when you meet her."

"I see. Summon them we will. Stay here, you two shall," Yoda said with a slight smile. "Curious about her, you two are." He then turned to Master Gallia "Tachi, your padawan be. Contact her you must and summon her and Nathrrya here before this Council."

* * *

Master Cin Drallig, Battlemaster of the Jedi Order and head of the Jedi Temple Guard couldn't help but raise his eyebrows in surprise as he was approached by Padawan Siri Tachi and a very oddly dressed red-haired woman.

He had just finished teaching a class on the finer points of building and maintaining the lightsabre, as he was the top instructor in lightsabre combat and knew more than most about maintaining the weapon. As the master looked around the room he noticed that many of his students were fixated on the redhead, not that she seemed to notice.

Both women bowed "Master Dralling, sorry to interrupt but as I am acting as Nathrrya's guide. This is her first time in the Temple and she asked if there was someplace where she could repair her lightsabre. I thought it best that we come to see you," Tachi explained.

"There is something wrong with your lightsabre, Nathrrya?" Cin asked.

The woman nodded, "Yes, it's spent too long in carbonite much like I have, sadly. I haven't had the chance to see to it until now and Padawan Tachi was kind enough to suggest that we visit you."

The Battlemaster was intrigued by Nathrrya's accent as he was sure he'd never heard anything quite like it before. "Are you saying you were frozen in carbonite for an extended period?" he asked with a frown.

"Yes. The length of time is unimportant and it's not something I really want to talk about."

"I understand Nathrrya." Cin said as he beckoned the two women to follow him to a workbench. "Here are all the tools and components you will need to make certain your lightsabre is functioning as it should."

Nathrrya nodded her thanks as she unclipped her saber and proceeded to disassemble it. The Sith let out a heavy sigh when she saw just how bad the internal components were but smiled as she carefully removed her beloved violet colour crystal. When she'd first built her lightsabre it had taken Nathrrya many months to find just the right colour crystal or perhaps more actually, it had found her. Thus, she'd grown quite attached to the violet crystal and she'd have been very upset if it had been damaged.

Cin was stood off to one side as he simply observed Nathrrya work on her lightsabre, it was clear to him she had done this many times before. There was something about her that the Jedi Master couldn't quite put his finger on. It was as if she were hiding part of herself, misdirecting those around her. He also noted the components she selected to rebuild her sabre. Nathrrya favoured a more refined, focused beam for more precise, targeted damage rather than raw power.

Nathrrya soon had her lightsabre reassembled and turned it on. The violet blade sprung forth, much to the obvious delight of the weapon's owner, for she grinned and her eyes sparkled.

Nathrrya then fell into a series of advanced katas, getting a feel for her weapon, as it was undoubtedly weighted differently than what she had been used to. The Jedi Battlemaster again observed the woman as she ran though the various moves, blocks, parries, counters and so on. Cin also noticed something subtler about Nathrrya's movements; it was clear to him that she'd seen actual combat and recently at that. Then the woman smiled, noticing the training dummies at the far end of the room. She threw her lightsabre, and successfully took off the 'head' of one of the dummies at its 'neck,' before her weapon returned to her.

"Impressive throw, Nathrrya," Master Drallig said, though he was a little concerned at just how accurate she had been. Even so he had to admit he was impressed with Nathrrya's lightsabre skills. It was clear to the Battlemaster she had intended her throw to behead the training dummy and it had done exactly that.

"Thank you Master Drallig," the Sith replied with a slight bow. "I can assure you, throwing a lightsabre that accurately isn't easy. It took me years to master it, but it has saved my life more than once." This was perfectly true; Nathrrya simply didn't mention that she had used it against Republic forces and by extension the Jedi as well.

Tachi stood off to the side, observing Nathrrya as she retrieved her lightsabre. She noticed when the woman had run through her katas, she had drawn more than a few looks from the class of Padawans. Given Nathrrya's outfit it was hardly surprising that she had most of the men and some of the women staring at her so openly. At one point Nathrrya had even caught the eye of one of her male admires and winked at him, a playful smirk on her lips making the boy blush. Then Nathrrya had thrown her sabre at one of the training dummies. The result drew a gasp from the crowd. Siri snorted; it was clear to the padawan that the woman was just showing off. A move like that had no place in lightsabre combat.

Siri's commlink beeped; she took it from her belt and answered it "Yes Master?"

" _Padawan, I understand from Master Jinn you are Nathrrya's guide, please bring her to the Council chambers as we wish to speak to her as she requested."_ Master Gallia's voice resonated from the receiver.

Siri's eyebrows rose at that bit of information as the woman had made no mention of that. "Very well master, we are currently with Battlemaster Drallig as Nathrrya needed to repair her lightsabre. I will bring her before the council shortly."

After Siri returned her commlink to her belt, she approached the pair who were in an animated discussion about lightsabre techniques and bowed "Sorry to intrude, Battlemaster Drallig, but Nathrrya and I have been summoned before the Council."

Nathrrya looked impressed at the use of the man's title "Battlemaster of the Jedi Order? That's a very high honour to be given and if I recall correctly there is only ever one Batlemaster at any time."

Cin nodded with a slight smile "You're remarkably well informed."

"Indeed, I've picked up a few things about the Jedi during my travels." Nathrrya smiled at a found memory "I was once friends with a Basttlemaster of the Order but that seems like a lifetime ago now." She shook her head dispelling the thought "Well Padawan Tachi we had better not keep the Council waiting."

* * *

Siri and Nathrrya entered the Council chambers, with the Padawan in the lead. "Master Yoda," Tachi said, as both women bowed. "May I present our guest, Nathrrya."

"Welcome you to the Jedi temple, I do," Master Yoda said. He then looked at Qui-Gon Jinn, "See what you mean, I do," before he turned his attention back to Nathrrya. "Clothing unbecoming a Jedi it is you wear."

Nathrrya had debated long and hard with herself on ride up in the turbolift as to how she'd handle her Sith origins. As much fun as it would have been to watch the Jedi Council slowly realise she was Sith it would also have been extremely unwise. So, for now she'd play along with the Council's assumption that she was a Jedi. It would make the realisation she was Sith more shocking and far more entertaining when the truth eventually came out.

"Perhaps, but Grand Master Satele Shan was also known for her somewhat unorthodox clothing style." Nathrrya explained. "And Jedi were allowed to wear more or less what they wished once they gained the rank of Knight. If you think this is bad, I've seen _far_ worse." And she had. Her friend Tara had liked to wear what amounted to a dancer's outfit; it was far more revealing than what Nathrrya preferred to wear. No wonder the Mandalorian Bounty Hunter, Leyland, hadn't been able to take his eyes off the girl.

Mace leaned forward in his seat and was scrutinising her through the Force. Nathrrya was indeed a shatter-point, for he could see the possible impact she would have on the Republic and the Jedi, most of it surprisingly good. But there was something amiss the he couldn't put his finger on, it was as if the Force itself was masking something of the woman before him. The Korun Master didn't know what to make of it.

Yoda studied the red-haired human woman before him, tapping his gammer stick on the floor as he did so. He sensed someone much, _much_ older than they seemed. "Older than you look you are. Entombed in carbonite you were."

Nathrrya nodded. "Yes, from what I've been able to determine I was frozen in carbonite for three thousand six hundred and seven years."

Silence settled over the Council chamber as all present quietly processed the information.

"You should be dead." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.

"Yes, I should be but here I am, alive. I was awoken from my carbonite tomb to discover that three and a half thousand years had passed. The galaxy I knew, gone in the blink of an eye. I could hardly get my mind around the fact I was alive, much less what I would do with myself." Nathrrya paused a moment. "However, as I recovered from hibernation sickness, I saw visions in the Force of what could be. A peaceful world blockaded, a queen in danger..."

"Dark Side rising it is, clouded the future be. Naboo blockaded has been. Queen Amidala, in danger will be." Yoda interrupted.

Nathrrya frowned at the news. _So, things have already begun,_ she thought.

"What else did you see?" Mace asked intrigued.

Nathrrya took a breath. She had to be careful what she said. "The Republic being torn apart by civil war, the Jedi leading large armies into battle time and again. The Order stretched too thin and in the end the Republic burned, the Jedi massacred by the very troops they led. With the Jedi all but wiped out saw the rise of the Sith."

"The Jedi are not warriors, we're peacekeepers." Master Plo Koon said, there were murmurs of agreement from several other Council members.

Nathrrya suppressed a snort at that statement. The Jedi were excellent warriors, the idea of them leading troops wasn't silly, not to her as she'd spent the past six years fighting them. A disquieting thought crossed the Sith's mind, had the Jedi changed so much? What in the name of the Living Force had happened while she'd been in the deep freeze?

The silence in the Council chamber was deafening. "Always in motion, the future is," Yoda said at last. "The Force, out of balance, it is." He continued as he ears drooped. "Return of the Sith it could mean."

Nathrrya had to fight the urge to smile. The Sith _had_ returned, she stood before them, wasn't she? But she knew what the small alien master meant, Darth Sidious.

The Korun Master leaned forward. "Nathrrya, you are a shatter-point. You can alter the outcome of events simply by your presence. It is for this reason..." Mace trailed off as a sudden pulse ran through the force and judging by the looks on everyone's faces they had felt it too.

Both Padawan's didn't know what to make of it and confusion reigned on their faces, as for all the masters in the room, they had some understanding as to what had just occurred.

"Nathrrya, I was going to ask you to stay here at the Temple so we could talk about what your visions had shown you, however, it would seem the Force wishes for you to accompany Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi to Naboo, to assist in resolving the blockade crisis." Mace gave her clothing a questioning look. "It might be best for you to wear Jedi robes."

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned. "Are you sure it's wise Master Windu? We barely know anything about this woman." There was something about Nathrrya that bothered the Cerean Jedi though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Will of the Force it is." Yoda said ending any argument.

* * *

In his office in the Galactic Senate Sheev Palpatine, Senator for the beleaguered planet of Naboo, turned his chair to look out the window toward the Jedi Temple.

"I could have sworn I felt..." Palpatine said to himself looking intently at the Jedi Temple in the distance. The man frowned, had it been his imagination that he'd felt a tremor in the Dark Side of the Force?

Perhaps he would meditate on the matter later, when he had time. For now, though, he had plans to set in motion and people to manipulate – like that fool of a Viceroy, Nute Gunray. Fortunately, the Neimoidian had his uses.

Not for the first time Palpatine's alter ego, Darth Sidious, wondered if it had been wise to eliminate his master, Darth Plagueis sooner than he had planned. As far as Sidious had been concerned his master had out lived his usefulness.

* * *

"Look troubled you do old friend." Yoda said as he came to stand alongside Mace Windu; they were the only two left in the Council chamber.

The Korun Master nodded as he looked out over Corsuant. "Yes. Nathrrya, she is a shatter-point but I couldn't read her fully. If I had to describe it, it was as if the Force itself was preventing me from doing so."

"I too sensed there is more to her. In time, learn we shall." Yoda said at last.


	4. Dust and Echos

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Nathrrya muttered looking in the mirror of her quarters aboard the consular-class cruiser that had taken herself, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Naboo. The Sith had felt the reversion to real space so she knew they were close to their destination; that's why she was before the mirror making sure her Jedi robes sat correctly. They were functional but had to be one of the most unfashionable and unflattering items of clothing in the known galaxy.

Call it a vice but Nathrrya liked to look good when she was letting loose with her lightsabre. That's why she much preferred her far more revealing outfit. The Sith could still remember when she'd first bought it, it had cost an obscene amount of credits but the look on Malavai Quinn's face when she'd returned to her ship wearing it had been oh-so-worth the money. The man hadn't known how to react as he was by the book.

Nathrrya grinned remembering that even Lieutenant Pierce had done a double take when he'd seen her which had surprised her considering what Tara liked to wear; the brutish solider should have been used to revealing outfits. Nathrrya had first met Pierce on Taris, the Sith wrinkled her nose remembering that toxic pit of a world. Even now she couldn't understand why either side would expend the kind of resources and manpower they had, for control of that damned rock. Pierce was serving the very incompetent Moff Hurdenn and Nathrrya had spent most of her time correcting the Moff's blunders. Hurdenn was likely a very good administrator but he knew _nothing_ about leading or commanding troops. So how the hell he'd been posted to Taris, a war zone, was beyond her. Pierce at least knew what he was doing even if he had gotten his entire black ops squad killed save for himself. Nathrrya had never shown it but that had really unnerved her. There hadn't been any remorse or pity in the man's eyes about the loss of his men. The Sith had made up her mind then and there, that she didn't want Pierce anywhere near her ship or crew. Unsurprisingly Quinn had been very pleased when they'd left Pierce on Taris.

As for Vette and Jaesa, the women had been mildly shocked but agreed that she looked good and that the outfit did reflect her personality.

Remembering Captain Malavai Quinn brought back some less pleasant memories. In her mind's eye, she could see the two of them going through the Imperial Transponder Station near Corellia. Something about the whole situation had seemed off to her but it was only when Quinn had sprung his trap that it had all made sense; Darth Baras had played them both. Being betrayed by Baras hadn't bothered Nathrrya in the slightest; she'd seen that coming almost as soon as she'd met him on Korriban. Being betrayed by her lover was something else entirely. She'd wanted to choke Quinn to death or run him through with her lightsabre but she had done neither. She loved him and she simply couldn't do it. It was the end of their relationship that was certain but for the sake of the crew they would never speak of what had happened. That night in the privacy of her quarters she had cried herself to sleep.

"After all this time, you still grieve for him, what might have been." A deep rich male voice said from behind her.

Nathrrya pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now is _not_ the time Valkorian." She growled turning to face the spectre of the Eternal Emperor. _How did the Jedi not detect you?_ Nathrrya wondered.

"Oh? Now seems like the perfect time. You still have many issues to deal with my former Wrath." Valkorian replied mildly.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. That." Nathrrya spat the Dark Side flaring around her, her eyes turning Sith yellow. In the back of her mind she knew the two Jedi would sense her use of the dark side. _Oh well, it's not like I was planning on staying hidden forever._

* * *

In the cockpit of the cruiser, the captain and pilot were manoeuvring closer to one of the blockading Trade Federation battleships.

"Captain." Qui-Gon said as he felt the Dark Side flare, it made him frown under his hood.

The Captain turned to see one of the Jedi sitting behind her. "Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board at once." Jinn instructed as he stood before leaving the flight deck.

"Yes, sir." The captain replied before turning back to look at her view screen, where Nute Gunray, the Neimoidian trade viceroy, waited for a reply. "With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board _immediately_."

"Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to receive the Ambassador...Happy to." The trade viceroy said hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt.

The screen went dark. Out the cockpit window, the battleship grew ever closer.

* * *

"Did you feel that Master?" Obi-Wan asked concerned as soon as the door to the flight deck slid shut.

Qui-Gon nodded. "Yes. It would seem that there is more to Nathrrya than she is telling us." he said looking thoughtful.

"You believe what we've felt came from her?" Obi-Wan said as the two Jedi walked along the corridor.

"It seems most likely. Perhaps there is something to your theory after all." His master responded.

That was a sobering thought for the young man. He'd been playing devil's advocate when he had suggested the idea that Nathrrya might be a Sith. Was he right and if he were what did it mean? "Should we go and check on her, Master?" For some reason, he could not explain, Obi-Wan felt concerned for the woman's wellbeing.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No I do not believe that would be wise. Nathrrya will join us when she is ready."

* * *

"I see I got a reaction." Valkorian said, a smirk appearing on his bearded face. "That's a start."

The Sith glared at her former Emperor. "You did that on purpose, didn't you?" she accused the spectre. Valkorion simply smiled. "Should've known." Nathrrya muttered darkly eyeing the spirit of the man that had been stuck in her head for the past three and half thousand years. That fact alone was incredibly annoying. "Fine then, yes I miss Quinn terribly and wish I could've repaired things between us but the galaxy was falling apart, no thanks to you and your Eternal Empire." She was starting to vent. "Your plan didn't work, either did it? You wanted me to get your throne back from your bratty little children, which was your own fault that they were so bratty. You had a family and you blew it so spectacularly it defies belief. My love life pales in comparison to that." Nathrrya was on a roll now. "Oh, and let's not forget we're three and half thousand years in the future, three and half thousand! I should be dead!" she screamed. As quickly as her rage had been ignited it was gone and Nathrrya slid to the floor exhausted. "I wish I were dead." She said softly.

"You shouldn't think like that." Valkorion said, genuine concern in his voice.

Nathrrya's blue eyes peered up at the spectre. "And why not? The galaxy I knew, everyone I ever cared about gone, nothing left but dust and echoes."

"How do you think I feel?" Valkorion asked.

The Sith snorted at that. "You're all but immortal this is probably nothing more than an inconvenience to you."

"That may have been true once. My power is what kept you alive for so long." Valkorian explained. "You were far more special than even I suspected. Somehow during the past three and half thousand years you've been drawing on my power to keep yourself alive, weakening me in the process. Just before you were awoken I became one with the force."

Nathrrya's head snapped up at that. "What!?" she exclaimed. "Wait... I see it now. So, you're not in my head anymore?"

Valkorian shook his head. "No, I'm not. Your thoughts are yours, once again."

"Well that's something of a relief." Nathrrya said as she stood up a smile on her face. "I wonder what Quinn or Vette would say if they saw me in these?" She wondered as she straightened her Jedi robes.

Valkorian chuckled. "I have to say you look the part. Just the thing for keeping a low profile."

The Sith grinned "That's the general idea." Something then occurred to her. "Am I immortal now?" she asked fearing the answer.

Valkorian shook his head. "No, but you will live for many years yet. Eight hundred to a thousand perhaps, provided you don't do anything rash like get yourself killed." He said with some amusement. Valkorion then took a step forwards. "Don't make the same mistakes I made."

"I don't intend to. I've seen the flaws in the Sith teachings." Nathrrya replied.

Valkorian smiled, seemingly satisfied. "Good then you truly are the future of the Sith Order, Nathrrya, more so than I ever suspected. May the Force serve you well." With that Valkorian, the Eternal Emperor faded from view.

Nathrrya just stood there contemplating what had happened and what it meant. She felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her. The Sith knew the path she was on was the right one. Her eyes flashing yellow for a moment; she would rebuild the Sith Order but this time it would not destroy its self with in-fighting. She smiled, her past was just that her past, she would miss people and places from it but she could at last accept that. Nathrrya palmed the door controls and exited her quarters to find the two Jedi.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were by the ship's main airlock waiting for Nathrrya to arrive, talking quietly to each other when they noticed her walking towards them. To the Jedi she seemed a little distracted.

"Nathrrya did you feel a flare in the Dark Side?" Qui-Gon asked concerned.

The Sith considered her response. She needed these two Jedi to trust her as all their lives may depend upon it. "Yes, I coursed it."

Both Jedi stared at her. "What?" they said in unison.

A faint smile appeared on Nathrrya's lips. "You'll work it out soon enough, you might even suspect already. I was never trained as a Jedi, I was trained as a Sith."

"You're a Sith?" Obi-Wan asked shocked and truly surprised by this. Thinking back to their first meeting and her flirtatious nature it didn't seem to make sense. Then again, the woman shouldn't even be alive.

"Shocking, isn't it?" Nathrrya was grinning now.

"It is." Qui-Gon admitted.

"I know you're fond of collecting strays, Master but I never imaged we'd collect a stray Sith." Obi-Wan said bemused trying to break the slight tension.

Nathrrya laughed at the padawan's observation for it was far closer to the truth than he realised. "Obi-Wan just remember I'm a very _dangerous_ stray." She said a playful tone to her words, her eyes becoming yellow as she gave him a devastatingly seductive smirk and a wink to match.

Obi-Wan blushed red with embarrassment as it wasn't lost on him what the woman was doing or inferring. The Dark Side tickled at the edges of his Force senses in ways he hadn't even thought possible and the meaning was very, _very_ clear. Was it him or were his leggings suddenly too tight?

Qui-Gon massaged his temples and let out a long suffering sigh. "Must you tease my padawan so, Nathrrya?" the look she gave him was answer enough. The Jedi Master sighed again, he was relieved to see her eyes were their normal pale blue. "But why would a Sith warn the Jedi about our possible destruction?" he asked trying to understand the woman's motivation.

"I might have strong opinions about some aspects of the Jedi Order but my cousin was a Jedi Knight. He followed the code, mostly. He was everything a Jedi should be." Nathrrya said. "So much time has passed the only thing I recognise is the Jedi Order, it's familiar in a strange way." She paused considering her next words. "I'm not the only Sith, there's another out there somewhere, calls himself Darth Sidious but I'll be damned if I'll sit by and let him do what he has planned, unchallenged."

"Is that what's this is about? You wish to challenge this other Sith?" Qui-Gon asked.

Nathrrya shrugged. "Partly as to stop him once and for all I'll have to face him eventually but first I have to find him. The Living Force might have given me hints as to what fate may befall the Jedi but it's up to me to figure out a way to stop it from ever coming to pass."

Obi-Wan couldn't quite believe his ears. "You're saying you want to stop Sidious from destroying the Jedi? Why?"

Nathrrya frowned at the padawan's question. "What the Living Force has shown me, glimpses of is a very dark future for the galaxy if Sidious gets his way. I might have been trained as a Sith but I'm also human and my blood ran cold at some of the things I saw."

"I understand Nathrrya." Qui-Gon said and to some degree he did. "It's just as well you're wearing Jedi robes as blending in will far easier than trying to explain to people what you really are. Sith, to most people are just stories in history texts and not very pleasant ones either." Qui-Gon said.

Nathrrya nodded "I agree but there will come a time that I may have to reveal what I am and what I can do." She looked the Jedi Master in the eyes "And I fear it may be sooner than we'd like."

"A possibility, one we will deal with when the time comes." Qui-Gon replied "Shall we go? The Viceroy is waiting for us." He said indicating that Nathrrya should go first.

"Ever the gentleman I see Master Qui-Gon." The Sith replied with a smile as she raised her hood. One Sith followed by two Jedi left their ship to confront the Viceroy of the Trade Federation, Nute Gunray.


	5. The Gungan

Nathrrya stood, arms folded across her chest, looking out the window of the conference room of the Trade Federation Battleship, the _Saak'ak_. Behind her, the two Jedi talked quietly. The starship mechanic in her didn't like what she saw as she'd spent the best part of six years maintaining and modifying her Fury; to her the round doughnut shaped ships weren't worthy to be called warships; they looked more like poorly converted cargo ships.

The irony was that had Nathrrya's force abilities not manifested when they had, she would seriously be considering training as a starship mechanic and engineer. That's what had lead her to practically rebuild her Fury from the inside out as time and money allowed. Outwardly the _Violet Rose_ looked like any other Fury-class ship, if you ignored the violet hue of the normally grey hull. The internal layout was completely different however as herself, Vette, Quinn and Jaesa were the only ones to call the _Rose_ home. She had set about totally reorganising the internal space to better suite their needs. She was very pleased with the result and it made her wonder what had become of her beloved _Rose;_ she supposed she'd never find out.

"I'm still having trouble getting used to the idea that we're working with a Sith." Obi-Wan observed dryly as he looked across the large table to where the Sith in question stood silently looking out the window.

Qui-Gon chuckled "How do you think I feel, Padawan?" he asked "Nathrrya simply doesn't act like any Sith that I am familiar with. I do not know how to react to her."

"Yes, she's flirtatious, playful and fun." Obi-Wan replied with a grin remembering how irreverent she had been acting on the diplomatic ship, now she was acting the calm and serious Jedi or should that be Sith? "Not things you would normally associate with the Sith. This mission will not be boring with her around."

"Indeed, my Padawan. Nathrrya has shattered our perceptions of the Sith and will force us to rethink all we thought we knew. True, the Jedi haven't seen the Sith in almost a thousand years and she comes from a time long before that." Qui-Gon said.

Nathrrya turned to face the Jedi "Done talking about me behind my back yet you two?" she asked a slight smile gracing her lips, a twinkle in her eyes.

"How did...?" Obi-Wan began.

"If you hadn't been I'd be shocked." She replied as a comfortable silence settled over the room.

* * *

On the bridge of the _Saak'ak_ stood the Trade Viceroy, Nute Gunray and his lieutenant Daultray Dofine looking stunned and somewhat worried at the news that the protocol droid TC-14 had brought.

"What?!" Nute asked his voice shaking slightly, "What did you say?"

"The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe." TC-14 replied "There are three of them, two men and a woman. A Master, a Knight and a Padawan I would say."

"I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement, the games up! Blind me, we're done for!" cried Dofine alarmed by the turn of events.

"Stay calm Daultray, I'll wager the Senate isn't aware of the Supreme Chancellor's move here. Go. Distract them until I can contact Lord Sidious." Nute pointed to the door of the bridge.

"Are you brain-dead, sir? I'm not going in there with three Jedi! Send the droid!" Dofine said as he turned to TC-14, who let out a squeaky sigh.

* * *

"I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan remarked at last.

"I don't sense anything." Qui-Gon replied as they looked out the window to the planet of Naboo below.

The Padawan considered his words "It's not about the mission, Master, it's something...elsewhere...elusive."

"Don't centre on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs." Qui-Gon lightly admonished.

Obi-Wan frowned "Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..."

"...but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan." Qui-Gon tried to explain yet again.

The third member of the group chuckled "You're both right." Nathrrya said slightly amused. "That elusive presence you can sense Obi-Wan is undoubtedly Sidious. I'm more aware of him being what I am." The Sith turned her head to look at the Jedi Padawan "The fact you can sense him at all is impressive. But your Master is right we have to be aware of what's happening right here, right now."

Obi-Wan grinned at Nathrrya "Yes, Master." He said with humour bowing slightly. The Sith simply shook her head and grinned in return.

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow "Did you just call the Sith, friend, Master?" he asked mildly.

"Yes, I believe that I did, Master." Obi-Wan replied with a smirk "How do you think the Trade Viceroy will deal with the Chancellor's demands?"

Qui-Gon shook his head in exasperation "These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

The Sith snorted "And because they're cowards it makes them all the easier to manipulate. The Trade Federation wouldn't do something this brazen unless they were sure they could get away with it." Nathrrya turned to the two Jedi "Which means Sidious is helping them, for what possible reason I don't know. But mark my words, Sidious is behind all this." She gestured out the window to where the rest of the blockade fleet could be seen.

All three Force-users turned towards the door of the conference room as it slid open to reveal the TC-14 droid carrying a tray of drinks and food which it placed on the table in the middle of the room.

"Is it their nature to make us wait this long?" asked Obi-Wan as he got himself a drink.

Qui-Gon shook his head "No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this dispute." He said picking up a drink for himself.

"Sith Lords tend to have that effect on people." Nathrrya observed dryly, sipping her own drink. "Can't possibly imagine why."

* * *

On the bridge of the _Saak'ak_ , Nute Gunray, Daultray Dofine, and Rune Haako stood before the hologram of Darth Sidious, a robed figure whose face was obscured by a hood.

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished! We dare not go against the three Jedi." Dofine cried.

"You seem more worried about the Jedi than you are of me, Dofine. I am amused..." the holographic projection of the Sith said in dark amusement "Viceroy!"

Nute, looking very nervous, and with good reason, stepped forward. "Yes, My lord?"

"I don't want that stunted slime in my sight again. Do you understand?" Sidious barked.

"Yes, My Lord!" Nute said as he turned to give Dofine a fierce look but the man was already rushing off the bridge.

"This turns of events is unfortunate." Sidious said getting back to the matter at hand "We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops."

Nute seemed to hastate a moment before he spoke "Ahh, My Lord, is that, even Legal?" he asked.

"I will _make_ it legal." Sidious said leaving no room for argument

"And, the Jedi?" Nute asked fearing the answer.

"The Chancellor should never have brought them into this. Destroy their ship and dispose of them, _immediately_." The Sith ordered coldly.

"Ye...Yes, My Lord. As you wish." Nute shuttered realising that for the first time he'd made a deal with the devil himself and he was going to collect his due.

* * *

In the conference room the three Force-users all looked at each other before going for their weapons, they had all felt a disturbance in the Force as their diplomatic ship was destroyed and the lives of the crew snuffed out in an instant.

"Our ship has been destroyed." Nathrrya grimly stated.

"Master, gas!" Obi-wan cried seeing the green and no doubt toxic gas starting to fill the room.

All three Force-users took a breath and held it. The two Jedi were, as you would expect, very calm about being almost murdered. The Sith on the other hand was anything but, she was thinking of what painful things she could do to Nute Gunray once she got a hold of him.

Nathrrya didn't like it when people tried to kill her and she liked it even less when they were so underhanded and cowardly about it. The Sith's eyes were a fiery yellow which made her two Jedi companions very nervous as they could feel the Dark Side coming off her in waves. Whatever it was she was about to do the Jedi made sure they were out of the line of fire.

Nathrrya raised her left hand and let loose a powerful force push at the conference room door, unfortunately the TC-14 droid was in the way and it was instantly blasted apart. The wave of force energy slammed into the door which held briefly before it was torn to shreds as the sound of tearing metal could be heard. By luck or the will of the force the squad of battle droids that was on the other side of the door fell victim to the flying shrapnel that had been the conference room door.

Without anything to stop them, the three force users made their way to the bridge with a very angry Sith in the lead.

* * *

On the bridge, Nute and Rune looked at each other terrified as they had just seen a squad of battle droids turned to scrap. What had scared the two men the most had been the expression on the female Jedi's face, it had promised one thing, retribution.

"What in blazes was going on down there?" Nute asked uncertain.

"Have you ever encountered a Jedi Knight before, sir?" Rune replied as calmly as he could.

"Well, not exactly, but I don't... Seal off the bridge!" Nute cried panicked.

"That won't be enough, sir." Rune said as the bridge doors slammed shut.

"I want destroyer droids up here at once!" Nute ordered growing desperate.

"We will not survive this." Rune noted grimly fear creeping in to his voice.

"Look, the door!" one of the other crew yelled pointing at the bridge door. A lightsabre could be clearly seen cutting through the metal of the door.

"Close the blast doors!" Nute ordered truly terrified at what he was seeing.

A series of massive blast doors sealed shut but this only served to slow the Jedi down as soon a red molten spot appeared in the middle of the door.

"They're still coming through..." Rune couldn't or wouldn't believe his eyes.

"Impossible! This is impossible!" Nute whimpered.

"Where are those blasted destroyer droids?!" Rune demanded.

* * *

"Master, destroyers!" Obi-Wan yelled on seeing half a dozen of the large wheel droids come rolling into view.

"I'd say this mission is well past the negotiation stage." Nathrrya remarked irony in her voice. "Wouldn't you?" she had calmed down some from earlier but she was still highly annoyed at the whole fiasco.

"Indeed." Qui-Gon replied as they started deflecting blaster bolts back at the six heavy droids. "They have shield generators." He noted a worried tone to his voice. It would make it that much harder to dispose of them. What the Jedi Master would witness next would both awe and scare him.

"We don't have time for this!" the Sith cried her eyes turning yellow. Just like that her improved mood vanished in an instant. Nathrrya reached out with the Dark Side and used a powerful Force Crush to turn all six heavy war droids into scrap, their shield generators exploding in a shower of sparks as the droids themselves were crushed to about half their original size.

"That's one way to deal with them." Obi-Wan remarked, glad that Nathrrya was on their side as from what he'd seen so far, she would make quite a fearsome opponent. "Shall we say hello to the Viceroy?" he asked nodding towards the partly melted bridge door.

Nathrrya contemplated the question "As much as I want to inflict severe pain on Nute Gunray it will have to wait. The Viceroy will just send more destroyers after us." She looked toward the Jedi master. "I want to know _why_. Why destroy our ship and try to kill us? They're up to something and if I were a betting woman I'd say invasion is their next step. You don't bring a fleet this size just for a blockade."

Qui-Gon nodded his agreement "I think you're right Nathrrya. We can't learn anything more here and we should try to contact Naboo."

With that, the three Force-users disappeared down a passageway before more battle droids could impede their progress.

* * *

Nathrrya, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan peered through the large vent cover of the service duct they were in. They were looking into a giant hanger bay and had to be careful not to be seen as thousands of battle droids were being loaded into landing craft.

"Battle droids, thousands of them." Qui-Gon said stating the obvious.

"It's an invasion army." Obi-Wan replied "You were right Nathrrya but it makes no sense."

Qui-Gon nodded "It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum."

"Then we better split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet." Nathrrya said slight amusement in her voice for she did find the entire situation amusing in a very twisted way. Here she was, a Sith indirectly working for the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. The irony!

Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon with an ironic smile "You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short."

All three Force-users chuckled at that before they split up to sneak aboard separate landing craft.

* * *

Nathrrya ran through an unfamiliar landscape that was part forest and part swampy grassland, she looked back over her shoulder in time to see one of the monstrous droid troop transports, emerging from the mist. The local wildlife had the right idea as they began to run past her in panic.

 _Time to get a move on,_ she thought, using the force to enhance her speed. Up ahead of her she could see an odd, frog-like Gungan. From what Qui-Gon had said, they were not seen much as the Gungans kept to themselves; due to some sort of feud with the Naboo humans apparently. So, what in the Force was it doing here?

Jar Jar was foraging for his supper again but after being banished from the main Gungan city he really didn't have much choice. He looked up when he realised that he could hear running footsteps, lots of them. Jar Jar was shocked to see many of the local wildlife and one human female coming towards him but what truly terrified the Gungan was what was behind them. A huge metal _thing_ was rushing towards him and all he could do was stare at it, mouth agape.

"Oh, nooo!" Jar Jar cried panicked just as the human woman passed him. As she did so, he grabbed onto her for dear life. "Hey, help me! Help me!" he begged.

"Let go!" Nathrrya yelled taken completely by surprise. The Sith stilled, her eyes growing bigger and turning yellow at the same time. Had this... Gungan just try to grope her!? Intentional or not Nathrrya was furious and wanted nothing more than to reach out with the Dark Side and snap his neck. However, the oncoming heavy droid transport was more of a concern. Nathrrya let herself go limp and fell backwards into the swampy grassland bringing the Gungan with her, making sure he was on top. He could protect her after what he'd had tried to do! A few moments later the droid transport passed harmlessly overhead. Nathrrya un-ceremonially shoved the Gungan off her and stood up dusting off her robes as best she could as she watched the massive transport disappear into the mist.

Unfortunately, the Gungan wasn't done with her yet as he suddenly engulfed her in a hug and kissed her, much to the Sith's disgust. "Oyi, mooie-mooie! I luv yous!" Jar Jar cried.

Nathrrya, none to gently Force Pushed the Gungan away and he made a very satisfying thud when he hit a nearby tree. Jar Jar slowly stood up, clearly dazed from his collision.

"Are you brainless? You almost got us killed!" The Sith yelled wiping her face as best she could. "I'm going to need to soak in a bath of disinfectant after this is over." Nathrrya muttered darkly.

"I spake." Jar Jar defended himself though he was becoming wary of the human woman.

"The ability to perform what you call speech does not make you intelligent. Now get out of here!" Nathrrya yelled. "Before I do the galaxy a favour and Force-Choke you to death!" her eyes turning yellow as she spoke.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't kill the natives." Qui-Gon said as he and Obi-Wan arrived.

The Sith turned to face the two Jedi her shoulders sagging in relief "Finally you two decide to show up. Can you take this pathetic life form off my hands before I end up Force-Choking him?" she asked sweetly "Then again the Gungan gene pool might actually improve if I did." The two Jedi weren't totally convinced that she wasn't being serious.

"I thought you were the one who collected pathetic life forms, Master." Obi-Wan remarked with a smile.

Qui-Gon just rolled his eyes. "Now that we're all together, let's get going, before more of those droids show up."

"Mure? Mure did you spake!?" Jar Jar asked panicked as the three Force-users took off at a run with the Gungan trying to keep up and not falling flat on his face.

"Ex-squeeze me, but da moto grande safe place would be Otoh Gunga. Tis where I grew up...Tis safe city." Jar Jar said making everyone stop suddenly.

"A city did you say?" Qui-Gon asked, Jar Jar nodded his head. "Can you take us there?"

The Gungan tried to look as though he was thinking "Ahhh, will...on second taut...no, not willy."

"No?" Qui-Gon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Issa embarrissing, boot... My afraid my've bean banished. My forgoten der Bosses would do terrible tings to my. Terrible tings if my goen back dare." Jar Jar said wringing his hands.

In the distance, they heard the heavy droid transports and other elements of the droid army.

"Do you hear that?" Qui-Gon asked pointing towards the sounds of the droid army. Jar Jar just nodded his head. "That's the sound of a thousand terrible things heading this way..." the Jedi Master explained in his most foreboding voice.

Obi-Wan stepped closer to the Gungan. "When they find us, they will crush us, grind us into little pieces, then blast us into oblivion!" the Padawan said in an equally foreboding voice.

Nathrrya was doing her best not to giggle at the entire exchange as she had a hand over her mouth. Who knew Jedi could be so underhanded? It was rather refreshing.

Jar Jar's eyes went wide with horror "Oh! Yousa point is well seen. Dis way! Hurry!" the Gungan said as he promptly turned and went the wrong way almost hitting a tree. He turned and went the right way deeper into the swamp.


	6. To save a Queen

As the three Force-users and one inept, clumsy, accident-prone and wholly annoying Gungan creep their way through the occupied city of Theed in search of the Queen of Naboo, Nathrrya wondered just how the Gungan species had survived for so long. Was Jar Jar the exception rather than the rule? One thing the Sith did know was that she wasn't going to forget going through the planets core in that dammed sub anytime soon. She was also sure she was going to have nightmares for weeks about the oversized fish she'd seen. No wonder Jar Jar had been scared witless at the prospect of travelling through Naboo's core.

"There's the Queen and her retinue." Nathrrya whispered pointing down to the courtyard below them. From their vantage point on the covered balcony that surrounded the courtyard the rescue party could see Queen Amidala, four of her handmaidens, five of her security and one of her advisers being escorted by ten battle droids. The Sith couldn't believe how lazy the Trade were being as there hadn't been a single battle droid on the upper levels. Nathrrya knew if she had been leading the droid army, this was one of the first places she'd have sent troops. The woman supposed it was her wartime experience colouring her thinking.

There was a narrow passage that lead out of the courtyard between two buildings with a covered balcony connecting them, not unlike the one they were on. Obi-Wan pointed it out to his master.

"Look there, the perfect ambush point."

Qui-Gon noticed and agreed with his Padawan. He beckoned them to follow as they started to make their way around the upper level to rescue the Queen.

* * *

The first the battle droids were aware of the attack when one of them broke Jar Jar's fall. It had crumpled under the Gungan's weight.

 _At least he's useful for something,_ Nathrrya thought as she jumped down with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as they began to dispatch the remaining droids with their lightsabres. The last remaining battle droid - a sergeant - tried to run for help but Nathrrya stopped him cold as she reached out and made a fist. The droid exploded in a shower of sparks as the pieces tumbled to the ground.

"Yousa guys bombad!" Jar Jar cried pumping his arms in the air. He was getting used to these humans and their strange powers but he was still weary of the woman. There was something about her that he found unsettling.

Queen Amidala and her retinue just stared in amazement; they couldn't quite believe what had happened. Captain Panaka was the first to get his wits back and ordered his men to grab the weapons left by the destroyed droids while he picked up a blaster rifle.

Nathrrya had noticed that several of the trashed droids had been carrying heavy blaster pistols so she called one to her and hid it within her robes when no one was looking. Why she picked up the weapon she didn't quite know but she had the feeling it might come in handy soon. The Sith may have preferred her lightsabre but she was also proficient with blaster pistols. Quinn had seen to that even if it had been a rather weak ploy on his part to spend some _alone_ time with her. Not that Nathrrya had minded though in truth she had already known the basics. Both her parents had often carried blasters so she'd grow up being familiar with them. Before she'd left for Korriban her father had told her he'd regretted never taking the time to teach his only child how to properly handle a blaster.

Qui-Gon ushered the Queen and her retinue between the two buildings out of sight. "Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor." He said with a slight bow.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador." Sio Bibble, the Queen's head councillor, pointed out.

Qui-Gon hardly acknowledged the man. "The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must contact the Republic."

Captain Panaka stepped forward shaking his head. "That's easier said than done. They've knocked out all our planetary communications. It was the first thing they did when they invaded."

The Jedi Master frowned at the unwelcome complication. "Do you have transports?" he asked at last.

The Security Captain smiled and pointed the way with his rifle. "Yes, in the main hanger. This way."

As the large group disappeared down an alleyway they could hear alarms begin to wail.

* * *

Captain Panaka slowly slid open a side door to the main hanger. Within were several Naboo spacecraft, including the Queen's private cruiser, as well as some pilots and ground crew being guarded by about a platoon's worth of battle droids.

Panaka turned to the Jedi Master looking grim. "There's too many of them."

"That won't be a problem." Qui-Gon replied as he faced the Queen. "Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us."

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people." Queen Amidala replied firmly.

"They will kill you if you stay." Qui-Gon said bluntly.

"They wouldn't dare." Bibble shot back.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Captain Panaka explained.

Nathrrya couldn't keep her mouth shut any longer; so far, she had been content to let the Jedi Master do all the talking. At least with her Imperial accent people took notice.

"Listen, the situation here is not what it appears to be. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. The Force is telling me that if you remain here they _will_ destroy you."

She spoke to the Queen gently but firmly and had also slipped a Force suggestion behind her words to prod the Naboo into taking action. She hated being idle when there were enemy forces within shooting distance. Idleness could get you killed.

Bibble turned to his queen and began to plead with her. "Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help."

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." The Security Captain pointed out.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..." Bibble begged.

The Queen listened to both sides and turned to face two of her handmaidens. "Either choice presents a great risk to all of us," she said. Nathrrya viewed this as a very odd exchange for a queen to address her handmaidens like that rather than the advisor and the captain. She narrowed her eyes as her mind tried to make sense of it.

"We are brave, Your Highness." Padme replied. The queen nodded at her handmaiden's response.

That was the clincher. It finally hit her like a bolt of Force lightning - the queen was a decoy and the true queen was the maiden that responded. Nathrrya had to hand it to her that she was a very clever girl, but she blew her cover when she spoke. It was almost tactless how it occurred and when the Sith looked around at the present company no one showed signs that she caught the same thing she had. Unless the Jedi also caught this and didn't betray the ruse. Either way, she pitied the girl.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now." Qui-Gon urged seemingly none the wiser for the decoy Queen's misstep. The Sith caught this but remained silent.

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate." The Queen said as she turned to Bibble. "Be careful, Governor."

"Wait here - I'll deal with the droids and free the pilots." Nathrrya said before anyone could enter the main hanger.

Qui-Gon turned his attention to the Sith with a concerned look on his face. "Are you certain?" he asked.

Nathrrya turned and gave him a slight smile. "Of course, I doubt I'll even break a sweat."

There was a brief pause but the Jedi Master only nodded. "Very well. Obi-Wan and I will be here if you need us." To say any more than that or to argue would be pointless. Nathrrya nodded and walked into the hanger activating her lightsabre as she did so.

Captain Panaka wasn't very thrilled seeing a woman going out there. Intimidating lightsabre or not, he was still a gentleman as well as a soldier. He turned to the Jedi Master. "Is it really wise to let her go in there alone? She's out numbered."

Qui-Gon shared a quick glance with his Padawan. Based on what they both saw her do on the Trade flagship they both felt that she was the Sith equivalent to a Jedi Master - a Darth. Qui-Gon had no doubt that Nathrrya would be perfectly capable of handling a few droids.

"There is no need for concern," he finally said. "She is very capable and those droids won't be problematic."

* * *

When Nathrrya entered the hangar most of the battle droids started to approach her except the ones that were guarding the pilots and ground crew. The Sith raised her left arm, palm open, and then suddenly made a fist and brought her arm straight down. Most of the droids froze for a second before exploding in a shower of sparks, their component parts tumbling to the hangar floor.

The remaining six acted immediately and opened fire on their assailant, which Nathrrya easily deflected using the energy field of her activated lightsabre, and doing it one handed because she hadn't gotten to show off since being released from her carbonite prison. She was feeling dramatic - she produced the blaster pistol she took earlier and shot the remaining droids point-blank in the centre of their mechanical heads between the eye receptors. Once the last droid had fallen she deactivated her sabre and returned it and the pistol to her utility belt. With a flick of her wrist and a gesture she had freed the Naboo pilots.

Nathrrya turned to face the door through which she had entered. The rest of the group was now filling into the hangar while the freed captives started to prepare the cruiser for takeoff.

"Your Highness, it's time we left - your transport awaits." Nathrrya made a slight bow.

* * *

" _That was impressive wasn't it Master."_ Obi-Wan said through their training bond as he and Qui-Gon walked alongside the Queen and her handmaidens.

" _Indeed, it was my Padawan."_ Qui-Gon replied _"I think we are right in thinking that Nathrrya is a Darth and I hadn't even realised she'd picked up a blaster pistol."_ That had been a surprise. He looked at Obi-Wan. He smirked with some amusement. _"I wouldn't let Siri see you with that expression, my Padawan."_

" _What expression, Master?"_ Obi-Wan asked as he schooled his features into neutrality.

Qui-Gon's smirk turned into a smile. _"There is no shame in being appreciative. However, Siri may misinterpret it for something that it is not."_

Obi-Wan was becoming very uncomfortable. He wasn't pleased about where the conversation was heading. _"Whatever do you mean Master?"_

The Jedi Master gave his Padawan a very droll look. _"You know perfectly well what I mean Obi-Wan."_

He finally let the matter rest as they followed the final members of the group onto the cruiser. Qui-Gon could hardly reprimand his Padawan when he was in a similar predicament regarding Master Tahl. Perhaps Nathrrya had been right about the no-attachment rule being outdated.

* * *

The Royal Cruiser sped away from the Trade Federation blockade but not without damage. Its shield generator had been brought down but if it hadn't been for the efforts of the cruisers compliment of Astromechs, things may have been very different even if most of the little service droids had been destroyed in the process.

Ric Olie turned his pilots chair to face the others on the flight deck and considering how small it was, the flight deck was crowded with Captain Panaka and the three Jedi. The female Jedi made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and as for what he'd seen her do to those battle droids back in the hanger... Ric didn't know what to think.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive has been damaged." The pilot said.

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship." Qui-Gon replied with a sigh.

"Here, Master," Obi-Wan said. He was looking at the star chart and found a planet nearby, which he pointed out. "Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there."

Nathrrya peered over the Padawan's shoulder and raised her brows in recognition. "Haven't been on that dust ball in a long time. It's probably still the armpit of the galaxy and possessing the largest hive of scum and villainy you're likely to find."

"And how long ago was that?" Obi-Wan asked innocently.

"Not long enough." The Sith shot back with a grin.

Captain Panaka gave the woman a concerned look before he turned to Qui-Gon. "How can you be so sure?" he asked.

"It's controlled by the Hutts..." The Jedi Master revealed.

Nathrrya muttered several choice curses under her breath. The Sith detested the oversized slugs with a passion and had never liked the Empire's alliance with the creatures and as for the detachable that was Makeb the less said about that the better. Too think the Hutts now controlled Tatooine. It made her ill just thinking about the sheer amount of resources that both the Empire and Republic had put into that Force-forsaken dust ball so long ago.

"The Hutts?" Panaka was not liking the idea at all.

"It's risky... but there's no alternative." Obi-Wan said.

"You can't take Her Royal Highness there!" The Security Captain shuddered thinking about the possible failure if they landed the cruiser on that planet. "The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her..."

"It would be no different than if we landed in a system controlled by the Federation... except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage." Qui-Gon said.

Captain Panaka sighed in frustration. "Very well, Master Jedi. You and I will go and tell Her Highness the good news." The man completely failed to hide his sarcasm.

* * *

In a conference room aboard the _Saak'ak_ , ironically the same one that the Jedi had been in not even a day earlier, sat Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Before them was a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"We control all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements..." Nute informed the Dark Lord.

Sidious smiled evilly. "Destroy all high-ranking officials, Viceroy... slowly... quietly. And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?"

"She has disappeared, my Lord," Nute said shaking his head. "One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade."

"Viceroy, find her!" Sidious bellowed without doing so. "I want that treaty signed."

"My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our sensor range." Nute replied.

Sidious narrowed his eyes. "Not for a Sith..." His apprentice appeared behind him. "...Viceroy, this is my apprentice. Darth Maul. He will find your lost ship."

"Yes, my Lord." The hologram faded from view. "This is getting out of hand...now there are two of them." Gunray said to his second in command.

"We should not have made this bargain. What will happen when the Jedi become aware of these Sith Lords?" Rune asked.

* * *

Nathrrya and Obi-Wan had escaped to the royal cruiser's galley since there was no real need for them to be present while Master Jinn and the security captain informed the Queen of their current predicament. Both were seated comfortably having some caf.

"Nathrrya, how do you perceive the Light Side of the Force?" Obi-Wan had been having thoughts about their new Sith companion and he was still very interested in learning about her. He had been thinking about this thing for some time. For Obi-Wan saw the Dark Side as a rolling mass of shifting reds of various shades and black and as each Jedi perceived the Force differently, the question begged to be asked.

The Sith rolled the question around in her head for a moment. "I'm aware of it, to me it's like the blue sky on a crystal-clear day but much more intense." she said. "I can see it but if I look at it for too long it can become almost blinding. It's also something of a comfort to know it's there… like, if I can see the Light Side then I know I haven't gone too deeply into the Dark that I can't find my way back." When she looked up she smiled when she saw the surprised expression on the Padawan's face. "Not quite the answer you were expecting, now was it Obi-Wan?"

"No, it wasn't," he admitted. He looked down at the mug he held for a second, considering the liquid remaining within in. "It explains why you seemed so... content in the Jedi Temple. But how did no one detect you?"

Nathrrya looked thoughtful as she considered the best way to answer the padawan's question. "Why did I go undetected? That I can only guess at. I _was_ concealing the origins of my training and your master likely picked up on that but I wasn't actively drawing on the Dark Side for anything. The Force is out of balance, so that too may have helped to cloud my own darkness." She looked Obi-Wan in the eyes. "However, I don't think I completely fooled the Council."

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding. Now that Nathrrya didn't need to hide her origins from them he could clearly see the darkness the woman possessed. It surrounded her like a form fitting body suit that he could just make the outline of. "Yes, it was clear they were... unsure of what to make of you. But I thought all Sith immersed themselves in the Dark Side."

Nathrrya shook her head. "Not all, no. Oh some do, however. This Darth Sidious, as an example... he's so immersed in the Dark Side that he couldn't find his way back to the Light even if he wanted to." _Just like Darth Nox_ , she thought bitterly remembering the assassin's spiral downwards. Even Nox's mother, Darth Occulas hadn't been able to reach her in the end. "The Dark Side gives great power but it asks for a great deal in return. You're familiar with the concept of Dark Side corruption?" Obi-Wan just nodded and she continued. "There are ways to counter it, but the easiest and simplest is to not draw on the Dark Side too often or too deeply - something that is easier said than done. That's why I keep the Light in view: If I do that then I know I won't lose myself completely to the darkness."

A silence fell between the two Force-users as they drank their caf, listening to the buzzing people within the ship. Nathrrya was slightly aware of the fluctuations of the Force between them. It could be likened to a current of air on a gentle spring day.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Qui-Gon had witnessed the entirety of their conversation. He had elected to remain unnoticed by the pair to see what would transpire. The Jedi Master was impressed by his Padawan's question and the resulting discussion. Nathrrya was truly unlike any Sith he had read about. Obi-Wan was right; this mission would not be boring and would if anything, prove most enlightening.


	7. Meeting Anakin Skywalker

"That has to be the worst idea I have ever heard," Nathrrya stated, shaking her head. "Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"It will help us to blend in if I take Jar Jar with me." Qui-Gon replied. He saw no reason for this to be a bad thing.

"With _us_ , you mean, Jedi," she replied, becoming annoyed. "I'm coming with you whether you approve of it or not. If you bring Jar Jar I'm sure I'll accidentally end up Force choking him and it won't be my fault if I do." She raised her hand, rubbing her temples, trying to alleviate an oncoming headache due to the sheer stupidity of having Jar Jar tag along. "Enlighten me, Master Jinn, but how can you possibly think that having Jar Jar with us will assist us in blending in? He's a Gungan, a swamp-dwelling...thing… and we're on a Force-forsaken desert planet. He will attract more attention rather than deflect it."

"Master, Nathrrya does make a relative point," Obi-Wan offered, attempting to calm things down between the two. They had been arguing for at least ten minutes by this time and he was impressed that the Sith hadn't lost her temper as he thought she would. But her tense shoulders, the frown on her features and the general feel of the Force around her indicated that it wouldn't be too long before she did. "You have to admit… the Gungan is rather accident-prone."

Qui-Gon considered his Padawan and looked to the Sith again before he eventually sighed in defeat. "Very well - perhaps it's best that Jar Jar stays here on the ship." After the statement, there was a not-so-muted sound of "yippee!" heard in the background followed closely by more than a few groans of dismay. "And we all felt the disturbance in the Force."

Nathrrya snorted and dropped her arm, her hand slapping her side as she did so. "Is that what you call it? A 'disturbance'? To me if felt a lot more like a herd of stampeding Bantha. You-know-who is most likely looking for us as well as the queen. Trust me, you'll want me around if his apprentice shows up and pays us a visit."

Just at that moment, the astromech droid R2-D2 rolled into the room and made a series of beeps and whistles. Nathrrya's mood seemed to calm some when he announced the good news. She reached down and patted the little droid on his dome appreciatively. "That's great to hear, Artoo. And with the list of parts we need, we can get this hunk of junk off this planet." She raised her voice slightly. "And we know that half of the crew is standing in the hallway. They forget we're Jedi and can sense them."

The droid rolled out of the room and the Sith followed. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were left alone. The Padawan crossed his arms and grinned at his master. "Looks like she outmanoeuvred you again, Master."

Qui-Gon frowned. "It would seem so. One would think she'd taken over control of this mission."

"Would that be a bad thing, considering what it is we may face?"

"Perhaps not," he replied, considering Obi-Wan's question. "But it's quite awkward to have my authority challenged in such a fashion."

His Padawan nodded in agreement. "I understand, Master. But she is a master in her own right, if what we believe about her to be true, I can see that the two of you won't always see eye to eye."

"You're correct in your assessment, Obi-Wan." He nodded, indicating that the conversation was over. He put his hand on his Padawan's shoulder briefly. "Remember, don't let them send any transmissions. The Trade will attempt to locate the Queen if they do so."

"I understand, Master. May the Force be with you."

* * *

"And how is that keeping a low profile?" Master Jinn asked when Nathrrya walked up to him. She was wearing the same outfit as the day they met outside Jedi Temple. "And how do you still have that outfit?" He asked realizing the only addition was the blaster pistol in the holster on her utility belt.

"You'd be surprised what people don't take notice of. I could pass as a mercenary or a bounty hunter. I've always worn this style to distract my targets; succeeding each time." She grinned, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight. The dust was already beginning to tickle her nose and she hated it. "As for how I still have this outfit, I just put the Jedi robes on over the top."

Qui-Gon nodded. "Where is your lightsabre?" he asked.

She pointed to a place in the duster that she wore. "It's right here, out of sight but within easy reach if I need it."

"Wait!"

Captain Panaka had called to them as he was coming down from the ramp of the cruiser. Both the Jedi and the Sith turned to see him rushing towards them with one of the Queen's handmaidens in tow. Both Naboo natives seemed to falter when they saw Nathrrya's choice of clothing, very different from the Jedi robes she had been wearing up to this point. When she noticed the peasants garb Padme was wearing, she had to use a significant amount of effort to keep herself from facepalming.

 _You've got to be kidding me,_ she thought to herself. If taking Jar Jar was a bad idea, this had to be a completely different level of stupid and it happened to be another crate of monkey-lizards that she didn't want to open. She just prayed that nothing else happened. Maybe an asteroid or a meteor would strike the planet with them on it.

Nathrrya looked up at the sky for good measure.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you," Panaka said. "She wishes for her to observe the local..."

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant."

"The Queen wishes it; she is curious about this planet." The Captain replied.

Nathrrya saw the look of consideration on Jinn's face. "For the love of the Living Force, please don't tell me you're actually considering this insane request?"

"I've been trained in defence. I can take care of myself." Padme had spoken up for the first time.

"Don't make us go back and tell the Queen you refused." Panaka almost begged.

"Neither of you should because she's right here," Nathrrya said. She turned to Padme with a glare. "Isn't that right, Your Highness?"

"How did you know?" Padme was obviously surprised. Captain Panaka also wanted to know how it was discovered as well. Even the Jedi Master was intrigued.

The Sith rolled her eyes. Did she really have to explain this? "In the hangar on Naboo, your decoy made the tactless mistake of turning towards you when she spoke of the risk. You made the equally tactless blunder of responding. I found the exchange to be odd."

Padme looked to deflate in her confidence. She noticeably slumped and even her tone didn't have as much bite to it as it had a moment ago, "So, I guess this means I'm not going with you to Mos Espa?"

"Damn right you're not, Your Highness," she said. It was harsh but she honestly cared about her safety. "Look, the spaceport is going to be filled with slavers, smugglers, criminals…" To make her point she ticked off each thing on her fingers. "And, let's not forget this Force-forsaken dust-ball is also controlled by the Hutts, so in addition to all of that, you also have prostitution, gambling and the trafficking of every illicit substance you can think of, ten times over."

Padme was young, but she wasn't an idiot and Nathrrya communicated in such a way to address her more intelligent side. She saw that Padme was slowly understanding the true danger the planet possessed. Nathrrya turned to Panaka.

"Captain, I implore you to do your job and safeguard your monarch. Your post is head of security, so please… for the love of the galaxy… _secure_ her!"

Panaka noted the sharpness of her command, indicating that she was very much in charge now. He snapped a salute to her with a "Yes Sir!" before escorting a grumbling Padme back to the safety of the cruiser.

* * *

The Sith, the Jedi and the astromech, R2-D2, made their way through Mos Espa to locate some of the smaller junk dealers. While the three of them made their way through the streets it was obvious that most of the male population, alien or human, were ogling the woman rather openly. The stares, mutters and the occasional cat-call didn't bother her in the slightest. However, one of the street thugs decided to be bold and attempted to frisk her, to which he was promptly knocked to the ground before he could really touch her and had the barrel of the woman's blaster flush against his manhood. Nathrrya's cold, hard stare and evil smile terrified him. Seeing her display, the other men decided to give them all a very wide berth.

Once her dominance was established on the streets they managed to find a suitable junk dealer shop. As they entered a flying alien insect creature came out from the back and grumbled in Huttese.

" _What do you want?"_ Watto asked.

Qui-Gon nodded his head in greeting. "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

 _Shit - could this become any more difficult?_ Nathrrya was becoming sour. Toydarians were immune to Force suggestion and mind tricks. She had never dealt with them but she had heard things. Again, she looked out of the nearest window towards the sky just to be sure her meteor theory hadn't turned into a reality.

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda junk?" Watto turned towards the back of the shop slightly. _"Boy, get in here! Now!"_

"My droid here has a readout of what I need." Qui-Gon said as R2 beeped a conformation.

Nathrrya's attention was taken by the arrival of a rather dishevelled, scruffy looking, blonde haired boy who she'd guess to be about eight or nine years of age. Her Force senses threatened to overwhelm her as the boy was awash in the Force. His power was vast, untapped and untrained and if his Force signature was much brighter she would have to wear eye protection just to look at him. What Nathrrya found strange was that he had no Darkness in him at all - not a speck. Considering where the boy lived that was hard to believe.

She glanced over at Qui-Gon to see if he had noticed it as well and it was his stoic demeanour that made her promise never to play cards against him. If the Jedi Master had picked up on what she felt, then he was showing no outward sign that it was the case.

" _What took you so long?"_ Watto asked raising an arm as if to strike the boy.

" _I was cleaning the bin like you..."_ Anakin replied trying not to flinch.

" _Never mind!"_ Watto waved away the excuse. _"Watch the store I've got some selling to do here."_ He turned to Qui-Gon. "So, let me take you out back. You'll find what you need."

As the Jedi and the astromech left with Watto, Nathrrya found herself a comfortable spot on the wall to lean against until Qui-Gon returned. The boy had hopped up onto a counter and was trying to look busy by, apparently, cleaning some random parts. He was carefully and sneakily studying the woman he was left with.

The boy, Anakin Skywalker, was able to read people. He didn't know how he could do this and he didn't know why, but he just could. It came in handy at times, this mysterious ability. It was telling him this woman, innocently leaning against the wall, could be extremely dangerous even though he felt completely safe around her. Though if he were to explain it to someone, they would think he was strange.

"Are you an angel?" Anakin asked thoughtfully.

Nathrrya raised an eyebrow at the question. "No, I don't believe so. Though I've been called many names in my life, young man, most of which were not very complementary." The Sith considered the boy for a moment. "Tell me about these angels?"

"I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them," he answered. "They live on the Moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good, kind and so pretty they make even the most hardened space pirate cry."

"Hmm, can't say I've ever met one of these angels…" she said, thoughtfully. "Then again, maybe I have now that I think about it, or perhaps know of someone who could be one and doesn't know it."

In Nathrrya's opinion, the boy had described Padme well. The young monarch was beautiful, or would be given a few more years, and she was good and kind even if she were a little naive. Nathrrya just wished the Force would stop prodding her so damned hard. "Would you like to meet an angel?"

Anakin's eyes went wide. "Do you mean that?"

"Well I can't promise anything but I'll do my best to arrange something." Nathrrya said honestly. "Tell me young man how long have you lived here?"

"Since I was very little - three, I think - my Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us betting on the Pod races to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think." Anakin replied.

"Hutts and slavery, that doesn't surprise me." Nathrrya said darkly wishing she could Force choke the lowlife that had sold a mother and child into servitude on this pit of a world... and probably several other sentients while she was at it.

"You don't like slavery, do you?" Anakin observed.

"No, I don't. I utterly detest the practice." It was one reason she had removed Vette's shock collar as soon as she could. Her blue skinned Twi'lek thief had become a surrogate sister in time. Just thinking about her brought a pang of loneliness to the Sith's mind, but she pushed it aside when Qui-Gon re-entered the shop followed closely by R2-D2. The astromech was making a series of disgruntled beeps and whirs.

"We're leaving." The Jedi Master said as he passed Nathrrya.

The Sith rolled her eyes knowing exactly what had happened. "Well it was nice meeting you..."

"Anakin," The boy replied "Anakin Skywalker."

"Call me Nathrrya." She said before going after Qui-Gon. She had to jog to catch up with him and soon fell into step beside the man.

"You tried a Force suggestion, didn't you?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon said clearly grumpy.

"Watto is a Toydarian," she pointed out with an amused tone. "They so happen to be immune to them."

"So, I've discovered." Qui-Gon replied "Why didn't you say something?"

"You never asked." Nathrrya said in a smug tone.

* * *

Watto entered his shop, shaking his head _"Outlanders! They think because we live so far from the centre, we don't know nothing."_ He grumbled. _"Thinking he's Jedi ha!"_

" _They seemed nice to me."_ Anakin replied. _"Jedi?"_

" _Yeah, the male thought he was Jedi. Tried to mind trick me. If he really were Jedi he'd know that don't work on my kind."_ Watto said. _"Clean the racks, then you can go home."_

As Anakin jumped down off the counter he had a thoughtful expression on his face. Was it possible? A Jedi here on Tatooine? And now that he thought of it, there had been something about the woman, Nathrrya. Was she a Jedi too? The boy shrugged and ran out the back to finish his work for the day.

* * *

"Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?" Qui-Gon asked his padawan via commlink.

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about."

"The Queen's wardrobe, _really_? Obi-Wan I can't see her allowing that even if it were a possibility. So, we've got nothing to barter with, _fantastic_." Nathrrya said sourly.

"Alright. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." Qui-Gon said before he put his commlink away.

"Let's kriffing hope so." Nathrrya shot back as she looked off to the east and contained herself enough to keep from kicking the sand like a disgruntled child. "Oh, how lovely! A sandstorm is on its way." She pointed off in the distance at the hulking, swirling mass of tan and brown coloured sand. She hit herself in the head, thinking that if Qui-Gon had eyes he would have seen it without her having to present it like an award.

"We'll head back to the ship then." Qui-Gon replied. His companion shook her head.

"No way will we make it back there before that gets to us. Tatooine sandstorms are deadly. There haven't been any survivors. We'll have to hole up somewhere and ride it out." She felt a wave of Force energy tickle her senses and she turned just in time to see the boy from the junk shop. She called out to him and he looked up, seeing her and her friend. He smiled.

"Hi Nathrrya! What do you need?"

She pointed to the large obvious, ominous cloud of dust. "Sandstorm! We won't make it back to the ship before it hits us. Do you know where we can take some shelter until it passes over?"

As she spoke to the boy Qui-Gon had adjusted his robes. In doing so his lightsabre was briefly revealed and Anakin got a quick glimpse of it, which he took note of. He then thought for a moment and had an idea. "Well, better come home with me and stay there for now. Mom shouldn't mind."

* * *

"Mom! Mom! I'm home." Anakin called as he, Qui-Gon, Nathrrya and R2-D2 entered the slave hovel Anakin called home.

"I've seen worse." The Sith said as she looked around the compact space.

Anakin's mother, Shmi, came into the main room from her work area and was clearly startled to see the room full of people.

"Oh, my! Ani, what's this?" Shmi asked placing a hand over her chest.

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Nathrrya, and... gee, I don't know any of your names." Anakin said.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn," the Jedi Master said with a slight bow. "And this is our droid, Artoo-Deetoo."

"Anakin why are they here?" Shmi asked a little concerned about her son's actions.

"A sandstorm has hit Mos Espa," Nathrrya explained, her voice gentle and friendly. "As we would have never made it back to our ship, your son was hospitable enough to offer shelter until it passes."

"Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" Anakin tugged at Nathrrya's sleeve.

The woman just shrugged and followed the eager young boy into another room and R2-D2 rolled behind them, beeping all the way.

"Don't you think she's a bit old for my son?" Shmi asked amused by the whole thing. Qui-Gon, admittedly, didn't know how to respond to that.

* * *

Anakin showed off his partly completed droid to Nathrrya, which was lying across his workbench. The Sith eyed the… thing. There was only one eye receptor on the head and pretty much the entire body of the droid had no outer casings.

"Isn't he great?!" Anakin asked, enthused by his creation. "He's not finished yet."

"I can see that," the Sith replied, amusement in her voice and a smirk on her lips. "You've got some very impressive mechanical skills to build him from nothing."

"You really like him?" Anakin asked. Nathrrya just nodded. "He's a protocol droid...to help Mom. Watch!"

Anakin activated the droid. As soon as it sat up Anakin saw the missing eye receptor and ran over to the other side of the room to retrieve it and quickly pressed it into the empty socket. The light lit up and the droid slowly swung his incomplete legs over the side of the bench and stood up, though wobbly.

"How do you do?" it said. "I am C-3PO, Human Cyborg Relations. How might I serve you?"

"Oh Force! You've recreated 2V-R8!" Nathrrya groaned when she heard the voice. The look on her face was rather dismayed. "I honestly don't know if I should be impressed or terrified…"

Anakin gave the woman a very confused look, one which didn't go unnoticed by the Sith. She calmed herself and rubbed the back of her neck. "Many years ago, I had a ship that came with a protocol droid called 2V-R8. He sounded almost exactly like your C-3PO."

That clarified things, but Anakin was still a very excited young boy and, of course, the topic changed. "When the storm's over I'll show you the racer I have. I'm building a Pod racer!"

The Sith looked thoughtful upon hearing this. Pod racing might just be the answer to their little problem and she certainly was going to remember this. During her musings, R2-D2 let out a whirl of beeps and whistles towards the protocol droid.

"I beg your pardon... what do you mean I'm naked?" it asked. R2-D2 beeped again.

"My parts are showing? Oh, my goodness. How embarrassing!"

Nathrrya couldn't help herself as she burst out into a fit of very girlish giggles which then turned into full blown laughter.

* * *

Qui-Gon had taken five small capsules from his utility belt and handed them to Shmi. "I have enough food for a meal."

"Oh, thank you!" Shmi replied, taking them. "Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises."

"He's a very special boy." The Jedi master said thoughtfully. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know."

Qui-Gon's communicator went off and he turned away. "What is it, Obi-Wan?"

"We've received a transmission from Naboo," he said. "Conditions there are not good. If it's to be believed, then the people are dying. The Queen is upset... but absolutely no reply was sent."

"It sounds like bait to establish a connection trace." Qui-Gon said.

"We suspected they would try such a thing," the Padawan agreed. "What if it's true and the people are dying?" he asked.

"Either way, we're running out of time." The Jedi master said grimly.

* * *

It was night time on Coruscant and two cloaked figures were walking along a balcony overlooking the city.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master." Darth Maul said as he walked several paces behind his master.

"Move against the Jedi first... you will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty." Darth Sidious instructed.

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." A sinister smile crossed the Zabrak's face.

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice. They will be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be at my command."

* * *

"Have you ever seen a Pod race, Nathrrya?" Anakin asked as they ate dinner.

The Sith shook her head noticing the worried look on Shmi's face as she did so. "I've heard of them but I've never had the chance to experience one."

"They have Pod racing on Malastare." Qui-Gon said. "Very fast, very dangerous."

"I'm the only human who can do it." Anakin said with some pride. He then noticed the look his mother was giving him. "Mom, what? I'm not bragging. It's true. Watto says he's never heard of a human doing it."

"You must have Jedi reflexes if you race Pods." Qui-Gon said. _Or a Sith's._ He thought looking over at Nathrrya, who just smiled.

"I... I was wondering... something..." Anakin asked unsure.

"What?" The Jedi Master prompted.

"Well, ahhh... you're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?" the boy asked.

"What makes you think that?" Qui-Gon said raising an eyebrow.

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." Anakin said.

Qui-Gon leaned back and slowly smiled. _No Anakin, Jedi are not the only ones to carry such a weapon._ He thought glancing at the Sith sitting across from him. _And I fear you'll learn that all too soon._ "Perhaps I killed a Jedi and stole it from him." Nathrrya almost snorted in her drink but managed to contain herself.

Anakin shook his head "I don't think so... No one can kill a Jedi Knight."

"I wish that were so..." Qui-Gon said sadly.

"I had a dream I was a Jedi. I came back here and freed all the slaves... have you come to free us?" Anakin asked hopefully. Nathrrya glanced between the boy and the Jedi Master as she drank.

"No, I'm afraid not..." Qui-Gon replied

"I think you have... why else would you be here?"

Qui-Gon looked thoughtful for a moment and made eye contact with Nathrrya, who gave a slight nod and an encouraging smile. Anakin didn't notice the exchange but Shmi had and it made her wonder just who the red-haired woman was if a Jedi Knight was conferring with her.

"I can see there's no fooling you..." Qui-Gon said as he leaned forward. "You mustn't let anyone know about us... we're on our way to Coruscant - the central system in the Republic - on a very important mission, and it must be kept secret."

"Coruscant... wow... how did you end up here in the outer rim?" the boy asked.

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Nathrrya explained.

"I can help! I can fix anything!" Anakin cried. The boy's eyes brightened at the idea of working on a ship.

"I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need." Qui-Gon said.

"But we have nothing to barter with." Nathrrya reminded the master. It was all she could do to keep her annoyance down. "The junk dealers have a weakness, don't they?" she asked, turning to Shmi.

"Gambling," she admitted. "Everything here revolves around betting on those awful races."

"Pod racing... Greed can be a powerful ally... if it's used properly." Qui-Gon noted.

" _You almost sounded like a Sith when you said that, Qui-Gon."_ Nathrrya said telepathically, clearly amused by the thought. She grinned at him over the forkful of food she put to her lips. The Jedi Master gave the Sith a dirty look in response - once again overlooked by the boy but not his mother.

"I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever... There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished..." Anakin said becoming excited.

"Anakin, settle down…" his mother chided, her expression worried. "Watto won't let you."

"Watto doesn't know I've built it!" Anakin said as he turned to Qui-Gon. "You could make him think it's yours, and you could get him to let me pilot it for you."

Both the Sith and the Jedi could feel Shmi's anxiety, she clearly didn't like her boy racing pods. "I don't want you to race, Ani... It's awful. I die every time Watto makes you do it."

"But Mom, I love it... and they need help... they're in trouble." He turned to his mother and pleaded, as he sought her approval. "The prize money would more than pay for the parts they need."

"Your mother's right," Qui-Gon said, siding with Shmi.

 _For the love of the Living Force,_ Nathrrya sighed inwardly. _Qui-Gon, make up your mind on who's side you're on._

"Is there anyone friendly to the Republic who might be able to help us?" Qui-Gon asked, looking at Anakin's mother.

Shmi shook her head. "No, the Republic doesn't exist out here."

"We have to help them, Mom...you said that the biggest problem in the universe is no one helps each other..."

"I'm sure Qui-Gon doesn't want to put your son in danger," Nathrrya spoke up. "We will find another way..." She knew full well that the only other way would be to outright steal the parts they needed. She didn't have any trouble with that course of action, but her Jedi companion most certainly would.

Or would he?

"No," Shmi said, shaking her head. "Ani's right, there is no other way... I may not like it, but he can help you... he was meant to help you."

"Is that a yes?" the boy asked, enthusiastically. His eyes brightened and he all but jumped out of his chair. "That is a yes!"


	8. The Chosen One

Nathrrya and Qui-Gon walked side by side as they made their way through the spaceport towards Watto's shop. The Sith was uneasy.

"I don't like this," she said. "The plan could easily backfire on us."

"You don't think that Anakin can win the race?" Qui-Gon asked, perturbed that the Sith was uneasy. He frowned as the sun glistened on the beads of sweat on his brow.

"No, not at all," she replied. "He'll most certainly win - this I have no doubt about. I'm bothered by Watto. If he becomes too much of a problem… well, I can think of a few ways of making him see our side of things."

"You're talking about the Dark Side," Qui-Gon stated with a disapproving look.

Nathrrya shook her head. "You'd think so, but I don't believe I'd need to resort to that with Watto. Fear is a powerful tool and it has nothing to do with the Dark Side. Make him fear us and as long as he believes it's in his best interest, he'll do what we want." She patted her blaster to make her point.

* * *

Watto flew over to the two Force users when Nathrrya and Qui-Gon walked into his shop. Anakin walked behind his master.

"The boy tells me you wanta sponsor him insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto laughed.

"My ship will be the entry fee." Qui-Gon said as he produced a small holo of the ship to show the junk dealer.

"Not bad... not bad... a Nubian." Watto said thoughtfully rubbing his chin.

"It's in good order, except for the parts we need."

"But what would the boy ride?" Watto asked. "He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it."

Qui-Gon smiled "I have... acquired a Pod in a game of chance. 'The fastest ever built'."

"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it." Watto laughed at his own bad joke. "So, you supply the Pod and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"Fifty-fifty!?" Qui-Gon asked not at all pleased. "If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the credits for the entry. If we win, you keep the winnings, minus the cost of the parts I need... If we lose, you keep my ship." Watto seemed to be considering the offer. Qui-Gon opened his arms gesturing to the deal. "Either way, you win."

"Deal!" Watto exclaimed, agreeing to the terms. Qui-Gon reached out his hand to shake and Watto slapped the Force user's palm in agreement to the deal. He turned to Anakin then. _"Your friend is a foolish one, me thinks."_

Nathrrya caught the comment and smirked. "Who's the more foolish, the fool or the fool who follows him?" She grinned at the shop owner before following Master Jinn out of the door.

* * *

Nathrrya and Qui-Gon were standing on the back porch of the Skywalker hovel. Below them in the courtyard they could see Anakin tinkering with his Pod along with Artoo and some of his friends.

"What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stuck here for a long time." Obi-Wan's voice came through Qui-Gon's commlink and there was an obvious note of concern when listening to the Padawan.

"A ship without a power supply will get us nowhere," the master said. "And there is something about this boy..."

Obi-Wan groaned "Please tell me you're not bringing back another pathetic life form, Master. We already have one of those."

Nathrrya chuckled at Obi-Wan's referral to the Gungan. "We may well be Obi-Wan. However, there is something unusual about the boy."

"We have to go my Padawan, Anakin's mother is coming." Qui-Gon closed the connection and had just put the commlink away as Shmi came onto the porch.

"You should be proud of your son. He gives without any thought of reward." The Jedi Master remarked looking down at the boy.

Shmi smiled. "He knows nothing of greed. He has..."

"He has special powers." Qui-Gon finished.

"Yes..."

Qui-Gon nodded. "He can see things before they happen. That's why he appears to have such quick reflexes. It's a Jedi trait."

Nathrrya had been leaning against the wall of the hovel when she picked up on what Qui-Gon was saying to Shmi. She glanced over to him and raised her eyebrow. _Qui-Gon… what are you doing?_ she thought to herself.

"He deserves better than a slave's life," Shmi said sadly as she looked down at her son.

"The Force is unusually strong with him, that much is clear. Who was his father?" Qui-Gon asked.

"There was no father that I know of... I carried him, I gave him birth... I can't explain what happened. Can you help him?" Shmi asked though it was clear the subject was an awkward one.

 _That you know of?_ Nathrrya inwardly snorted. _Lady, you either did it with someone or you didn't._ She rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

"I'm afraid not. Had he been born in the Republic, we would have identified him early, and he would have become Jedi, no doubt...he has the way. But it's too late for him now, he's too old." Qui-Gon replied.

The Sith ground her teeth but held her tongue despite having a few choice words for the Jedi Master. She waited until they finished their conversation and Shmi had disappeared back inside the hovel and out of earshot. She glared at the Jedi and he looked back at her, the expression on his face clearly asking what her problem had to be now.

"Are you saying that your Order still has that laser-brained idea of kidnapping younglings from their families?" She couldn't believe the idea of it, her question betrayed her annoyance and disbelief of the concept.

"It's not kidnapping," Qui-Gon defended. "The Jedi just recruit at a young age, that's all."

Nathrrya rolled her eyes at the man and kicked herself off the wall to face him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Right… sure. But no matter how you dissect it, it's still kidnapping, Master Jedi." The fury was building. "And what happens to them when they… what was it? When they turn thirteen and a master or a Knight hasn't chosen them? Huh? What happens, Qui-Gon? They get shipped off to some agro world and have their dreams crushed? I'm sorry, but I'm surprised that there aren't more fallen Jedi or Jedi-turned-Sith around here if the Order treats their recruits like that, especially if they're so precious to you."

Qui-Gon responded with a thunderous expression, his own fury going through his eyes. Nathrrya felt the wave in the Force around the man but she was defiant and held her ground. "Don't you dare mock the Jedi Order for the Jedi way of life, _Sith._ "

She only smirked and took a good grip on the vibro-knife she had inserted into the man's pride. She was going to twist it and then pull it out in a flourish. "Anakin is the perfect age to start Sith training. Now that I think about it, it's been far too long since I've taken an apprentice. He might even go for it when he finds out from the Jedi council that he's 'too old', don't you think?" She smirked and then it turned into an evil grin. She let a little bit of the Dark Side flutter around her and it touched the Jedi, startling him just a little bit.

"You wouldn't dare…" Nathrrya's tactics had worked, she was now officially under the Jedi Master's skin. Luckily enough for him she had no intention of taking the boy as her apprentice. She certainly had no intent to train the kid, either, though she was enjoying the sudden discomfort displayed by the Jedi Master.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" she asked sweetly. "I'm Sith. I'd be a daft fool if I passed Anakin by. But if I were you, Master Jedi, I would be far more worried if Sidious discovered him… or his apprentice."

That last thing was a sobering statement. It paused the Jedi and made him consider the truth in her words. "Yes… Darth Sidious is the real enemy."

"Yes, he is." She calmed herself and her demeanour changed. "I'm sorry - I may have poked a little further than I had meant to but it was damn good fun to see your reactions."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean, Nathrrya?"

The Sith shrugged her shoulders. "I was trying to get you to see just how flawed the Jedi way is in training their apprentices. I don't see it being totally wrong, just flawed. And before you say anything, yes, I'm aware of how flawed the Sith way of doing things is as well. I went through it… and I managed to keep my sanity in the end." She paused, her mind running over that whole period she spent in the tombs on Korriban and her first missions as her master's apprentice on the Sith capital of Dromund Kaas. "There shouldn't have to be an age limit for starting Force training," she added. "I didn't get to the Sith Academy until I was thirty-five."

"You didn't?" Qui-Gon asked truly surprised.

"I can thank my parents for that. My force abilities didn't manifest until I was fifteen." she said, smiling. "They didn't want to see their baby girl turned into a monster… and their fear was not without foundation. While they were both Force sensitive they weren't strong in it. They both came from families that were known to have Force-strong children. I just happened to be the unlucky one and got the full brunt of the power from both families. I was born in Imperial Space, so I was destined for the Sith Academy sooner or later." What she said was mostly true; it had been her Sith grandparents that were responsible for her late entry to Korriban. Not that she had any intention if telling the Jedi about that facet of her family history anytime soon.

"Are you saying you come from a line of Sith?" the Jedi Master asked with a frown.

Nathrrya shook her head, a slight smile on her face. She did, thanks to her mother but she was keeping that to herself. "No, just the opposite in fact. As far as I'm aware I'm the only Sith... the black Nerf of the family." There was a hint of pride in her voice. Nathrrya becoming Sith may have been a case of cosmic bad luck, or the will of the Force. She wore the dubious honour with pride... so she could stick to the more traditional members of her Jedi family. Her cousin, Force bless him, had never been like that and considering who he'd ended up with, it was just as well.

"You're descended from Jedi?" he asked, shocked to the core.

The smile Nathrrya gave the Jedi Master could be considered evil, for the Sith was enjoying herself far, far too much. "Not only descended from but also related to - my cousin was a notable Jedi Knight. I'm not sure if your archives go that far back, but if they do they might even have archives of him and the Padawan he helped to train. He had the title of Hero of Tython and the honour of being the Slayer of the Sith Emperor."

The pride and admiration she held for her cousin was very evident in her voice and this was surprising to the Jedi Master. But then her demeanour changed suddenly. It wasn't as happy or carefree the way she was about her relative. "If the Sith had ever discovered my Jedi lineage, they would have executed me without a second thought." She sighed, again it was mostly true as if enemies of her Sith family had ever discovered the truth it would not have ended well. She looked down at Anakin and saw him still tinkering with his Pod racer. "Shall we go and see if that mobile death-trap of his actually works?"

* * *

In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant Cin Drallig, Battlemaster of the Jedi Order sat with a thoughtful expression on his face as he ate lunch in one of the temple dining halls. The past several days had seen him go over the short conversation he'd had with the mysterious Jedi, Nathrrya. The more that Cin had gone over what the woman had said and how she had said it, he had concluded that Nathrrya was no Jedi but if she wasn't a member of the Order then what was she?

Cin look up as he heard someone sit opposite him. "Mace, what can you tell me about Nathrrya?" he asked.

"Not as much as I would like." The Council master admitted "What makes you ask?"

"I've been going over the conversation I had with her when she repaired her lightsabre and it was more how she spoke about the Jedi Order that makes me think she isn't a Jedi." Cin explained "There's more, she's seen real combat not just sparing matches. When she ran through some katas, her movements were always the most economical to preserve her strength and stamina. I do teach such things but she did it without thinking about it."

Mace nodded slowly "A battle reflex?"

"That'd be my guess." The Battlemaster agreed "Perhaps the most concerning thing of all was when Nathrrya threw her lightsabre at one of the training dummies. She took its head clean off. It was a deliberate kill move. Her throw did what she intended it to do."

"That is... disturbing." Mace said with a frown. "So, if you believe Nathrrya isn't a Jedi then...?"

Cin shrugged. "That's the one thing I haven't been able to come up with a satisfactory answer to. The obvious and horribly cliché answer is to say Sith..." he shook his head "but that doesn't feel right."

Mace rubbed his chin thoughtfully "What colour was her lightsabre?"

Cin grinned. "Violet, same as yours."

* * *

Anakin was sitting on the balcony rail of the hovel he called home as Qui-Gon tended to a cut on his arm. As it was evening and Anakin had leaned back to look at the vast blanket of stars in the sky - something he was prone to do when he had the chance.

"Sit still, Ani. Let me clean this cut." The Jedi master admonished lightly.

"There are so many!" Anakin said looking up at the field of stars. "Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them." Nathrrya's voice floated gently from the far corner of the balcony.

Both males startled slightly as they had forgotten she was there. The Sith was good at going unnoticed when she wished to.

"Has anyone been to them all?" Anakin asked after a few moments, looking back up at them.

"Not likely." Qui-Gon said with a chuckle.

"I want to be the first one to see them all." Anakin said wishfully.

"There, good as new." Qui-Gon said with a smile as he finished tending to the boy's injury. He had also taken a small sample of blood without Anakin's notice but from her corner, the Sith had seen the sleight of hand. Nathrrya frowned wondering what the Jedi Master was up to. "One day you may get your wish. Do you remember the dream you had about being a Jedi?"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, but it's just a dream."

"Sometimes dreams can be a glimpse into the future but only those who can touch the Force are able to achieve such things Anakin." Qui-Gon explained. "I believe it was no ordinary dream but an indication of what your life could be."

The boy frowned. "The Force?"

Qui-Gon was unsure as to how to explain it in a way that Anakin would understand.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi their power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together." Nathrrya spoke up. "At least that's how it was once explained to me."

"And I, have it?" Anakin asked.

"You have the raw ability to use the Force. You already do to some degree that is why you can race pods." Qui-Gon said.

The boy nodded slowly his gaze turning to the dark corner of the balcony where he knew Nathrrya was leaning against the wall. "You can use the Force too."

There was an intake of breath as Nathrrya moved into the light from the open doorway. "What makes you say that Anakin?" she asked curiously.

The boy shrugged. "I've always had this inner voice. When we were alone at Watto's it told me while you could be extremely dangerous that I needn't worry as I was safe with you."

"Ani, bedtime!" Shmi called from inside the hovel.

"But there's more when I look at Qui-Gon it looks as if he's surrounded by light." Anakin explained "You're surrounded by light too but it's much darker, not in a bad way, just darker."

"Ani! I'm not going to tell you again!" Shmi called for a second time.

"Go on, you have a big day tomorrow." Qui-Gon urged. "Goodnight." the boy hurried inside.

Both the Jedi and the Sith stood side by side as they watched the door close behind Anakin. They looked at each other contemplating what had just occurred. It shouldn't have been possible for the boy to do what he just had. Anakin had been able to read their Force signatures. Unless...

"You think Anakin is the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, don't you?" Nathrrya asked bluntly.

Qui-Gon was going to ask how she knew such a thing but the question died before he even asked. Her cousin who had been a Jedi so he was the likely source of her knowledge. The Jedi Master nodded as he took the blood sample and inserted it into his commlink, then he called Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan..." said Qui-Gon waiting for his Padawan to answer.

"Yes, Master?"

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you." Qui-Gon noticed Nathrrya had a question in her eyes. "I need a midi-chlorian count."

The Sith looked totally baffled by this. "What in the Living Force does a midi-chlorian blood test have to do with Anakin's strength in the Force?" she asked clearly confused. _What kind of messed up galaxy have I woken up in?_

"Midi-chlorians are a microscopic life form that resides within all living cells. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force." Obi-Wan replied through the commlink.

The Sith blinked, once, twice then she facepalmed. "Living Force, you Jedi have clearly lost the knowledge of what Midi-chlorians are!" she cried in utter disbelief. "As that's the biggest load of Bantha poo-doo I've ever heard! Whoever the kriff came up with that needs a blaster put to their head." She snorted "Midi-chlorians are indeed bacteria and they are _only_ attracted to those with the Force but that's _all_ they are. Also, some species have a body chemistry that's toxic to Midi-chlorians and while they can have Force sensitivity they'll have almost no Midi-chlorians. Hell, I knew a human Sith, Darth Nox was her name and she had a well below average Midi-chlorian count but weak in the Force she most certainly was not."

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were stunned into silence as their view of Midi-chlorians and by extension the Force had just been turned upside down and inside out by a woman who openly admitted to being Sith but who also should not be alive. The most perplexing thing for the Jedi Master was that he sensed no deception in Nathrrya's words. Her baffled reaction to the blood test and Obi-Wan's expiation were genuine and she truly believed what she'd told them.

"This is one debate I'm ill equipped for." Obi-Wan said at last. "Goodnight, Master, Nathrrya." The commlink fell silent.

"I can't believe I'm even suggesting this but do you want me to test Anakin?" Nathrrya asked "There's a Force technique called the Ritual of Force Potential and as the name suggests it's used to gauge the Force Potential of someone who is being considered for training. Both the Sith and the Jedi used it, it was as common as the lightsabre."

"I will consider the possibility." Qui-Gon said as he regarded the woman before him. Once they returned to the Jedi Temple he would have to speak to Master Yoda about what Nathrrya had said in regards to Midi-chlorians. "It's said that the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force and destroy the Sith."

The Sith in question snorted. "If you're trying to scare me, Jedi, you're doing a poor job of it. The prophecy I'm familiar with only says that the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force. It's never clear how it would be done or what it actually meant." Nathrrya eyed the Jedi Master for a moment, regarding him as he did her. "The part about destroying the Sith must have been added after my time. The thing that bothers me most about the boy is the fact his Force signature is so pure - there's not one speck of darkness to be found in him. Given where and how he lives, I'd have expected some."

"You're worried he's pure light?" Qui-Gon asked, surprised.

Nathrrya shook her head, her brow furrowed. "Not really. Everyone who is Force-sensitive has the Dark within them; Sith, Jedi… even you. I can see it and I can sense it because I can see it within myself. Hell, even my cousin had a bit of the Dark Side as well. Neither the Dark Side nor the Light Side can exist without the other. But the boy… there _is_ no Dark."

"Qui-Gon, can you imagine what would happen if Sidious gets his hands on the child? The damage that can be wrought?" Nathrrya shuddered. It wasn't for dramatic performance but the through truly worried her beyond all reasonable doubt.

"I can." Qui-Gon replied grimly. "But what _do_ we do?"

"What _can_ we do?" Nathrrya asked sadly. "The boy's a slave."

* * *

 _A/N: In case you missed it I utterly despise the idea of Midi-chlorians._ :)


	9. The Pod Race

Nathrrya and Qui-Gon walked through Mos Espa towards where the pods were being prepared for the big race. As they walked, the Sith felt no need to hide her displeasure or disgust at the blatant use of slavery on this pit of a world. She could feel the Dark Side pulse around her in anticipation of the destruction she might bring if provoked at the right moment.

The Jedi Master eyed the woman at his side. He was surprised at the expression that had settled on her features once they had entered the slave quarter of the spaceport. She went from grinding to flat out anger as she glanced around them. He could feel her agitation and it was not pleasant.

"I thought the Sith practiced slavery," he queried.

"They did," she said, coming to a slow stop and turning to face the man. She was sure he was paying her back for yesterday. "However, I always found the practice barbaric and abhorrent. I had to keep that idea to myself, especially when I was given a slave of my own."

She found herself smiling as she remembered the blue-skinned twi'lek. "Her spirit hadn't been broken and she remained optimistic about everything. There's nothing more heartbreaking than to see someone without a spirit. You look around this dump and you can see it manifest everywhere if you look hard enough."

"You speak fondly of this presumed slave you acquired," the Jedi noted. Nathrrya only nodded.

"Her name was Vette… at least that's what she told me her name was. She has a Twi'lek name that I could never remember. When we were at the Imperial Spaceport on our way to Dromund Kaas, she very boldly asked me to take the shock collar off her. I had no trouble with the request. Her help during my trials on Korriban were proof enough of her loyalty and I think she was surprised that I took her collar and the remote and turned them into scrap. One of my main goals was to have her willingly give me her loyalty rather than forcing her into it."

"We became like sisters over time and that got us into several misadventures together, though most of it was me aiding and abetting in her crazy schemes." She narrowed her eyes, hardening her look at Qui-Gon. "But you attempting to free Anakin is laser-brained and a disaster waiting to happen. Even Vette would be skeptical."

Qui-Gon frowned as he thought it was a sound plan given the circumstances. "I don't see you offering up an alternative," he told her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Nathrrya could have sworn he was pouting. She snorted in response. "Oh, believe me, I have a plan," she affirmed. "However, not many people would survive its implementation. It also requires liberal use of the Dark Side and there would be very little left of this hive of scum and villainy other than a smoking ruin." Nathrrya eyed the Jedi Master as he narrowed his own, scrutinizing her. "Remember what Anakin said about freeing the slaves? That's pretty much my plan, except I'd see to it that no one involved with the slave trade survived. I'd take great delight in clearing Jabba the Hutt's palace and cutting that oversized slug open. Believe me, Master Jedi, I am more than capable of levelling this cesspit if someone were foolish enough to provoke me into doing so." The Sith woman held Qui-Gon's gaze - he was struggling to keep from reacting badly. Nathrrya shrugged and smiled a very evil smile. "So, let's hope no one does."

She turned and stalked down the road and it took the Jedi Master several moments to regain his composure. It unnerved Qui-Gon how easily Nathrrya had talked about razing an entire settlement. Admittedly she had some deeply held beliefs as to why she would do such a thing and it was clear that passion drove the Sith in her ways. If anything, the Jedi Master had just been granted a rare insight into those very passions that drove the woman.

It was not what he was expecting at all.

* * *

Nathrrya hadn't even walked ten meters before she stopped suddenly in the middle of her stride, the colour draining from her face. Qui-Gon almost walked into her but stopped with a puzzled look in his eyes. The Dark Side flared around the woman and her eyes quickly followed the pattern of blue all the way to red in quick succession. Qui-Gon shivered from a severe temperature drop despite the hot Tattooine afternoon. Following the woman's gaze, he found what it was that had so thoroughly captured Nathrrya's attention, and in such a violent manner. Off down the road and to the side he spotted a blue skinned Twi'lek girl, rather young and very clearly a slave.

The Jedi master's brows converged in quick understanding. The slave girl must have looked too much like the woman's former Twi'lek companion. If that had been the reason for the sudden reaction from the woman, then it made sense she would feel such a strong emotion. It could be the only plausible explanation.

As for the Sith woman, she was at the point of literally seeing red. Nathrrya rarely drew upon the Dark Side so deeply for anything, keeping mostly to her own code about the use of such power. But seeing how close that girl looked like Vette was just too damn much for her. The girl had the same skin hue, the same circular markings on her lekku and very similar features to Vette; perhaps the only things that were different were her eyes - Vette's had been brown and this one's were green - and the fact that the poor slave was slumped whereas Vette stood tall and proud.

It took everything Nathrrya had to maintain her self control. She very badly wanted to snap necks and limbs now. She vowed that once she had the time she was going to set that girl free even if it meant purchasing her. Nathrrya would do it.

"Are you alright?" Qui-Gon asked carefully. He already knew.

"No." Came the short answer. He waited for her to say more but she didn't. There was a lot she wanted to say but she wasn't in the mood. She was ready to kill things and when she did she wanted it to be as slow and painful as possible. While it wouldn't do a damn bit of good, it would make her feel better.

She sighed and called on her own inner will to release the built up Dark Side energy within her into the Force. Had it not been for the skill her cousin taught her all those years ago, the street would have resembled a killing ground. She'd never let herself be controlled by the Dark Side or the Light and she was not about to start now. The Force was her ally, not her master. It gave her guidance and had served her well.

Qui-Gon looked at her with a bewildered expression, as her eyes returned to their normal pale blue. "Did you just...?"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, her face expressionless. "Yes. Watto's expecting us. We best not keep the bug-man waiting."

* * *

"I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over." Watto said almost as soon as Qui-Gon and Nathrrya had entered the large Pod hanger.

The Sith was still in an utterly foul mood and didn't want to deal with the Toydarian's cockiness due to her conversation with Qui-Gon and her run in with the Vette look-a-alike. Her blaster was drawn and levelled before Watto had even finished speaking. "Pick your words with care, Toydarian. I've seen people with your cockiness crash and burn. You are heading for a fall and when you do, it will hurt." Nathrrya's voice was colder than an ice storm on Hoth.

Watto filched slightly on seeing the barrel of the woman's blaster pressed lightly against his nose. He's seen people quick on the draw before but he'd swear he never saw the woman move her arm.

"Patience, my blue friend," Qui-Gon said, interceding. "You'll have your winnings before the suns set and we'll be far away from here." He tried to keep Watto calm but even he was perturbed by the speed in which Nathrrya had drawn her blaster.

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think... I warn you, no funny business." Watto had gone to smile but instantly regretted it when he felt the press of durasteel against his nose.

"What did I just say Watto?" the Sith said, a hint of anger creeping into her voice. "You will not have our ship - I can promise you that Toydarian. And if I were you, I would make certain you don't try anything funny. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry, Watto. No one likes me when I'm angry." To prove her point Nathrrya flared the Dark Side just enough to make the Toydarian uneasy.

It worked perfectly as Watto flew off a short distance. He cast a glance at the pair of off-worlders. But his glance lingered a fraction of a millisecond more on the woman. He now understood her role in whatever they were up to. She was the muscle and if the Toydarian were honest with himself he was terrified of her. Watto had heard about what had happened in the streets of Mos Espa to the unlucky thug who had tried to frisk her. Whoever she was she had incredibly quick reflexes. Watto might even think she were a Jedi if he believed in such things.

Qui-Gon and Nathrrya followed the Toydarian. "You don't think Anakin will win?" The Sith had now returned her blaster to her utility belt feeling that, for now, her point had been made.

Watto had stopped before an orange pod racer and had turned back towards them. "Don't getta me wrongo. I have greata faith ina da boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is gonna to win, I think." The Toydarian nodded towards the pod's pilot.

"Why?" Nathrrya asked suspiciously as she studied the Dug. Her Sith mind began to think of all sorts of creative and devious ways to remove Sebulba from the field and ensure an easy victory or Anakin.

"He _always_ wins." Watto replied with a laugh his tone making it clear why he thought the Dug always won. "I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

 _Does he now?_ Nathrrya thought, scowling. _So, you're telling me Sebulba is nothing more than a thug and a cheat? You will regret your choice before the day is out, Toydarian. I promise you that._

It would be all too easy for the Sith to eliminate Sebulba as a competitor - the easiest and most direct way would be to simply kill him but that would cause far too many problems even on this pit of a world. No... Nathrrya would have to be far subtler and not here out in the open with so many people watching.

Qui-Gon had been watching the Sith carefully and he had no doubt that she was busy thinking up all manner of nefarious schemes to deal with Sebulba and thus ensure Anakin's victory in the race. If the Jedi were honest with himself, he didn't mind that the Sith was doing what came naturally to her; manipulating events to ensure that Anakin would win. It gave him a measure of confidence for what he was about to do. "I'll take that bet."

Watto suddenly stopped, laughing as he faced the two outlanders "What?! What do you mean?" he asked incredulous.

"I'll wager my new racing pod against... say... the boy and his mother." The Jedi said his smile as reassuring as possible.

Watto shook his head, infuriated. "No pod isa wortha two slaves! Perhaps one of dem… the mother, maybe...the boy isn't for sale."

Nathrrya's right hand slowly began to drift towards her blaster. She just knew she was going to need it to put the fear of the Sith in Watto.

"The boy is small, he can't be worth much." Qui-Gon countered. The Toydarian just shook his head. "What? Not even or the fastest Pod ever built?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Watto countered.

"Both, or no bet." Qui-Gon said with finality.

"No pod isa worth two slaves…" he repeated, annoyed. "Not by a long shot... one slave or nothing." The Toydarian was getting angry and activity in the pits had come to a halt at the scene that was being created.

"Very well. The boy, then." Qui-Gon said simply.

Watto smiled as he pulled out a small cube from his pocket. "We'll letta fate decide. Blue it's the boy... red his mother." Watto tossed the cube into the air but as it arced a single blaster bolt turned it into dust.

"No fate cube Toydarian, no tricks. We want both the mother and the boy. No excuses."

Watto now knew true fear for he was looking down the barrel of the woman's still smoking blaster and it was aimed directly between his eyes. The Toydarian would later swear he saw the woman's eyes change colour briefly from blue to yellow and back.

The woman's voice was as about as comforting as hard vacuum. "Before you protest, consider your words carefully for they might be your last. I have no qualms about ending the likes of you." The threat was clear.

Watto wisely backed off and flew away muttering in Huttesee the entire time.

Anakin had been quietly working on his pod while Qui-Gon and Nathrrya had been talking to Watto. And despite the redhead's aggressiveness towards the Toydarian, Anakin's mysterious inner voice told him he was completely safe with her for her aggression was directed towards Watto and people like him; slave owners and traders.

Anakin suddenly felt dizzy for a moment and in his mind's eye he could see what might happen if someone upset Nathrrya enough. The hanger they were in was ablaze, smoke and screams everywhere. There were also plenty of bodies but none were slaves as far as Anakin could tell but it was what he saw in the middle of the hanger that startled the boy.

Nathrrya… with blaster in one hand and a violet coloured laser sword in the other. But her eyes unsettled Anakin the most for they were a bright, unnatural yellow. Anakin shook himself and the vision or whatever it was passed. He'd puzzle over it later but for now he had to finish prepping his pod and had a race to win.

* * *

"I am forever glad to be out of there!" Nathrrya said as she and the Jedi Master left the hangar where the pods were being prepared for the race.

"You were close, weren't you?" Qui-Gon asked concern evident in his voice.

The woman was silent for a long moment, her facial features almost painfully stoic. "Nothing says angry Sith like a burned-out shell of a building with a body count to match." She shook her head.

"I see. I hope you're not planning anything too... drastic."

"Don't worry, no one's going to suddenly drop dead. Even on this backwards dust ball, that would draw too much attention." The Sith and Jedi Master walked beside one another towards the stands where the race would be viewed. "What I have in mind is turning Anakin's probability of winning to a certainty." Her eyes sparkled as she glanced at Qui-Gon. "I'm going to play the locals at their own game... but I have something they do not: The Force as my ally."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. "The Force can indeed be a powerful ally."

* * *

Nathrrya had found a suitable spot in the stands as the pods and their pilots were brought out on the starting grid. She scanned all the contestants and while many were competent the only real threat to Anakin was the Dug, Sebulba, and that had to do with the fact he cheated, than because of any real ability he had.

She sat herself in the stands and locked her attention on the Dug and concentrated her mind on the Force. She carefully traced it to the alien and searched for any kind of weakness that she could use against him. Luckily for her it was like child's play since the disgusting creature was practically a ticking time bomb. There was a lot in Sebulba's lifestyle that was neither clean nor healthy. With just the right amount of suggestion….

Nathrrya smiled evilly.

Anakin had jumped into his speeder and was a little disgruntled after a verbal confrontation with the Dug. Because Sebulba was worked up and excited about his future victory he wasn't aware that the years of built up and collected toxins in his body were flowing through his veins. Should something happen to cause the sudden release of the toxins into his blood could render the alien unfit to race. Nathrrya knew this was going to be too easy. She sat back, wrapped her mind around Sebulba's body and squeezed through the Force. She felt a small pop, like an electrical pulse zapping in the air. It was subtle enough that she sensed it and no one was the wiser.

The effect hadn't taken long. Sebulba went down screaming in agony and it soon became apparent that the Dug would not be taking part in the race. The announcers were making comments about the scene down below as the Dug was being carted off to what apparently passed as the medical bay on the dustbowl. With a satisfied look on her face, Nathrrya turned her head enough to look towards Watto's private viewing booth to see the Toydarian in a physical state of malcontent and utter mental agony. He had just lost a lot of money and the race hadn't even started yet.

Anakin was watching as the medical droids pulled the ailing Dug off the track. Just like everyone else he had a very confused and puzzled look on his face. The Sith woman sat up and made a telepathic connection with Anakin.

" _Anakin,"_ she said. _"Don't be startled. I'll explain this later - just listen. I am sure I saw Sebulba do something to your pod just before he confronted you. Check it before getting settled, there might be sabotage."_

The boy nodded to himself and checked around the vehicle. Sure enough, there was a turned lever that would have broken off during the intense vibrations of the pod and the speed it would be going at. It took him just a few moments to repair the damage Sebulba did before the final call was made for the racers to take their marks. Anakin jumped into the cockpit of the pod and put on his helmet and powered up the vehicle.

Seeing that Anakin made the necessary repairs, Nathrrya sat back in the seat and took a breath. She did all she could and now it was up to the boy and the Force to make the final show a good one.

* * *

"You! The two of you swindled me!"

Nathrrya and Qui-Gon stopped and turned towards the very agitated Toydarian as he flew up to them, a nasty scowl on his face. He was practically screaming. "You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything."

The Jedi Master simply smiled knowingly while Nathrrya's smile could be called evil by comparison. She was enjoying the flyer's misery a little too much for the Jedi's taste.

"Whenever you gamble, my friend, eventually you'll lose." Qui-Gon said. He tried to sound apologetic but Nathrrya caught a hint of an 'I told you so' attitude which tickled her sadistic side. Qui-Gon wasn't sorry at all for the Toydarian's misfortune. "Bring the parts to the main hanger. We'll come by your shop later so you can release the boy and his mother."

"You can't have them! It wasn't a fair bet!" Watto yelled before he found himself having trouble breathing. He fell out of the air and wrapped his hands around his neck as he struggled to breathe.

"You've been getting on my nerves since we arrived on this dust ball," Nathrrya growled. She had her hand raised and pointed at him. She slowly closed her hand and the Toydarian gasped and began to struggle a little bit from the pressure closing around his windpipe. "I don't think I have to voice how tired I am of your games and yet, here we are, in this predicament, and I'm quite tempted to end you."

Watto tried to speak but he couldn't. His eyes were wide in fear as he looked up at the woman who, quite literally, had his life in her hand. His fear emanated from him and his thoughts rang clearly in Nathrrya's mind. It was certain that Qui-Gon could have sensed the fearful question he had.

"No, Watto," she said coldly. "I am something far, far worse than a Jedi. I am a nightmare made manifest - passion and power, rage, fear and hatred bundled cosily together…"

She took a step towards him and he tried to back away but he couldn't move. Nathrrya's eyes flashed yellow with the Dark Side and the sensation sent shivers up Qui-Gon's arms. He wasn't going to interfere until he absolutely had to, knowing and somewhat trusting the woman to know her own limits.

"I am _Sith_ ," Nathrrya hissed to the Toydarian. "You will release both Shmi and Anakin and put them in our custody if you want to keep breathing the putrid air on this planet. And they better be ready within the hour when I come by to collect their slave papers and deactivation codes for their implants. If they aren't, then I _will_ squash you like the bug you are and I'll make sure you feel it."

She suddenly released him and Watto gasped for the air that was now able to flow freely into his lungs. He coughed and sputtered a few times as he struggled to get up. Nathrrya stomped her foot towards him and the action kick-started the Toydarian into the air in fear. "Get out of here, you pathetic excuse for a life form!"

The Toydarian didn't need to be told twice as he flew off as fast as he could.

Qui-Gon watched Watto leave, staying silent for a moment. He looked towards the woman standing beside him. Her chest was heaving and gently, little by little he could practically hear her heartbeat slowing down. "You showed great restraint." he commented.

The woman opened her eyes and they were back to normal, but her facial expression was hard, stoic and still not that of a happy person. Deep down she was still pissed off and seething with hatred at what was happening around her. She would have to meditate off the feeling to regain her control and composure. But she nodded at Qui-Gon's words. "I just put the fear of the Force in him, nothing more... But it wasn't idle. I will squash him if those papers aren't ready in time."

Qui-Gon had no doubt but kept the thought to himself. He'd been around the woman long enough to know when she was serious and when she was bluffing. The bluffs were few and far between. He only nodded and led her away - there was still much to do.

* * *

 _I've been meaning to say this the past few chapters and keep forgetting but a big thanks to my beta reader, belmakori who has been doing a wonderful job in between writing his own Star Wars fic called **Children of the Cluster**. _


	10. Tatooine Departure

"Mom, they sold the Pod!" Anakin cried out in delight as he burst through the door of their little hovel. Qui-Gon and Nathrrya were behind him and looked almost smug but were being quiet about it. Anakin showed his mother what he had in his hands. "Look at all the money we have!"

Shmi smiled but her eyes were stunned as she took the bag of coins from her son and looked through it. "Oh my goodness, that's wonderful, Ani!"

"Both of you have also been freed of your slavery," Nathrrya said as she and the Jedi Master entered behind the excited child. "Neither of you are slaves any longer. I have the codes to deactivate your implants." She pulled out the slave papers and handled them over to Shmi as she dug around for the codes for deactivation. She found the little remote device and both Shmi and Anakin realized this wasn't a joke, since the remote had belonged to Watto.

Using the device, she deactivated the implants. Nathrrya knew they would be correct and that they would work since she went back to Watto and questioned him at length on the matter. Knowing that the Toydarian was immune to Force suggestions, she also knew that he wasn't immune to the practice of mind searching. She forced her way into his head and dug around for the information she wanted. It was an uncomfortable action at best and that's only when the one doing it knew what they were doing. The truth of the matter was Nathrrya just didn't trust the bug-man to tell them the truth and give them the correct codes. She found out he never intended to give the right ones to the Force users. She enjoyed making him suffer.

Anakin looked at Nathrrya in shock, wondering if what he heard was correct. "What? Did you hear that, Mom?" He looked over at Qui-Gon. "Was that part of the prize or something?"

The Jedi Master only smiled contently. "Let's just say that Watto has learned an important life lesson about gambling."

Shmi was thrilled at the turn of events. She watched her son in his excitement and couldn't help but feel excited herself. She'd been a slave for as long as she could remember and her son was born into it - it wasn't a life she wanted for him and it seemed her prayers had finally been answered. She would have given anything for her son to be free and to do his own thing, but now she was free as well. She'd be able to experience his adventures with him. Anakin rushed to his mother and wrapped his arms around her waist, tightly hugging her. She knelt and hugged her son in return. "Now we can make our dreams come true, Ani. We're free!" She looked up at Qui-Gon. "Will you take him with you? Is he to become a Jedi?"

"Our meeting was not a coincidence. Nothing happens by accident." Nathrrya rolled her eyes behind the Jedi Master as he addressed the boy. "You are strong with the Force, but you may not be accepted by the Council."

The Sith ground her teeth and couldn't stay silent. "Oh please! Qui-Gon, we both know your High Council is going to reject him out of hand because of his age. That's regardless of whether he is what we believe him to be. You know damn well that the Order needs to change and I know you can see it."

The Jedi Master sighed and rubbed his temples. She had been making that same argument for a long time, practically since meeting her, and little by little he was wondering if what she was saying was true. "Yes… I will have to agree with you, Master Nathrrya. In the short time, I've been around you I have been reconsidering many aspects of the Jedi Order."

Nathrrya looked at him in shock. It wasn't easy to do that to her. "...excuse me?"

Qui-Gon smiled at seeing her reaction. "I'm calling you 'Master' because that's what you are. And considering what you say is true and the Council does, indeed, reject Anakin, what would you suggest is done?"

The two former slaves had given up trying to follow the conversation. Neither of them were making any sense of what was being said and Anakin had a sneaking suspicion that something was going to happen and it involved him. Since he was being mentioned numerous times between the two other adults he could only assume but it was nowhere near to an educated guess. The only thing that could be deduced by Anakin and Shmi was that it involved Anakin's future.

Nathrrya finally took a breath and ran a hand through her hair and rubbed at her neck. "Okay… so if the Jedi Council is really as short-sighted as I believe them to be - and trust me, they are - then I'll apprentice the boy and see him trained."

Qui-Gon was about to raise a protest but was cut off from speaking when she raised her hand to quiet him. She narrowed her eyes at the Jedi but glanced over at the mother and son. She reached for Qui-Gon's arm and pulled him to the side and lowered her voice. "Let me make it perfectly clear to you: I'm talking about discipline and control. We both can feel his potential right now at, what… eight? Ten? Just imagine that power when he's an actual adult… another eight or ten years from now. Please consider that and tell me you understand my concern."

He did see the concern and it did make sense. The amount of power in that boy and what he'd seen the kid do in the pod race along with the experiences he'd been told by his mother… it all made sense to him why Nathrrya would have such a strong stance on this. He raised his hand and stroked his beard in thought before looking into the Sith's eyes. They held her concern and he nodded his agreement with her. "So, you will not teach him your path?"

 _Hell yes_ , she thought. But that was selfish… and dangerous. She shook her head. "Not unless he asked, and even then, I would wait until he was old enough to really understand what that path means. The Dark Side is not for everyone, Master Jedi." She paused a moment and considered her words. She slid her tongue over her teeth thoughtfully as she did so.

"Look," she said. "Have you ever seen a mind completely and utterly crushed by the Force? I have and it's not a spectacle that you want to see over and over. Hell, you don't want to see it once. I wouldn't wish that on even the worst bastards." A long-forgotten thought surfaced in her mind but she shook her head and looked into Qui-Gon's eyes. Her trip into the tomb of Marka Ragnos was not a pleasant memory not only did she fight a Terentatek but she got to see firsthand what the long dead Sith Lord was capable of doing to trespassers. "No. You have my word that I will not teach him the ways of my path."

Even though they were being relatively quiet, a mother has ears that are to be reckoned with. "Nathrrya are you a Jedi?" she asked.

Nathrrya and Qui-Gon turned to the two. "No, I'm no Jedi. I won't claim to be something I'm not, but I can use the Force much the same way a Jedi can even though my training was very different."

"Do you have a laser sword too?" Anakin asked, his voice full of enthusiasm. Shmi had the boy by his shoulders and she gave him a firm grip. Anakin didn't seem to notice.

Nathrrya chuckled. "Yes, I do Anakin, and it's called a lightsabre. Would you like to see it?"

The boy nodded with bright eyes and watched as the woman retrieved her lightsabre from its hiding place. He admired the highly polished ebony black durasteel hilt. It was about twenty-five centimetres in length by the boy's estimation. The end where the blade would come out was about three and half centimetres in width and tapered to about two thirds of that diameter at the opposite end of the hilt. Both ends were encased in intricate silver and gold gilt mounts. Some of the gilt line work ran the full length of the hilt while others only ran about half the length. It really was a work of art.

Anakin looked up at Nathrrya. She caught the flicker of reserve in his eyes and the question he had made his brow furrow. "Is the blade a violet colour?"

The Sith cocked her head, her interest piqued by his question. "Yes…" she said warily. "How did you know? I've never had to use it around you, or at all, really."

Anakin frowned and his head drooped. He hesitated to answer and his lips wriggled from side to side as he thought about how to say what was on his mind. He knew what he wanted to say, just not how to really say it.

"Back when we were in the pod hangar I had… I don't know… a vision, I guess. I saw it clearly but it was all destroyed and you were there with your blaster in one hand and your lightsabre in the other. That's when I saw the colour."

Nathrrya and Qui-Gon shared a look that went unnoticed by Anakin and very much seen by Shmi. Things just became a whole lot more complicated and the Force users knew this and Shmi, as a concerned mother, picked up on the feeling but didn't know exactly how complicated this had just become. She remained reserved and allowed Anakin and the other two, to converse.

Anakin looked up at that moment, almost urgently, and looked at the woman. "And I remember your eyes the most," he continued. "They were yellow. Why would your eyes be yellow?"

Nathrrya sighed and clicked her teeth together a few times before she leaned against the nearest wall. She folded her arms over her chest and lowered her chin in thought. She had to be careful of what she said and she thought about her response as quickly as she could. But she didn't want to short-change the boy of information that would make him run amok.

"You had a vision, Ani," she said, raising her head to look at him. "A series of moments in time that have not yet come to pass but that are always in motion and changing. As for my eyes, they turn yellow because of the way I was trained in the Force. That's all you need to know about that right now."

Anakin seemed content with the answers he got from the female Force user. Qui-Gon was impressed by her answer and how she managed to deflect a relatively complex situation with Anakin's curiosity. However, it was only a matter of time before her true identity came to the surface and they would have to explain that to him and possibly his mother. It was time to change the subject.

"Shall we help you pack?" he asked. "The distance to the Queen's cruiser is long and there isn't much time left before sundown."

* * *

The two Force users walked along the paths of Mos Espa with Shmi, Anakin and a partially completed C-3PO in tow. The usual business was buzzing around them and they all went unnoticed for the most part. As they continued on their way, both Force users were keeping their attention out for anything strange.

Qui-Gon was the first to notice it. As they turned a corner he managed to catch something out the corner of his eyes. He grabbed his lightsabre and took one swift turn and lunged at the unsuspecting droid, swiftly cutting it in half. It clanked down to the dusty ground at their feet and he knelt to inspect it. The remainder of the party gathered around to look as well.

"What is it?" Anakin asked, his eyes glancing over the sparking droid.

"Probe droid," the Jedi said. "Very unusual too… not like anything I've ever seen before."

"I have," Nathrrya confirmed. She glared at the sparking remains and frowned. "That is an Imperial Probe droid. I can't believe they haven't changed that much in all these years." She crouched down beside the Jedi and picked up a piece of the outer shell and inspected it further. She sighed. "A more apt description of it would be a Sith Probe droid."

Shmi and Anakin tried not to dwell on what the two were talking about. Both knew that they would learn in time only what they needed to know. The two Force users obviously had their own communications and their own situations to deal with that only they were privy to.

Nathrrya got up and dropped the shell casing into the now smoking heap. "Damn. That apprentice is looking for us and he knows we're here. That means we need to book it back to the ship right the hell now because your padawan and Captain Panaka and his men will not be enough to protect the queen."

* * *

The group was nearing the location of the Naboo cruiser and had just made it to the edge of the clearing when both Force users became extremely agitated and on edge. They both felt the waves in the Force and they both knew that it meant danger was close. As a result, Nathrrya had even pulled out her lightsabre from its hiding spot within her duster.

Qui-Gon and Nathrrya both turned around as one to face the opposite direction. Off in the distance from where they had come they could both make out a quickly approaching figure in a black robe on a speeder. He was aimed right at Shmi and Anakin and intended to run them down.

"Anakin, Shmi, drop!"

As Qui-Gon warned the two, Nathrrya had activated her lightsabre and used the Force around her to throw the weapon towards their assailant. She knew that at the angle they were in, the blade would never connect with the apprentice's neck but she wasn't expecting it to. Just as she predicted, he pulled the speeder up to block the attack and the front half of the vehicle took the brunt of the damage. He leaped from the seat and flipped, pulling out his own lightsabre as his speeder crashed into a heap in the sand.

Nathrrya Force leaped the distance between her and the other Sith to quickly engage him, not giving him a chance to go after Shmi and Anakin. She used the Force to call her lightsabre back to her hand and she deflected the attacks the other Sith put down on her. He was strong, but she was better. The two of them going back and forth in the desert caused a small dust cloud to kick up around them, effectively blocking the two from sight but not for the glow of their weapons or the sound of them, as they fought on in their deadly dance.

Qui-Gon rushed over to where Shmi, her son and the droid were and helped them to their feet. He ushered them to the cruiser and hurried them on board. The three followed Captain Panaka as he came to escort them aboard. Once safely aboard, the Jedi Master turned and ran back towards where the two Sith were battling it out in the sand. He had his saber in his hand and activated it, the light shining a brilliant green against the red dust of the sand.

He neared them and slowed. He heard something and stopped to listen. Nathrrya could sense him coming to help but she reached out into the Force to speak to him. He felt the sensation tickle into his mind and form words. He was clearly able to hear her.

 _Get them to safety and get the ship in the air,_ he heard her say. _I'll keep him_ _busy until you come to pick me up. Just don't fly off without me!_

The Jedi Master understood what was being asked and he turned and headed towards the cruiser. He rushed through the opening and went to the cockpit where Captain Panaka was with Obi-Wan and the pilot.

"Everything is in working order, Master," Obi-Wan confirmed seeing Qui-Gon enter. "Setting a course for Coruscant…" -he looked around- "...where's Nathrrya?"

Qui-Gon went to the pilot and pointed out through the cockpit window towards a small dust cloud. Those present saw the dancing red and violet lightsabres through the dust. "Over there, fly low."

The pilot nodded and took off. They hovered for a moment and he guided the ship towards the duel.


	11. Nathrrya's Secret

Darth Maul was becoming increasingly annoyed at the unknown woman he was duelling against. Not only did she effectively cut him off from getting to the Jedi and the ship with the Naboo Queen, but this Force user wasn't even attacking him. Each manoeuvre she made was in defence as she blocked, parried and pushed against him to trip him in his stance. It was infuriating - she was mocking him with her moves and the feeling he got from her Force signature was a complete sense of I-know-best and I'm-better-than-you. But the thing that annoyed him the most was the woman hadn't spoken one word since they starting fighting.

He continued his forward attacks, hoping to tire the woman out. Surely, she wasn't invincible and had a limit to her stamina. He pulled from the Dark Side and increased the power behind his thrusts and arches, using the momentum of his swing and speed to drive his opponent back.

Nathrrya frowned when she felt the surge of Dark Side energy come from the other Sith. She added an extra step and a hop in her foot movements to continue her evasive manoeuvres just enough to keep him busy until Qui-Gon brought the cruiser over to her to pick her up. This Sith was certainly skilled but he was also a loose cannon - his skill in the Dark Side was good but not at master level and she could tell that the energy he used was going to cost him later.

Darth Maul could tell this woman had Dark Side energy within her. It floated around her like a mist and he could sense it and it was very tightly controlled - that much was evident based on her skill. But she fought against him, not with him, and he briefly wondered if she were some sort of fallen Jedi. If this was the case, how was it that she was aiding her former Order? Even if she were to be entirely Sith it would mean that someone somewhere had broken the Rule of Two. Regardless, his master would want to know this. Perhaps she could be recruited and serve as a useful tool...

Maul's thoughts as he continued to slash away at his opponent were headed down a decidedly lecherous route as he considered what kind of fun he could have with such a tool if his master were so clever to attain her trust. Seeing the woman's disgusted expression on her face made him grin. It seemed like his thoughts were a little too loud.

Nathrrya called on her powers and unleashed a strong Force push towards the Zabrak. Her opponent wasn't expecting the attack and he was propelled into the air, flying backwards nearly a hundred feet and landed on a sand dune, destroying it. The wind was knocked from his lungs and the force of the attack caused him to become dazed and disoriented. Just as she thought about applying a little more hurt on the other Sith, Nathrrya heard the hum of the cruiser's engines behind her.

Maul shook the dazed feeling from his head in time to look up. The woman gave him one last glaring look before she deactivated her sabre and stowed it, all while she turned in a flourish and leapt up to land on the open door of the departing cruiser. He watched her walk inside, the hatch closed, and she was gone, along with the Queen. Darth Maul was left on his back on Tatooine… his first mission failure.

* * *

Nathrrya slammed her hand down on the control panel for the door of the cruiser and wasn't nice about it. She was scowling and her teeth were bared like a ferocious animal. Her head buzzed with the mental images that the Zabrak Sith had so lovingly put there for her to gnaw on.

"It's going to take weeks of meditation to rid myself of those sexually depraved images," she muttered to herself. "I knew Quinn and I could get kinky, but kriffing Force!"

She took a moment to at least calm herself down before she went towards where the throne room was. She was certain everyone had to be gathered there since no one else was around.

She stopped suddenly just before the door to the audience chamber. Turning back towards the way she came, it dawned on her that he was very well trained but she could push him back regardless of his skill level. A frown crept on her face since that was an indicator his master was holding the Zabrak back.

There was something else to consider: She had spent the better part of six years fighting a galactic war and she had become quite battle savvy and acquired damn good reflexes from it. She saw that in that time she never really relaxed or knew how to outside of the alone time she spent with Quinn. Other than that, she was always on the move and never really stopped for anything or anyone. That's probably why she found the Zabrak so underwhelming. A plan began to form in her head. Maybe she could defeat the Sith master after all.

But therein lay another problem, to stand a chance of defeating Sidious she'd need her own power base, something she currently lacked. Her one-time master Darth Baras, may have taken the phrase 'paranoid Sith' to the extreme but he had known how to build a network of informants and spies; something that undoubtedly Sidious would have had years to do. Nathrrya doubted she had the luxury of time to be subtle about building her power base. Subtlety wasn't really her thing. She turned back to the audience chamber. The Queen of Naboo was mixed up in this mess and she would be the key. As much as Nathrrya disliked the idea of dragging the young woman even deeper into the machinations between rival Sith she never the less smiled at the very bold idea that came into her mind. It would be a risk but the potential payoff would more than make up for it.

Nathrrya entered the audience chamber and all heads turned to her as she came in. Her lightsabre was now clearly in view of everyone present. Quickly she surveyed the room and smiled to herself when she saw Padme and Anakin talking quietly to one another, though the boy seemed to be doing most of it. It seemed she wouldn't need to do anything concerning those two for the time being. She wondered what he would think of his crush if he found out she was the elected monarch of an entire planet.

She approached the decoy Queen and bowed slightly. "Your Highness, the situation is much graver than the Jedi and I have suspected. The assailant I fought against had a lightsabre. He used a red blade and I could feel his power through the Force. He's a Sith apprentice." _One I could have easily killed. Let's hope Sidious is smart enough to pick up on my challenge._

"Are you certain?" Qui-Gon asked coming to stand alongside Nathrrya.

"Very, Master Jinn. During our duel, his thoughts were unguarded. His metal shielding was not that good. There's also the old saying, it takes one to know one." The Jedi master nodded thoughtfully if somewhat concerned by her choice of words. She turned back to the decoy Queen. "The apprentice had very specific orders concerning you, your highness which gives credence to my theory that the Sith are somehow involved with the plot by the Trade Federation to take control of Naboo."

"Sith?" Captain Panaka asked, puzzled and very concerned given what Nathrrya had said to the Jedi master. "They were all wiped out over a thousand years ago. Are you sure? And excuse my ignorance but how does the colour of a lightsabre determine if he's really Sith or not?"

"Sadly, that's not quite true Captain." Qui-Gon spoke up. "While the end of the Ruusan Wars did see the deaths of what at the time the Jedi believed were all the renaming Sith. Many years later the Order would learn that some Sith did survive and formed a new Sith Order that fallowed the Rule of Two, no more than one master and one apprentice at any time. One to embody the power of the Dark Side, the other to crave it. They have almost always remained hidden. Until now it would seem."

"This is most disturbing news Master Jedi." The decoy Queen said looking extremely worried.

Nathrrya frowned. _Well, that explains why Sidious is so strong in the Dark Side._ She thought. _He'll have his robes in a bunch when he learns he isn't the only Sith Lord in the galaxy._ "Lightsabres use a combination of Force energy and powerful crystals to create the sabre beam, thousands of years ago only natural crystals were used and none of them were red. The Sith, always looking for more power and more strength, created synthetic red crystals which were ultimately stronger than the natural ones and were reported to break those used by the Jedi. Of course, as the years continued and engineering progressed, the Jedi were able to farm stronger natural crystals for their own weapons which were more on par with those of the Sith's manufactured kind."

"You know a lot of Sith culture and history," the decoy Queen commented. "It proves that you're a valuable ally to have against this new foe."

 _That's my hope._ Nathrrya thought as she looked around her at all of those gathered. Her eyes landed on Anakin for a moment before she looked back at the decoy. "Regardless of my knowledge of Sith culture, I know this because I know what the Force signature of a Sith is..." she took a breath glancing at Qui-Gon as she did so. In his eyes, she saw realisation and uncertainty appear. Turning back to face the decoy, Nathrrya uttered six words that would forever change the galaxy. "I just happen to be one."

The flurry of emotions and deafening silence surrounding her almost made her sway. She put up her mental barriers to protect her mind from the onslaught of shock and surprise. The biggest one was of confusion, which came from the young boy.

The maiden pretending to be Padme looked over at the two Jedi. "Is this true, Master Jedi? Have we had a Sith in our midst this entire time and you just saw it unwise to communicate this piece of important information?"

Qui-Gon nodded and crossed his arms over his chest, a motion Nathrrya had begun to associate with him. "Yes, your highness, but would you have believed me if I had told you? It turned out to be much simpler for you to think she was just another Jedi."

"How can we believe you now?" Captain Panaka challenged. "We all saw it. She has a violet lightsabre. If her spiel about colour crystals was true, wouldn't she have a red saber as well?"

"Violet colour," Nathrrya said smugly, crossing her own arms over her chest indignantly. "The Sith could choose whatever colour crystal they wanted, though red is usually the signature and is the colour of their first acquired lightsabre. However, I built this sabre myself when I was twenty years old." She said indicating the weapon that hung from her belt. "It took me _months_ to find just the right crystal. I was walking through one of the markets on my home world when I felt the call of the crystal, as I drew closer to it, it began to glow it has been with me ever since." She smiled fondly remembering the day she found her colour crystal. "Where I came from, some warriors who dual-wielded had two different crystals, one for each sabre. Some Sith even designed their own crystals to create different colour combinations."

The decoy Queen nodded slowly a frown on her face. "If what Master Jinn said about there being only two Sith at any one time is true then just how is it that you are here? Why reveal yourself? You could have said nothing and I would have been none the wiser."

Nathrrya looked thoughtful for a few moments then after getting her musings in order began her tale "For you to understand why I'm here I have to start on a day that took place over three and half millennia ago. On that day, I faced a man who was more Force entity than mortal being and things did not go as anyone thought they would. Least of all me for I was freed from my carbonite prison less than a month ago." She paused to let the idea sink in. "I soon learned that the galaxy I knew, the people I loved and cared about were gone. It is a very unsettling feeling to realise you are truly alone. Why I am still alive after so long is as much a mystery to me as it is to the Jedi." This of course was a blatant lie for she knew why but no one else needed to know that.

"The people who freed me thought I was a Jedi and as I was suffering very badly from hibernation sickness. I was in no physical shape to contradict them even if I had wanted to. But it's what happened while I recovered that has lead me to be standing before you now. I saw visions in the Force of a peaceful world being blockaded and a young queen in danger. I know now that world was Naboo and that queen is you, your highness."

"But that's not all the Force wished to show me for I saw the eventual fall of the Republic and the total destruction of the Jedi Order. That was enough for me once I was well enough to travel to come to Coruscant and seek out the Jedi High Council. I had to warn them about what I had seen and the danger the Jedi were in. For as strange as it may sound the Jedi Order is the only thing that is even remotely familiar to me. Somehow I ended up accompanying Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi on their mission to Naboo and here I am."

Captain Panaka looked concerned not because he didn't fully understand what Nathrrya had said he doubted anyone but the two Jedi would fully understand. "If the tales and legends we've heard about the Sith are even remotely true isn't one of their main goals to destroy the Jedi and conquer the galaxy?" he asked clearly confused.

The Sith woman nodded her head. "That's a fair assessment Captain and I have no doubt the rival Sith Lord I face intends exactly that. However, I will do all I can to stop him but therein lies the problem. He'll have a vast network of spies and informants as well as vast resources at his disposal for his nefarious schemes. I have nothing." Nathrrya now turned her attention back to the decoy queen "You asked why I chose to revel myself. The answer is this, your highness, whether you like it or not you and your people are caught in the machinations of a Sith Lord and I'm the only person the in galaxy who has a chance of stopping him. To do that I need you to trust me and the best way to gain that trust is to be honest about who and what I am." She paused looking around the room. "I would appreciate it if my true identity didn't leave this ship. For the foreseeable future, I must appear to be a member of the Jedi Order."

This really confused Panaka "It's clear that Master Jinn and his padawan are aware of your origins."

"True and they are currently the only Jedi that know what I truly am. The rest of the Order have no idea and I'd like it to keep it that way for as long as I can. It's simply safer for me." Nathrrya explained. "However, there will come a time when I'll have to reveal what I am to the Jedi Order."

The decoy queen nodded slowly as she processed the information "Something tells me it will not be that easy."

"No, it will not be your highness." Nathrrya admitted. "I think it best we discuss this more in private along with Captain Panaka and Master Jinn."

The captain found himself deep in thought at the new information that was being provided about Nathrrya's true identity. When he looked over at his sovereign he had to hold back a grimace. To him, Padme was more like a daughter than his Queen. He had been watching over her for some time and he knew her mind and how she worked… most of the time. Granted, no one could really put a leash on that girl and her power to move forward into a new adventure or idea. That's what made her a great monarch for Naboo. But seeing that they've now gone through an invasion they narrowly escaped, then landing on a desert planet, facing off against a Sith before escaping again, and then learning that there was a Sith on the ship the whole time? Panaka just prayed to the stars that Padme knew what she was doing.

The queen considered the Sith's words. "That was quite the tale…" She looked over at Qui-Gon for a moment. "Is what she said true?"

Nathrrya had to keep her tongue under control. Now was not the time to get defensive about whether or not she was telling the truth. She stated it out loud that she was in a different world and there was nothing to change that. She wasn't playing by her rules anymore… she was in a whole different game and she needed to learn them fast or she wasn't going to last much longer, spiritually, mentally or physically. Of course, that didn't mean that having her integrity questioned didn't hurt or sting. By the Force, it really did.

"There is no deception in her words, Highness," Qui-Gon confirmed gently. He glanced at the Sith beside him. "Only sadness and melancholy. Given what she has said, it wasn't easy for her to say these things about her her past."

"Distant past…" Nathrrya corrected. It was true.

Obi-Wan struggled to keep his own emotions under control. He wasn't sure how he would handle this kind of situation of waking up in a world not your own and seeing something so different than what you remember. He found himself wondering how she had been frozen all those years in the first place. Sensing her Force signature told him that to ask or even attempt to bring it up would cause the woman pain and mental agony, he decided he needed to let Nathrrya work through it.

Anakin had sat quietly absorbing the new information about his friend Nathrrya. He now understood why her light seemed darker than that of the two Jedi but even so it didn't seem evil or wrong, just different. It made him think back to events just before the pod race.

"That's how you made Sebulba fall ill and how you could warn me about his sabotage of my pod?"

Obi-Wan had forgotten that the boy was still in the room. Nathrrya turned her attention to Anakin and his questions. "Yes, Sebulba's lifestyle was not a healthy or clean one and I took advantage of that to remove him from the race." She said, "And telepathic communication is a skill many force users learn."

The boy nodded his understanding. "And that's why your eyes are yellow sometimes?"

"Yes, Anakin. As a Sith I use something called the 'Dark Side' of the Force. When I do, my eyes turn yellow. Some other Sith, if they go too deep, will have red eyes. Some… lose their eyes altogether though it's very rare."

Anakin's face furrowed as he looked at Nathrrya. To make a small point she closed her eyes and opened them again. They were yellow. "I'm told it's disconcerting. I've met some Sith that I was wary of when they had eyes like this."

The entire group had to agree with the uneasy feeling that settled upon them. Even Obi-Wan shifted uncomfortably where he was standing even though he had seen her eyes like that. It was the Dark Side energy that made him uneasy until she pulled the power back and her eyes returned to normal. Qui-Gon wasn't affected at all and Anakin wasn't bothered by the colour of her eyes since he saw them in his vision. Everyone relaxed when her eyes returned to the blue they were all familiar with.

"And you don't like red?" It was a simple child's question but Anakin wasn't much of a child when it came to his inquiries.

"A lightsabre is as unique as the one who wields it," Nathrrya said. "I had managed to collect a variety of colour crystals over my time as a warrior and they ranged from deep purple to violet to pink. In fact, Captain Quinn was absolutely mortified when he discovered that I had officially named my Fury the _Violet Rose_. He wouldn't stop whimpering about it for a month."

Anakin heard the chuckle in her voice but there was no hiding the deep sadness in her eyes. He instantly felt bad. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

Catching what the boy had said, Nathrrya acted and took several large strides towards the boy and dropped to her knees in a flourish. She threw her arms around the child and brought him to her in a reassuring hug.

"You didn't upset me," she said, quiet enough to keep it personal. "They may be gone, but I have my memories, and they're all good memories that I will never forget."

No one saw the small tear that escaped the corner of her eye closest to the boy's face. Anakin slowly put his arms around her neck and hugged her back.

* * *

An hour later Padme and Captain Panaka along with Qui-Gon and Nathrrya were all in a room that served as Padme's office aboard the royal cruiser.

"I have to say that you handled the young boy's questions very well, Nathrrya." Panaka admitted "He did throw something pretty unexpected your way."

"Thank you, Captain. His questions weren't too hard to answer. He had seen what colour my eyes can become in a vision he had, which surprised both myself and Master Jinn but in retrospect it shouldn't have." Nathrrya replied.

"A vision?" So, he's force sensitive then?" Padme asked.

"Yes, very much so." Qui-Gon answered.

"That explains why you'd bring him with you. But isn't he a little old for Jedi training?" Panaka queried.

"Yes, but Anakin is a special case." Qui-Gon said "Convincing the Jedi Council of that will be... difficult."

The Sith snorted in amusement. "Try damn near impossible."

Qui-Gon frowned as he looked at the woman. "You have no faith in the Jedi Council, do you?"

Nathrrya smirked. "Oh, I have faith in the Jedi Council, faith that they'll be so utterly clueless that they won't know what to do about Anakin and that I'll have to step in and train the boy." Her smirk turned into a grin. "I'm really looking forward to their reaction to that."

"I'm sure you are." The Jedi Master said dryly. "So why did you want to talk to us in private?"

Before Nathrrya could reply Padme spoke. "I heard what you said to my decoy. I understand that you want me to trust you and that's why you've chosen to reveal yourself as a Sith now. But what I don't fully understand was the part about having a network of informants and even resources. I don't see how Naboo could help you there."

Nathrrya bowed her head slightly as she crossed her arms tapping the fingers of her right hand on her left arm as she thought of what she wanted to say to best explain what she needed. After a few moments, she looked up at the other three people. "Once I had significant standing in the Sith Empire. Only the Emperor or the Dark Council could tell me what to do. Even then I didn't always listen. Now all I have are the clothes I wear and my lightsabre."

"And the blaster you... acquired curtsey of the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon pointed out amused. It was clear to the Jedi Master that Nathrrya was used to having a blaster. He wondered how the Council would react to a 'Jedi' carrying such a weapon so openly.

The Sith grinned "And my blaster." Her grin faded "No doubt the credits I have stored are worthless in this time." She said tapping one of the pouches on her utility belt. "The same could be said for the investments I made." It was quite depressing to think about.

"Investments?" Panaka asked curious wondering just what a Sith would invest in.

Nathrrya nodded "I often had more credits than I needed so I invested the surplus in spaceship production companies and other such industries. Came in handy when I started modifying the _Rose_." She smiled "I'm also a fully qualified spaceship designer and engineer... though I suspect my certification is long out of date."

"How is that even possible?" Padme asked confused.

"I was about your age, Your Highness when my force abilities began to manifest. Up until then my life had been fairly normal, well what passed for normal in Imperial space and I had been thinking about what I was going to do with the rest of my life. In between my force training I studied spaceship design and engineering and eventually gained all my certifications." Nathrrya smiled at an old memory "I was once asked by two members of the Dark Council, Darths Marr and Vowrawn to oversee the upgrade and refurbishment of their personal ships. As they were both allies of mine it was something of an honour."

Qui-Gon stroked his beard thoughtfully the more he learned about Nathrrya the more intriguing she became. "You had a Darth title did you not?"

Nathrrya smiled. "I did, technically still do I suppose. Not that it means anything now. I'm happy to be known as Nathrrya Therin as I was her long before I was given my Darth title."

The Jedi Master nodded in understanding still it did confirm what he had long suspected about Nathrrya. If she ever lost control or simply decided to cut lose then the Jedi would be hard pressed to stop her as Qui-Gon knew that there were few in the Order who could face a full Sith Lord and win. That reminded him he wanted to ask Nathrrya about her use of that Jedi technique.

"Nathrrya can I speak to you in private?" Qui-Gon asked.

The woman raised her eyebrows in question. "I think I know what this is about." She turned to Padme. "We still have much to discuss but it can wait until after the Trade Federation have been... removed from Naboo." With that, the two force users left the queen with her security chief.

"What do you suppose that was about?" Padme asked.

Panaka shrugged "Jedi business would be my guess." He replied eyeing his monarch. "You're thinking of helping Nathrrya in some way, aren't you?"

The young queen looked slightly guilty "Am I really that obvious?"

The security captain smiled slightly. "Only to someone who's known you for so long, Your Highness. I can see why you would want to help her but please be careful. There is still much we don't know about her."

Padme nodded thinking before she looked up at her chief protector "Do you trust Nathrrya, Captain?"

The question took Panaka by surprise and he frowned as he thought over his answer. "Yes, I would say that I do. She took one hell of a risk revealing her identity to us even if I still don't fully understand what it all means." He paused a moment "If things aren't resolved with the senate then I suspect Nathrrya will be our best chance to win back Naboo's freedom by force of arms."

As much as Padme didn't want to agree she had to admit that the chances of getting the Trade Federation off Naboo peacefully were slim at best.

* * *

Qui-Gon ushered Nathrrya into his room, here they could talk freely. The Jedi master suspected the coming conversation would prove to be most enlightening.

"You want to ask me about what I did on Tatooine, don't you?' Nathrrya asked as she folded her arms over her chest and leaned against a wall.

"Yes. It took me quite by surprise." Qui-Gon admitted. "How did a Sith come by Jedi knowledge like that? Did your Jedi cousin have something to do with teaching it to you?"

Nathrrya grinned. "You're right, it was Cas who taught me. And I'm thankful he did. As you've seen my temper can be a little unpredictable. Knowing a few Jedi calming techniques helps to keep me grounded."

The Jedi master could see the wisdom in that. "This may sound outlandish but have you ever used the Light Side? Do you believe that you even could?"

Nathrrya frowned thoughtfully, just what was Jinn's game? "No, I don't believe I ever have. Jedi calming techniques are of use no matter what side of the force you use. As for whether I ever could I honestly don't know. I suppose it's possible. Why do you ask?"

Qui-Gon took a few moments to consider his response "In the time we've spent together and after observing your actions I feel you are more grey than dark."

The Sith chuckled, nodding as she did so. "I can see why you'd think that. I was born in Imperial space and looking back I can say I was raised to be Sith without really knowing it." She regarded the Jedi master. "I _am_ a master of the Dark Side and as such I've learned several important things about it. It is seductive and for raw power it is stronger than the Light but the Dark has one significant weakness that few Force-users realise, be they Sith or Jedi. It is by its very nature inherently destructive. Keep this in mind: The Dark Side is a powerful ally but failing to remember that, know that it _will_ destroy you."


	12. Coruscant Arrival

The Zabrak apprentice was apprehensive when facing his master. Darth Sidious was not one to be defied nor accepted his failures. His master tended to deal with them harshly and Darth Maul was not keen on being on the receiving end of that kind of attention. Regardless, he needed to inform his master with the truth as outright lying never boded well for him when discovered. His punishments tended to be harsher when doing so.

"I've failed you, my master," Maul said, bowing before Darth Sidious. He kept his head bowed and his eyes to the floor for good measure. There was a contemplative hum from the other man.

"What do you mean by 'failed', apprentice?" A scowl crossed his face, though it went mostly unseen by the black hood hiding his features.

Maul took a breath. "I had successfully located the Naboo cruiser and the queen, my lord. But I came across something more than just a mere Jedi. There was a…"

A what? How was he to describe the woman that held him off while the queen and her retinue escaped the harsh desert planet? He couldn't say Sith… that was utterly impossible to conceive due to the long-standing Rule of Two. She wasn't a Jedi either - not with those eyes or that Force signature.

"There was a woman. She was trained in the Dark Side, my lord. She held me at bay, using defensive measures, but never once landed an attack. She seemed to not want to attack me. She used a violet coloured lightsabre, defending a young boy and his mother as they made for the ship. She then fled with them."

The scowl deepened on Sidious' face and a low hiss erupted from his throat at the unpleasant news. What Maul was describing was a very old show of pride and challenge. It was so old as to not have been seen since the Sith were a great race… several millennia before now. Maul's tone in describing it made it seem odd to the apprentice.

"That Dark Side user was sending me a message," Sidious finally said. "She knows you're not the real threat and has started to bait me through you." He gazed down upon his still kneeling apprentice. "You're of little consequence to her. She happened to show you mercy. Too easily could she have snuffed you out if that had been her intent. Luckily for you, it wasn't."

Sidious paused and considered the next move. While he did so, he indicated for Maul to rise, which the Zabrak did, and the two came face to face. "Return to Naboo and await the Queen's return," his master said. "I have no doubt that is exactly what she will do. Before you leave, I want a full and accurate description of this Force user you encountered. While on Naboo, do not destroy it. This is not our goal. You are dismissed."

"As you wish, my master." Maul bowed deeply and turned to leave. The doors hissed closed behind him as he prepared for the next step in his mission.

Sidious sank back into the chair he was in and watched his apprentice leave and disappear after the door closed. For weeks now he had meditated on the Dark Side disturbance he felt without results. The informants he had on the inside of the Jedi Temple were of little use - there had been a plethora of rumours and talk but nothing of any value. Whatever was going on even he couldn't figure it out. This did not sit well with him.

The one thing that really had him pondering was how silent the Dark Side had been on this matter. The Force speaks to any Force user and he was attuned to the Dark Side and it spoke to him regularly. But it had nothing to say to him about this strange disturbance. It was clearly there but again, nothing, as if the Dark Side did not consider this new player of any consequence. But as he continued to think on it, a truly distasteful idea came to him. What if the Dark Side had chosen this new female? The thought was outlandish at best and it irked him. For what purpose would this woman hold?

The Dark Side was fickle. With his experience in the use of its immense powers, he had come to know the little things about how it worked and why it was that way. But even his own immense knowledge of the Dark Side was not enough to predict when his own plans were going to be interfered with. As a result, he only snarled and used the Force to ball up a nearby holo-terminal.

* * *

It was late and the cruiser was in its night cycle. The lights had been dimmed and most of the crew and passengers were tucked away in their sleeping quarters, save for those on their nightly rounds. Padme, on the other hand, was unable to sleep and was in the main room watching the holo of Sio Bibble pleading for help. Tears rolled down her face as she watched it, allowing the pleas to touch her heart. Jar and R2-D2 were in the room as well but they were both asleep.

She suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her. Padme turned and was expecting to see the Sith woman, but she was mistaken. It was the young boy from Tatooine. Anakin was sitting on the floor in the corner and he looked to be shivering.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking over to him.

The boy looked at her, a very morose look on his young face. "It's very cold."

Padme took off her outer jacket and slipped it around Anakin's shoulders. It was already warm from her body heat and it helped Anakin to settle and his shivering decreased. "You're from a warm planet, Ani," she said. "Too warm for my taste! Space is cold."

The boy nodded. "You seem sad." he said.

The woman bit her lip. "The Queen is worried," she said. "Her people are suffering… dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene or… I'm not sure what'll happen." Part of her wanted to let slip to the boy that she was the queen. It would be unwise for several reasons, one of them being that he was a child and the information could slip accidentally and it could open the door to a slew of problems. That and she possibly wouldn't hear the end of it from the Sith woman.

"I'm… I don't know what's going to happen to me," Anakin said with a slight tremble. "I don't know if I'll ever see you again." He pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to the girl. "I made this for you, so you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet. It'll bring you good fortune."

Anakin had originally carved the pendant for his mother but when he first came onto the ship, the young handmaiden was the first one to befriend him. Since they've been in space, he spent a lot of time with the girl and he was ecstatic that she would laugh at all his jokes and smile when he spoke. To her, he was a funny little boy and their friendship meant a lot to each of them. She had the suspicion that the young boy had a crush on her. Padme inspected the wood carving and smiled appreciatively.

"It's beautiful," she told him, "but I don't need this to remember you by. A lot of things are going to change when we make it to the capital, Ani, but my caring for you will always remain."

As their conversation continued, Nathrrya came out of the shadows and smiled, seeing the two of them together. The obvious care between them was thick enough to cut with a vibro knife. Nathrrya could tell that the two of them would be good for one another and the feelings that Anakin was emanating through the Force was enough to cling to Nathrrya. It was a familiar feeling, one she longed to have again. Her smiled turned into a frown as her memories shifted back to a time no longer hers, to the love and betrayal; she tried to concentrate on the happy moments. They were aplenty and it was those memories that kept her from losing her mind altogether.

She felt a headache coming on that she thought rather strange. Within seconds it wrapped around her skull and felt as if it was pressing against her brain and ripping it to shreds. She gasped as it caused her vision to black out and she leaned against the outer wall of the room she was standing near, placing her hands on her temples as images flashed in the darkness.

She saw an older Obi-Wan, a handsome man with a full beard who looked very dashing in his Jedi robes. She felt a tingle run along her spine as she looked at him. She was puzzled to see herself, the strange thing was it looked as if she hadn't aged at all. However, it was the black and dark charcoal grey robes her future self wore that surprised Nathrrya. For they looked almost exactly like the robes she had warn when she'd gone to Korriban. The robes also screamed Sith nobility. The high standing collar and golden highlights of her family's House seal just below and in between her breasts. She was standing beside Master Yoda and Obi-Wan. But what shocked her the most was the fully-grown Anakin Skywalker she saw standing before them.

She was watching Anakin's Knighting ceremony. It was extremely formal in nature and she couldn't understand why she was seeing this and why she was seeing it _now_. Just as fast as the vision came it was gone, and Nathrrya was left breathless as the dull ache and throbbing dissolved into an annoying thump at the base of her cranium. Her shoulders were also sore from the tension the vision created within her.

"Are you alright?" Nathrrya looked up to see a very concerned Padme before her. The girl found Nathrrya leaning against the inner bulkhead, her hands on her head, and seemingly in insurmountable pain. It sparked a worry in Padme to see the woman like this.

Nathrrya stood on her own and lightly shook her head, and wished she hadn't. She put a gentle smile on her lips and looked at the young monarch. "I'm fine now," she said. "Thank you. I had a rather interesting vision… I can't make out what it means."

"Was it anything bad?" Not that she wanted to know, but Padme couldn't help but find herself asking anyway. There was a little bit of curiosity and intrigue in the abilities of those who were sensitive to the Force.

As Nathrrya pondered how to communicate the answer, Padme found herself looking at the Sith woman's face. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of pale blue. She had some eyeshadow that was darker around the rims of her eyes and spread out into a lighter shade and she wore lip colour that was a warm red-orange. Padme was mature, confident and secure in herself to admit that Nathrrya had a natural beauty that didn't need to be ridiculously enhanced by thick make-up. Considering her choice of clothing, she had enough to make herself stand out but blend in when needed. Nathrrya showed a good balance between her femininity and being a tomboy.

"It wasn't anything bad," Nathrrya finally said. "Like I said, I don't know what it means." She licked her lips in thought. "No doubt the Force will tell me more when it deems necessary." Nathrrya and Padme smiled at one another before the Sith looked towards Anakin. "How's he holding up?"

Anakin seemed to be asleep when the young woman looked towards him. "He feels cold, probably because he came from a warm planet. He told me he is afraid of losing his mother, like she might return to Tatooine."

"Understandable," Nathrrya said with a gentle nod. "She's been the only constant in his life… and let's face it, he's had a life filled with uncertainties. There is a very strong attachment there that he will have to overcome if he's to become a Jedi. It won't be easy, but with the correct training, I'm sure Anakin can manage those attachments better."

The way Nathrrya spoke unnerved the young woman. Padme watched Nathrrya closely but frowned a little. "You saw something horrible, didn't you?" Padme's voice was but a whisper.

Nathrrya looked deep into Padme's eyes and bit her lip again, taking a calming breath. "I've seen what happens if Anakin can't cope. He grows to be more machine than man and goes on to terrorize the galaxy for the better part of twenty years." Padme's concerned look was warranted, and Nathrrya knew it. Both women looked towards the young boy and seemed to let out a collective sigh. "Believe me, that is one future I am going to change even if it means the end of me." The steely resolve in the Sith's words surprised the young monarch.

"You call yourself a Sith, but your actions are very much the opposite."

The other woman snickered through her nose. "Yeah… a good friend of mine said I was the most un-sithy Sith she ever knew. Coming from her I took it as a compliment." She smiled as her memories of her Twi'lek companion, Vette, flashed in her mind. All the mishap adventures they had together, the trouble they got in and out of, all of it was something that warmed Nathrrya's heart. But the reality sobered her. She looked towards Padme with a longing in her eyes. "I'm trapped out of time, your highness. I must find my way in a galaxy that isn't my own and it's not easy. I have… a connection to the Force and it's telling me to protect Anakin and help the Jedi in whatever way I can… it's guiding me and I'm going to let it."

The Queen of Naboo nodded her head, hearing what the other woman said and sensing that she was telling the truth. "You're a remarkable woman, Nathrrya. I'm pleased to have you on our side and I'm honoured to know you."

The Force user smiled, touched by the younger woman's words. "Thank you. And so are you, Padme. And now, I think it's high time we get to our beds for some much-needed beauty sleep… though you need it more than I do."

"And why do you say that?"

"Sweetheart, I've had a three and a half thousand year nap. I have lost time to make up for." Nathrrya said with dry humour as she guided the monarch back to her bed chambers within the ship. Both giggled at the concept and Padme thought about the stories she could tell the handmaidens.

Anakin had been awake for some of their conversation. He smiled knowing that Padme was okay and drifted off back to sleep.

* * *

Padme palmed the door control to her room then turned to the Sith woman "Nathrrya I've been wanting to ask you, what is your accent? I don't think I've ever heard anything quite like it before."

The older woman looked surprised. "It's an Imperial Highborn accent; I don't think it had a proper name."

The young monarch looked thoughtful "You're of noble birth?"

"In a manner of speaking. As far as the Sith Empire was concerned, I was." Nathrrya admitted "My mother came from a very old and well respected Sith family, she had a similar accent to mine. My father on the other hand came from an equally old and respected Jedi family. Both had force affinity but were never trained. Then I came along and got the Force in full measure."

Padme blinked "What?"

Nathrrya grinned. "You heard me. I'm mixed linage, Sith and Jedi both."

"How is that even possible?"

The Sith chuckled "I hope I don't have to explain _that_ to you, Your Highness."

Padme blushed "Oh! No... I didn't mean..." she stammered.

"It's alright." Nathrrya said placing a reassuring hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "It's a reason why I keep my heritage secret. It takes _a lot_ of explaining. But I trust you with this." She paused thinking "I'm just thankful that my parents loved each other and that I wasn't the result of some sick Sith experiment."

Padme felt humbled to be considered worthy of such information but it was the older woman's last statement that made her feel ill. "Experiment?" she asked, uncertain.

Nathrrya grimaced "Yes, the Sith had a fascination for bloodlines and the better your bloodline the better your standing within the Empire. I feared that I was a product of Sith seduction or something equally as unpleasant. Thank the Living Force that wasn't the case."

Padme nodded slowly "I think I understand. Goodnight Nathrrya. You've given me much to think about."

* * *

Nathrrya felt the more she worked to bring order to the strangeness of the galaxy she found herself in, the more she seemed to be banging her head against some unseen wall. She'd been through similar arguments before with the Jedi master and everything was beginning to sound like a broken holo recording.

"Bringing Jar Jar to Tatooine was a better idea than letting Anakin walk off the ship with us," she mumbled, trying her best not to slam her head into the inner hull of the ship. Even more, she tried hard not to slam Qui-Gon's head into it.

"I really see no harm in it," the Jedi Master said stoically. Then he frowned. "Must you fight everything I say?"

"Spast yes!" she yelled. "How the kriffing hell is that a good idea?"

"We'll only be meeting the Grand Chancellor and Senator Palpatine." He couldn't fathom why Nathrrya was getting so agitated.

A very unladylike snarl came from Nathrrya's nostrils as she turned towards Obi-Wan. He seemed to be the only one who had any sense in the duo. "Does your master continuously put innocent people in danger like this? How are you still alive?" Nathrrya's tirade continued, sparing the padawan the indignity of having to answer. "I'm going to remind you both: There is a rampaging Sith Lord loose in the galaxy, and it's _not_ me…" - both Jedi were surprised as how easily Nathrrya admitted to calling herself Sith - "... and having Anakin on the landing platform is just begging for disaster to strike us from everywhere. Sidious should have his eyes open for someone like him, and we don't know who he is or where he is, or even if he has any spies out there as his eyes and ears. We know he has an apprentice, and that's bad enough. He's bound to have a network - no self-respecting idiot of a Sith Lord wouldn't."

She had to stop herself long enough to breathe. She rushed the words out of her mouth and she was getting louder with each sentence. She was starting to gain attention from the rest of the ship passengers and crew. She ran her hands over her face and calmed herself. "Look, this mess with Naboo seems to be going nowhere fast. As such, I can only guess that Sidious has influence on or in the senate… he may even be a puppet master to a senator - I don't know. But all I know is that senators talk, just like everyone else, and talk spreads. The only way three people can keep a secret is if two of them are dead. Catch me?"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan glanced at one another. There was no arguing with her against this. It seemed to be the running theme of their little group. The Jedi Master looked at her and nodded. "I see. What do you suggest we do?"

"Anakin and Shmi stay on the ship until after we meet the Chancellor and Senator," she said. "Then when the coast is clear we take them to the Temple. The fewer people who see them the better it will be. Sidious may even have eyes and ears within the Temple as well. I'm not taking any chances with them."

"You think the Jedi have been infiltrated?" Obi-Wan asked. He was clearly concerned considering what had been going on during his earlier years within the Temple before becoming a padawan.

"It wouldn't surprise me," she said. "I knew another Sith woman who had been sent to the apparently secret Jedi Temple on Tython and she was there for a year and a half." Nathrrya had never been able to figure out how Tara had gone undetected on Tython, given how prone she was to fits of anger and violence though younger Sith had seemed calmer and more focused. "It's really not that hard to achieve and that's what breaks my heart sometimes about you Jedi. Your Council should be aware of it."

"Tython?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

Nathrrya stared at the young man for a few moments. "Living Force, don't tell me the Jedi have lost their ancestral home... _again_."

"Ancestral home?" Qui-Gon queried

Nathrrya groaned as she rubbed her forehead. "Yes, Tython is the ancestral home of both the Jedi and Sith orders though most Sith consider that to be Korriban but the fact remains what eventually would lead to the Sith order started on Tython lead by a Jedi Master named Rajivari."

Qui-Gon had raised his eyebrows truly surprised though by this point perhaps he shouldn't have been. "For someone trained primarily to fight you seem to possess much historical knowledge."

Nathrrya grinned "Yes I get that reaction a lot to be honest. People assume that because I'm trained as a warrior that I'm your stereotypical dumb brute. I wouldn't have survived the Great Galactic War if I were."

"I see. It seems that you have seen things like this before." Qui-Gon observed.

Nathrrya could only nod. "Yes." There was no way she was going to dig up the past any more than she had. Just thinking about that whole thing brought her pain and discomfort she didn't want to deal with right then. Between Quinn and Tara and everyone else, it wasn't an option when she had a boy and his mother to watch over.

* * *

Nathrrya knocked on the door to the queen's room. She could have used the buzzer but it was satisfying doing something as simple as a knock in a galaxy filled with technology.

"Who is it?" Padme's voice came from the other side.

"Nathrrya." The Sith replied

A few moments later the door slid open and she was beckoned inside by one of the Queen's handmaidens.

The older woman eyed the scene before her; not at all amused for the queen nor her decoy who was getting ready to leave the ship once they landed on Coruscant. "Your Highness, I have to say I'm disappointed in you. You used your decoy to good effect on Naboo yet when we land on Coruscant you're just going to walk off the ship as if it's the most natural thing in the galaxy. Doesn't that strike you as even being remotely dangerous considering the situation?"

Padme was about to reply when she stopped to think about what Nathrrya had said. She looked first to Sabe then to Rabe and finally to Eirtae all three of her handmaidens shared a similar grim expression as their monarch as all four young women had come to the realisation of what Nathrrya was trying to convey.

"You're saying that I'm in danger from this other Sith Lord?" the queen asked.

"Potentially. It would be prudent to protect yourself until you're somewhere on Coruscant where you feel safe." Nathrrya replied. _Good, Padme's finally realising just how dangerous this could be,_ she thought.

Padme sighed looking at Sabe a little regretfully. "Looks like we'll be swapping places again Sabe."

Her decoy and friend simply shrugged. "Part of the job, Your Highness."

* * *

The Royal Cruiser was making its final descent towards Coruscant. Nathrrya, Obi-Wan and Anakin were on the flight deck while Qui-Gon was notifying the Jedi Temple about their imminent arrival. Anakin was up in the co-pilot's chair while the co-pilot stood nearby and was talking to the pilot of the ship. Obi-Wan and Nathrrya were more towards the back but they had a good view of the planet through the viewport.

Glancing to his left, he noticed the frown that was settling on Nathrrya's face and it was growing deeper the closer they came to the planet. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Look at Coruscant through the Force and tell me what you see." Her whispered reply had a sharp edge to it. The Padawan did so, opening his eyes to the Force and that's when he felt a chill run through him. The entire planet was emitting an eerie red glow and it was completely bathed in it. He turned to the Sith wordlessly with a concerned look on his face.

"To do something like that would have taken Sidious _years_ to achieve. Enveloping an entire planet of Coruscant's magnitude takes time and it makes sense now why the Jedi are having so many problems. They're being poisoned by the Dark Side and some are being corrupted and they may not even know it." She was barely speaking above a whisper but there was no mistaking the gravity in her tone. It was unmistakable.

"We will have to warn the Council of this," Obi-Wan stated.

The Sith only nodded in response.

* * *

Anakin looked out of the viewport at the approaching city planet, completely unaware of the conversation that had just taken place behind him. The royal cruiser descended through the atmosphere towards the senate building.

"Coruscant… the capital of the Republic. The entire planet is one big city." The pilot, Ric Olie, looked over at Anakin's huge eyes.

"Wow! It's so huge!"

Nathrrya smiled and moved from her location next to Obi-Wan and stood just behind the boy's chair. She admired the boy's enthusiasm. "Look over there, Ani," she said, pointing to the building of interest. "That's the Jedi Temple."

"Look at all those spires! Is that where you're staying, Nathrrya?"

The Sith wasn't sure how to answer. "Probably, it's not like I could find and claim my cousin's apartment even if still exists. Coruscant has changed so much since my time."

"Then I have some good news for you," Qui-Gon said, entering the flight deck. "I've just spoken to the Council and they have arranged quarters for you, Anakin and his mother. You'll all be staying in the guest wing of the Temple." Nathrrya raised an eyebrow at the man. "To many you're still a mystery that needs solving, most think you're an Old Republic Jedi. That view isn't shared by Master Yoda or Mace Windu. They don't know what you are but doubt you're a Jedi."

The woman nodded slowly. "I see. I didn't think I'd managed to fool the entire Jedi Council. There might be hope for your order yet."

* * *

Supreme Chancellor Valorum, along with several Senatorial Guards and Senator Palpatine all stood on the landing platform high above street level of the galactic capital. They watched as the sleek Nubian cruiser landed. Once the ship had been secured and the engine cut, the ramp was lowered. The three Force users were the first to descend; Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Nathrrya, who was once again wearing Jedi robes with the hood up. The Grand Chancellor smiled seeing the older Jedi Master.

"Ah, Master Qui-Gon, it's good to see you back safely. I had feared the worst when we heard your ship had been destroyed." He eyed the third Jedi curiously. "And who is this? I understood only you and your padawan were sent."

"A last-minute addition to the mission," Qui-Gon stated, beckoning the woman forward. "Allow me to introduce Nathrrya." She removed her hood and revealed her face for the first time.

Senator Palpatine didn't react outwardly but inside he was seething with hatred. The dark sider that his apprentice had mentioned was standing before him, wearing Jedi robes no less. What was her game? Her angle? Perhaps he could turn her to his cause. One look at the woman's pale blue eyes let him know that she would not be swayed from her chosen path, whatever it may be. What really confounded him about this woman was why she was with the Jedi and he wondered if the Jedi knew she was a Dark Side user. He would have to consider this more thoroughly when he got the chance.

The Force stirred around her as she lowered her hood. Briefly she returned the Senator's searching gaze and smirked when he looked away. There was something off about the man that irked her. Nathrrya knew she would have to keep her eye on him. If the red glow of the planet was anything to go by and the obscurity of the older senator of Naboo, then perhaps she was closer to Sidious than she thought. Perhaps this Senator Palpatine could lead her to him.

She turned her attention to the Chancellor when Qui-Gon introduced her and she bowed respectfully. "It's an honour to meet you, Supreme Chancellor."

"The honour is mine, Nathrrya," Valorum replied as he caught sight of Queen Amidala and some of her retinue descending the ramp from the ship. The last to come was Captain Panaka who kept a very close eye on Jar Jar Binks.

Palpatine stepped forward and bowed to his queen. "It's a great gift to see you alive, your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

"Welcome, your Highness," the Chancellor said. "It's an honour to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor," Queen Amidala said as she allowed her senator to lead her and her crew towards a waiting air speeder.

"There is a question of procedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it…" Palpatine remarked.

The three Jedi remained on the landing platform with the Supreme Chancellor as they watched the Naboo party leave for the senate building. Qui-Gon then turned to the Supreme Chancellor.

" I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, your Honour," he said. "The situation has become much more complicated."

Nathrrya snorted. "It honestly became more complicated the moment I stepped into the Council chambers."

The Jedi Master smiled. "Then it has become even more complicated."

"Yes," she agreed. "And while you deal with the council I'll see to our guests." The Sith turned and headed back into the cruiser to retrieve Anakin and his mother now that the political talk was done with.

"Is it really that bad?" Valorum asked, watching Nathrrya disappear into the ship.

"It has the potential to be very disastrous," the Jedi Master explained. "But with Nathrrya's help we may be able to contain the worst of it." At least, that's what he hoped.

* * *

Senator Palpatine paced back and forth before the Queen and her party. "The Republic is not what is once was," he said. "The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only out for themselves and their home systems. There is no interest in the common good… no civility, only politics. It's quite disgusting. And I must be frank with you, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope," the decoy queen replied.

"If I may say so, your Majesty, but the Chancellor has little real power. He's mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

The woman let out a sigh. "What options do we have?"

Palpatine looked thoughtful. "Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforce the laws and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine then explained his plan for gaining control of the senate to the young monarch, whom he thought he could easily manipulate.

Sabe, the decoy queen, frowned. "He's been our strongest supporter," she argued. "Isn't there any other way?" She didn't like what the Naboo senator was suggesting and she knew that Padme would be wary of his motives considering what he had just said about the Senate. She also wondered what Nathrrya would say to this, since the woman was very outspoken. No doubt it would be direct, to the point and perhaps very unflattering, to Palpatine.

While aboard the ship, Padme had told Sabe about her encounters with the Sith woman and it had left Sabe with a very different impression of her. Sabe found herself wishing that Nathrrya was there, as she felt she could use the woman's wisdom and council. Even though she and Padme had extensive political training they both knew they lacked experience. But Sabe knew there was more going on than what the Sith and Jedi wanted to admit. She was certain Nathrrya had other matters to deal with.

Palpatine still had the thoughtful look about his face as he considered his options. "The only other choice we have is to submit a plea to the courts…" he suggested hesitantly.

Sabe shook her head. "There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are _dying_ , Senator… more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

The senator sighed. He knew that what he was about to say the queen would not like at all. "To be realistic, your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

Sabe narrowed her eyes at the senator. "That is something I cannot do."


	13. The Jedi Temple

"So, you've seen the Jedi Temple from the outside. Now what do you make of the inside?" Nathrrya walked beside an excited, wide-eyed boy.

"It's so huge!" Anakin cried, still in awe at what he was looking at. All around him Jedi masters with their Padawan were scurrying about, while others were training smaller groups of younglings in the various small training rooms off the main hall. Nathrrya enjoyed the boy's enthusiasm.

"You've worn the Jedi robes after all," Mace Windu stated by way of greeting. Nathrrya's brows rose on seeing the Council master. She didn't know his rank when she first met the dark-skinned man, but Qui-Gon had informed her that Master Windu was the head of the Jedi Council while Master Yoda was the Grand Master of the Jedi Order.

"You sound surprised, Master Windu," she replied with a slight smile.

Windu smirked and put his hands behind his back. "You strike me as usually being very individualistic, Nathrrya." he said by way of explanation.

The Sith inclined her head slightly. "You'd be right. I hate to conform, always have. But I also know the value of being able to blend in and go unnoticed."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "You didn't do that on Tatooine."

Nathrrya grinned "I didn't need to."

Master Windu raised his eyebrows. "I see. Well, it's good to see you've all returned safely from Naboo." He turned his attention to Qui-Gon. "It looks to me you picked up some more strays." He pointedly looked at Anakin and Shmi. "I assume there will be an explanation forthcoming?"

"There will be, but before the Council. It's something best not discussed in the open."

Master Windu nodded his understanding and turned his attention back to Nathrrya. "As I'm sure Master Jinn has told you, we have arranged living quarters for you and the Skywalkers within the guest wing. Padawan Tachi will show you the way. Once you've settled in, I would like you to come to the Council chambers. Since you were part of the mission to Naboo, it's requested you're present for the debriefing."

The Sith nodded. "So, the Council doesn't trust me, I take it?" She really wasn't surprised.

"It's not so much that we don't trust you as we know almost nothing about you. You are a mystery in more ways than one Nathrrya." He looked to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. "Please come to the Council chambers as soon as you can." With that, he turned and left them.

* * *

"I can't believe the Jedi are allowing us to stay in their temple," Shmi said to Nathrrya. The two women watched as Anakin explored the apartment that he and his mother would be sharing during their stay. Nathrrya had been given her own apartment next to them.

Nathrrya chuckled at Shmi's observation. "I'm sure they have their reasons." She put a neutral look on her face and turned to the woman. "You're planning to return to Tatooine, aren't you?"

"How…?"

Nathrrya smiled. "Contrary to popular belief, Force users can't read minds at least not without physical contact, but we can pick up on feelings and thoughts if they're strong enough we can get a good idea about what they could be about."

Shmi nodded. "I think I'll go back eventually. For all its faults it's still home, but I want to see Anakin accepted first."

"That may not happen, Shmi," the Sith said. "I argued this with Master Jinn, but as far as the Council is concerned, Anakin is too old."

"Is that why you said you would train Anakin if necessary?"

"I'll tell you what I told him: I would train Anakin in discipline and control. He will learn nothing of my chosen path from me because it's not for everyone." Nathrrya had taken on a serious tone. "I'm hoping we won't have to resort to those measures, but I fear that the threat of that possibility might be enough to get the Council off their collective backsides." She looked at her chrono and sighed. "I have to get going. That meeting might be done before I get there, but before I do I'm getting out of these _blasted_ robes."

"You don't like Jedi clothing, do you?" There was a slight tint of amusement in her voice. Nathrrya scowled.

"Would you want to wear this all the bloody time? I mean, sure it's functional but it's not the least bit flattering. And I'm a show-off with a preference for revealing tops and leather jackets." She was feeling a little facetious. "I am woman - hear me roar!"

* * *

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, stood on either side of Nathrrya, who was dressed in her usual revealing outfit, complete with blaster within the Jedi Council chambers. The sunlight coming through the floor-to-ceiling windows gave the room a welcoming glow.

"The Trade Federation tried to assassinate the three of you? That is disturbing." Mace Windu said clearly worried by what the Council had been told so far. "I take it this is how you acquired the blaster you now carry?" he asked Nathrrya, eyeing the weapon with some distain.

"Yes, it's come in handy." The Sith replied with a smirk as it was clear the Council were uncomfortable with the idea of a 'Jedi' carrying something so common as a blaster. "But what I found more concerning was that Qui-Gon and I encountered a Sith on Tatooine when we were about to leave."

"A Sith Lord?" Mace queried not liking the idea one bit.

Nathrrya just managed to hold in the snort of derision at that comment. She was fast losing patience with having to hide her identity as it really wasn't her style. Though she knew it was for her own wellbeing, she didn't have to like it.

Master Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke. "Impossible! The Sith haven't been seen for a millennium."

"Nothing is impossible; I'd say I'm living proof of that." Nathrrya shot back. "The Sith that attacked us was a male Zabrak," she said.

"Always two there are, one master, one apprentice." Yoda stated.

"Which did you face?" Mace asked.

"I believe him to be the apprentice of the mysterious Sith Lord who goes by the name of Darth Sidious."

"Darth Sidious... Granted the Force knowledge of his name?" Yoda asked.

"Correct Master Yoda." Nathrrya replied.

Master Windu rubbed his chin in thought as he considered what Nathrrya had said. "The attack was with purpose, that much is clear. It would seem the Naboo queen is the target."

"With the Naboo queen you stay, Qui-Gon, Nathrrya," Yoda said. "Protect her you shall. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan and Nathrrya bowed to the council and turned to leave, but they saw that Qui-Gon was still standing there respectfully. The two other Force users glanced at one another and fell into comfortable silence as they waited.

"Master Qui-Gon, more to say have you?"

"With your permission, Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence, you say?" Curiosity had coloured Yoda's voice.

"Located around a person?" Master Windu asked, leaning forward again.

Nathrrya could see this taking longer than it needed to and stepped forward. "The boy that came with us, Anakin Skywalker. Qui-Gon and I believe him to be the Chosen One from Jedi prophecy." Obi-Wan smirked at the usual blunt and to-the-point attitude of the Sith woman.

"That information is not exactly common knowledge," Mace said at last. "How did you come about it?"

Nathrrya looked thoughtful as she considered how to answer; she didn't need to lie in the slightest as to how she knew about the prophecy of the Chosen One. It was more a case of how much she wanted to reveal about herself. "On one of the few rare occasions I got to visit my cousin, who was a Jedi Knight. He told me about the prophecy of the Chosen One, and we spent great lengths discussing it. However, we never did come to a definitive conclusion." The wishful look on her face indicated to the council that she was remembering something of deep significant value and meaning to her.

"Do you have proof of your cousin being a Jedi Knight?" Mace asked a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"What do you think?" she shot back, a little exasperated at the question. "I know where there _should_ be proof, but I don't know if your Jedi Archives go back far enough. The best I can give you is to search for a Jedi Master named Casavir Therin. He was known as the Hero of Tython. His first apprentice was a padawan named Kira Carsen."

Yoda sensed she was thinking of events of great importance. "Powerful emotions you have. Calm you must be." He glanced at Mace and the other Masters and nodded. "The archives we must consult. Verify this revelation we shall."

No one missed the indigent expression that passed over Nathrrya's face however it was gone just as quickly. The Sith said nothing for Nathrrya knew if she spoke what was on her mind she might say something she'd regret.

Yoda turned his attention to Master Jinn. "Wish the boy to be tested you do. Trained as a Jedi you request for him, Master Qui-Gon?"

"Finding him was the will of the Force… I have no doubt of that." The council saw Nathrrya roll her eyes at the remark.

"Bring him before us, then," Master Windu stated, the ghost of a smile on his lips. He wasn't going to admit out loud that seeing Nathrrya roll her eyes wasn't amusing.

"Tested he shall be," Yoda added. This time Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Nathrrya all bowed then turned to leave the Council chamber.

* * *

"Nathrrya I've been meaning to ask you about the... incident on Tatooine." Qui-Gon asked as he and Obi-Wan walked along side their Sith guest through the halls of the Jedi Temple.

"Incident? Why do I find that ominous?" Obi-Wan observed.

Nathrrya regarded the older Jedi a moment or two before she answered, "You're talking about when I almost lost it when I saw that young Twi'lek girl?"

Qui-Gon nodded "Yes. It obviously disturbed you greatly. I just wanted to make certain you're alright."

The Sith genuinely smiled at that. "I'm fine, I've had time to process the shock. It also turns out that Watto isn't as useless as I first thought. He actually might prove quite useful."

"Watto?" both Jedi asked surprised. Obi-Wan had heard all about the blue Toydarian getting on Nathrrya's sith side. "I thought you'd killed him." Qui-Gon admitted.

The woman grinned "No, though I was sorely tempted. He was nursing quite a headache by the time I was done however. Watto owes me his life and to repay that debt he's going to keep an eye on that Twi'lek girl for me. He knew who I was talking about when I mentioned her." Nathrrya looked thoughtful "Watto then actually surprised me by saying that if he can, he'll see about acquiring the girl. He'll still need help with his shop now that he doesn't have Anakin and Shmi, till as such time as I can return to Tatooine and free the girl."

"So, you do intend to free her." Qui-Gon said not at all surprised. "If I may ask, why?"

"Simple she looks too much like Vette for me not to do anything, it would also play on my mind if I did nothing." Nathrrya replied.

Qui-Gon didn't know how to react to that. "I see. Shall we visit the Jedi Archives and see if we can find any trace of your cousin?"

Nathrrya nodded, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "I'd like that very much."

* * *

Nathrrya did her best not to gape when she, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan entered the Jedi Archives as the room was simply huge. It was sixty meters in length if not more and eight meters wide, was two stories in height and full of books, texts and data pads. There were also busts of long dead Jedi Masters lining the walls. The Sith simply hadn't seen anything quite like it before. Even the efforts of the sphere of ancient knowledge paled in comparison to what she was seeing. It made her wonder how much Sith knowledge had been gained, lost then gained again over the millennia as unlike the Jedi who had their collective archive, the Sith did not.

Unlike the Jedi who shared their knowledge the Sith craved and converted it. Nathrrya had started to build a fair collection of her own Sith artefacts and knowledge not that it made any difference now as that had been lost long ago. Perhaps it was just as well she never got around to starting her own holocron, the thought that such a thing could be in Sidious' hands made her skin crawl.

"There's something I don't understand about this mess with Naboo and the Trade Federation, why hasn't the Republic military intervened? Now that I think of it I haven't seen any warships in orbit. Where's the Coruscant defence fleet?" Nathrrya asked Qui-Gon. The absence of a defence fleet bothered the Sith more than she wanted to admit as back in her time both Coruscant and Dromund Kaas were two of the most heavily defended planets in the galaxy. The lack of any capital ships in orbit was... unnerving to say the least.

"The Republic hasn't had s standing military since the end of the Ruusan wars almost a thousand years ago." Obi-Wan said.

Nathrrya did her best not to facepalm as she surely wanted to "Living Force save me, who's laser-brained idea was it to disband the military?" she let out a heavy sigh "I really need to catch-up on my galactic history." The Sith looked at Qui-Gon "And I thought your Council was bad, I gladly take it back, your politicians are worse!"

The Jedi master smiled slightly "I can sympathise as I often wonder how they get anything done."

"If I may suggest, master why don't I assist Nathrrya in learning what has happened in past three and a half millennia while you can search for anything on her Jedi cousin, you have higher level access than I do after all." Obi-Wan suggested.

Qui-Gon stroked his beard in thought "That's not a bad suggestion Obi-Wan. Nathrrya do you have any objections?"

The Sith shook her head. "No, it's a good a plan as any."

* * *

"Nathrrya why didn't you mention about what we saw in orbit?' Obi-Wan asked as he led her to another part of the Archives.

"It would have lead to some _very_ awkward questions as to how I knew such a thing. My origins would have come to light and with all due respect to your council, that wouldn't have ended well for me." Nathrrya explained.

Obi-Wan nodded his understanding even so, he had a slight frown marring his features.

The Sith placed a hand on the padawan's shoulder making him turn to look at her. "Obi-Wan, what do you honestly think the Council will do once they know?"

The young man thought for a few moments before letting out a sigh. "Most likely imprison you." It was a rather depressing thought if he were honest with himself.

Nathrrya said softly "If I'm lucky, however I fear their reaction might be permanently hazardous to my health."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him. Would the Council really execute Nathrrya for simply being trained in the ways of the Dark Side? It seemed to go against everything he had ever been taught. Admittedly his only real exposure to the Dark Side had been to do with Qui-Gon's fallen padawan. Until now...

"You can understand why I'm being cautious where my origins are concerned. But sooner or later your Council will have to know and I'm not really looking forward to that conversation." Nathrrya admitted uncertainty clear in her voice.

"I can understand." Obi-Wan said as he took a breath to steady his racing heart. If the Council did try and kill Nathrrya, he could only guess at what might happen. One thing he did know with certainty, was that Nathrrya would not go down without a fight. "Let's see about getting you caught up on galactic history, shall we?"

* * *

"Found anything Qui-Gon?" Nathrrya asked as she and Obi-Wan joined the Jedi master at the computer terminal he was working at, several hours later.

"I believe so. It's fortunate you've arrived actually as you're the only one who can confirm what I've found." Qui-Gon replied turning slightly. "Shall I read aloud what I've discovered?" he asked Nathrrya, who nodded.

"Master Casavir Therin would be the last Jedi trained by Master Orgas Din who was killed by Darth Angril for the death of his son by Knight Casavir in the ruins of the Jedi temple on Coruscant." Qui-Gon looked over his shoulder with a frown "Ruins?"

Nathrrya nodded a little sadly "Yes the Jedi Temple was pretty much levelled when the Sith occupied Coruscant, a little before my time but it was something Darth Fat Arse wouldn't stop crowing about." She seemed to be lost in a memory "Cas took me there once, it was just him, Kira and I. We were the only living things in the ruins that day. You could still feel the tragedy that had taken place even more than a decade after the event."

"Darth Fat Arse?" Obi-Wan asked despite himself.

"My _former_ master, Darth Baras." Nathrrya said with venom. "If you ever saw a holo of him you'd instantly understand why I gave him such an unflattering nickname." She grinned "I called him it to his face right before I ended his miserable life in front of the Dark Council. It was most... satisfying. I even remember Darth Marr chuckling as Baras gasped his last."

The two Jedi were somewhat unnerved by Nathrrya's ease of discussing the killing of another person. Qui-Gon then realised what Nathrrya had said "How could you have visited the ruined temple?"

Nathrrya's smile seemed to light up the area around them. "I managed to arrive on Coruscant disguised as a Jedi. It was Cas's birthday and I wanted to surprise him, and I did so most satisfactorily. That's when he took me to the temple ruins."

"I understand, Nathrrya." Qui-Gon said. "It says here that eventually Knight Casavir went on to slay the Sith Emperor on Drummand Kaas." Again, he looked over his shoulder.

"Yes, that's true. I was very proud of my cousin when I heard the news. Something I had to keep to myself obviously. Sadly, he only weakened the Emperor but did kill his mortal body. The galaxy, sadly, hadn't seen the last of him." Nathrrya frowned as unpleasant memories of Ziost filtered through her mind.

"It also says here something about a joint Republic and Imperial operation on Yavin 4 to stop Revan? That can't be right, can it? Revan was the prodigal Knight. No one knows what really happened to him after he vanished." Qui-Gon said.

Nathrrya folded her arms over her chest "No that's correct we did indeed fight Revan or rather part of him. The part that refused to become one with the Force." She paused "If you wish Master Jinn, at a later time, I will relate what I know of Revan's fate after he went missing. It is not a happy tale but it would eventually end on Yavin 4 after my cousin and I defeated him along with our allies. He at last found peace and became one with the force as he should have done."

"I would like that Nathrrya thank you." Qui-Gon replied. "However there seems to have been a very persistent rumour about Master Kira Carsen, well two actually. One that she was a former Sith and second, she and Master Casavir were, how to put this … More attached than they should have been?"

Nathrrya chuckled "So Kira made Master, did she? I bet Council meetings weren't boring with her around. As for Kira being a former Sith, it's true to some extent as she ran away from Korriban when she was very young and she was eventually taken in by the Jedi." She wasn't going to mention that Kira was a Child of the Emperor. "As for them being more attached than they should have been that was no rumour as I _know_ they were married. I envied them." she noticed the stunned expressions of the two Jedi "I wonder if they had any children?"

* * *

As Nathrrya walked into her room in the guest wing of the temple, she was massaging her forehead. She was nursing quite a headache after spending several hours catching up on the several thousand years of galactic history she'd slept through.

She fell into the couch and tried to relax, closing her eyes as she tried to make sense of what she'd learned. Perhaps the biggest thing had been the end of the Ruusan Wars which had seen the near destruction of the Sith, again. If there had to be group in the all galactic history that didn't learn from it, it had to be the Sith. No matter what form the Sith took, they always made the same mistakes which resulted in their ultimate demise. However, two Sith had survived, Darth Bane and Darth Zannah who followed Bane's Rule of Two, no more than two Sith an any one time, one master, one apprentice; one to embody the power of the Dark Side, the other to crave it.

Nathrrya supposed it was an effective way to deal with all the in-fighting that often took place. It would also explain why Sidious was so strong in the Dark Side, facing the man would not be easy and could end in her death which was something she could accept as she'd 'lived' far too long as it was. What really made her want to scream at the top of her lungs was the Ruusan Reformation. What the Republic had done to its self was beyond stupid in her opinion. No standing military and turning the Jedi into little more than a monastic order. At least the Jedi of her time were warrior monks, which was more than could be said for the current generation. Not that she'd underestimate the Jedi's lightsabre skills; that kind of thinking got you killed. No wonder the Sith had been having a fine old time the past thousand years, biding their time in the shadows.

The door to Nathrrya's quarters chimed. She sat up straighter on the couch before she used the Force to open the door, something she suspected the Jedi wouldn't approve of.

In the now open-door way stood Anakin Skywalker a slightly concerned expression on his young face. He carefully walked in and the door closed behind him. "Are you alright Nathrrya? I don't know how to explain it but I felt as if you were stressed about something."

The Sith's eyebrows rose in surprise at this then she frowned considering something. "I've been catching up on my galactic history and some of it I found... troubling. The time I now find myself in is starting to make a little more sense to me." Nathrrya said to the boy as she studied him through the Force. What she saw was a very wispy, thin bond between them. How and why had it formed she couldn't say but spontaneous Force bonds such as this weren't unheard of. Unsurprisingly, she could see one to Anakin's mother which was very thick and strong and another one to Padme which was much more developed that the one he had to her. Nathrrya also saw two that would have gone to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan but these had never fully formed.

If anything, this confused Nathrrya even more as why would a being of pure Light form a bond with one that used the Dark? It made no sense to the Sith whatsoever.

"Anakin the reason you could tell what I was feeling is there is a _very_ weak bond between us. We're close enough and my emotions strong enough that you picked up on them. If I had been in another part of the Temple you wouldn't have known anything." Nathrrya explained carefully.

The boy nodded his eyes wide with surprise but he seemed to understand "It is dangerous?" he asked.

Nathrrya rubbed her chin in thought as she considered her answer "I'd imagine that some more traditional minded Jedi would consider such a bond extremely dangerous. I am a Sith, a Dark Side user so for me to have a Force bond of any kind with one as young and as strong in the Force as you are would terrify them."

By this time Anakin had made himself comfortable next to Nathrrya on the couch. The boy nodded his understanding "You mean they'd be worried you could teach me to be a Sith like you?" he asked unafraid.

Nathrrya smiled sadly "Yes something like that Ani. They'd worry that I would corrupt or turn you to the Dark. Something I have no desire to do. I don't believe that's your path Anakin." _Not yet at least,_ she thought, keeping her musings shielded from the boy. _But if you really are the Chosen One then you may have to know the Dark but only once you're anchored in the Light_.

Again, Anakin nodded "So is the bond permanent?" he asked with curiosity.

Nathrrya shook her head "No, not yet. It's very weak, there's a chance it might break on its own like the ones you tried to form with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan though they may have subconsciously blocked the attempt as the two of them already have a training bond with each other." She looked Anakin in the eyes "Or if you wanted me to I could break it, here and now. The choice is yours."

Anakin had to think about that. "Who else do I have a bond with?"

"You have one with your mother, no real surprise there. You had some with your friends on Tatooine and even the blue nerf-twerp Watto oddly enough. But they've become strained and broken due to distance. There's the tentative one with me and lastly there's the one you have with one of the queen's handmaidens Padme." Nathrrya smiled mischievously "So do you want to go see your girlfriend?"

Anakin looked like he'd swallowed something bitter. "Oh gross! She is not my girlfriend." The boy cried even though he kind of liked the idea.

Nathrrya laughed "You say that now young man. I bet if I asked you that in another ten years or so I'd get a very different answer." She said ruffling the boy's hair.

Anakin just glared at the woman as he didn't like his hair being played with. "I don't like that." he grumbled. "As for this force bond thingy, I feel as if I should keep It." he looked up hopefully "Is that a good thing?"

"That's something I can't answer Anakin, only you know what feels right and what doesn't. But I will say this, it sounds to me as if the Force itself is giving you guidance on the matter. The Force can be a powerful ally to those who wish to heed its call."

Anakin nodded perhaps not fully understanding. "Is that why you're helping the Jedi? As I thought Sith and Jedi don't get along so well. You did stop that other Sith from attacking us."

Nathrrya looked thoughtful as she tried to answer the boy's question "I might call myself Sith as I've been known as such all my adult life but here and now I think more of myself as just a Force-user who has command of the Dark Side. As I said on the Queen's ship when I was freed from my carbonite prison I was very ill and while I recovered the Force granted me visions of what might come to pass. Its meaning is clear to me. The Force wanted me to aid the Jedi to try and prevent what I had seen. I am in a time that is not my own, nothing I knew exists. The Force gave me guidance when I needed it and it continues to do so. I will heed its call as long as I am able."

She smiled "I was friends with a Jedi Knight from my time and he once told me in jest that if the Jedi Order accepted Dark Side users then I'd make Jedi Knight no problem. Unlike most Sith I tended to use my abilities for good rather than evil ends." She looked over at Anakin. "But unlike the Jedi I won't shy away from killing someone if I think they deserve it. I remember a mission on the world of Alderaan and my master's contact was the most pathetic excuse for a noble I'd ever met; Duke Kendoh was his name. He tried to use me for his own personal gain which really started to annoy me. After my mission was complete my master contacted me and gave me permission to deal with Kendoh as I saw fit. For the man had attempted to slander me. It was the last mistake he ever made, for I struck him down with my lightsabre."

Anakin frowned "Isn't that kind of evil?" he asked.

"Perhaps, some would say so. I saw it more as doing Alderaan a favour and on a world wracked with civil war one minor noble's death wasn't of much consequence." Nathrrya replied "Now shall we go and see Padme? I need to see the queen as well."

Anakin smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

 _A/N Last chapter for the year, don't expect anything until sometime in the New Year. Happy Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate at this time of year :)_


	14. Anakin's Test

"So Nathrrya was telling us the truth." Mace said as he and Yoda looked over the records of Jedi Masters Casavir Therin and Kira Carsen in the Jedi Archives.

"Does, it seems," Yoda commented, "Worrying this is, fighting alongside a Sith."

"Yes, perhaps." Mace agreed, "I find it strange there is no physical description of this Darth Avarice, only that she was a human woman." He turned to look at the diminutive Jedi, "It's almost as if the two Jedi masters were keeping her identity concealed for some unknown reason."

Yoda nodded slowly "Possible it is. Ask Nathrrya we shall. Answers she may have."

Little did the Grand Master of the Jedi Order know that by the day's end, he would have his answer but not quite in the way he was expecting.

* * *

It didn't take long for Nathrrya and Anakin to locate where the queen was staying. There was an apartment complex called 500 Republica that was used mainly by members of the senate and other visiting dignitaries. The Queen of Naboo had one of the penthouse suites near the top of the tower.

As the duo approached the door, they saw two members of the Royal Naboo Security Force standing guard.

"Can I help you Master Jedi?" one of the guards asked, though he understood Nathrrya was no Jedi. It had been decided that due to the surveillance equipment that monitored 500 Republica it was best to call Nathrrya a Jedi.

The Sith grinned slightly. "I'd like to speak to the queen if I may and Ani would like to see the handmaiden, Padme."

The guard nodded as he spoke into his commlink. "Jedi Nathrrya is here to speak to the queen and young master Skywalker is here to see Padme."

 _"Send them in please."_ Rabe replied, another of the queen's handmaidens.

The guard replied an affirmative and allowed them to pass into the queen's penthouse. Rabe greeted them both once they were in the main room of the apartment.

"I'd like to speak with Padme, if I could." Anakin asked

"I'm sorry, Ani. Padme isn't here right now." Rabe replied.

The Queen could be heard from the next room. "Who is it?" she asked

"Anakin Skywalker to see Padme, Your Highness." Rabe answered. "Jedi Nathrrya is also here to speak to you as well."

The queen moved into the doorway and studied Anakin. The boy bowed and looked down, then looked shyly up at her. Nathrrya couldn't keep the smirk off her face for she knew that Padme was the queen and not her decoy, Sabe. Having seen both young women wear the queen's cloths and makeup she could tell the two apart, though it wasn't easy. And she was perhaps cheating a little, by using the Force to sense the difference in the two young women's force signature.

"I've sent Padme on an errand." Queen Amidala said.

The boy nodded. "I'm going to the Jedi temple to start my training, I hope. I may not see her again... and... I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Anakin," Nathrrya said gently as the boy turned to face her, "You'll see Padme again I'm sure of it. Have faith in yourself."

Queen Amidala smiled. "Anakin, you should listen to the Jedi for she's very wise. We will tell Padme for you. We're sure her heart goes with you."

Anakin bowed again. "Thank you, Your Highness. I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

The queen smiled gently. "You didn't disturb me Anakin; it was good to see you again."

"Ani why don't you go with - Rabe isn't it - for a few minutes? I need to speak to the queen in private." Nathrrya suggested.

"I'll keep Anakin entertained, Nathrrya." Rabe replied before she led the boy away.

Queen Amidala beckoned Nathrrya to follow her and soon the two women were alone. "Thank you." she said. "You wanted to speak to me?"

The older woman smiled. "You rely on your decoy for your protection Padme. While I may want to see the look on Anakin's face when he realises that the handmaiden Padme and Queen Amidala are one and the same, I'm not about to do that to you." The Sith walked over to one of the large apartment windows that overlooked the planet sized city. "How well do you know your Senator?"

Padme looked a little surprised by the sudden question. "It seems as if I've known Sheev Palpatine all my life. I can best describe him as the kindly uncle always doing his best for everyone and hardly thinking of himself." The young woman frowned "Why do you ask?"

Nathrrya turned to face the queen who had come to stand alongside her "Then what I am about to say will be hard for you to believe. I come with a warning. Do not trust your senator, for I fear he may be under the sway of the Sith Lord I'm seeking." Padme looked concerned. "When I met Palpatine on the landing platform there was something... off about him. And considering that Coruscant is awash in the Dark Side, it makes me doubly worried."

"Awash in the Dark Side?" Padme asked not really understanding "Pardon my ignorance but what do you mean exactly and is that even possible?" Normally the subject of the Force was something best left to the Jedi but as Nathrrya had pointed out, Padme found herself and Naboo in the middle of a Sith Lord's plot. So being the intelligent person she was, Padme felt it best to try to understand what was going on.

Nathrrya nodded, turning back to look out the window. "Almost anything is possible through the Force. As to what I mean, that's harder to explain. Imagine seeing Coruscant from space and the planet has a reddish glow to it, that clearly isn't natural."

The young queen frowned "Okay I think I understand what you're trying to say. The reddish glow is the dark side of the force?"

The Sith smiled "Yes that's what the reddish glow signifies, though only those that are force sensitive have the ability to see it. It would have taken Sidious years to achieve; decades even. There is nothing natural about it. Unlike Korriban which is naturally steeped in the Dark Side, a city planet like this should be neutral in the Force, perhaps leaning towards the Light due to the main Jedi Temple being here. That's what I expected at least."

Padme looked thoughtful. "I may not fully comprehend what's happening but I thank you for telling me." She thought for a moment, "I trust Senator Palpatine far more than what is wise but he has more years in politics than I do. However, there was one piece of advice I was given years ago. 'If something feels wrong then it usually is'. It makes what Sabe told me even more concerning."

Nathrrya turned her head towards the queen, the look on her face explanation enough. "Palpatine was discussing what we can do about the Trade Federation's blockade. Which realistically isn't much. He did strongly suggest that I call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. Something I'm loath to do."

The Sith's eyes narrowed as she folded her arms, "Let me guess, he said that he'd stand for the Chancellorship if you proposed such a motion."

"He didn't say as much but he clearly inferred such a thing," Padme answered, glad it wasn't just her irrational fears playing on her mind.

Nathrrya turned her head to look out the window, her brows furrowed before she began to pace back and forth. "What I don't understand, is why Palpatine is so desperate to gain control of the Chancellorship? It is my understanding that Chancellor Valorum's term is almost at an end and a new Chancellor will need to be found."

She paused, realisation dawning. "No... It's not Palpatine that's after the Chancellorship... It's _Sidious_!" Nathrrya shock her head "That still doesn't make sense... Why engineer this situation between Naboo and the Trade Federation? Why risk drawing the attention of the Jedi? Unless he miscalculated and didn't think Valorum would involve the Jedi... That I find hard to believe. For a supposed Sith Lord Sidious is acting remarkably rash." _Reminds me of Darth Baras, his ego was almost as big as he was._

Padme looked concerned and with good reason. "Are you saying, if you were in Sidious' place you'd do things differently?"

Nathrrya nodded. "Spast yes. If I wanted control of the Senate, I'd just wait until Valorum's term ends, then lobby like mad to get Palpatine elected as Chancellor. While it may seem a little strange that a senator from a relative backwater would get elected nobody would think anything of it, least of all the Jedi. And as Sidious likely has some influence over the senate, it wouldn't be too hard for him to do." The Sith grinned as an idea came to her, she turned to face the young queen "And that's exactly what we'll force him to do. Your Highness when Palpatine suggests pressing for a vote of no confidence in Valorum don't go along with it. Force Sidious to wait and he might just get sloppy enough to reveal himself."

Padme considered what Nathrrya had said. "I feel better knowing that it's just not my imagination and Sabe's concerns about Senator Palpatine. I shall do as you suggest."

Nathrrya smiled "That's all I can ask of you, your highness. When is the debate about the Naboo crisis due?"

"It was to be later today but Senator Palpatine has informed me that it has been postponed until tomorrow. He cited he needed more time to prepare our case."

The Sith snorted "More like Sidious needs more time to prepare as he undoubtedly knows about me now. Still, don't take what your senator says at face value as I don't believe he can be trusted, Your Highness."

Padme nodded her understanding "Many would say the same about you, Nathrrya, if they knew the truth."

"I can't argue with that. Sith really don't have the most trust worthy image." Nathrrya admitted, "However, I come from a time when there were as many Sith as there were Jedi. I didn't have to hide who I was. I could be far more honest and direct in my dealings with people. Keeping my identity concealed isn't something I'm used to at all." She looked at her chrono and sighed. "I better get Anakin back to the Jedi Temple, he is to be tested later."

"It was good to see you again Nathrrya. Take care of Anakin for me please."

"I'll do my best Padme." The older woman paused a moment. "You know the boy has a crush on you."

The young queen nodded. "I had suspected as much. He's an easy child to like."

* * *

It was late afternoon on Coruscant and Anakin was about to enter the Jedi Council chamber to be tested.

"Are you ready, Anakin?" Nathrrya asked as she knelt on one knee to be close to the boy's height.

"I think so." Anakin replied though he sounded nervous and with good reason, he'd be facing the Jedi Council alone.

"You'll be fine Ani, just be yourself." Nathrrya assured him. "Remember that despite all appearances the twelve Jedi in that room are just as fallible and flawed as the rest of us. They're just good at hiding it. They'll also be able to sense what you're feeling so be truthful as you can be, now go show them you want to be a Jedi."

Anakin grinned, nodded his head and then turned to enter the Council chamber.

As Nathrrya stood, Shmi Skywalker came to stand beside her. "Do you think he'll be accepted?" she asked.

The Sith pursed her lips, thinking "I'm uncertain. My gut tells me they'll reject him due to his age and his attachment to you, both of which could be worked around. Anakin is still young enough that he could catch up easily. His emotional attachments would be harder to deal with but not impossible." She gestured towards where Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were on the balcony. "What I'm more worried about is what Master Jinn will do when the Council does reject Anakin." Nathrrya sighed. "Another disaster for me to try and avert no doubt."

* * *

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were stood on one of the many balconies of the Jedi Temple overlooking the city.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master, and you know it. He is far too old." Obi-Wan said matter of fact.

"Anakin will become a Jedi... I promise you." The older Jedi replied with determination in his voice.

"Don't defy the Council, Master... not again." The padawan said in a tone of long suffering.

"I will do what I must."

 _That's what worries me,_ Obi-Wan thought "Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the code. They will not go along with you... not this time." _However, Nathrrya may have more luck_ , the padawan mused. The irony that a Sith held the key to the Chosen One's future, wasn't lost on him. He had his doubts, though, if Anakin even was the Chosen One.

"You still have much to learn, my young apprentice." Qui-Gon lightly chastised, to which Obi-Wan merely smiled, thinking of what the enigmatic Sith woman would do to get the Council to see reason. The younger man looked back over his shoulder to the open door and smirked seeing Nathrrya and Anakin talking softly.

Just then Qui-Gon's commlink beeped "Yes?"

" _Qui, it's Cin."_ The battle master's voice came from the device _"There's a Professor of Archaeology, Lara Palatine from the University here on Coruscant to see Nathrrya. Can you bring her down to the main entrance please?"_

Both Padawan and Master looked at each other "I can but what's this all about Cin?"

 _"Seems one of the Professor's team were the ones to free Nathrrya from her carbonite prison."_

* * *

Anakin stood before the Jedi Council while Mace Windu held a standard datapad. In rapid succession, images flashed across the screen that only the Jedi Master could see. The test was a simple one. The boy had to determine what the images were.

Mace made eye contact with the boy. "A ship...a cup...a speeder." Anakin said in answer to the Jedi's unasked question. The dark-skinned Jedi master turned off the datapad and nodded.

"Good, good, young one. How feel you?" Yoda asked

Anakin thought for a moment before he answered. "Cold, sir."

"From a desert planet, you come." Yoda said, "Afraid, are you?"

"No, sir." The boy stated.

"Afraid to give up your life?" Mace asked.

"I don't... think so." the hesitation in the boy's voice was clear.

"See through you, we can." Yoda said pointing his gamma stick at Anakin for emphasis.

"Be mindful of your feelings..." Mace warned.

"Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Master Mundi observed.

"I... I'll miss her when she leaves." Anakin admitted.

Yoda smiled slightly "Understandable that is. Afraid to lose her... I think."

"What's that got to do with anything?" the boy asked with more curiosity than anger.

Yoda leaned forward slightly. "Everything. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate... hate leads to suffering."

Anakin frowned, it didn't make a whole lot of sense to him. Nathrrya didn't seem all that angry or hateful. She could be as he'd seen in his vision if provoked. However, he couldn't really tell the Jedi that, as they didn't know that she was a Dark Side user.

"Become a Jedi wish you. Deep commitment, a Jedi must have, the most serious mind. I sense much emotion in you."

"I am not afraid." Anakin said, with more conviction than perhaps he felt.

"Then continue, we will." Yoda replied.

* * *

"Lara, what brings you to the Jedi Temple?" Nathrrya asked as she, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan arrived at the grand main entrance.

"This." the Professor of Archaeology replied as she produced the hilt of a lightsabre. "We found it in the same general area where we found your carbonate block."

The Sith let out a small gasp of surprise for even in the weapons decayed state Nathrrya recognised it easily and knew who it had once belonged. "May I see it?" she asked holding out her hand.

"I was hoping you can tell me more about it." Lara said as he placed the hilt in Nathrrya's waiting hand.

"I think I can... ahhh!" Nathrrya cried as she collapsed to her knees as an intense vision overcame her almost as soon as she took a hold of the ancient sabre hilt.

Nathrrya saw the carbonate detention facility and fighting along its narrow passageways were the Sith Lord Lana Beniko as well as her cousin's astromech T7-01, they made good progress against the skytroopers until they encountered a woman wearing a formfitting gray bodysuit with a hood, holding a golden yellow lightsabre. Nathrrya knew this was Vaylin, one of Valkorion's children.

Nathrrya watched the two women duel and had a sinking feeling, she knew how it would end. Eventually, Lana failed to block and Vaylin effectively disembowelled the blonde haired Sith. However, Vaylin wasn't done with the dying woman and toyed with her for a time before beheading Lana, giving T7 time to slip away unnoticed.

"Nathrrya!" Obi-Wan cried alarmed seeing her near collapse. "Are you alright?" he asked as he helped the woman to her feet.

"I... I think so." Nathrrya said breathing heavily "That has to be the most intense vision I've ever had." She turned to face the young man who was still supporting her. "They came for me Obi-Wan, they tried to rescue me."

"What did you see? Who came for you?" Qui-Gon asked stepping closer.

The Sith looked up at the Jedi Master "I saw my failed rescue, Lana and T7 tried to reach me, they got close but were stopped. Lana paid the ultimate price, T7 got away." She looked down at the sabre hilt she still held "This was Lana's, makes me wonder who else died trying to find me."

Lara's eyes grew in surprise. "Just who _are_ you Nathrrya?"

The Sith was silent for a few moments "Someone others felt it was worth giving their lives to find." She said quietly.

"Who were they?" Obi-Wan asked, he had now let go of Nathrrya and was stood next to Qui-Gon.

"Lana was a Sith and almost as unconventional as I was, T7-01 was my cousin's cheeky little astromech."

Cin Dralling raised his eyebrows. Had Nathrrya let slip she was a Sith? It would make some sense given how she had talked about the Jedi when she had rebuilt her lightsabre. He glanced at the Professor of Archaeology who hadn't seemed to notice the misstep. He looked towards Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and they were clearly not surprised. The Jedi Battle master vowed he'd talk to the master and padawan later and find out what was going on.

* * *

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood before the Jedi Council. Nathrrya stood off to one side, observing proceedings.

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon." Yoda said, "Past every test he did."

"The Force is strong with him." Mace agreed.

"He's to be trained, then?" Qui-Gon asked.

The council all looked at one another. "No. He will not be trained." Mace said at last.

Anakin was clearly upset but didn't seem all that surprised. Nathrrya rolled her eyes at the Council's decision but made no comment.

"No!?" Qui-Gon was too shocked to say anything else.

Despite himself Obi-Wan smiled at the news, he understood the boy's disappointment all too well. However, he was pleased to see the Council trying to reign in his maverick master.

"He is too old. There is already too much emotion in him." Mace said.

Nathrrya let out a snort of dissension at that pronouncement, making most Jedi look at her questioningly. The Sith pushed herself off the wall. "Don't look so surprised. If there wasn't any emotion in Anakin, that's when I'd start to worry." She walked over to stand beside Anakin. "As for his age, that shouldn't matter. You're never too old to learn the Force."

Anakin look up at Nathrrya curiously. "How old were you?"

"I was thirty-five when I passed my trials." Nathrrya replied, enjoying the shock of the Jedi around her. "I was likely one of the oldest there."

Mace frowned. "That seems unusually old."

The Sith shrugged her shoulders. "Probably, but my force abilities didn't manifest until I was fifteen."

"How old are you now?" Obi-Wan asked, even as he mentally reprimanded himself for doing so. One thing was certain, Nathrrya was older than he'd thought she was.

Nathrrya grinned. "Forty-two give or take a few thousand years." There were a few chuckles at her poor joke and she'd swear she saw Master Windu smile.

Obi-Wan openly stared. Nathrrya was almost old enough to be his mother! He did the math in his head and she was seventeen years his senior yet she flirted with like she was only five years older then himself. For her age, Nathrrya looked stunning. Obi-Wan doubted that Siri would look as good at that age. He mentally facepalmed. _I did not just go there_. The padawan told himself.

"Anakin is the chosen one... surely you must see that." Qui-Gon said not letting himself be distracted by Nathrrya's revelation.

Yoda sighed. "Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth."

"I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Qui-Gon said shocking the room into silence.

Obi-Wan looked surprised, shocked and betrayed all at once while Anakin looked confused as to what had just taken place. Nathrrya was doing her best to keep her temper under control if the clenching and unclenching of her hands were anything to go by. She'd known the Jedi master would try some crazy stunt but she hadn't expected this.

"Kriffing hell, Master Jinn, have you finally lost your senses?" Nathrrya swore. "You already have a padawan and his name is Obi-Wan Kenobi!" she said pointing at the young man. "Until Obi-Wan passes his trials for Knighthood you can't have another." The woman nodded towards the Jedi Council. "And they won't allow it."

The Jedi Council looked between Qui-Gon and Nathrrya then at Yoda and Mace Windu, both of whom sat back in their seats, content to observe the developing argument between the two force users.

"Obi-Wan _is_ ready..." Qui-Gon began.

Nathrrya took a several steps towards the Jedi. "Is he? Or are you so _fixated_ on Anakin being the Chosen One?" she pointed an accusing finger at Qui-Gon's chest. "From what Obi-Wan told me while we were in the Archives you didn't even want him as a padawan, Yoda had to pretty much force you to take him." She looked the Jedi master in the eyes. "If you abandon Obi-Wan now, then you truly are a failure." She stepped back beside Anakin.

Qui-Gon was stunned by what Nathrrya had said to him. "That was unfair and uncalled for, Nathrrya."

The Sith folded her arms. "Really? I'm not so sure. Life's not fair Master Jinn and I don't play fair when you're acting like a total idiot."

Qui-Gon didn't know how to react but he did wonder if what the woman said was true, he'd become too focused on Anakin. The Jedi master looked at Obi-Wan and the expression on the young man's face told him all he needed to know.

"You know she's right Qui-Gon. You're an excellent Jedi but sometimes you get too focused on one thing." Mace said.

Qui-Gon nodded slowly. "Perhaps Nathrrya is correct; I withdraw my request to train Anakin."

The Sith placed her hands onto Anakin's shoulders "Anakin _needs_ to be trained, for his own safety and those around him." She said glaring at the Jedi Council "You all sense his potential, imagine what he'll be like in another ten years. If you tell me that doesn't concern you I'll gladly call you a lair. And I shouldn't need to mention the Bantha in the room that is Sidious."

"You think Sidious knows of Anakin?" Mace asked clearly worried.

"If he doesn't, it's only a matter of time before he does." Nathrrya said "And I'm sure we can all agree this is something best avoided, for as long as possible."

Yoda nodded slowly "Consider more the matter of Anakin's training we shall."

"Speaking of Sith, Nathrrya." Mace said leaning forward "We were able to locate records of your cousin, Jedi Master Casavir Therin, as well as Master Kira Carsen in the Archives. There are several instances where they reportedly fought alongside a female human Sith identified only as Darth Avarice. We were wondering if you knew anything about her?"

Nathrrya rocked back on her heals in mild surprise. "Darth Avarice... Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time... a _long_ time." She said nodding slowly in recognition of her title.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan shared a knowing look; Darth Avarice and Nathrrya were the same person. They silently agreed that the Council was in for quite a shock.

"You know her?" Plo Koon asked sounding slightly surprised.

Nathrrya grinned "Well of course I know her, she's me!"

* * *

 **A/N: I've had some guest reviews complaining about the Anakin/Padme romance sub plot. While I agree Mr Lucas handled it... poorly I see no reason to not use it as it is canon after all. However things will play out differently if I keep going after the end of events in TPM.**


	15. Sith of the Old Republic

Stunned, perplexed silence greeted Nathrrya's revelation; however, she knew that it wouldn't last. She studied the faces of the twelve Jedi before her and watched as each slowly began to comprehend what she had said. The humanoid Jedi were the easiest to read but she had to admit that the more alien members of the Council were a harder proposition.

At last Mace Windu and three other council members stood with their hands on their sabre hilts. The offensive reaction caused Nathrrya to narrow her eyes and she growled internally, but she refused to reach for her weapon. Not yet, at least.

Mace was the first to speak, breaking the silent tension that was building in the room. "Nathrrya, in the name of the Galactic Senate of the Republic and Jedi Order, you're under arrest."

"On what grounds?" Nathrrya asked as she accentuated her demand by crossing her arms over her chest and placing her feet shoulder width apart. It was a defensive stance but not in a way that would provoke a fight. That would be counterproductive to her intended goals. "As far as I'm aware, I have not broken any laws or regulations. There'd better be a damn good explanation for this supposed arrest, Master Jedi!"

Master Windu was mildly confused and it showed. He'd expected the self-proclaimed Sith to draw her weapon and resist arrest, attacking them. Instead, the woman was deliberating on whether-or-not the grounds for arrest were legitimate. The answer was the most obvious of conclusions, to him.

"You're Sith." There were murmurs of agreement from at least half the Council.

Nathrrya rolled her eyes. "Now there's something I've never heard before!" She pinched the bridge of her nose. "You Jedi are so pathetically predictable." All of the Council except Yoda looked clearly offend at this.

The three Jedi around Master Windu slowly advanced on the woman but she didn't move. Nathrrya could feel her instincts kicking in but she willed herself to stay still and not provoke them, though it was entirely too tempting. In the back of her mind she amused herself with how Tara would have fared in this situation.

 _Probably poorly,_ she mused.

"This isn't right." Anakin's voice was small but loud enough to be heard. Because of the perceived threat in the room, the council had forgotten about the young boy, which was surprising considering he was still standing in front of the Sith. "Nathrrya hasn't done anything wrong! Why are you treating her like she did? My mother and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her."

 _Oh, but I have Anakin, I exist and that's more than enough for the Jedi._ Nathrrya thought bitterly. _Well, most Jedi,_ she amended, thinking of Casavir and Kira.

Qui-Gon moved to stand beside Nathrrya and took a protective stance at her side. She needed the support and he had no reason to deny her. "Forgive me, Masters, but you seem to portray the fear of the unknown. Had you heard the story as my Padawan and I have, you would not be so quick to judge her."

"She has been in our presence for weeks now," Obi-Wan chimed in, taking the place on Nathrrya's opposite side from his master. "If she were truly Sith she would have had ample opportunities to dispose of us and take the boy; if he is what my master believes him to be."

"And if we want to get purely technical, the Sith were a red-skinned race that were Force sensitive. The last time I checked, I'm human without red skin and weird tendrils protruding from my chin." She tried not to smirk. Tara had used the same argument when she was threatened by the Mandalorians when she first married her husband, Leyland Ordo.

Nathrrya could not only see but also feel the glare she got from the Council for that comment.

The silence that ensued was almost oppressive. Anakin, not sure why the Jedi weren't backing off, stared at them with a growing dislike of their views and opinions. Qui-Gon's hand settled gently on his shoulder and the boy looked up, but the master only kept his eyes forward.

Yoda had sat silently, simply observing unfolding events and listening for the will of the Force as he often did. The diminutive Jedi had also gone over what little Nathrrya had revealed about herself. She had freely admitted that she had a cousin who had been a Jedi and it was clear to Yoda that the two had been close. The grand master realised that Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin had shown a lack of surprise at Nathrrya's revelation.

"A point you make," Yoda finally said. Master Windu and the other council members turned their attention to him. "Stand down we shall for now."

"You can't possibly-" Master Windu was cut off by Yoda's raised hand. Mace knew when he was defeated and with a sigh of resignation he and the other three masters returned to their seats though they were clearly unhappy about it.

Once the four masters were seated and Yoda was satisfied that everyone had calmed down he turned his attention to Qui-Gon. "Knew, you did."

"Yes, my padawan and I have been aware of Nathrrya's background since just prior to boarding the Trade Viceroy's ship." Qui-Gon admitted "We had both felt a flaring of the Dark Side and as Nathrrya was the only other Force-user aboard our ship it seemed reasonable to assume it had come from her." He explained "Imagine our surprise when Nathrrya joined us at the airlock and I asked her had she felt the flaring of the Dark Side that she admitted to being the cause. Not only that but she also told us that she had been trained as a Sith."

"Yet you never saw fit to inform the Council of this?" Mace accused. Several Council members nodded in agreement.

"With all due respect Master Windu, we have been without communications since our ship was destroyed above Naboo. When we had access to the long-range transmitter aboard the Queen's cruiser, the risk posed to Queen Amidala was simply too great. That is why I did not contact the Council until we were on final approach to Coruscant." Qui-Gon paused "Had I told the Council of Nathrrya's origins I would have betrayed the trust that Nathrrya had placed in myself and my padawan. Trust she has earned."

"You can't trust a Sith." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi stated.

Nathrrya rolled her eyes at the comment. _The more things change the more they stay the same,_ she thought with dry humour.

"With respect, masters." Obi-Wan spoke up. "You fail to understand the significance of Nathrrya revealing her origins to us of her own free will."

It seemed the padawan had the Council's attention.

"Can we say with any certainty what a Sith is? What moral code they choose to follow? We have the Archives that do not paint them in the best light but most of those records deal with the more infamous Sith that have risen to prominence over the millennia. It would be unwise and against Jedi teachings to make such assumptions about Nathrrya solely on what we know." Obi-Wan paused "I suggest you simply talk with Nathrrya as I did. You may be surprised by what you learn."

"What did the two of you talk about?" Master Adi Gallia inquired. It seemed that she wasn't the only master wanting to know as most failed to hide their surprise at the thought of actually _talking_ to a Sith.

Obi-Wan smiled "We talked about how she perceived the Light Side of the force. The answer was... not what I had expected."

"What was her answer?" Mace asked. Despite his misgivings, he was intrigued to hear her answer.

 _I'm standing right here, you know_. Nathrrya thought with dark amusement.

Obi-Wan glanced at the woman at his side who gave a slight nod. The exchange between the padawan and Sith didn't go unnoticed, though none on the Council knew what to make of the silent communication.

"Nathrrya said she was aware of the Light. To her it's like the blue sky on a crystal-clear day but much more intense." Obi-Wan explained. "Nathrrya can see the Light but if she looks at it for too long, it can become almost blinding. Nathrrya also said she found it something of a comfort to know the Light was there… If Nathrrya can see the Light Side then she knows she hasn't gone too deeply into the Dark that she can't find her way back." the padawan smiled with some satisfaction when he saw the surprised and thoughtful expressions on faces of the Jedi Council. "It was not the answer I was expecting."

Obi-Wan turned to look directly at the head of the Council. "Master Windu, when the Council first met Nathrrya did you not say that she was a shatter point?"

Mace nodded slowly "Yes but that was before we knew the truth."

The padawan resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Mace's stubbornness as he knew Nathrrya would be doing. It occurred to the young man that the Sith was rubbing off on him. It was not nearly as a frightening realisation as it should have been. "Be that as it may, Master, regardless of the truth as you so eloquently put it, Nathrrya is still a shatter point."

"She is Sith, padawan." Plo Koon gently reminded Obi-Wan.

"Is she, Master Koon?" Obi-Wan asked rhetorically. "Nathrrya may have been trained as such but we must remember that for her the Sith Order, Sith Empire and the greater galaxy she knew and inhabited ceased to exist three and half millennia ago. All I see is a Force-user who has been trained in the Dark Side, nothing more."

"Yet Nathrrya you identify as being Sith?" Mace asked curiously. It seemed the entire Council wanted to know the answer as well.

"Why shouldn't I?" Nathrrya challenged, hands on hips "I was trained as such and have been called Sith all my adult life. I'm not ashamed of my heritage if that's what you're asking." Nathrrya replied "I was once one of the strongest and most influential of Sith yet I could clearly see the flaws in both the Sith Order and Empire just as my cousin could see the flaws in both the Jedi Order and Old Republic." She looked questioningly at Master Windu "But what you're really asking is, do I see myself as Sith here and now? I have Sith training, knowledge of both Sith history and culture; I have a Darth title. I am the living legacy of a dead empire. If that's relevant or not, is up to you. I know who I am and where I come from. I am Sith and will always be until the day I become one with the Force." She looked at each member of the council, in turn "Through this, I honour those of my lineage that came before me."

It occurred to Nathrrya that she was the last of her line and unless she had children then when she passed into the Force the last noble house of the Sith Empire would die with her. She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

Mace leaned forward in his seat. Nathrrya was a contradiction in many ways. She clearly identified as being Sith and through doing so honoured her family line, something that was clearly important to her. Yet she had a Jedi cousin.

"Why would a Sith warn the Jedi of our possible destruction?" Mace asked at last.

"Perhaps you should ask why not?" Nathrrya suggested with a smirk "I have no real quarrel with the Jedi Order. While I might question, quite strongly, some aspects of the order, I do not believe the Jedi deserve to be destroyed, which is something this Darth Sidious seems very intent on doing." She tilted her head to the side "Though the order could use a swift kick in the backside to get it to realise just how stagnant and inflexible it's become."

Despite himself Qui-Gon chuckled "And am I to take it you're the one to give said kick?"

The Sith grinned, her eyes full of mischief "Indeed. You know me so well Master Jinn." Her expression became serious."I mean to find this Darth Sidious and deal with him. And by deal with I mean kill, he's far too dangerous to be left alive. I don't want to see the rise of another Vitiate." The woman shuddered at the thought. "Once was quite enough."

"Vitiate?" Mace asked with a frown.

"The Sith Emperor." Nathrrya clarified "More force entity than mortal being though he was once a pure-blood Sith. Whoever came up with the Rule of Two clearly did not think the long-term ramifications through or if they did, didn't give a damn about the galaxy. Too much Dark Side energy concentrated into just one living being is _never_ a good thing. Vitiate was proof enough of that. Sidious isn't at the Emperor's level of power yet so he can be destroyed."

The Council was clearly taken back by this if the expressions on their faces were any indication. For a Sith to openly say such a thing was unthinkable or so the Council had thought.

Master Adi Gallia was thoughtful as she looked towards Nathrrya. "The prophecy states that the Chosen One will destroy the Sith. Does this not frighten you, Nathrrya?"

The Sith stared at the Jedi master then facepalmed. "Living force save me." She mumbled. "That part was clearly _added_ some time after I was in a block of carbonite. The prophecy I am familiar with simply stated that the Chosen One will bring balance to the Force. What that means and how it was meant to be done was never mentioned. Ambiguity at its finest." She frowned for a moment and began to chew her inner lip as she considered her words and how she wanted to communicate it. "The Dark Side is as much a part of the Force as is the Light. They cannot and will not exist without the other. There will always be Dark Side force users, just as there will always be Light Siders." Her eyes landed on the boy in front of her. "Anakin is just a boy and he's strong in the Force. There is no hiding that fact. Believe me, if I had felt threatened by him I would have done something about it, him being a child or not. What I'm more concerned about is what could happen if Sidious gets his hands on the boy, or learns of his existence. If that's the case, it's going to be a dark future for us all."

Anakin looked up a question in his eyes. _Ask me later._ Nathrrya told him.

The room full of Jedi didn't know to react to what the Sith had said. For his part, Yoda simply looked into Nathrrya's eyes, which had begun to make the woman very uncomfortable.

"Want to protect the boy you do. Grown attached to him you have. Son you never had he is. Desire you have to train him, know the dangers of that you do."

The woman didn't know how to react to what Yoda said to her. He read her like an open book and basically brought one of the touchiest subjects up that she could be confronted with at any moment.

She took a deep breath and looked gently at the diminutive Jedi Master. "What master wouldn't want to forward their knowledge? With Anakin, the results could be disastrous. But I am fond of the boy and I am protective of him because I don't want to see him corrupted by Sidious. He's got a child's innocence but with a wisdom far beyond his years would suggest…." She swallowed hard to get the lump that was forming out of her throat. "I wanted a family at one time, to settle on some backwater planet and raise children and teach them and love them just as my parents did with me. Things happened that blew that idea right out of the sky." _Perhaps I still do, but it will have to wait until Sidious is no more._ She admitted to herself. But who in this galaxy would fall in love with a Sith? Nathrrya knew she wasn't the easiest person to live with.

"Master Yoda, there is something else." He nodded and she continued. "When we were arriving back with Queen Amidala I looked at Coruscant through the Force and I was disturbed by what I saw. The whole planet was awash in the Dark Side."

The news seemed to shudder in the room through the masters. Mace had a very concerned look in his eyes. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm a warrior, not a sorcerer, but I've had my fair share of dealings with those who were. Whatever the Sith are doing in this era they've been at it for a very long time. It takes centuries for a planet to emanate that amount of Dark Side energy naturally, and what I saw was very unnatural."

The masters exchanged looks and murmurs as they considered what had been said. She swallowed again. "And a word of caution, though you find my accusations unfounded, please be aware that Sidious may have eyes and ears within the Jedi Order. Though those that act as his agents will most likely be unaware of who and what Sidious truly is."

"Take this news seriously we shall." Yoda said gravely.

"That is all I can ask." Nathrrya replied with a slight bow.

"How does a Sith have a Jedi cousin?" Adi Gallia asked as she knew more than most Jedi about how extended families worked. Adi would forever be grateful to her fellow Council Member Even Piell for he had saved her parents years prior on his home world of Lannik.

 _Lovely, the one question I didn't want them to ask._ Nathrrya thought disappointed though she knew someone would sooner or later. The answer itself was straight forward but it would be like opening Pandora's crate of monkey-lizards. Once it was open you'd never get it closed.

"It's fairly simple; our fathers were brothers, which made us cousins. However, what makes me Sith is more than just my training." Nathrrya drew herself up to her full height. "I am Nathrrya Therin-Palatine, Darth Avarice and Empire's Wrath, daughter of Marrick Therin and Ro'wan Palatine. Last of the Noble Sith House Palatine of the Sith Empire." Her voice rang with authority and the Dark Side seemed to surge with pride.

* * *

Senator Palpatine was standing at the window in his office, hands clasped behind him, and he was looking out over towards the Jedi Temple as he felt a surge in the Dark Side of the Force and he knew, this time, where it had come from.

He'd met the woman briefly on the landing pad when he went to collect the Queen. What bothered the man was that he couldn't figure out why she was frequenting the Temple and how the woman was even able to get in there, being who she was and all. He had no idea where she had come from and this bothered him - he had never felt her presence in the galaxy until recently.

There was no doubt in his mind that she wasn't a fallen Jedi. She was pure Sith power. But her intentions were very different. Part of him believed that she wasn't here to join him - she could have easily contacted him to create a truce if that was the case, but that's not what she did.

Regardless… there was a new player on the game board and he would have to keep his eye on her very carefully.

* * *

Every Jedi Master, Knight, Padawan and initiate felt the surge in the Dark Side and no one knew what to make of it. In her room, a young Togruta girl saw in her mind's eye her older self walking behind Master Yoda as he hobbled across the Jedi Temple's hanger bay towards a ship that to the young girl, looked huge. It was purple and black and had four heavy laser cannons, two on each side mounted at the end of the ship's wings. Near one of the landing struts stood a red-haired woman along with an astromech droid performing some form of maintenance on the craft. The woman turned her head towards them and eyed master Yoda warily.

Ahsoka Tano slowly sat up in her bed as the vision ended and wondered what it could possibly mean. Who was the mysterious woman and what did she signify? She felt it best not to mention this to the crèche masters.


	16. Reactions

The following morning saw Nathrrya in a very good mood as she browsed the HoloNet. The looks on the faces of the Jedi Council when she'd told them of her Sith heritage had been priceless. She grinned, thinking of what their reaction would be when they investigated the Jedi side of her family and realised that her Jedi linage was just as impressive as her Sith linage. No doubt it would lead to some very interesting and awkward questions.

Nathrrya suddenly sat back in her seat as she remembered an old Sith prophesy that in many ways was the Sith equivalent to the Jedi's Chosen One. She was aware of the prophesy, any Sith worth their Darth title knew it. However, until now it had never seemed all that relevant. She'd had more pressing concerns than to mull over some ancient prophesy.

The woman cursed rather colourfully in ancient high Sith as she realised that the prophesy _could_ apply to her. "Kriffing force let's hope the Jedi don't come to the same conclusion I just did." Nathrrya muttered "They'll be unbearable if that happens."

The Sith looked towards the door of her rooms just as the buzzer sounded. She knew it was Anakin and she welcomed the distraction.

* * *

"Qui-Gon, I'm glad I've caught you." Master Cin Drallig greeted his fellow Jedi at one of the many intersecting hallways within the Jedi Temple. "I have a question for you. Is Nathrrya, Sith?"

Qui-Gon's eyebrows rose as he folded his arms over his chest. Of all the things Cin could have asked him, he hadn't been expecting that. "I take it this is a result of yesterday?"

"Yes, Nathrrya made a verbal misstep, one I picked up on. The fact that you and Obi-Wan were not in the least bit surprised spoke volumes." Cin explained.

"I see, then there is no point in denying it." Qui-Gon replied "Nathrrya is a Sith Lord and has spent the last three and a half millennia in carbonite. She also had a cousin who was a Jedi Knight and was a Battle Master of the Order."

Cin looked incredulously at his friend "Do you realise how farfetched that sounds?"

Qui-Gon smiled "Indeed I do. Come, I'll gladly tell you what I can about Nathrrya in the short time I've known her."

As the two masters walked down the hallway neither noticed that their conversation had been overheard by Padawan, Siri Tachi.

* * *

Mace Windu was a man on a mission as he entered the Jedi Archives in search of the Chief Librarian, Jocasta Nu. In his hand he held a data pad that had all the information he'd been able to find on Jedi Master Casavir Therin and his former padawan Kira Carsen but he needed to find out all he could about the Therin family. Perhaps he was hoping to disprove what the Sith …no, Nathrrya … had said last night. He had to find out as much as possible.

Jocasta sensed the approach of the Head of the Council and turned to greet him. "Master Windu, what can I help you with?"

"I have a research task for you." Mace said as he handed over the data pad "On here is all I can find on Jedi master Casavir Therin and his former padawan Kira Carsen. What I want you to do, if possible, is find just how far back the Therin family goes."

Jocasta looked baffled by the request. "Jedi aren't permitted to have families," she said.

Mace almost smiled. "That might be the case now but there have been times in the Orders past when it was commonplace. I don't know if you'll even find anything but when you do, let myself or Master Yoda know. We'll then convene a meeting of the Council and you can present what you've found."

* * *

Siri walked through the room of a Thousand Fountains in a slight daze trying to comprehend what she'd overheard when she heard her name being called.

"Siri are you alright? You look troubled?" Bant Eerin asked seeing her long-time friend in distress.

The blonde Jedi smiled gratefully at her Mon Calamari friend. She really did need someone to talk to. Bant was also good friends with Obi-Wan despite the fact he was two years older than them.

"I'm just trying to reconcile something I overheard Masters Drallig and Jinn talking about … or should I say … someone…"

The salmon hued Mon Calamari girl guided Siri to a stone bench where they both sat down. "I think you better start at the beginning." Bant said clearly confused.

"Do you remember me telling you about the red-haired woman I acted as a guide to?" Siri asked.

Bant nodded. "Yes, I saw her in the Archives along with Master Jinn and Obi-Wan, goes by the name of Nathrrya right? What's she got to do with this?" for she couldn't see the connection.

This took Siri by surprise and she frowned. "I can understand why they would be with her, if what I overheard was true." She looked Bant in the eyes. "Nathrrya is a Sith Lord."

The Mon Calamari's large silver eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to comprehend what she'd just been told. "You must have misheard, Siri."

"Did I Bant?" the blonde asked, "Have I been unknowingly the guide to a Sith in the Jedi Temple?" she found that thought appalling. But what of the two Jedi Force ghosts she'd seen? Why would they appear to a Sith?

Bant noticed the familiar form of Obi-Wan Kenobi walking along the path towards them and he seemed to be deep in thought. The Mon Calamari raised her arm and called to her friend to get his attention.

* * *

"You want to ask me about last night, don't you Anakin?" Nathrrya asked the boy. They were both seated on the couch, not unlike his first visit.

"Yeah, why were the Jedi so... hostile? You hadn't done anything wrong!" Anakin stated still annoyed at the Council's actions.

"Perhaps not but to the Council I am everything they fear. I am a trained Dark Side user and that scares them. To the Jedi, the Dark Side is something to fear, to contain." Nathrrya explained.

"Is that why they tried to arrest you?" the boy asked

"Yes, they wanted to contain me. They can't control what I choose to do; I have no allegiance to the Jedi Order. I can act where they cannot, that no doubt terrifies them." It was a bit more complicated than that but Nathrrya wanted to keep her explanations easily understandable.

"And if they hadn't backed down?" he was almost afraid of the answer.

"Then I would have defended myself, Anakin and it would not have been pretty." Nathrrya said her expression deadly serious.

Anakin frowned "You'd have killed them?"

The woman shook her head "Not unless I was forced to do so. I would have tried to escape, not easy considering we were at the top of the temple's central spire."

The boy nodded. "But what about me being the Chosen One and destroying the Sith?" he looked up at his friend as he considered her such "Would that mean that I'd have to... kill you or something?" Anakin didn't like that idea much.

Nathrrya looked thoughtful as she considered how to answer. "I doubt that Anakin. The prophecy of the Chosen One is very old and as such there are several versions, the one I know just states that the Chosen One will bring balance to the force." She snorted "Destroying the Sith is, I feel, Jedi wishful thinking. Even if Sidious and I were to kill each other it would only be a matter of time before someone else discovered the Dark Side."

"Then why ask if you feared me?" Anakin asked not really understanding.

"The Jedi wanted to see how I'd react." The Sith replied "They no doubt took my answer to mean that I'd simply kill you if I had felt threatened by you. While that would have been a viable option it would not have been the most adventurous."

Anakin wasn't at all shocked by the blunt honesty of Nathrrya's answer as he'd come to much the same conclusion himself "Then what would you have done?"

Nathrrya smiled as she ruffled the boy's hair. "I'd have offered to take you as my apprentice and train you. As I told Qui-Gon, I'd be an idiot to pass up someone with your strength in the Force. In doing so, I'd have deprived the Jedi of someone they could use against me and given myself a powerful ally."

Anakin mock glared "So if I were your apprentice what then?"

The Sith chuckled "Once I deemed you old enough I'd have taken you to Korriban to train you in the Dark Side. I would also have made it clear just what you were getting yourself into. The Dark Side is not to be taken lightly nor is it for everyone." Nathrrya frowned "Sidious, I fear, wouldn't be so kind. He'll do everything in his power to make you fall to the Dark, making you his unwilling apprentice. Being trained in the Dark Side and falling to the Dark are two very different things."

"How so?" the boy asked

Nathrrya leaned back and pondered the question. "I once faced a Jedi Master who fell to the Dark Side right before my eyes and to this day it is one of the most shocking and disconcerting things I've ever seen." She looked over at Anakin "However, young man, that is a story for another time."

* * *

As Obi-Wan walked through the Room of a Thousand Fountains he found himself thinking of the enigmatic Sith woman. Just when he thought he had Nathrrya figured out she would do or say something that would throw out all his presumptions about her. Her latest revelations had certainly done that. He spotted Bant and Siri sitting on one of the many stone benches a little farther up the path. The Mon Calamari was calling to him.

"Good morning Bant, Siri." Obi-Wan greeted his friends as he noticed that Siri looked troubled and Bant looked confused. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Siri looked Obi-Wan in the eyes "Is Nathrrya, Sith?"

Kenobi blinked several times "I see the temple HoloNet is in overdrive." He said dryly. Obi-Wan didn't think he'd have to deal with this quite so soon.

"Not exactly Obi." The blonde confessed "I overheard Master Drallig ask your master if Nathrrya was Sith and shockingly Master Jinn confirmed that she was."

By this time Obi-Wan had sat down next to the two women "I see. In that case, what you overheard is correct. Nathrrya is Sith and was once a very important one going by what she told the Council last night." Just how high had Nathrrya reached in the Sith hierarchy? The young man decided he was better off not knowing the answer to that question.

"The Council knows?" Bant asked surprised.

"They do now." Obi-wan replied with dry humour.

"What!?" both women were shocked

"Until last night Qui-Gon and I were the only Jedi to know of her true origins and even then, we didn't find out until just before everything went to hell over Naboo." Obi-Wan said.

"Obi, when I was Nathrrya's guide, we came here and she spent some time mediating. The most peculiar thing happened, two Jedi Force ghosts appeared to her and they seemed to know her very well." Siri explained, clearly confused.

Obi-Wan stroked his chin in thought, a habit he'd picked up from Qui-Gon. "Most interesting. Were they a man and woman?" he asked for he suspected he knew who they were.

Siri nodded "Yes but how did you know?"

"I didn't but I can guess as to their identity." Obi-Wan replied "I believe the two force ghosts you saw belonged to Nathrrya's Jedi cousin, Casavir and his former padawan Kira."

"Master Drallig was right, it does sound farfetched." Siri said not wanting to believe it.

"Farfetched it may seem but we are dealing with someone who comes from a time when the known galaxy was split between a Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. Things were very different then. Possibly in ways we can only guess at, as so few records remain from that time." Obi-Wan said

Siri nodded her understanding "I suppose that's true but do _you_ trust her?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he considered his response; he suspected that Siri wasn't going to like what he was about to tell her. "I believe I would trust Nathrrya with my life if I ever found myself in such a situation."

Siri's eyes went wide with shock; even Bant looked surprised "Are you out of your mind Obi-Wan, she's a Sith!" the blonde hissed in a low, angry tone as to not to draw too much attention to themselves.

Obi-Wan nodded. "There is no denying that, Nathrrya herself readily calls herself such. I have talked to her at length and have been given some insight into how her mind works." He chuckled "She may like to bait Master Qui-Gon and the Council but I believe that is her way of dealing with the situation she finds herself in." He looked at his blonde companion "You need to keep an open mind Siri, if for whatever reason you find yourself on assignment with Nathrrya, you would do well to heed her advice, for your life may well depend upon it."

Siri didn't look at all happy about the prospect. "I suppose you're right Obi-Wan, so what was the Council meeting about? Learn anything new about your Sith … girlfriend?"

Bant did a mental facepalm; it was no real secret that Siri still had strong feelings for Obi-Wan. The Mon Calamari wondered if Master Gallia needed to have "the talk" with Siri _again_.

"I beg your pardon Siri!" Obi-Wan exclaimed shocked, "Where in the Force did _that_ come from?"

Siri shrugged indifferently "You just seem ready to defend _her_ easily enough, I assumed there was something going on between the two of you."

Obi-Wan wiped a hand down his face. "Oh Siri, how little you know me if you truly think that." he sighed "I admit I find Nathrrya an intriguing person to talk to. Imagine what we could learn about the Sith because we now can actually ask one."

 _But you find her more than just intriguing to talk to don't you Obi-Wan?_ A voice in the back of his mind asked. The padawan firmly silenced the voice, as now was not the time.

* * *

On the outside, Senator Palpatine was calm and collected, as he rode the turbo lift to Queen Amidala'a penthouse suite but on the inside, Darth Sidious was cursing up a storm and seething with rage. How had the young and naive queen he'd been so painstakingly grooming and advising, turn him down at the mere suggestion of calling for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum? Even his orchestrated and scripted display of how ineffectual the man was hadn't deterred the young monarch.

Sidious realised what must have happened, the other Sith had somehow advised the queen not to take his prompting. But why and to what end? The red head had certainly put his plans into disarray but those could be saved. If she even suspected he was Darth Sidious, he fully expected her to challenge him much more openly. This likely meant she was suspicious of Senator Palpatine but didn't know who Darth Sidious was. He was safe for now but he knew that would not last. It was only a matter of time before the two Sith crossed blades.

What confounded the Dark Lord even more, however, was what his spies and informants had told him. The other Sith was staying in the guest wing of the Jedi Temple and it did not seem to bother the woman in the slightest. In Sidious' mind this raised even more questions, for at the very least the Jedi Council had to know she was a Sith. So, the question was why were the Jedi allowing her to stay in their temple and why was she aiding the Jedi? Palpatine massaged his temples, for he was giving himself a headache trying to solve that mystery.

* * *

Padme, in her role as queen, stood staring out the window of her apartment, not unlike she had been the day before, when talking with Nathrrya. This time however, the Gungan, Jar Jar Binks was by her side.

"Mesa wonder why da guds invent pain?" The Gungan asked as he turned to face the Queen seeing the sadness on the young woman's face.

"To motivate us, I imagine..."

"Yousa tinken yousa people gunna die?" Jar Jar asked.

"I... don't know."

"Gungans gunna get pasted too, eh?"

"I hope not." Padme whispered.

"Gungans no die'n without a fight... wesa warriors. Wesa gotta grand army. Dat why you no liken us, metinks."

Padme looked at the Gungan mildly shocked. She didn't know they _had_ an army as the Gungans kept to themselves, mostly. It did give her an idea; a very crazy, outlandish idea that she was certain would give her security captain nightmares.

Senator Palpatine and Captain Panaka entered the room and bowed before the queen as she turned to face them.

"Your Highness I still feel you should push for a vote of no confidence in Supreme Chancellor Valorum." Palpatine tried to urge her.

Padme scowled at the man, for she was getting very close to losing her temper, a rare thing for the Queen of Naboo. "No, Senator. My decision is final; there is nothing to be gained. Chancellor Valorum is due to stand down at the end of the year then there will be elections for a new Chancellor."

"This is true Your Highness, but what of our planet and people in the meantime?" Palpatine asked "You saw how ineffectual Valorum was. A strong and charismatic Chancellor is needed to break the back of the bureaucrats, something that sadly, Valorum has never been."

"Then why a need for a vote of no confidence?" Padme asked "All it would achieve is more bureaucratic red tape while a new Chancellor is found. Our people do not have that kind of time."

Palpatine looked uncertain as to how to answer without risking his real motives; Sidious however was cursing the other damned Sith yet again. She had clearly been advising the Queen.

Padme let out a heavy sigh. "There is nothing more I can do here...Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people."

"Go back!?" Palpatine looked genuinely horrified "But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty."

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!"

"Yes, Your Highness?" Panaka asked knowing full well what the next words out of Padme's mouth were going to be.

The young woman looked into the eyes of her chief protector. "Ready my ship!"

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe." The captain pleaded even if he knew his queen too well.

"No place will be safe, captain. If the Senate doesn't condemn the invasion, then it's clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy."

Queen Amidala and her retinue left the apartment as Palpatine turned to look out the window with a self-satisfied smile on his face that quickly turned into a frown. His plans had been disrupted and he didn't like that.

* * *

"Queen Amidala is returning home, her plea in the senate was inclusive. Her return will put pressure on the Trade Federation, and could widen the confrontation." Mace informed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Nathrrya gravely.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda said

"Events are moving fast...too fast." Master Mundi noted.

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the Sith Master from the apprentice should the Zabrak show himself again. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith." Mace said.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later, once you return." Yoda said firmly.

"I take it Anakin will be staying here with his mother?" Nathrrya asked "I for one wouldn't let Anakin anywhere near a war zone. Naboo is no place for a child at present."

"Right you are. Stay here the boy shall." Yoda reassured the Sith.

"Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Mace told the two Jedi.

"Thank the Force I'm no Jedi." Nathrrya remarked dryly.

"And why is that?" Qui-Gon asked.

"While you two are playing bodyguard, I'll be racking up quite a droid kill count." The woman said with a grin. "I was trained as a warrior and sometimes if you want peace you have to _fight_ for it. The Trade Federation have all but declared war on Naboo, if they want a war, I'll _gladly_ give them one." Her eyes flashed yellow briefly.

Yoda nodded slightly as he was starting to understand more of Nathrrya's mindset. He looked at the three force users leaving for the war-torn planet. "May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon bowed as did Nathrrya "May the Force serve you well." She replied as the trio turned to leave the Council chamber.

* * *

The three force users along with the astromech R2-D2 were waiting on the landing pad that held the Nabooian cruiser the Queen had arrived in. Nathrrya was watching the little droid in amusement as R2 whistled a happy tune as he leaned over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic. However, the droid, leaned over too far and suddenly fell over the edge letting out a very undignified series of beeps and whistles. After a few moments, R2 reappeared, using his on-board jets to propel himself back onto the landing pad. Nathrrya shook her head, a smile on her face for the little astromech reminded her of her cousin's droid T7-01. She turned her attention to the two Jedi.

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth." Obi-Wan said.

"From your point of view..."

"The boy is dangerous...they all sense it. Why can't you?" the young man asked with a slight frown.

Qui-Gon massaged his temples. "His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future... that should be enough for you..."

"Kriffing force, shut up!" Nathrrya yelled. "You're acting like children, not Jedi!"

Both Jedi had the decency to look suitably chastised at the woman's outburst.

Nathrrya sighed as she put her hands on her hips. "You're both right. Anakin has the potential to be very dangerous, a disaster waiting to happen, however his future is still uncertain. The longer Sidious is ignorant of his existence the better it is for us. As long as Sidious keeps focused on me he may not realise Anakin's importance until it's too late."

Qui-Gon considered the woman's words nodding slowly. "Yes, Sidious would consider you a much greater threat. A rival Sith Lord, for reasons he cannot understand, is aiding the Jedi." The Jedi folded his arms "Sidious will either try and turn you to aid him or he will try to assassinate you."

"As I would never help him, that leaves him but one option. He will try to assassinate me." Nathrrya replied, unfazed at the prospect. After all she'd had far worse than a Sith Lord who would hide in the shadows and try to kill her. Baras had tried on at least three separate occasions to assassinate her and all had ended in failure. She hadn't been surprised, from the first moment she'd met him on Korriban she knew he'd turn on her. Baras was just that paranoid and controlling.

Before the three force users could continue their conversation, two air speeders arrived, carrying Captain Panaka, his men, Jar Jar Binks as well as Senator Palpatine, Queen Amidala, Padme and the other handmaidens.

Nathrrya smirked, seeing Palpatine's quizzical expression as she had forgone the Jedi robes, for the ruse was no longer needed and wore her usual green outfit complete with the blaster she'd acquired on Naboo. Speaking of, she really needed to fix the imbalance she had felt in the weapon. The blaster was clearly as cheap and mass produced as the battle droid that had once used it.

Senator Palpatine and Queen Amidala stopped before the Jedi as did the Queen's handmaidens, everyone else boarded the ship to ready it for take-off.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon said with a slight bow.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." Amidala replied.

"Indeed, Your Highness. I feel I must protest, once again, your returning to Naboo even if your mind is made up." Palpatine spoke.

"I promise you, I will not let that happen." Qui-Gon said before the Queen and her handmaidens boarded the ship followed by the three force users and R2-D2. A few moments later the ship lifted off the landing pad leaving behind an oddly smiling Senator Palpatine.

* * *

 _A/N: For those curious about Ashoka's very brief appearance at the end of the last chapter as near as I can tel from the wiki she would have been about four years old at the time of TPM._


	17. Return to Naboo

"Nathrrya, a question if I may?" Qui-Gon asked as the two walked along the main hallway of the royal cruiser, the woman nodded her assent "Your last name, Palatine, you share it with that archaeology professor do you not?"

"I do, it's possible she's a distant relative of the Palatine Sith line. Lara is force blind and given what I've learned about the end of the Ruusan Wars, she and her family could be all that's left of the old Sith line." Nathrrya said "In either case, it's not comforting as it still makes me the last of the Palatine Sith line." She said with a frown.

"It concerns you greatly." Obi-Wan observed from behind the two masters.

"Yes, and I still don't know how I feel about being the last of my line." Nathrrya admitted "I had always expected to die in battle as befits a warrior... but now? Now... that's not really an option if I want to see the Therin-Palatine line continue."

The padawan looked concerned as he could clearly pick up on the sadness in her voice. "You need cheering up Nathrrya and when we get back to Coruscant I know just the place to take you; Dex's Diner." Obi-Wan said with a mischievous smile. If anyone could brighten your day it was Dexter Jettster.

Nathrrya looked over her shoulder "Did you just ask me out on a date Obi-Wan?" she asked with a seductive smirk.

Obi-Wan blushed with embarrassment. _I walked right into that._

Qui-Gon facepalmed.

* * *

The Theed Palace Throne room had become Nute Gunray's new command centre now that the Trade Federation had occupied Naboo.

"The Queen is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her." The holo image of Darth Sidious ordered with no emotion whatsoever.

"Yes, my Lord." Nute replied, beside him Rune Hakoo looked uneasy.

"Viceroy, is the planet secure?" Sidious asked.

"Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now." Nute confirmed.

"Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are." Sidious said as he looked at the third member of the meeting. "I see Darth Maul has joined you. He will deal with the Jedi."

"Understood, my Lord." The Viceroy said, the holo image of Darth Sidious nodded before fading from view.

* * *

Queen Amidala was talking with Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka while Obi-Wan and Jar Jar looked on. The padawan glanced to where Nathrrya was, leaning against the inner hull of the ship seemingly uninterested in the conversion taking place, her sole focus being on the data pad in her hands. Obi-Wan wasn't fooled, he knew she'd be listening.

"The moment we land, the Federation will arrest you and force you to sign the treaty." Panaka said his concern evident.

"I agree... I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon added.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." The queen replied, a determined glint in her eyes.

"There are only twelve of us, Your Highness...we have no army." Panaka reminded his stubborn monarch.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Qui-Gon informed her.

Nathrrya looked up from her data pad and glared at the back of the Jedi Master somehow managing to keep her mouth shut. As fun as it would have been to goad the Jedi into an argument about not fighting when it truly mattered, she was busy trying to formulate at battle plan with what resources the Naboo had to win back their planet. Not an easy task but she'd done more with less. _I think you'd be pleased, Quinn._ She thought. Nathrrya had learned much from her lover over the years about strategy and planning, adding her own practical war time experience and she was a real danger to the Trade Federation. One they wouldn't see coming.

"Jar Jar Binks." The queen said getting the Gungan's attention.

"Mesa, Your Highness?" Jar Jar asked as he looked around, puzzled.

"Yes. I need your help. You said the Gungan's have an army correct?"

"Wesa do, Your Highness." Jar Jar nodded enthusiastically.

Nathrrya pushed herself off the inner hull of the ship, it was time to get involved. "Your Highness if you were able to gain the cooperation of the Gungan army it will make winning back your planet easier."

"That is my hope Nathrrya but I fear it will not be easy for there is much bad blood between our peoples." The Queen replied.

"The Gungan's will be slaughtered by the droid army." Panaka pointed out "They must number in the thousands."

"One would think so. The droid army seems almost unstoppable; however, the Federation's army is not as invincible as the Neimoidians would like everyone to believe." Nathrrya said with a devious smile. "The droids are mass produced and rely on sheer numbers to be effective but they lack any real autonomy, for the Neimoidians fear their droids turning on them."

"If they weren't autonomous they'd be no good as troops." Panaka protested.

"Oh, they have _some_ autonomy, true but the Trade Federation relies on a droid control ship, if it's knocked out or the control signal from it lost, the droid army shuts down. It's a failsafe." Nathrrya grinned holding up the data pad. "It's all on the HoloNet if anyone cares to look. The part I haven't quite worked out yet is how to kill the control ship." The woman had a longing look in her eyes. "If I only had the _Violet Rose,_ I'd have enough firepower to knock out the control ship."

"We have some star fighters." Queen Amidala said.

Nathrrya nodded "I saw them however their weapons likely lack the power to be a real threat to the control ship but they may be useful." At that moment R2 made a series of beeps and whistles which made the Sith look down curiously at the little droid. An idea came to mind, one she'd have to think about a little more, to develop it into a proper plan.

"You're forgetting about the blockade fleet, Nathrrya." Panaka pointed out as he folded his arms.

The woman shook her head. "No, I haven't. It won't be there. The Trade Federation doesn't need it now, they occupy the planet. There will be likely only one ship in orbit, the droid control ship."

"You seem to know much about battle Nathrrya." Qui-Gon said a worried tone in his voice.

Nathrrya smiled sadly. "Six years of almost constant galactic war will do that to you, Master Jinn. It's one of the few things from my time that I don't miss. The near constant fighting was draining on everything and everyone. And for what? A galaxy near total collapse."

No one in the room knew how to react to that.

* * *

"Where are Nathrrya, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon?" Anakin asked as he and his mother were given a tour of the Jedi Temple by Yoda and Mace Windu. It was a way to pass the time but it also allowed the two senior Jedi to observe and assess the boy more.

"Gone to Naboo they have, confront the Trade Federation." Yoda said as he walked alongside the force strong boy. "Worried you should not be. Nathrrya concerned for your safety is."

"I thought the Jedi helped people." Anakin said as he looked up at the tall dark-skinned Jedi "So why did you try and arrest Nathrrya?"

"Ani..." Shmi warned.

Mace raised his hand easing the mother's fears "It's alright Miss Skywalker. He asks a good question. It's not an easy question to answer young Anakin. What do you know about the Sith?"

The boy shrugged. "Not much, Nathrrya hasn't talked about it. I know she uses the Dark Side of the Force and her eyes turn yellow when she does. She said she has done some bad things a long time ago. But Nathrrya seems friendly, not angry or hateful."

"Nathrrya was right; you show wisdom beyond your years." Master Windu said. "As to your question, Nathrrya is a Dark Side user, a fully trained Sith Lord. Something she freely admitted. It was a shock to discover that we had a Sith in our midst and we hadn't detected her." Mace paused "perhaps it was partly wounded pride that we had been so easily fooled but in retrospect it could have been handled better."

"Will you help her?" the boy asked both Jedi "She needs you." He turned to Master Yoda. "Can't you see that sir? She needs your help and she's my friend. That's why I want to be a Jedi, because they help people."

Mace and Yoda looked at each other communicating silently for a time.

"Nathrrya afraid of her past she is not." Yoda said at last. "Her passions give her power in the Dark Side, blind her they do not. In the Dark she was raised, sees the Light she can. Shy away from the Light Nathrrya does not. Such a Dark Side Master a valuable ally of the Jedi could be."

* * *

Nathrrya and Obi-Wan were sat across from each other in the royal cruiser's galley drinking caff, much like they had done on their flight from Naboo.

"You look like something's on your mind Obi-Wan." Nathrrya observed "You've been staring at that mug for at least five minutes." She said indicting the padawan's caff.

Obi-Wan looked up and half smiled "Yes, I've just been thinking about what you said to Master Yoda about the idea of having a family shot out from under you." The woman gestured for him to continue. "It's clear to me that family is something very important to you." he said carefully "You've all but adopted Anakin."

Nathrrya nodded slowly "Answer me this, is there anyone... _special_ in your life?"

Obi-Wan looked down at his mug as he swirled the contents. "There is, her name is Siri Tachi. We realised that we loved each other but have since decided to focus on being the best Jedi we can be." he looked up. "But I still care about her a great deal."

"Then you know love hurts like nothing in the galaxy when it goes wrong, but it can ignite the very stars themselves when it's right." Nathrrya said softly. Her shoulders slouched and her eyes dropped to the table for a moment. A mixture of happiness and sadness twitched on the corner of her lips.

"I loved a man once, probably far more than was wise for me to do." There was a wistful expression on her features now. "I didn't care because I didn't have to be anything when I was with him. I could just...be." She looked up at him for a moment. "Do you want to hear the rest?"

Obi-Wan was intrigued now. But he couldn't help but sense the emotion she was giving. It could have been much stronger. All he could do was nod and she continued.

"His name was Malavai Quinn." She smiled when she said his name. Obi-Wan could see how her eyes brightened and her features took on the shape of a woman in love. She looked proud to get to say his name as she had and it sounded like she held it in high regard. "He was an Imperial Military officer assigned to my ship. I took great delight in flirting with him because he was so by the book that he had no idea how to take my advances." Her smile loosened into a chuckle as she remembered how he would be a perfectly articulate man when he was on the ball and, as soon as she threw something at him, he became a bumbling mess. It was mere entertainment at first, then it became something serious.

"He eventually cracked, and for me it was well worth the wait. We created many happy moments together in the time that we were one. There were numerous occasions where Vette and Jaesa found other things to do outside the ship because we were impossible to listen to." There were two connotations there and Obi-Wan caught them both, one of them making him blush just ever so slightly. But then her smile faded, her eyes didn't hold that lover's gleam. Obi-Wan remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"It didn't last. He betrayed me… tried to kill me. Before he sprang his trap, he revealed that he'd been a plant posted in my crew by my former master, Darth Baras. Baras had planned to have me killed from the very beginning. He manipulated Quinn into trying to finish me off because I threatened his plans and had survived two previous assassination attempts." Her eyes became distant, as she recalled the event. "When those war droids came into the room, and Quinn was standing there looking at me, I felt everything shatter. It was the most debilitating feeling I'd ever experienced. And it was calculated to hurt, to destabilize me just enough to weaken my abilities. But I made it through. I turned those droids to scrap."

Obi-Wan swallowed something that had built in his throat and he inhaled slowly, realizing he hadn't really taken a breath while she told the story. He had to ask, but he feared the answer. "Did you… did you kill your lover?"

The woman held his eyes for a second before shaking her head. "No. I couldn't bring myself to do it. I still loved Quinn very much."

Obi-Wan felt relieved.

"But I wanted to, trust me. Any self-preserving Sith would have killed him without any indication of thought. And I could have, too." She lifted her hand as if she was going to Force choke someone. She merely demonstrating how simple it could have been for her to end the man's life. He felt his heart beat faster but he noticeably relaxed when she slackened her arm and it thumped down on the table like dead weight.

"When he was on the ground, surrounded by his failed attempt to kill me, I saw something very different than what most Sith would have seen. An extremely broken man. We were probably in worse shape than the droids were. But the way he looked up at me after all he had done, to see the pain and suffering in his soul through those amazingly blue eyes… I was ruined. It turned out we had been each other's' undoing." She let out a very sad sigh.

"So… what happened?"

She shrugged seemingly indifferently. "We both went back to the ship and never said a word about what happened. That was the plan but it didn't last five seconds past the airlock as both Vette and Jaesa knew that something bad had happened." Nathrrya smiled slightly "No surprise as Jaesa was my apprentice and Vette was just good at reading people. I cried myself to sleep that night because I couldn't have the man I loved in bed next to me."

There was an intense silence between them as Obi-Wan took the story and the emotions, allowing them to roll around in his mind. "That's... that's why you said that love saved you from making a terrible mistake when we first met outside the temple."

Nathrrya nodded slowly "Yes as I'd have instantly regretted it if I had killed Quinn. Life on the _Rose_ over the next year was stressful for everyone. Quinn and I were back to square one and the girls were watching him like a kath hound stalking its next meal. Then Quinn did something so unexpected, he proposed to me."

Her smile light up the room

"I said yes. We were to be married a few months later." Her smiled faded "That day never came as Darth Marr would eventually contact me, he'd found the fleeing Emperor. Not long after I woke up three and a half millennia later."

Obi-Wan was speechless, Nathrrya really had her chances of having a family pulled out from under her, first by her lover's betrayal and then after he'd proposed, before being frozen in carbonite. He wondered how she was still sane.

Nathrrya looked up and held Obi-Wan's eyes for a very long moment. They spent that time only looking at one another, both regarding the other in a completely different light than their first meeting. It was then the Padawan saw exactly what this woman built herself on, how she worked, what she believed. It was mind boggling and went against so much that he had learned in his time training to be a Jedi.

* * *

The Royal Cruiser headed towards Naboo. Only one Trade Federation ship could be seen in high orbit.

"The blockade's gone... Just as Nathrrya said it would be." Captain Panaka said in wonderment.

"You almost sound surprised Captain." Obi-Wan said slightly amused. "The Trade Federation occupies the planet... No need for it now."

"I have one battleship on my scope." Ric Olie informed them, tapping the screen for emphasise.

Obi-Wan frowned. "The droid control ship..."

"If they haven't already, it won't be long before they spot us." Panaka said, worry in his voice.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Then we haven't much time."

* * *

The Queen and Captain Panaka along with his men and the handmaidens were getting ready to leave the ship once it had landed. The elevator door slid open, and Nathrrya entered the hold. Padme saw the older woman and walked over to her.

"Any news about Anakin?" the younger woman asked as this was the first time she'd had the chance to inquire about the boy.

Nathrrya was silent for a moment. "It's undecided yet if he'll be admitted to the Jedi Temple or not. Due to his age, the Council weren't too keen on the idea." She explained. "However, I pointed out I was much older than Anakin when I passed my trials. Your returning home helped put the matter on hold for the time being."

Padme raised her eyebrows. "Passed your trials?"

The older woman grinned. "Yes, I told them I was thirty-five when I passed my trials to become a full Sith. They thought I was talking about the Jedi trials."

"So, you lied by omission to the whole Jedi Council and they never picked up on it?" Padme asked stunned at the thought.

Nathrrya's eyes sparkled with mischief. "I told the truth... from a certain point of view."

Despite herself Padme giggled at the thought of Nathrrya fooling the Jedi Council.

* * *

The Royal cruiser had landed in the Gungan swamp. Panaka's men were busy unloading the ship, as Obi-Wan approached Qui-Gon. He passed Nathrrya who sat on a supply crate, busy with her data pad while R2-D2 stood next to her.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master."

The Jedi master looked as if his mind were elsewhere. "Good." He said turning to face the padawan. The two Jedi stood silent for a moment. Behind them, Nathrrya glanced up from her data pad and shook her head in dismay before she returned to her work.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?" Obi-Wan asked at last.

"The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her." Qui-Gon replied.

Unnoticed, Nathrrya facepalmed at the Jedi Master's words as she put her data pad down and stood. "And you call yourself a Jedi? Pathetic." She said walking over to the two men.

"I'm sorry." Qui-Gon said as he turned to face the woman.

"You should be. You're got to be the worst excuse for a Jedi I've had the misfortune to work with." Nathrrya said as she folded her arms. "The two of you have been on how many missions together? You both should know by now things change quickly." She glared at Qui-Gon. "And in case you didn't get the memo, Master Jedi, this is a war, no matter what your precious Senate wants to think. It was a war the moment the first battle droid hit Naboo soil." She poked the man in the chest to make her point. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a battle to plan."

The two Jedi looked on in stunned silence as Nathrrya turned and walked back to where she'd been sitting. Picking up the data pad, they watched her show it to the astromech who beeped and whistled happily, even spinning his dome.

"That went well." Obi-Wan remarked humorously as he turned back to face his master.

Qui-Gon nodded looking thoughtful. "Obi-Wan I feel I must apologise for my behaviour in the Council Camber. Nathrrya was right, I had become too fixated on Anakin. I would be happy to have you as my padawan until you pass your trials."

Obi-Wan smiled "I'm glad you can admit your mistakes master. It hurt, I will not deny that but I also felt pleased that you thought I am ready to face my trials. Perhaps after we are done here and the matter of Anakin's future is settled, maybe then we can approach the Council about my trials for Knighthood."

Qui-Gon was humbled by his padawan's words. "You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight." He said as he gave the young man's shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

Nathrrya looked up and this time smiled happily as she observed the two Jedi repair their friendship. Her eyes sparkled with mischief as an idea came to her. Yes, perhaps... she could at last bury her past and it would be an excellent trial for the young Jedi.

* * *

Jar Jar had returned from the Gungan underwater city with dire news. It was empty and worse, there seemed to have been a battle as many of the buildings had blaster damage. However, the Gungan knew a hiding place where his people would retreat to, if threatened. It was an old sacred temple complex deeper in the swamp.

As the group of humans followed the clumsy Gungan deeper into the swamp, Nathrrya's force senses began to tingle warning the Sith of impending danger. The woman frowned looking around when her eyes fell on Padme dressed as a handmaiden. Suddenly the Sith had a premonition of what the young monarch intended to do when she met the Gungan chief. Rationally Nathrrya understood perfectly why Padme would do such a thing. Emotionally it would be a very bad idea for Nathrrya to be present.

Slowly the Sith began to lag behind the rest of the group and eventually she disappeared into the swamp in another direction.

Both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan eventually realised that Nathrrya was no longer with them. They were concerned about her sudden disappearance but the Force advised them to wait and they would learn why.

* * *

Jar Jar was leading the group of humans when he stopped to sniff the air. Behind him stood Queen Amidala, her three handmaidens, Padme, Eirtae and Rabe, Captain Panaka along with his twelve men, the two Jedi and R2-D2.

"Dissen it." Jar Jar said as he spread out his arms.

The Gungan made a strange chattering noise. Almost as soon as Jar Jar had, seven armed Gungans appeared, riding strange beasts. Nathrrya had to fight her natural battle reflex when ambushed, to grab her lightsabre off her belt.

"Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals." Jar Jar said waving to the lead Gungan.

"Binks! Noah gain!" Captain Tarpals complained not at all happy to see Jar Jar.

"We comen to see da boss."

The Gungan Captain rolled his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n youse."

* * *

The group of humans with Jar Jar with Queen Amidala and Padme in the lead were led through a clearing full of Gungan refugees. At the far end were of the ruins was a grand temple with massive carved heads where Boss Nass and several other Gungan Council members stood upon the top one, which was three-quarters submerged.

"Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?" Boss Nass bellowed from atop the sunken head.

"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace." The decoy queen said as she stepped forward

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink." Boss Nass replied, not looking all that pleased.

Captain Panaka and his men looked around nervously as the Gungan guards lowered their weapons. The Jedi were relatively relaxed.

"We wish to form an alliance..." the decoy continued.

"Your Honour..." Padme said as she suddenly stepped forward.

"Whosa dis?" Boss Nass asked clearly confused as he scratched his head.

"I am Queen Amidala." Padme announced as she pointed Sabe. "This is my decoy... my protection... my loyal bodyguard."

Obi-Wan smirked as he looked down at the astromech for he too was aware of Anakin's fascination with Padme. "You recording this?" he whispered to which R2 beeped softly.

"...I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honour, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us."

Padme dropped to her knees and bowed before the Gungan Chief. There was a gasp from Captain Panaka, his men, and Padme's Handmaidens "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands."

Slowly, Captain Panaka and his men bowed down before the Gungan Council. They were followed by the handmaidens and the two Jedi.

Breaking the tension, Boss Nass began to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans? Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends."

* * *

 _AN: Well the next few chapter could be awhile as it's the battle of Naboo and the showdown with Darth Maul... I'm crap at writing action scenes so I'm going to be taking my time got get it right particularly the fight with Maul._


	18. Battle of Naboo Part I

Nathrrya sat meditating, her legs crossed, hands on her knees and eyes closed, levitating about a meter above the swampy ground. She didn't want to get her favourite and currently only outfit damp and dirty. The Sith hadn't done anything as straight forward as self levitation in a very long time. As she allowed the Force to flow through her, Nathrrya could sense that Padme had been successful in gaining the aide of the Gungan army and that Obi-Wan was on his way to retrieve her. She smirked. The padawan's reaction should be entertaining.

Nathrrya's eyes snapped open.

"Well, aren't we an obedient little apprentice." she mused. Sidious _had_ sent his apprentice. The Jedi might not be able to sense him but attuned to the Dark Side as she was, Nathrrya had little trouble finding him in the Force. It also helped that he was truly terrible at shielding his presence from another Sith.

A cruel smile appeared on her lips. The Jedi knew where she was as she _wanted_ them to know. However, Sidious' apprentice was completely oblivious to her presence and he'd remain that way until she was ready to strike. The woman frowned, she'd have to revise her battle plan slightly considering this development. Her plan had been to lead the fighter strike against the droid control ship. She supposed she still could but the Force was strongly discouraging her from doing so and as usual, it was being vague as to why.

Nathrrya always had a natural talent for manipulating and shielding her presence in the Force and detecting others. She'd used it to great effect on Korriban, so she appeared, even to the likes of Darth Baras, as an above average acolyte and not the full Sith she was. Given that she looked younger than her thirty-five years, Baras had fallen for the ruse. The only person who had known the truth had been Overseer Tremel but as he was an ally of House Palatine that was to be expected.

She had little success in detecting Sidious, though she knew he was out there, somewhere. He might be on Coruscant. She supposed he was as good as, if not a little better than herself at masking his presence. He wouldn't have been able to avoid the Jedi otherwise. She hoped that if she made herself enough of a nuisance then Sidious would slip up and reveal himself.

Nathrrya closed her eyes and went back to her meditation.

* * *

"Where is Nathrrya?" Padme asked as she couldn't see the older woman amongst them.

"She... left before we were ambushed by the Gungans." Qui-Gon replied. "Why? We do not know. She just disappeared."

"Do you think...?" the Queen asked worried.

Qui-Gon shook his head. "No, we can still sense her presence in the Force. If Nathrrya were planning anything nefarious then she would hide from us."

"She could do that?" Padme asked alarmed though she didn't fully understand.

The Jedi master nodded "Yes, Nathrrya is skilled enough to hide her presence if she wished to. However, she wants us to know where she is. I sent Obi-Wan to find her and retrieve her," he explained, "Whatever made Nathrrya vanish has passed and it's safe for her to return."

Padme frowned "What do you mean?"

"I believe Nathrrya's sudden disappearance may have had something to do with you humbling yourself before Boss Nass." The Jedi master stated.

"Oh..." the young woman seemed to deflate slightly.

"You did nothing wrong your highness for we know almost nothing of Nathrrya's past life, only what she has been willing to share," he said, "It would not surprise me if she had experienced something similar that would have left a negative impression on her." Little did the Jedi Master know how right he was in his assessment. "And as a Sith, Nathrrya feels emotions much more strongly..."

Padme began to understand "And if she did feel something negative then my negotiations could have gone badly?"

"Precisely your highness. Nathrrya left to insure you could do what you needed to do to secure the aide of the Gungans." Qui-Gon said, "Obi-Wan will find our wayward Sith."

Padme couldn't help herself she giggled at the thought of Nathrrya being called 'our wayward Sith.'

* * *

Obi-Wan found it easy to follow Nathrrya's presence in the Force through the swamp, even so it took him a good fifteen minutes to reach her. He wasn't certain what he'd find, as the closer he got the stronger the mixed emotions were encompassing the woman.

 _Well there's only one way to find out._ The padawan thought as he took a breath and stepped around a tree and into a small clearing. There in the centre not more than ten feet away was Nathrrya, levitating about a meter above the swampy ground.

Obi-Wan looked surprised and impressed; levitation wasn't hard to do but to truly master it took a lot of practice or natural talent. He wasn't sure which he was seeing. Perhaps a little of both? The padawan frowned as he wasn't sure what to say or how to ask what he wanted to know, so he settled on just observing her.

Nathrrya opened her eyes and studied Obi-Wan for a few moments. "Come to check on me?" she asked at last, as she uncrossed her legs and stood, lowering herself to the ground.

The padawan smiled slightly, impressed by what he saw. "In a manner of speaking." he said taking a step closer. "Are you alright? What happened? When you vanished, we didn't know what to think," The concern and curiosity clear in his voice.

The woman sighed as she let her arms fall to her sides. "My past happened, or would have had I stayed." She bit her bottom lip as she ran a hand through her hair. "I had a premonition of Padme humbling herself before the Gungan chief. All I saw, though, was the throne room of the Eternal Emperor. Valkorion stood before me at the foot of his throne offering me power and privilege. All I had to do was submit to his will. For that reason, I disappeared."

"This story isn't going to end well, is it?" Obi-Wan asked clearly worried.

"No, it doesn't." Nathrrya confirmed. "Once I learned of the Emperor's true plans for the galaxy, I swore I'd _never_ bend my knee to anyone ever again. So, I told Valkorion _no_.

He was ready to kill me just as he had Darth Marr, when his son Arcann attacked him giving me the chance to put my saber through Valkorion's back..." the woman seemed to hesitate a moment. "The man died in an explosion of force energy that must have knocked me out, I woke up three and a half thousand years later."

Obi-Wan nodded slowly. "But for you it's been how long since this happened?"

"About three weeks... a month at most." Nathrrya said looking thoughtful. "Rationally, I understood what Padme wanted to do and it made sense..."

"...But emotionally, it was too soon and something you had no desire to do, ever again. So, you fled to protect not only yourself but Padme as well." Finished Obi-Wan an understanding expression on his face.

"Something like that." Nathrrya said a sad smile on her lips. "We better get back to Qui-Gon or Force only knows what he'll be thinking if we take too long..." the woman let the implication hang in the air.

Obi-Wan grinned. "Oh? Would that be the 'Jedi/Sith' or the 'male/female' concerns of Qui-Gon?" he asked as Nathrrya came to stand next to him.

Nathrrya pretended to think about it for a few moments. "I'd say the latter more than the former. You _did_ ask me out a date after all." She leaned in closer. "But being a Sith I can't deny there's a certain... _thrill_ at the prospect of seducing a Jedi." The woman whispered in Obi-Wan's ear.

The young man shut his eyes and tried to suppress the shiver that ran through him. He heard the woman step closer and chuckle. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to find Nathrrya's face centimetres from his own, a seductive smirk on her lips. Before he realised what was happening, she closed the distance and kissed him lightly on the cheek "You really are too much fun to tease..."

Nathrrya then stepped back smiling. "Sorry Obi-Wan, but that was the most fun I've had in a _long_ time." She said as she turned and headed back to the ruined temple.

The padawan let out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Sighing in relief, he regained his composure and wondered if Nathrrya had been like this with her former lover, Malavai Quinn. As he began to follow her, he strongly suspected that the answer was _yes_.

* * *

Mace Windu and Yoda were having their regular meeting in the latter's quarters to discuss various happenings within the Jedi. However, this meeting was anything but regular.

"Uncertain the boy's future still is." Yoda said. "Trained he must be. Untrained, a greater danger he will be."

Mace nodded for he had come to much the same conclusion. "Anakin is a shatter point much like Nathrrya is." He pointed out.

Yoda was silent for a time as he considered his next words. "His future Dark Side master she may be. Uncertain it is, His Jedi Master should be. Special case is he."

Mace frowned as he leaned forward in his seat. "What do you mean old friend?"

Yoda smiled slightly. "Traditional Jedi teaching, Anakin should not take, to old he is, full of emotion he is. Unconventional training, he needs. His master understands this, they must."

Mace rubbed his chin in thought. "There are not many masters that would be suitable."

"Convince Nathrrya to join the Order I must," Yoda said.

Mace looked dumbfounded at Yoda's statement "She will never turn to the Light, as she's to set in her ways, though she seems to bare the Order no ill will. Nathrrya would be an ally at most."

Yoda nodded slowly "Turn her to the Light unneeded. More valuable Nathrrya as is. Too long have the Jedi been afraid of the Dark Side, shunned it we have. Understand it we do not. Nathrrya first Dark master of the Jedi order she should be."

Mace looked thoughtful as he understood what Yoda was trying to do. Nathrrya was an unknown that the Jedi Council could not control. "That will not be an easy task, old friend." he warned. "She will disagree with most rules and outright refuse others. She may even refuse to join the Order as she is too independent."

"Know this I do. Change the Jedi Order must." Yoda stated.

* * *

"Are you alright Nathrrya?" Padme asked. "I was worried when you disappeared the way you did."

The older woman smiled as reassuringly as she could. "I'm okay now. You were successful in getting the Gungans to help and that's what really matters."

Padme nodded letting the matter rest as it was obviously some Force related thing that she wouldn't understand. "Was it my imagination, but did Padawan Kenobi look a little flustered when he returned with you?"

Nathrrya grinned. "You noticed that did you? He's fun to tease. Let's just say I... flirted with him." Her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Padme folded her arms. "Are you _sure_ that's all you did?" she might be young but she wasn't blind.

Nathrrya briefly looked in the direction of the two Jedi before returning her attention to the younger woman. "Well... I _may_ have kissed him on the cheek..."

Padme covered her mouth with her hand to hide her gasp of shock.

"Oh, don't look so worried." the Sith lightly scolded. "In the time I've spent with Obi-Wan it's obvious to me he is a devout member of the Jedi Order. He is extremely loyal and has his sights on becoming a Jedi Knight. That is something I'm not interested in jeopardising for him, so I'm content with being his friend. Though, I'm not above giving him a little bit of grief every now and then."

Padme nodded looking thoughtful. "What happens if your harmless fun becomes something more... serious?" she asked curiously.

Nathrrya was taken by surprise and frowned. "In all honesty, I haven't thought that far ahead. I certainly wouldn't object to the idea. But the Jedi would have to get over their fear of emotional attachments and I can't see _that_ happening anytime soon." she said taking Padme by the arm. "Now, Your Highness I believe you were going to show me where the secret passages are. I have a battle plan to finalise and not much time to do it in."

* * *

"What happened Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked concerned about Nathrrya's explanation of her sudden disappearance.

The padawan sighed. "Master, you must understand that from Nathrrya's perspective only a month at most has passed since the events that lead to her being frozen in carbonite. We were right master; she had a premonition of the Queen bowing before the Gungan Chief. It triggered some unpleasant memories of the moments just prior to Nathrrya being frozen. She could not bring herself to do such again, so she did the next best thing she could; she disappeared."

"Do you know what happened in her past?" The Jedi master wanted to know.

Obi-wan nodded. "I do but you would be better served asking Nathrrya yourself master for I do not really understand what she told me. I understand what it made her do but not fully the why." Nathrrya's words about the Emperor still unsettled him.

Qui-Gon nodded his understanding as he studied his apprentice. "Did she happen to flirt with you?"

The padawan chuckled. "Yes, she did, master. Nothing you need concern yourself about." Obi-Wan said even as he was sure he could still feel the tingle of the woman's lips. He knew Siri would do something... rash if she ever found out, so he prayed to the force she _never_ did.

The lingering pink flush on Obi-Wan's face was evident to the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon made a mental note to approach the Sith woman later. It made him wonder what her true intentions towards his padawan where. Not that he believed that Nathrrya was trying to turn Obi-Wan in any way but the woman's flirtatious nature was of some concern.

* * *

Nute, Rune and Darth Maul were following a spider droid that was projecting a hologram of Darth Sidious as they walked the halls of the Theed Palace.

"We've sent out patrols. We've already located their starship in the swamp... It won't be long, My Lord." Nute informed the Dark Lord.

"This is an unexpected move for the Queen. It's too aggressive..." Sidious pondered, _but something this other Sith might do..._ he glanced at his apprentice. "Lord Maul, be mindful."

"Yes, my Master." The Zabrak replied totally failing to keep his excitement for battle out of his voice.

"Be patient..." Sidious scolded. "Let them make the first move."

* * *

Near the edge of the swamp where it became rolling grassland, a Gungan sentry sat atop an ancient temple statue searching the landscape with a pair of electro-binoculars. Spotting something, the sentry looked down towards Obi-Wan near the base of the statue "Dayza comen!" he yelled.

The padawan nodded. "Good. They're here." Turning away from the statue, Obi-Wan made his way to where Padme, Qui-Gon and Nathrrya were discussing the battle plan with five Gungan Generals.

Boss Nass put an arm around Jar Jar. "Yousa doen grand. Jar Jar bringen da Naboo together." The Gungan chief said with pride.

"Oh, no, no, no..." Jar Jar shock his head not liking where this was going.

"So, wesa maken yousa Bombad General." The large Gungan informed him with a smile.

"General!?" Jar Jar exclaimed shocked. "Oh, no..." his eyes rolled back, and tongue flopped out of his mouth as the Gungan fainted to the roars of laughter from Boss Nass.

"At least the meeting should go smoothly now." Nathrrya observed dryly looking down at Jar Jar's inert from.

Captain Panaka arrived with four speeders and had with him about a dozen or so guards and pilots. They soon made their way to where everyone else was gathered.

"What is the situation?" Padme asked her chief protector.

"Almost everyone's in camps. A few hundred police and guards have formed an underground movement. I brought as many of the leaders as I could." Panaka explained gesturing to the men with him. "The Federation Army's also much larger than we thought, and much stronger. Your Highness, this is a battle I do not think we can win."

"Relax captain." Nathrrya said as she leaned on the planning table. "The battle is primarily a diversion. The Gungans _must_ draw the bulk of the Droid Army away from Theed. We can then enter the city using the secret passages on the waterfall side that Padme told me about. Once we get to the main entrance..." She made eye contact with Panaka. "It will then be up to you, Captain, to create a diversion with whatever men you can muster, so that we can enter the palace and capture the Viceroy. Without the Viceroy, they will hopefully be lost and confused."

"What do you think, Master Jedi?" Padme asked.

Qui-Gon nodded slowly folding his arms across his chest as he did so. "The Viceroy will be well guarded."

"Agreed but the difficulty's getting into the throne room. Once we're inside, we shouldn't have a problem." Panaka said.

"There is a possibility that with this diversion many Gungans will be killed." Qui-Gon said.

"Most certainty Master Jinn." Nathrrya replied grimily for she was aware she was sending many Gungans to their deaths. It wasn't the first time she'd given such orders.

"Wesa ready to do are-sa part." Boss Nass stated thumping his chest in defiance.

Nathrrya sighed as she brought up a holo image. "Now for the real wrinkle in our plans, the droid control ship. I have a plan which should shut down the Droid Army. It involves sending what pilots we have to knock out the Droid control ship which is orbiting the planet." She looked around the assembled group. "However, getting past the ships ray shields is going to be the problem, as your star fighters lack the firepower necessary. That's not to say it can't be done but what I'm going to propose is very dangerous and could well be a one-way trip for whichever pilot attempts it."

Before Nathrrya could continue, R2-D2 made a series of beeps and whistles making everyone look at him.

The Sith chuckled at the antics of the astromech. "Don't worry Artoo I was just getting to your part of the plan."

"His part of the plan?" one of the pilots asked confused.

Nathrrya nodded. "Yes, what I propose is this, one of the fighters has Artoo as the droid when the control ship deploys its own fighters to counter the attack, the pilot of Artoo's fighter gives _total_ control to the droid as his reaction and response times are much faster and more accurate than that of a normal human." She explained. "Artoo then flies the fighter at its maximum speed into the control ships hanger, let's loose with the fighter's guns setting off a chain reaction from the inside and gutting the control ship, hopefully getting out before the whole thing explodes."

An uneasy silence settled on the clearing at the woman's explanation.

"That's madness!" Ric Olie cried.

Nathrrya shrugged. "Maybe, but you lack fighters with heavy enough weapons to punch through the capital ship grade shields the control ship has. I had considered piloting one of the fighters myself. But shortly after we landed that no longer became an option."

"Why is that, if I may ask?" Padme spoke up.

Nathrrya held the younger woman's gaze. "I sensed the Sith apprentice I fought on Tatooine. He has much to learn about masking his force signature. It makes sense he'd be here, lying in wait for you Your Highness. Sidious had hoped to manipulate you and now that he can't he means to kill you. You're a loose end. What better way to announce the return of the Sith than to murder Queen Amidala and her Jedi protectors."

Everyone shuddered at the implication of Nathrrya's words.

The older woman placed a reassuring hand on Padme's shoulder. "The apprentice will not succeed, I promise you Padme, for I will face him. He will _not_ see the sunset."

"We would be the better choice to face the apprentice, Nathrrya." Qui-Gon said sounding worried.

The woman snorted as she turned to face the man. "I doubt that Master Jinn, the Jedi haven't faced a Sith in almost a thousand years." Nathrrya's smile was predatory. "It's time Darth Avarice, Empire's Wrath, last Sith Lord of the ancient Sith Empire made her presence felt in the galaxy." Her eyes turned yellow briefly but the intent was clear.

Qui-Gon nodded as he let out a sigh, it was clear that Nathrrya's mind was made up. She saw the upcoming showdown with Sidious' apprentice as a matter of honour for her long dead empire and herself. He couldn't fault the woman for that.

Obi-Wan felt himself shudder at Nathrrya's Darth title. Only hours earlier he had to deal with a very playful and flirty woman. Standing before him now was a battle-hardened warrior, a stalwart defender of what she believed in.

"It's as good a plan as any." Obi-Wan said. "But the danger remains if the Viceroy should escape, he will return with another droid army."

"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it." Padme replied.

* * *

In the Theed Palace throne room Nute, Rune, Darth Maul and the droid OOM-9 were talking to a hologram of Darth Sidious.

"The Queen is more foolish than I thought." Sidious remarked though he didn't think the Queen was behind this, not directly. He suspected the unknown Sith was working against him but what her goal on Naboo was, was still a mystery to him.

"We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance." Nute inform the Dark Lord.

"I am increasing security at all the detention camps." The command droid OOM-9 said.

"I feel there is more to this, My Master. The two Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes." Maul pointed out as he folded his arms.

Sidious smirked for his apprentice was _almost_ right. "The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that covenant... This will work to our advantage..." Deep down however Sidious had his doubts for there was a piece in play he could not control nor predict. The dark lord suspected that before the day was out he would need to start looking for a new apprentice for the opposing Sith would not allow Maul to live a second time.

"So, I have your approval to proceed then, My Lord?" the Viceroy asked.

Sidious nodded a cruel smile on his lips. "Proceed. Wipe them out... _all_ of them."

* * *

As the Gungan Army began to from up on the grasslands of Naboo its makeup could easily be seen. There was infantry, warriors on foot; cavalry, warriors riding their Kaadu mounts and lastly ranged artillery in the form of Fambaas with catapults on their backs. Some Fambaas carried large shield generators mounted on their backs and it was these that would give the Gungans a chance against the Droid Army.

General Ceel signalled the Gungan Army to halt as he looked through his electro-binoculars at the ridge line several kilometres away. He watched numerous Federation tanks cresting the ridge, forming into a line along its length. Behind the tanks were the droid troop transports.

Ceel spent a few more moments observing the Federation battle line then he lowered his electro-binoculars. "Energise the shields!" the Gungan General bellowed.

* * *

Even with the bulk of the droid army drawn away by the diversionary attack, Theed's central plaza still had plenty of droids and a few tanks for the small strike force to deal with.

Padme followed by her handmaiden Eirtae then Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Nathrrya and lastly Artoo made their way stealthily toward the entrance to the main hanger. Following them were a group of twenty other Naboo, mostly pilots and several guards.

Near the hanger entrance the group stopped as Padme signalled with a small red laser light across the plaza to the second group led by Captain Panaka and Rabe. As they signalled back, Nathrrya took the opportunity to make her thoughts known.

"At least the walking scrap piles lack air support, that'd be a whole other level of annoying. The tanks are bad enough." She grinned seeing Panaka's group begin the attack at the far end of the plaza. "Now you'll see what a Sith is truly capable of." Nathrrya said giddy with anticipation as she dashed into the hanger followed closely by the Jedi, Padme and the rest of their group.

* * *

In the Palace throne room, Nute and Rune looked on in horror as they saw the plaza battle unfold on a large screen.

"I thought the battle was going to take place far from here... this is too close!" Nute exclaimed extremely worried.

Darth Maul growled. "I told you there was more to this... the Jedi are involved!" Only he wasn't looking at the Jedi on the screen. He was focused on the woman he'd faced on Tatooine. She wasn't hiding or holding back in the Force. It made Maul uneasy, for she was a beacon in the dark side that felt as strong as his master. If indeed he was facing another fully trained Sith and not some fallen Jedi then... he was in over his head. He'd been trained to fight Jedi not another Sith.

Nute looked at the Zabrak apprentice and glared. "Then just don't stand there... go deal with the Jedi! That's what you're here for isn't it?"

The Zabrak opened his mouth to say something then closed it. The Neimoidians weren't worth the effort. Maul spun on his heel and left the throne room. He had Jedi to kill.

* * *

Alarms sounded as Nathrrya, closely followed by the Jedi, Padme and her troops, rushed into the hanger. The battle droids present opened fire as the attacking forces sought cover. Nathrrya ignited her lightsabre and threw it in a graceful arc, as the violet blade spun through the air end over end. Decapitating at least three droids she also felled another three with head shots from her blaster.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were not idle as they had been deflecting blaster bolts aimed at Padme back into the offending battle droids, causing them to explode. The Sith looked up briefly and shook her head wondering if the Jedi would ever grow a pair and fight _._

* * *

The Federation tanks began their bombardment of the Gungan energy shied which held strong, several minutes passed before the tanks stopped firing. The Gungan army let out a mighty cheer though they knew it isn't over yet.

The tanks moved back slightly, allowing the droid transports to move forward and unload their cargo. As the Gungans watched, row upon row of battle droids deployed from the transports and readied for combat. Atop a tank OOM-9 gave the order to advance.

Thousands of battle droids steadily marched towards the Gungan army. As the droids advanced, the Gungans powered up their weapons. They knew they needed to defend their shield generators against the horde of droids. As the two armies clashed OOM-9 continued to watch from a tank on the ridge overlooking the battle.

* * *

With her lightsabre returned to her, Nathrrya spotted a half dozen droids, that were preventing the pilots from getting to their fighters. The Sith force jumped and performed a back flip in mid air so that she landed directly behind the droids. Before the hapless droids knew what was happening they were cut in half by Nathrrya's violet blade.

Padme smiled and nodded her thanks as she turned to the pilots. "Get to your ships!"

The order given, the pilots and astromechs ran for the Naboo fighters. Among them R2-D2 and Ric Olie. "Come on Artoo let's go scrap that control ship."

The little droid beeped an affirmative as he was hoisted into Ric's fighter and the pilot hurriedly claimed the ladder into the cockpit. The fighters began to lift off the hanger floor and steadily flew out in twos and threes coming under fire from the few remaining droids. One of the fighters was shot down just as it exited the hanger.

Captain Panaka, Sabe, Rabe and their troops rushed into the hanger and helped overwhelm the last few remaining battle droids. The two groups joined up and took a rest while they considered their next move.

"My guess is the Viceroy is holed up in the throne room, _my_ throne room." Padme said annoyed by the thought.

"I'm inclined to agree Your Highness." Qui-Gon replied.

As the Jedi and Padme were talking Nathrrya broke away from the group and walked towards the main exit to the hanger for she could sense Sidious' apprentice. She raised her hand and with a gesture, Nathrrya opened the hanger door revealing her quarry on the other side.

"And so, Sidious' apprentice makes his _grand_ entrance." Nathrrya mocked as she eyed the Zabrak.

Maul growled, that wasn't a good sign if this unknown Sith knew who his master was. He let his cloak fall to the ground and raised the hilt of his lightsabre briefly offering it for inspection, activating one end then the other. Nathrrya just rolled her eyes at the display as she ignited her own lightsabre falling into her favoured opening stance, one the Jedi did not fully recognise.

"We'll handle this..." Qui-Gon began.

"No." Nathrrya countered as she pointed to a secondary exit. "Stay with the Queen." She smiled at the Zabrak but there was nothing friendly about it. "I'll deal with this... _inconvenience._ " Her eyes turned yellow as she spoke.


	19. Battle of Naboo Part II

_Inconvenience?_ Maul thought with fury as he lunged forward to engage the Sith woman. _I'll show her!_ He struck at the woman's exposed midriff; it was beyond him why she wore such revealing clothing. Nathrrya smiled slightly as she redirected her adversaries strike before making a counterattack of her own.

Qui-Gon, considered one of the most able swordsmen in the Jedi Order, admitted to himself that even he would be hard pressed if he were to face either in such a contest. The Zabrak was much younger and no doubt his powers were nearing their peak, while Nathrrya was older and had more practical combat experience, which clearly showed. The Jedi Master deduced her experience would prove the decisive factor.

Obi-Wan turned at the sound coming from the far end of the hanger. "Speaking of inconveniences," he remarked noticing six destroyer droids roll into view and transform into their battle configuration. "Master, we have a problem."

"I see them, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied as he watched the two Sith seemingly dance across the hanger, Nathrrya staying tantalisingly out of reach of her opponent. Soon the two Sith were in the middle of the hanger and it was clear to Qui-Gon what Nathrrya was doing. Controlling the duel, she lured the Zabrak towards a passageway on the far side of the hanger, away from the Queen.

"What's through there?" Qui-Gon asked Captain Panaka.

The Naboo native looked to where Qui-Gon was pointing and frowned. "The Theed power generators."

The cannons of a Naboo N-1 star-fighter began firing, the sound near deafening as four of the six war droids were destroyed.

Obi-Wan studied the last remaining Naboo fighter, it seemed to have had some technical trouble. However, the pilot had managed to manoeuvre the fighter enough to use its cannons on the destroyer droids. The two droids left were now firing on the fighter and gave the young Jedi a chance to deal with them. He prayed that his crazy idea worked.

The padawan ran towards the two droids, gathering the force around him as he did so. Once he was close enough, he thrust his arms forward unleashing a very strong force push. The two unsuspecting droids were sent flying out the mouth of the hanger, tumbling down the mountainside.

Qui-Gon was mildly shocked at his padawan's brazen actions and wondered, not for the first time, if Nathrrya was rubbing off on the young man. Even though she was a Sith, the Jedi master admitted that Obi-Wan could have far worse role models.

As the Queen and her retinue watched the duel between the two Sith, they disappeared into the passageway.

"Obi-Wan what were you thinking?" he asked his Padawan.

The young man shrugged. "Dealing with a problem before it could become a threat."

Qui-Gon sighed, "You've been spending too much time around our Sith friend."

Obi-Wan grinned in reply.

"We'll have to take the long way around." Padme said, "I hope Nathrrya isn't too long as I'm sure the Viceroy will be _happy_ to meet her." She looked towards where she'd last seen the Sith woman.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be absolutely _thrilled_." Obi-Wan observed dryly.

* * *

Ric Olie regarded the other eleven fighters around him as they formed up. Ahead he could see their target, the droid control ship which was beginning to launch their own fighters.

"Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make a run on the transmitter." Ric ordered.

"Roger, Bravo Leader." Bravo Two confirmed.

Ric twisted around in his seat so he could just see R2-D2. "You ready little buddy?" the astromech beeped that he was. Ric turned back to see a hoard of droid fighters coming right at them. "Alright this is it everyone, enemy fighters straight ahead! For Naboo, for the Queen!"

* * *

The two Sith had fought their way out of the hanger and into the adjoining power station, a cavernous room filled with the noise of heavy machinery. If the two combatants had looked down over the edge of the walkway, they would have seen far below them two massive power generators.

Darth Maul was a warrior in his prime his powers nearing their peak. He had been trained to fight the Jedi, sworn enemies of the Sith for generations. Instead he was facing another Sith that was for reasons unknown, aiding the Jedi. He quickly learned the woman was far more skilled in the art of lightsabre combat than he was. Maul was confident he'd prevail as he had youth and strength on his side.

Nathrrya smirked as she parried and dodged Maul's aggressive attacks; he was making beginners mistakes that would cost him. He was putting too much strength and power into his strikes, not considering the stamina he'd need to outlast his opponent. She was well versed in lightsabre combat, though, she had been trained to focus on the mastery of the duel. Nathrrya was using the blend of Shii-Cho and Juyo; talents she had developed over the years as a result. Maul had no effective counter.

Maul fought hard to regain his fighting posture but Nathrrya was having none of it as she thrust repeatedly, keeping the younger Sith off balance when without warning, she stopped. Out of reflex Maul saw his chance and roaring with triumph he slashed hard.

Nathrrya stabbed ahead and slashed out sideways. Only then did Maul realise his mistake as her violet blade intercepted, not his red blade, but his right arm at the elbow. Maul's lower arm, still clutching his sabre hilt, hit the walkway with a wet thump.

Maul fell to his knees in utter agony as he held his wounded arm, letting out a deep guttural scream. He looked up, his face a mixture of pain and agony, his eyes full of hate. He glared at Nathrrya.

"And so it ends..." she said coldly.

Using the Force, she hauled him roughly to his feet.

"But first, I'll need some answers…"

* * *

The Gungans were doing surprisingly well against the basic B1 battle droids, but it was the sheer number of droids that were slowly taking a toll on the army. For once Jar Jar's clumsiness seemed to work the in the Gungan's favour as Jar Jar had become tangled in the exposed wiring of a disabled battle droid. As he tried to move, Jar Jar ended up dragging the droid's torso around with him. Each time he tugged on the wiring, it caused the droid to fire its blaster, taking out another B1 droid. If Nathrrya had witnessed it, she'd have smiled and said it was the will of the Force for she did not believe in luck or fate.

If OOM-9 could have facepalmed, he would have, watching Jar Jar dealing with his B1's. Instead, he shook his head slightly; giving the order to deploy the destroyer droids.

Hundreds of destroyer droids rolled out of the transports and headed down toward the battle. They slowly rolled through the deflector shields, then transformed themselves. The Gungans fired on the destroyer droids with energy balls. The heavy war droids returned fire with their built-in blaster cannons and as a result many Gungans were killed.

It became clear to General Ceel that the Gungan army couldn't stand up to the kind of fire power the destroyer droids possessed. Reluctantly he gave the order to retreat. The Gungans began to turn and run, on foot, on their kaadu, and in supply wagons. Even so they still doggedly defended their shield generator carrying Fambaas.

Jar Jar attempted to escape on a wagon of energy balls but only succeeded in undoing the back gate, causing all the energy balls to roll out of the wagon and down the hill. Jar Jar had to scramble to avoid being hit by several of the balls, however, several destroyer droids weren't as lucky, as they were hit by the runaway ammunition and destroyed.

* * *

Maul collapsed onto the walkway, gasping for breath. His master could be cruel with punishments but what he'd just been through was far worse than what Sidious had ever done. Snarling, he began lifting himself up with his one good arm, he never saw the downward slash that removed his head from his body.

Nathrrya rolled the headless corpse over with her boot and with two quick thrusts, destroyed the Zabrak's twin hearts. After the trouble Baras' pet, Lord Draahg, had been she was making sure this Sith apprentice _stayed_ dead. She then turned and sprinted back the way she'd come. She had a battle to rejoin.

* * *

Sheev Palpatine massaged his forehead as if he had a headache, dismissing his aides as he did so. Once the Senator was certain that he was alone, he began to curse very colourfully for he had felt the moment Darth Maul and been killed.

But it had been more than his apprentices' death that had caused a strong tremor in the Force. He was sure even the Jedi felt it proclaiming the return of Darth Avarice, the Empire's Wrath, to the galaxy.

Sidious wasn't surprised she had killed Maul. He also wasn't surprised to learn the woman had tortured him for information, almost enjoying the experience. What was surprising, was her appearing to aid the Jedi. Most strange.

What concerned the Dark Lord was that if this Darth Avarice were indeed of the ancient Sith Empire, then she was potentially far more dangerous than he'd thought. To Sidious, her actions made no sense. The Jedi had to know she was Sith. And the two brief occasions he'd seen her, Master Jinn and his Padawan showed no distrust or unease when around her. Logically, that meant both Jinn and Kenobi knew she was Sith.

Turning his chair to look out over Coruscant's skyline, Sidious wondered if he should have killed his master, Darth Plagueis, sooner than he had intended. His original plan had been to wait until after he'd gained the Chancellorship of the Republic, however, the opportunity had materialized and he wasted no time in doing so.

* * *

The Jedi, Padme and her entourage were pinned down in a wide hallway by several clusters of battle droids.

"We don't have time for this, Captain!" Padme yelled over the blaster fire.

"Is there nothing you can do Master Jedi?" Panaka asked, frustrated.

Before Qui-Gon could reply, he and everyone else watched as a violet lightsabre flew past and cut a battle droid in half. Everyone turned to look behind them as Nathrrya came running down the hallway. No sooner had the weapon returned to its owner when Nathrrya Force jumped a good ten meters ahead of the embattled Queen, landing near four battle droids. Stunned by her sudden appearance, they hesitated, allowing her the time she needed to cut them in half with one swift swing of her blade. She spun to face another group of four droids about five meters up the hall. Nathrrya threw her lightsabre which took off the heads of the droids before it returned to her.

* * *

Ric Olie looked around to see that most of Bravo flight was still in the fight as they'd only lost two fighters. Pretty good considering the odds.

"Aright listen up Bravo flight we're coming up on the central bridge. Let's see how they like the taste of our fighter's cannons!"

"Roger that, Bravo Leader." Bravo Two replied with enthusiasm.

The loose formation of N-1's sent a barrage of cannon fire at the control ship's bridge but the shields held, shaking off the attack.

"Spast!" Ric cried looking over his shoulder as he turned away from the attack run. "Nathrrya was right. Their deflector shield is too strong. We'll never get through it."

The man sighed, "Alright Bravo flight it's time to put that crazy Sith's plan into action." He said as he pressed a series of buttons on his fighters control panel "Keep the droid fighters busy; Artoo and I are going to crash the party." Ric looked back at the little astromech. "The ship's all yours Artoo, give 'em hell. For Naboo, for the Queen!"

Artoo beeped an affirmative. The remaining Naboo fighters echoed their leader's battle cry as they broke formation and Artoo dove towards the control ship sharply, making Ric black out.

* * *

"And that, Master Jinn, is how you dismantle the Federation's Droid Army." Nathrrya said with a smug smile as she approached Padme and the others. Everyone noticed her eyes were still yellow.

Obi-Wan couldn't help but chuckle. "You enjoyed that."

"Of course I did. There's something to be said for turning annoying droids to scrap."

"What of the apprentice?" Qui-Gon asked, already suspecting the answer.

"Dead," was her stone-cold reply, "We still have an army to deal with and a Viceroy I owe a world of pain for trying to kill me the first time we were here."

She glared at Qui-Gon. "And this time, Master Jinn, instead of looking pretty you could actually put your lightsabre training to some _practical_ use." She was slightly irritated she had to do the bulk of the fighting while the Jedi sat back and watched.

The Jedi Master looked offended at the accusation that had just been thrown at him. "Nathrrya the Jedi are peacekeepers and protectors. We cannot act directly, though sometimes we may wish too."

The woman exhaled. "I really am in a different place and time. Sometimes I forget that."

Nathrrya shook her head to clear it. "I keep expecting the Jedi to act a certain way but the Republic doesn't even have its own military any longer, so why should the Jedi be the same as I remember?"

Obi-Wan understood. "That's why you seem far more aggressive and militant than what we're used to. It's simply who you are."

Nathrrya smiled slightly. "Truer words have never been said Obi-Wan."

She looked thoughtfully at the group. "You're not Imperial troops but... Captain Panaka, you and your men form up on either side of Padme and her handmaidens. Obi-Wan, stay near to the Queen and protect her at all costs. Master Jinn, if you'd be so kind as to stay near the back of the formation and protect our rear from any possible pincer... What?"

"What are you planning, Nathrrya." Qui-Gon asked concerned, crossing his arms.

"Simple, the last thing the Viceroy will expect. We make straight for the throne room, right through the strongest of his remaining forces. He will learn to fear the Sith." Her smile was disconcerting. "I'll be leading; what I don't destroy will be up to the rest of you to."

"I hope I'll still have a palace by day's end." Padme said worried.

"I'll do my best Padme but most of my powers are inherently destructive by nature. Collateral damage is a certainty." The Sith warned the queen.

* * *

Ric Olie's starfighter burst into the control ship's hanger far faster than what Artoo had intended. Even so, he still managed to dodge parked ships and other obstacles. However, the fighter was approaching the hanger bulkhead for too quickly for the little droids liking. Artoo activated the reverse thrusters and the ship skidded to a stop on the hanger deck. Unfortunately, the ships systems overheated.

Artoo gave out a worried whistle. Ric was slumped over in his seat passed out and the astromech could see several battle droids approaching.

* * *

One of the destroyer droids finally managed to take out one of the Gungan shield generators and as a result, the protective shield began to weaken and fall apart. OOM-9 saw that the shield was weakening and ordered his tanks forward.

General Ceel signalled a full retreat as soon as he saw the tanks rumble forward. The Gungans fled as fast as they could. The hapless Jar Jar was blown off his Kaadu by a near miss and landed on one of the tank gun barrels.

General Ceel came alongside on his Kaadu and signalled Jar Jar to jump off but the younger Gungan was scared witless. The turret of the tank began swinging left and right, trying to dislodge Jar Jar from the barrel. It was sheer luck the turret swung out far enough for Jar Jar to let go and land behind General Ceel.

Before long the Gungans were overrun. General Ceel and Jar Jar were captured and held with some other Gungan officers.

"Dissa bad, berry bombad." Jar Jar said looking around at the battlefield.

"Mesa hopen dissa working for da Queen." General Ceel said.

* * *

The doors to the palace's throne room exploded outward, nearly blown off their heavy hinges; Nathrrya's Force push had almost been too great. The Sith swept into the room like a goddess of destruction, as many of the droid guards were tossed around like so many rag dolls during a child's tantrum. Sweeping her left arm in a wide arc, Nathrrya sent the bulk of the droids smashing through the large ornate windows of the throne room that overlooked the palace courtyard. Plummeting two stories to the ground, the droids shattered to pieces upon impact.

The remaining droids were quickly dispatched with her lightsabre before she approached Nute Gunray and Rune Haako. Her lightsabre humming with power, its violet blade casting an eerie glow on the polished marble floor, both men couldn't help but tremble in fear. Though neither was force sensitive, they could still feel the Dark Side emanating from the woman. What truly terrified them were her eyes, they were bright yellow and they knew what that meant.

Nathrrya turned her head slightly when she sensed Padme come alongside her. "Sorry about the mess," she deadpanned.

The younger woman smiled slightly before she glared at Nute Gunray. "Now, Viceroy, this is the end of your occupation here."

"Don't be absurd." Nute said with far more confidence than he felt. "It won't be long before hundreds of... destroyer droids... break in to... rescue us." The Neimodian found himself being lifted off the ground by an invisible hand. He also realized he suddenly had trouble breathing.

"What Sidious sees in such weak pawns as you, is beyond me." Nathrrya hissed. She was going to enjoy herself while she had the chance, though, she was grateful for the presence of the Jedi. Their connection to the Light as well as their concern and compassion kept her from losing herself completely to the Dark Side.

"Do you really think your precious destroyer droids are going to stop someone like me?" Nathrrya asked as she twirled her lightsabre for added drama. "I _scrapped_ most of them on the way here!"

"You're...Sith...with...Sidious?" Nute managed to stutter, confused.

Nathrrya's laugh wasn't pleasant.

"Oh, I am Sith, I can assure you of that Viceroy. But I have no allegiance to that short-sighted idiot that dares call himself a Lord of the Sith. He doesn't even know the _meaning_ of the title!"

She was enjoying mocking her absent adversary. "I, however, have been a Lord of the Sith _far_ longer than he has." It was _technically_ true, she thought. Letting go of the Viceroy, he fell to the floor coughing and sputtering.

* * *

Ric Olie groaned as he came too then cursed as he looked out the fighter's canopy, noticing a group of B1 battle droids approaching.

"Kriffing hell! Artoo, the systems are overheated." Ric said looking down at the control panel seeing nothing but red readouts.

Artoo beeped an acknowledgement, before letting him know he was trying to reboot the ship's systems.

"I know little buddy but now would be a very good time to leave!"

Almost as if the human's words were a command, all the lights went from red to green and the fighter's engines came to life. Ric wasted no time in hitting the firing button on the control column and blasting the battle droids in front of the fighter.

Artoo manoeuvred the fighter, turning it around so they could leave, while Ric kept his thumb down on the button, spraying the inside of the control ships hanger. As the Naboo ship passed a hallway that lead deeper into the ship, Artoo launched two proton torpedoes the fighter carried.

The torpedoes disappeared down the hallway, hitting equipment near the main reactor. The explosion started a chain reaction that nothing could stop, thus dooming the control ship.

"That sounded as if it hit something vital, get us outta here Artoo!" Ric yelled as he stopped firing. The astromech beeped an affirmative and Ric was thrust back into his seat due to the sudden acceleration.

* * *

Bravo Two watched in amazement as the Federation control ship started to explode. He noticed Bravo Leader's N1 shoot out of the main hanger.

"Spast! It's Bravo Leader, they did it!" Bravo Two yelled over the com channel. "The crazy Sith's plan worked!"

"They don't teach anything like that in the academy." Bravo three remarked.

As the remaining Naboo N1's made for home at top speed, behind them the control ship fully exploded as its rectors went critical.

* * *

The captive Gungans were surprised when all the battle droids begin to shake uncontrollably, then suddenly stopped moving all together. The Gungans carefully moved to inspect the frozen droids. Jar Jar tentatively reached out and pushed one of the battle droids. It fell over, lifeless.

"Wierdind..."

* * *

Nute Gunray had regained his dignity, or as much as he could, given the circumstances.

"It was unwise of you to have Sidious' apprentice waiting in ambush." Nathrrya said "It did save me the hassle of hunting him down, so I should thank you for that. I wasn't in the best of moods having to come back here to clean up your mess. My encounter with him darkened my mood considerably." She glared at the man. "What I want to know is how you two idiots thought you could get away with this invasion?"

Strangely, the two Neimodians remained silent.

The Sith narrowed her eyes. "Time for your reward. I'm sure you know how we Sith reward such outstanding loyalty as yours." With a flurry of movement Nathrrya brought her lightsabre within centimetres of the Viceroys neck and held it there. "But sadly, you're more useful alive than as a headless corpse." She said, stepping away from the terrified man. Turning off her weapon, she returned it to her belt.

"Captain Panaka!" Nathrrya called turning to face the man. "Please be so kind as to remove these two morons from my sight before I do the galaxy a favour and remove their cowardice from it permanently!"

"As you wish my Lord!" the Naboo native replied with a hint of humour as he and his men escorted the two Neimoidians from the throne room.

Nathrrya smiled wishfully, leaning against a marble pillar trying to centre herself.

Qui-Gon motioned for Obi-Wan to approach Nathrrya.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he came to stand beside her "You had Qui-Gon and myself quite worried you know."

The Sith slowly opened her eyes which were now, mercifully, blue once again. "I know you were. It's what held me back from going too far." She frowned slightly. "I haven't drawn on the Dark Side for so long or so deeply, in a long time. It's taken more out of me than I want to admit. I could really use a comfy bed for a few hours."

"I think I can arrange that, Nathrrya." Padme said as she beckoned one of her handmaidens over. "Sabe, take Nathrrya to one of the guest suites."

"As you wish Your Highness." Sabe replied "If you would please follow me."

"Does my Lord wish an escort?" Obi-Wan asked with some amusement.

Nathrrya smacked him playfully on the arm. "Don't you start Obi-Wan. I haven't been lord of anything in over three thousand years and I don't plan to start now. Believe it or not it gets old, fast." She smiled then. "But I would like your company."

"Then you shall have it." Obi-Wan said as he indicated to Sabe she should lead the way.

* * *

A/N 1: Here's an Easter present for everyone. Happy Easter!

A/N 2: Corrected an error in Nathrrya's lightsabre forms, which was pointed out to me. Even after reading up on them they're still a bit overwhelming.


	20. Aftermath

Nathrrya and Obi-Wan found themselves in one of the palace guest suites. It consisted of a large living area, a fresher and a bedroom. Standing near a large, picturesque window, both force users were looking out over the city of Theed. They could already see cleanup crews starting to clear the inactive droids and their equipment from the streets.

"It'll take them weeks to clear the mess from the invasion." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Some things can never be cleared away Obi-Wan," Nathrrya said as she turned away from the window and walked to the nightstand. Undoing her utility belt, she dropped it on the double bed. "The people of Theed and all Naboo have been forever changed. Time will tell if it makes them stronger."

The padawan turned to face the woman, noticing she had removed her utility belt. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Sounds as if you speak from experience."

Nathrrya smiled sadly. "Yes, I've been on enough occupied and contested planets during the Great Galactic War to know that it left more than just physical scars." She said as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "All you had to do was look into the eyes of the people that survived through it. Some wounds run too deep to fully heal." It made her wonder what she'd find if she went back to Balmorra, Corellia or even Alderaan.

Obi-Wan looked thoughtful as it's not what he'd expected her to say. "Then you can perhaps understand why the Jedi act as we do."

The Sith chuckled as she started undoing the straps on her boots. "Being peacekeepers and protectors is all well and good but your master's inaction here served only the Trade Federation." Nathrrya looked up at the padawan. "The Viceroy and his lackeys were clearly the aggressors the moment they landed their droid army. I'm not bound by the orders rules, outdated as they are. I was able to act so I did and I enjoyed every moment." She paused. "Unlike the war where half the time I wondered why the Empire was even fighting at all. Here, I knew why and didn't hold back, my purpose was clear. To free a people who had been wrongfully attacked and enslaved."

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully. He had often wondered what a Sith would be like if he were to ever encounter one. Whatever he had expected Nathrrya certainly wasn't it. The more time he spent in her company the more complex the woman seemed to become.

"What was life in the Sith Empire like?" Obi-Wan asked as he made his way to a chair and sat down. He couldn't help but notice Nathrrya's boots placed neatly beside the bed and that the woman's feet were clad in a pair of violet hued shocks. He chuckled wondering what other garments she might be wearing that were violet in colour. He never saw the mischievous smirk that appeared briefly on the woman's face.

Nathrrya was lying on the bed her hands clasped behind her head. "Life in the Empire?" She turned her head so she could see Obi-Wan more clearly. "Anything specific you want to know or just generally?"

The padawan frowned as he thought about what he wanted to ask, "In general, I suppose, but I would like to know what it was like from your prospective as well."

Nathrrya nodded as she thought how best to answer. She couldn't help being reminded of her apprentice Jaesa Willsaam. The former Jedi Padawan had been full of similar questions as she tried to understand the world she had found herself in. The only difference was that Obi-Wan was asking from a historical prospective.

"For the most part, I suspect it was much like life in the Republic. People lived their day to day lives as best they could. As for myself, I was born into the Sith House of Palatine, one of many that made up the upper nobility of the Empire. My mother served as planetary governor of Axxila which is my home world and my father was the chief of the security forces stationed there." Nathrrya explained.

"The Sith governed planets directly?" Obi-Wan asked shocked at the thought.

Nathrrya couldn't help but laugh, "No! Not usually, though there was that whole mess with Balmorra..." she shook her head. "My parents were not overly force sensitive, they did have some ability that helped make them useful in their duties. I had a privileged life growing up; always went to be the best schools. I had the best education the Empire could provide."

"You went to school?" the padawan asked trying to comprehend the idea.

Nathrrya smirked "Of course I did, I might have been the governors' daughter and a noble but I was still just a citizen of the Empire. That changed of course when I was fifteen and my force abilities woke up, for lack of a better description. Up until then we knew I was force sensitive but my parents thought I'd be like them. That literally changed overnight."

"This is when you started your Sith training?" the padawan asked.

Nathrrya nodded "Yes but not in the way you might think. You have to understand something about how the Sith and the Empire worked, Obi-Wan. Bloodlines _mattered_ , who your family and ancestors were _mattered_ just as much if not more so than how strong you were in the Force," she said. "I was born into a very prestigious Noble House; however, my father was of Jedi linage and I'm sure you can imagine how I would have been viewed if that had ever come to light. My fathers' origins were effectively erased from all public records and a few private ones. I doubt even Imperial Intelligence or Republic SIS would have been able to find the truth, it was so deeply buried."

"I was never sent to Ziost and didn't go to Korriban until much later and that was more of a formality than anything. House Palatine had me trained in the Sith arts privately on Axxila at home. My first teacher was Tremel Gryton, an overseer at the Korriban Academy, later I was trained by a man and woman I simply knew as Luimax and Lillima. Years later I learned that they were Darths Karn and Rhothrel of House Palatine... my grandparents."

"You were trained by your grandparents?" Obi-Wan asked astonished "What was your training like?"

Nathrrya smiled "Yes I was, though at the time I didn't know. Why they got so involved in my training has always been a mystery to me." She said "As to my training, it was demanding and difficult at times but never intentionally cruel or unjust. The Sith code speaks that through our passions we'll gain strength and so we are encouraged to follow our passions. For me I developed a passionate hatred of slavery. Growing up I saw the best and worst of the Empire in equal measure. Once I became Sith, I wanted to change the Empire for the better from within. I like to think I made a difference but that's something I'll never know..."

Obi-Wan heard the sadness and longing in her voice. "You miss the Empire?" he asked concerned.

Nathrrya nodded "For all its faults, the Empire was home. All I wanted was to see the Empire safe and prosper. I always felt the war with the Republic and Jedi was pointless and a waste of lives and resources. That didn't stop me from defending the Empire to the best of my abilities. There is no glory in war, Obi-Wan, just death and destruction." She looked him in the eyes "There's an old saying I learned long ago, 'Only a warrior truly values peace for only a warrior knows its cost.'"

Obi-Wan slowly absorbed the meaning of the words and in doing so saw Nathrrya in a totally different light. He'd seen her fight as they'd stormed the palace. She had fought in a six-year war not for conquest or glory but because she wanted to protect her home and those she loved.

"Contrary to what many believe, Sith training does not require one to kill one's rivals, though it certainly happened, particularly during the final trials on Korriban. It was not actively encouraged but it was tolerated. As I was being trained privately, I never had to worry about such things until I got to Korriban." The Sith paused to see if Obi-Wan was still interested before continuing, "My main rival, a man named Vemrin, died by my hand deep in the tomb of Naga Sadow. He had the gull to lie in wait and ambush me. He failed. I kicked him in the gut and before he could recover I took my lightsabre and beheaded him. Ironically, the last trial was to claim an ancient lightsabre that may have once belonged to Naga Sadow himself."

"You were successful then." It wasn't a question.

Nathrrya grinned "Yes, with Vette's help I walked out of there with the ancient lightsabre in hand, became Darth Baras' apprentice and could officially call myself a full Sith."

Obi-Wan stood, "I should let you rest. Master Qui-Gon will be looking for me."

"Oh, and Obi-Wan." Nathrrya said as he turned to leave. At the sound of her voice he looked back over his shoulder. "My underwear is the same colour as my socks, they're also frilly and near see-through." She teased the young man with a wink.

Obi-Wan swallowed... hard. Not finding anything to say, he nodded and left the room wishing that Nathrrya would stop teasing him. Though he couldn't help but wonder if she were telling the truth. _Best not go there._

* * *

When Nathrrya had killed Darth Maul it had sent a tremor through the force announcing the return of Darth Avarice, Empire's Wrath. The trio of force users on Naboo were unaware of this, but on Coruscant the Jedi Temple was in controlled chaos. Every member of the Order had to come to terms with the fact that the Sith had returned. What most could not understand, was why the Force had been so clear about it, as this was rarely the case.

All senior Jedi Masters were in a meeting with the High Council and consequently the Council chamber was rather crowded.

"Are you saying Master Yoda that this Darth Avarice has been inside the Jedi Temple?" Master Dooku asked unable to understand how such a thing could come to be.

"Walked the halls she has, stood in this chamber she has." Yoda confirmed.

"It's even possible that many of you have seen her in the company of Master Qui-Gon Jinn or Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi." Mace pointed out.

Dooku stroked his chine in thought. "I do seem to recall seeing a red-haired woman with Padawan Kenobi in the Archives..." he looked Yoda in the eyes. "She is this Darth Avarice?"

Yoda nodded in reply.

"Why would the Force announce her return?" another master asked.

Mace and Yoda shared a look for they had been considering this very question and they had only one answer that would make any sense.

"Slain Darth Sidious' apprentice she must have." Yoda stated gravely.

"What we are about to explain will sound incredible if not hard to believe but it's true." Mace said before any questions could be asked. "Several weeks ago, Nathrrya, for that is Avarice's name, approached Jinn and Kenobi outside the Jedi Temple asking to see the Council."

There was much murmuring at this "They didn't sense she was Sith?" Dooku asked.

"No, we are uncertain why but we believe it was partly due to the imbalance in the Force as well as Nathrrya shielding her origins from Master Jinn." Mace said.

Dooku blinked "He didn't find that odd?"

"He had no reason to suspect a woman who had engaged him in a conversation," Mace said. "Nathrrya never acted like a Sith during her stay within the temple, nor did she dress like one."

Dooku had to agree with the last part for he had seen her from a distance within the temple several times. Her outfit made her stand out and he was sure he'd even seen her carrying a blaster, of all things, at one point. Not very Sith like when you thought about it. That got the Jedi master thinking. _What did it mean to be Sith?_

"How did you learn that Nathrrya was a Sith Lord?" Dooku asked.

"Told us, she did." Yoda stated

Mace produced a holo-disk from his robes and inserted into the rooms holo-projector. Footage from the Council meeting in which Anakin had been refused training appeared. Everyone saw Nathrrya call Master Jinn out for abandoning his current padawan in favour of Anakin. She then informed the council that leaving the boy untrained was a bad idea.

Stunned, Dooku and the rest of the senior masters watched as Mace asked Nathrrya if she knew anything about Darth Avarice. The woman's reply was that she was the afore mentioned Sith. They saw Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi come to the woman's defence when Mace tried to arrest her.

Dooku paid close attention to the following question and answer session where Nathrrya revealed her intentions to track down and kill Darth Sidious. What intrigued him the most was when Nathrrya stated that she was of noble birth as that was something they had in common. Dooku rubbed his beard thoughtfully. He had been considering leaving the Order due to the corruption within the Republic, and the Jedi's lack of action against the rising darkness. Now, however, it may prove more beneficial to stay... for now. He would consider his options to stay or leave but first he would have to meet this Darth Avarice in person once she returned from Naboo.

* * *

Tatooine was a harsh, unforgiving planet. Keelu Laharti, the Twi'lek slave that looked eerily like Nathrrya's former companion Vette, knew all too well. She had been born into slavery and her mother had died the previous year of fever despite the efforts of their owner, the Mandalorian bounty hunter Kelborn Ordo. They had become his property after their former owner had tried to double cross the bounty hunter.

Kelborn really didn't have a need for slaves but he took the pair of Twi'leks as compensation. He had been forced to terminate his employer when he hadn't wanted to pay what was owed. He'd put the slaves to work, helping to look after his weapons, armour and his ancient D5-Mantis gunship. The thing was a family relic but it was still space worthy.

As a result, Keelu had learned much about mechanics and electronics. Kelborn had even taught her to handle and shoot a blaster correctly. That might explain why Watto, the old Toydarian junk dealer, was interested in buying her.

"What aren't you telling me Watto?" the bounty hunter asked. Kelborn Ordo was your stereotypical Mandalorian, tall well-muscled and wore the traditional armour of his people. He carried a pair of heavy blasters backed by a voice that sounded as if it was only used when necessary. "Someone has you spooked Toydarian. There's more to this than wanting some help around that junk pile you call a shop."

Watto's eyes flicked between Kelborn and Keelu several times "You here for the Boonta Eve Classic?"

The Mandalorian shook his head. "Off planet, had a job. Unlike some, I work for my living. Heard you lost your two slaves to a pair of off-worlders. Something about a lost bet..."

Watto grimaced. "Yeah yeah, don't rub it in." He looked at Keelu briefly "Seems one of them saw her out in the street and developed an ... interest in the girl."

Kelborn narrowed his eyes "What _kind_ of interest?"

The Toydarian chuckled nervously "Not _that_ kind, Mandalorian. Seems she wants to free the girl."

"Why?"

"That seemed personal. Wasn't going to tempt my luck by asking."

The bounty hunter folded his arms "Whoever this off-worlder is has you really spooked."

Watto nodded "Yes, if you saw and _felt_ what she can do, you'd fear her too." The Toydarian paused considering something "Ever heard of the Sith?"

* * *

Nathrrya awoke when she heard the door to her guest suite slide open. Cracking one eye open, she spied Padme, dressed in ordinary but expensive cloths standing in the centre of the living area. She seemed to hesitate a moment before she softy cleared her throat.

"Your Highness?" Nathrrya asked as she sat up.

The girl jumped at the sound of the older woman's voice "I…I'm sorry if I disturbed you Nathrrya," she managed to say, "I've had something come to mind recently, something you said on the royal cruiser."

Nathrrya motioned for her to come closer.

"I have a credit chit reader and I thought we could check to see if your money is still good or not." Padme explained holding the small device aloft.

Nathrrya smiled at Padme's thoughtfulness "Why not?" she said. Using the Force, she brought her utility belt into her hands. Opening one of the pouches, she pulled out a small credit chit and offered it to Padme.

"As long as I live I will never get used to seeing things like that." Padme said as she took the offered credit chit and inserted into the reader. "Isn't that a misuse of the force or something?"

The Sith snorted in amusement. "For Jedi, quite possibly."

After a few moments the reader beeped. Smiling Padme turned it around so Nathrrya could see the readout.

The Sith grinned "Galactic credits are Galactic credits no matter where they're issued. At least I know my money is still worth what it was." Nathrrya had about six thousand credits to her name. _Now if I only had my bank accounts and share holdings then I could make Sidious' life miserable._ That was something for another time.

The door to her guest suite beeped and Nathrrya looked to Padme, who shook her head and turned to look over her shoulder. Using the Force, Nathrrya opened the door.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Nathrrya." Captain Panaka said as he entered the suite. Approaching Padme, he said, "Your Highness, your family is safe, if a little worse for wear. They would like to see you at the family home whenever you can make it."

Padme's relief was evident upon her face. "I can go right now."

"In that case Your Highness, take Nathrrya with you." Panaka said seriously "I would feel safer if she is with you."

Both women looked surprised by this. "Wouldn't you rather have one of the Jedi escort her?" Nathrrya asked as she put on her combat boots and secured her utility belt around her waist.

"The Jedi have done well to protect her highness, true." Panaka said "Nathrrya you have _fought_ for Naboo's freedom, _you_ killed the Sith assassin that was lying in wait. And frankly I know her highness is safe with you no matter where she goes."

Padme and Nathrrya looked at each other dumbfounded. It seemed Nathrrya's actions during the invasion had more of an effect on the Security Captain than either woman had thought possible.

"Feel like visiting my family Nathrrya?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Sometime later, Padme and Nathrrya were walking up the steps to the Naberrie family home in Theed.

"You look worried, Padme." Nathrrya said stopping the younger woman from entering her home.

"I am, you saw the state of some of the people as we walked here." Padme replied trying to keep the emotion out of her voice "I knew the Trade Federation hadn't been kind but to actually _see_ what they've done... I want to _hurt_ the Viceroy very, _very_ much." Her anger at what she'd seen clear in her voice.

Nathrrya was of the same mind as the Naboo Queen and she intended to hurt the Trade Viceroy but not in the way Padme may have expected. If Nathrrya thought she could get away with it she _would_ inflict some _serious_ physical harm on Nute Gunray but as it was, the Sith was busy thinking up a plan to do some psychological harm instead.

* * *

"Mum, dad I'm home!" Padme called as Nathrrya closed the front door.

Quickly the living area filled, as a man and three women arrived to give Padme a very warm welcome which consisted of many hugs and kisses. From where Nathrrya was leaning against the front door, she figured out that the man was obviously Padme's father while the youngest of the women was her older sister, followed by her mother and lastly her grandmother.

Padme's grandmother was the first to spot their unexpected guest. "Padme, who's your friend?"

Padme turned to beckon Nathrrya over. She noticed the way she'd been standing that her lightsabre was obscured while the blaster was clearly visible. As the Sith walked to stand next to Padme there was an intake of breath as everyone noticed the hilt of her lightsabre.

"Everyone, this is Nathrrya. Nathrrya this is my father Ruwee, my mother Jobel and my sister Sola." Padme introduced her family "And this is my grandmother Ryoo Thule."

Nathrrya's eyes widened at the name. "Thule? As in House Thul of Alderaan?"

Ryoo chuckled shaking her head "Sadly no. The Thule's of Naboo have no connection to House Thul of Alderaan. Though there might have been once."

 _That's a relief._ Nathrrya thought as she still detested having to get involved with the Alderaan civil war, she'd been there for one reason only, to find Jaesa Willsaam's parents which she'd done. In hindsight she should have ripped the information she needed from Duke Kendoh's mind like she'd threatened to do. But no, the man had to try and get her to do his dirty work. Never trick a Sith, it usually doesn't end well; something Kendoh found out as she cut him in half, diagonally. _Perhaps I should have torn his mind to shreds then killed him, missed opportunity_. Nathrrya thought darkly. The only highlight of the whole fiasco had been out manoeuvring Darth Baras. Nathrrya had spirited away Jaesa's parents to the relative safety of Axxila.

"Nathrrya?" Padme asked touching the older woman's arm. She'd noticed her friend had a distant look in her eyes.

The Sith shook herself "Sorry Your Highness, just remembering the last time I was on Alderaan. A lifetime ago it seems."

Padme smiled sadly "It was though, wasn't it?"

"Yes, yes it was." Nathrrya admitted.

The Naberrie family had been exchanging concerned looks, though Padme seemed to know what was going on. It was Ryoo Thule who voiced the question they all had on their minds.

"Padme, Nathrrya is a Jedi, isn't she?"

 _Kriff_ , Nathrrya thought _"Can we trust them, Padme?"_ she asked

Padme eyes widened in surprise hearing the Sith's voice in her head, she turned to the older woman and nodded. _"Then tell them."_

Padme had thought the speech she'd given before the Senate had been tough, suddenly this seemed far more so. "No grandma Ryoo, Nathrrya is not a Jedi."

Ruwee frowned "If she's not at Jedi then what?"

"We all know the history of the Republic and that there were once people called Sith. The Jedi declared them extinct almost a thousand years ago." Padme said, "It seems the Sith aren't as extinct as the Jedi thought."

"Padme are you trying to tell us that Nathrrya is a Sith?" Jobel asked trying to comprehend the idea.

"That is correct Missis Naberrie." Nathrrya said "I've spent the last three and a half millennia in carbonite and was awoken about a standard month ago." She smiled inwardly, enjoying the shocked expressions on the faces of the Naberrie family "I should be dead but the Force has seen fit to grant me a second chance at life."

* * *

Two days had passed since the Naboo and Gungans had won back their planet. In that time Nathrrya, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been busy. Nathrrya had _persuaded_ the Neimodians to surrender their inactive droid army and its equipment, weapons, vehicles including the heavy troop transports. Everything that had been on Naboo when the control ship had been destroyed was compensation for the invasion. The Sith had two reasons for doing so, one it would embarrass Nute Gunray in the eyes of his peers and hurt the Trade Federation financially. Second, she had a slightly darker ulterior motive, one that she knew Padme would not like, but the younger woman was intelligent and would understand or so Nathrrya hoped.

"What did you just say Nathrrya?" Padme asked in her role as Queen. Surly she'd misheard the older woman. As the young woman looked around the throne room, it looked like the two Jedi, Panaka and the surviving members of the advisory council, of which there were precious few, had also misheard.

"Isuggested that you take the Hover Tanks and modify them for human crews. This would give Naboo a small but effective armoured force in case you find yourself in this kind of situation again." Nathrrya replied unfazed.

"But surely you know we're a peaceful planet and dislike the idea of war." Padme said.

Nathrrya nodded. "I do and it takes great courage to commit to such a course. However, I believe it's one of the reasons Sidious chose Naboo as his plaything." The woman explained as she began to pace back and forth. "He knew you did not possess an army, just a very good police and security force. In short, Naboo was the perfect target for him. Since there is quite a bit of military equipment and material littering your planet, you should make use of it. You don't need to do it all at once."

Padme frowned and looked at Captain Panaka. "What do you think?"

"I admit your highness I was taken aback just as much as you were." The dark-skinned man admitted. "However, I do see where Nathrrya is coming from. The hover tanks are too cumbersome to be of use to us in their current from but if we were to strip them to their drive components we'd be able to build something more suited to our needs." Panaka looked thoughtful for a few moments. "Maybe arm them with the heavy blasters and shield generators from the destroyer droids. Yes... that could work."

Nathrrya smiled for the security captain understood her intent.

"Your Highness, is it wise to trust the words of this... _woman_?" Sio Bibble, the Queen's head councillor asked. It was clear he had wanted to say Sith but hadn't.

Nathrrya folded her arms and scowled at the man but refrained from saying anything, which wasn't easy for her. Behind her, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a look that seemed to say _here we go again_. They had come to terms with Nathrrya being a Sith and all the quirks that came with it. The Jedi had judged her on how she acted, not how she was trained in the Force.

"What exactly are you trying to say _councillor_?" Padme asked, clearly unhappy. "I should not trust Nathrrya's words simply because she's been trained as a Sith?"

Bibble was taken aback as did the remaining councillors.

"Yes, I'm fully aware of Nathrrya's past, perhaps more so than you. I trust her with my life. On Tatooine she made me realise the error in judgment I had made." The young queen glared at her councillors. "Nathrrya risked her life by engaging another Sith who was sent to capture me. She didn't have to but did anyway. I will not sit by and have you speak so disrespectfully of my guest. Am I clear?"

Bibble nodded slowly. "I understand Your Highness. But what of her suggestion?"

The queen sighed. "I may not completely agree however I do understand Nathrrya's reasoning. After all she has many years of practical experience in war, more than anyone in this room I suspect. Because of that I will give her suggestion the consideration it deserves."

"That is all I can ask of you Your Highness." Nathrrya said inclining her head to the younger woman.

Captain Panaka stepped forward. "Your Highness, we've received word that the Supreme Chancellor's ship has entered the system and will land shortly. Accompanying the Chancellor is Senator Palpatine and Jedi masters Yoda and Windu."

* * *

The grand cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor landed in the main hanger. Captain Panaka and about twenty of his best men were guarding Nute Gunray and Rune Haako; they were taking no chances with the Neimoidians.

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Nathrrya as well as Padme and her handmaidens stood in front and to either side of the Neimoidians and their guards.

"Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." Padme said glaring at the man.

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye." Captain Panaka failed to keep the glee out of his voice.

The main ramp of the cruiser lowered as Panaka and several of his men led the Viceroy and his assistant towards the ship. Supreme Chancellor Valorum, Senator Palpatine and several Senatorial and Judicial Guards descended the ramp followed by Masters Yoda and Windu.

Finis Valorum took in the sight of the people assembled in the main hanger, first there were the two disgraced Neimoidians who were even now being handed over to the Judicial Guards and marched aboard the ship. Next were Queen Amidala and her handmaidens. Lastly there were the three Jedi but to the experienced politician there was something odd about them. Not only was Nathrrya not wearing the traditional Jedi robes, she also carried a blaster. More surprisingly was that both Jinn and Kenobi stood behind the woman. To Valorum, it was clear who the leader of the group was and it wasn't who he'd expected.

"Puzzled you look." Yoda said looking up at the Chancellor.

"I thought Master Jinn oversaw the mission to Naboo." Valorum replied

"Technically he still is Chancellor." Mace explained. "However, it is not uncommon for other Jedi to take the lead if they are more suited."

"Revealed all will be in time." Yoda said with a smile for he and Mace saw something else. Nathrrya was telling the Jedi she trusted them. For a Sith would not show their back to those considered enemies.

Valorum nodded his understanding as he was greeted by Queen Amidala. The two Jedi went to talk with the three force users present.

Palpatine frowned in annoyance as he followed the Chancellor, he was taking a risk by coming here but he had to visit his estate, Convergence, in the Lake Country. It was where he kept the more important of his Sith artefacts. He hoped that one of these would have some information on Darth Avarice.

Surreptitiously, Sidious glanced across the hanger to where the rival Sith Lord stood, talking candidly with the two senior Jedi before all five force users left the hanger. No matter how many times he saw it, Sidious still had a hard time believing that any Sith could move so freely among Jedi. It was just _wrong,_ to his way of thinking.

* * *

Nathrrya simply watched as Yoda and Mace Windu examined the corpse of the Zabrak apprentice she'd killed. Also present were Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Chancellor Valorum. The Sith found it strange that the politician was present.

"So, it's true, the Sith have returned." Valorum said, still uncertain as to what to think.

"A great disturbance in the Force when this Sith apprentice killed there was." Yoda said as he examined Nathrrya's creative use of her lightsabre. It was also clear how the Zabark had met his end.

"We felt no such disturbance, master." Qui-Gon stated.

Yoda turned to look at the three force users. "At the centre of the disturbance you were. Felt it you would not."

Nathrrya frowned as she didn't like where this was headed. "Just what was this disturbance Master Yoda?"

The small green Jedi held her gaze without speaking for several moments. "Know the answer already you do."

Chancellor Valorum was confused but it was clear to him the Jedi knew what they were talking about. "What did this disturbance you felt mean master Yoda?" he asked.

"What we felt was more of an announcement." Mace answered. "When this Sith apprentice was slain the Dark Side pulsed heralding the return of Darth Avarice, Empire's Wrath."

The silence that followed was deafening as no one spoke.

"Empire's Wrath...? As in the Sith Empire...?" Chancellor Valorum asked clearly confused and not a little scared. "But the Sith Empire hasn't existed in over..."

"Three and a half millennia... I don't need reminding of how displaced in time I am Supreme Chancellor." Nathrrya said, her voice flat.

To say that Finis Valorum was shocked would be a fair assessment for he was struggling to comprehend that the woman before him was a Sith. He looked first to Mace and Yoda then to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. All four Jedi held serious expressions.

Valorum massaged his forehead. "How is this possible?"

"That I'm Sith or that I'm here now?" Nathrrya replied with a playful smirk before she let out a sigh and started to look every bit of the three and a half millennia that had passed. "I tried to stop a madman from consuming the galaxy. It worked as the galaxy is still here. I should have perished long ago. Instead my carbonite tomb was found on what was the world of Zakuul in the unknown regions. That was about a standard month ago." It was a gross over-simplification of what had happened.

The Chancellor looked to Master Yoda. "And you've been aware of Nathrrya's origins all this time?"

The small Jedi smiled as he leaned on his gammer stick. "Yes. Came to us Nathrrya did, sought our help she did. Hunts another Sith Lord... Darth Sidious she does."

Valorum frowned slightly as he remembered what Qui-Gon had said to him on the landing pad on Coruscant. "The first time I saw Nathrrya, she was greeting Queen Amidala on Coruscant but she wore Jedi robes then." He looked at Master Jinn. "You said that with Nathrrya's help the Jedi may be able to contain the worst of it. Is finding this other Sith Lord what you meant?"

Qui-Gon nodded crossing his arms over his chest. "Indeed Chancellor. As for Nathrrya not wearing Jedi robes they were a covenant disguise that has outlived its usefulness. As you may have guessed Queen Amidala and those closest to her are aware of Nathrrya's origins."

"A final word of warning Chancellor." Nathrrya said folding her arms. "Do not trust senator Palpatine for I believe he is under the sway of Sidious. Trust nothing that the man says or does for his actions may not be fully his own and above all, do not reveal that you suspect him. Sidious will have you killed without a second thought as he tried to do here with Queen Amidala after she didn't do what he desired her to do." She indicated the body of Darth Maul.

Valorum stood grim faced. The aging politician turned to Master Yoda for guidance who gave a slight nod. "Heed Nathrrya's words you should."

The Chancellor sighed. "It's going to take a while for me to process all this. I shall take my leave of you as I'm sure you all have matters to discuss that I will find hard to believe much less fully understand." With that Valorum turned and left the makeshift morgue.

* * *

Sidious smiled. It had been easy to make an excuse to leave Theed and travel to his estate, now he sat in his sanctum. He leaned forward and activated the ancient Sith Holocron that sat on his desk.

It took a few moments for the device to activate but soon a small holo image of a pure-blood Sith appeared dressed in fine robes. "Oh, it's you. What do you want this time?" the image seemed quite dismayed. If Nathrrya had seen the translucent figure she would have easily recognised it as being Darth Vowrawn.

Sidious scowled but paid the comment no heed "What do you know about a Sith named Darth Avarice?"

Vowrawn rubbed his chin in thought. "There's a name I never expected to hear again. She vanished on a mission along with Darth Marr. Marr perished, of that I'm certain. Avarice's fate has remained a mystery as Avarice's apprentice always maintained that her master wasn't dead."

"I see." Sidious said with narrowed eyes. "Somehow, she is alive and well, working with the Jedi or so it appears."

Vowrawn smiled showing his perfectly white teeth. "Then the future just got a whole lot more interesting, hasn't it?" the Sith looked thoughtful "Working with the Jedi, hmm? It wouldn't be the first time. As to the why, that's something I cannot answer." That wasn't exactly true for the long dead Sith could take an educated guess as to way his old ally was working with the Jedi and Vowrawn strongly suspected that the reason was sitting in front of him.

"She's been interfering with the Sith Grand Plan to take over the galaxy and destroy the Jedi once and for all." Sidious explained.

" _Your_ Grand Plan." Vowrawn corrected distastefully. "It lacks a certain flare. Be that as it may, if Avarice is getting involved then she will have a reason, as she does nothing without one. Divining what that reason is I'm afraid, is up to you. I wish you luck in that." with that Vowrawn vanished as the Holocron shut off.

Sidious snarled with rage as he had learned nothing about his adversary. He still had to find a suitable replacement for Maul. That would be easier said than done however, he had been feeling out Jedi Master Dooku but the appearance of this Darth Avarice complicated the matter... or did it? Sidious sank back into his chair to meditate.

* * *

"By the look on your face Chancellor, you know of Nathrrya's true identity." Padme said seeing the grave and troubled expression on the older man's face as he entered the throne room.

Valorum nodded. "Yes, and I still do not know how to react. It seems like a bad holodrama."

The young queen smiled. "I too was taken by surprise when we learned of Nathrrya's story or some of it." Her eyes landed on the form of R2-D2. "Artoo can you play the recording of what happened after we left Tatooine?"

The little droid beeped an affirmative and soon a holo recording began to play, showing the inside of the royal cruiser and Nathrrya coming into the room after delaying Darth Maul on Tatooine. Valorum watched almost transfixed as the recording played out what had happened on the ship ending with Nathrrya giving Anakin a hug.

"Nathrrya is not what you would expect a Sith to be is she Chancellor?" Padme asked after the recording had ended.

Valorum could only nod in agreement. "No, she isn't and you trust her even knowing what you do?"

Padme smiled. "I do. I'd trust Nathrrya with my life if it came to that. She's also become a good friend in the short time I've known her. I dare say, myself and my handmaidens will miss her when she returns to Coruscant with you and the Jedi."

Valorum looked genuinely surprised by this.

* * *

"You think I'm _what!?_ " Nathrrya asked in total disbelief. Even Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were having trouble processing the information.

"Believe you to be Sith'ari I do." Yoda replied unfazed.

The woman wanted to laugh... almost. "I've heard about and done some pretty strange things in my time but that almost tops the lot."

Nathrrya shook her head.

"The Sith'ari will be free of limits. The Sith'ari will lead the Sith and destroy them. The Sith'ari will raise the Sith from death and make them stronger than before _._ " She recited the words of the prophecy then snorted. "It's as bad as the Jedi's prophecy of the Chosen One, it could be interpreted in a dozen different ways!" What bothered Nathrrya the most was there had been many incarnations of the Sith and there was a belief that there could be more than one Sith'ari. She didn't want to think about that possibility at all.

"Are you saying you do not believe yourself to be Sith'ari?" Mace asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm trying to say!" Nathrrya exclaimed, irritated. "There's nothing particularly special about me at all. Apart from my family perhaps." She found the idea of herself being Sith'ari preposterous. Though it did beg the question: if she did defeat Sidious and survive then what would it make her?

Yoda sighed "Come back to this later we shall."

What did you learn from Sidious' apprentice?" Mace asked.

"Nothing good." Nathrrya said with a grimace as she began to pace. "It seems about ten years ago Sidious and his master, Darth Plagueis, conducted some form of experiment to create life through manipulating the Dark Side of the force. However, there was never any proof it had worked."

Obi-Wan looked startled. "Anakin is nine years old..."

"Yes, it made me wonder but there is not a speck of darkness in the boy. If he were the result of Plagueis' experiment I'd have expected for Anakin to feel very different." Nathrrya replied. She turned to face the four Jedi. "The Dark Side has a weakness, it cannot create, only destroy. Plagueis' experiments were always doomed to fail. The Force on the other hand can do many things."

Qui-Gon frowned "Are you saying that the Force _birthed_ Anakin... to balance what Plagueis tried to do?"

Nathrrya shrugged "A good explanation as any. _Something_ had to happen to all that dark side energy that got dumped into the Force. However, Anakin is light but he could as easily be trained to be Sith."

Mace frowned "What do you mean?"

"What I said." The Sith replied "Anakin could be a Jedi or Sith or even something in between, neither one or the other."

"How could he be neither?" Obi-Wan asked intrigued by such a notion.

Nathrrya smiled "I've had one apprentice; her name was Jaesa Willsaam prior to becoming my student she was a Jedi padawan nearing her final trials. With my guidance Jaesa became a blend of Jedi and Sith teachings. She was a good friend and I miss her."

The four Jedi were shocked. "You _turned_ a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked slightly appalled.

Nathrrya frowned crossing her arms defensively. "I never saw it like that but if you want to get technical then I suppose I did."

Yoda looked thoughtful. "The Chosen One the boy may be." _Two masters, one light, one dark, balance in the force._

"What of Sidious' master?" Mace asked getting used to the idea of Nathrrya having a Jedi padawan as an apprentice.

"Dead. Sidious killed him in his sleep sometime before I was awoken." Nathrrya said, the disgust at such a cheap tactic evident in her voice. She'd at least ended Baras' life personally.

* * *

Hours later Queen Amidala, Supreme Chancellor Valorum, Senator Palpatine, Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Nathrrya were all assembled for the grand parade through Theed of the victorious Gungan army. At its head were Boss Nass, General Ceel and Jar Jar Binks, who for once wasn't clumsy.

When the three Gungans got to where Queen Amidala and her retinue were waiting they ascended the steps to stand by her side Boss Nass then held up the Globe of Peace. The two peoples of Naboo had now become one.

* * *

 _A/N: This turned into quite the monster... Big thanks to my beta **belmakori** for all his hard work._


	21. Holocrons of the Past

The return trip to Coruscant aboard the chancellor's cruiser had been uneventful. The ship entered the system and was travelling at full sub-light speed so it would be several more hours before they landed on the city planet.

Nathrrya sat thinking about what would await herself and the four Jedi once they returned to the temple. From how Master Windu had described the tremor in the Force, when she'd killed Darth Maul, the entirety of the Jedi Order had felt her return. However, what really occupied her thoughts was what Master Yoda has said to her shortly after they'd left Naboo...

" _Offer I have, Nathrrya."_

 _Nathrrya raised her eyebrows. "I'm listening Master Yoda."_

 _"Rank of Master, offer you, do I."_

 _Nathrrya blinked, her mind had come to a halt at Yoda's words. She was certain her expression was like that of both Qui-Gon and Obi- Wan; one of incredulous shock and surprise. What the kriffing hell had just happened._

" _With all due respect Master Yoda but have you taken leave of your senses?" the Sith asked at last._

 _Yoda chuckled but didn't seem fazed. "Old I may be; senile, I am not."_

" _I am Sith. There is no place for someone like me among the Jedi. If you think I'll become a Jedi, you'll be sadly disappointed." Nathrrya said. "I may respect the Jedi and what they stand for, however, my views and opinions of the order, as you might expect, differ strongly." She bit her bottom lip as she thought of what else she wanted to say. "I am content with my life, I know who I am, what I stand for and where I come from. Something my cousin always respected and understood."_

 _Yoda nodded his understanding "Expect you to change I do not."_

 _Everyone was silent as all eyes fell upon Nathrrya. Leaning back, she crossed her arms and said nothing, lost in her own thoughts. No one made a sound as they awaited her response. The quiet stretched on for what seemed like an eternity before the spell was broken._

" _Interesting..." Nathrrya commented, looking directly at Yoda, "My vision makes a little more sense now."_

" _What kind of vision?" Master Windu asked._

" _I saw myself wearing my formal Sith robes, black and grey with the seal of House Palatine," she explained "I was standing next to Master Yoda and next to me was Obi-Wan, but older and with a full beard. In front of him stood Anakin, but he was much older. I believe it was his Knighting ceremony."_

 _Yoda smiled and nodded "Similar vision had I."_

She had not accepted Yoda's offer, instead choosing to meditate upon it. She could see the benefit, if only as a cover story, but she realised she needed to be free of the shackles of the Jedi Council if she ever wanted to find Sidious and build enough of a power base to challenge him effectively. As tempting as the offer may have been she wouldn't accept. If Nathrrya were honest with herself, she'd be far happier starting her own order where she got to set the rules but that presented a totally different set of problems.

She looked up at the sound of footsteps to see Qui-Gon with two cups in hand, one of which he offered as he sat across from her. "Thought you'd like a cup of tea." He said by way of explanation.

"Thank you Qui-Gon." the Sith replied as she took the offered drink "I suspect there is more to this than simply being sociable."

The Jedi master smiled slightly at the woman's perceptiveness. "There is. I do not wish to sound presumptuous but just what are your intentions towards Obi-Wan?"

Nathrrya had her cup half way to her lips, pausing before she took a sip before placing the cup down in front of her. "I'm actually surprised it's taken you this long to ask me that question." She admitted. "If you're worried about me trying to turn him to the Dark Side then you needn't be. In the short time I've known him, it's clear to me Obi-Wan is devoted to the Jedi and has his sights set on passing his trials to become a full Jedi Knight. That's something I have no desire to interfere with." Nathrrya took another drink as she knew full well the Jedi Master's question had more than one meaning "Now if you're talking about being more than friends, all I'll say is thank the Force I'm not bound by some outdated, no attachment rule." She looked Qui-Gon in the eyes "And you Jedi aren't forced to be celibate, so if Obi-Wan ever offered to take me to bed, I wouldn't say no." She smiled seductively "In fact I'd take great pleasure in showing him just how passionate a Sith can be."

Qui-Gon's mouth fell open. He certainly hadn't expected her to say that. "Are you saying you'd seduce my padawan?"

Nathrrya nodded smirking. "It sounds that way, from a certain point of view. However, if I'm right about Obi-Wan, then he wouldn't just ask _any_ woman to share his bed. When he does, it will be with someone he's truly in love with. That woman is going to be a very lucky lady."

The Jedi master frowned "And what makes you so certain?"

"My own experience." Nathrrya said "I was Obi-Wan's age once and would have made quite the catch too. However, all the suitors I had were single minded. They only wanted my family's influence, power and wealth. I was a means to an end, an afterthought.

I wanted nothing to do with any of them. I preferred to study starship engineering and later, concentrate on my Force training. It wasn't until I met the then Lieutenant Malavai Quinn on Balmorra that I thought I might have found someone for me."

"And had you?" Qui-Gon couldn't help but ask.

Nathrrya smiled softly her eyes shining "Yes. As it turned out I had. Quinn didn't care about my family's name or all the wealth and lands that would one day be mine. He loved me for me, with him I could be Nathrrya the woman not Nathrrya the Sith. I will never forget the first time we shared my bed. The expression on Quinn's face when he realised that I was a virgin and he'd get to claim my womanhood was priceless." Her smile faded "But that's all in the past now, nothing more than a fond memory. Will I be lucky enough to find someone like that a second time? I can't answer that Qui-Gon."

* * *

Almost as soon as Nathrrya and the four Jedi entered the temple she felt the change within the building. The tension and uncertainty was thick enough you could cut it with a lightsabre. But there was something else under the surface, something she hadn't felt until now. Something dark, familiar and welcoming.

The woman frowned. A source of Dark Side power within the Jedi Temple? It couldn't possibly be just a collection of Sith holocrons and artefacts, it was too strong and well entrenched for that. It felt as if it was part of the very fabric of the building. Nathrrya sighed. She could see a long session in mediation to solve this latest mystery.

She bid the four Jedi farewell and promised to meet with Master Yoda later. As she walked through the temple to her room, she noticed with amusement that most Jedi studiously ignored her, though a few were brave enough to make eye contact. To those individuals, she nodded a simple greeting.

It was not until she reached the hallway where her room was located that she had an unusual encounter. Standing at the intersection was a young Togruta girl, no more than four years of age and on the verge of panicking.

"You seem lost young one." Nathrrya said gently as not to spook the child.

Ahsoka Tano whirled round to face the voice, her head tails waving widely as she did so. The young girl's eyes went wide with recognition for here was the mysterious woman from her vision. _Could it really be her?_ She wanted to reach out and touch her, just to be sure.

Both heard hurried footsteps from the opposite direction as another Jedi came into view. The look on the older Jedi's face was one of relief when he saw the girl. "Ahsoka, there you are! I thought I had lost you. Come along child."

Ahsoka smiled briefly at the red-haired woman before running off after her crèche master.

Nathrrya watched the girl disappear down the hallway; a puzzled expression on her face.

"Strange, she acted as if she recognised me..." the Sith shrugged as she turned down the hallway to her room.

* * *

Obi-Wan found himself walking through the Room of a Thousand Fountains, trying to clear his mind. He was failing. He massaged his temples feeling lightheaded. The padawan realised he was having a vision. He saw himself clearly, he was older for he had quite the impressive beard and no Padawan braid. What really surprised and shocked him was that Nathrrya was in his vision and she looked uncomfortable and _very_ pregnant. The vision soon ended and the young Jedi didn't know what to make of it.

He stood there contemplating what he'd seen remembering that he'd been taught the future was always in motion. The obvious implication was that he was the unborn child's father and despite himself, Obi-Wan smiled, for he knew how much family meant to Nathrrya. It made him wonder about the nature of his relationship with the Sith woman. A sudden realisation dawned upon him; though he had quite clearly aged, Nathrrya seemingly, had not. How in the Force was that possible?

He was brought out of his musings when he heard his name being called. Turning he saw Siri and Bant hurrying towards him.

"Obi-Wan you're safe!" Siri cried before doing something very un-Jedi like.

She hugged him.

"Why wouldn't I be safe?" Obi-Wan asked clearly confused as he accepted the gesture. Seeing the concerned look in Bant's eyes he had a bad feeling about this.

"Because of _her_." Siri said looking around "Where is she anyway?"

Obi-Wan sighed, his bad feeling being well founded. "Siri are you... jealous of Nathrrya?" he asked concerned for the younger padawan.

The blonde never made eye contact but nodded "Maybe... a little. I don't know why I feel this way."

"I think we both know why." Obi-Wan replied gently. Siri clearly held strong feelings for him but what was it about Nathrrya that was making Siri act this way? He knew the answer as soon as he asked himself, Nathrrya was a very attractive woman. You would need to be blind, not into women or Master Yoda, not to notice.

The realisation that the twenty-three-year-old padawan was jealous of the forty-two-year-old master because of the way she looked? It was quite amusing. However, it did give Obi-Wan a very unorthodox idea on how to deal with Siri's jealousy. He would need to talk to Nathrrya about the truly outrageous plan he started forming.

"Last I saw, she was in the company of Masters Windu and Yoda. They were going to discuss Yoda's proposal I believe." Obi-Wan said.

Siri looked up confused "What proposal?"

"Master Yoda offered Nathrrya a place in the Order."

Bant and Siri looked wide eyed at Obi-Wan for both women were having trouble possessing the idea but for very different reasons.

"Has the little green troll lost his mind?" Siri asked at last. "A _Sith_ in the Jedi Order?"

Obi-Wan chuckled. "That's what Nathrrya said. I do not believe that Master Yoda has lost his mind for he was deadly serious. Nathrrya has lost everything she knew, the people she loved and cared about. The Jedi Order is the only vaguely familiar thing left to her in this new galaxy she finds herself in." He looked intently into Siri's eyes "Besides would you rather that Nathrrya was out there doing her own thing or here where the Council can keep an eye on her?" _Not that'd make much difference_. The woman was too independent to be shackled by the Council; a little like his own master in that respect, only she was far more vocal about it.

Siri nodded "I see your point but Nathrrya is a Sith, she won't follow the code of the Jedi."

"You're right Siri but Nathrrya understands and respects the order. If she accepts Yoda's offer you'll have to get used to calling her Master Nathrrya." Obi-Wan said grinning, though he did not believe that Nathrrya would accept Yoda's offer.

"The Force must _really_ hate me." Siri grumbled.

* * *

Nathrrya pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an annoyed sigh. "What part of _no_ don't you understand?" she asked the two Jedi masters. The three of them were in Master Yoda's quarters.

"Accept, I had hoped," Yoda said as his ears drooped.

The woman smiled at the small green master's way of speaking "I said I'd think about it and I have. I feel it's not right." She grimaced. "Then there are some of the Jedi's practices that are frankly, out-dated."

"We understand Nathrrya." Mace stated calmly.

"I doubt that Master Windu." The Sith replied bluntly. "You effectively kidnap newborns and deny them contact with their families. When they're thirteen if a Master or Knight hasn't taken them as an apprentice they're shipped off to some planet in the back of beyond and forgotten about. Do you even realise how that makes the Jedi look?" Nathrrya snorted in disgust. "I've observed that the Jedi Order is shrinking in number. You have more Initiates than Masters and Knights."

"No different, the Sith were." Yoda replied thumping his gamma sick on the floor for emphasis.

"I beg to differ, I was there." Nathrrya growled. "Some were taken young that's true but the vast majority were much older." She leaned back in her seat. "I know who my parents were. They loved me and I them. The last time I saw them was a week before I got frozen in carbonite." Her voice was sad as were her eyes.

Nathrrya could still clearly recall what would be her final visit as Jaesa had wanted to see her own parents who were employed by Nathrrya's family. Baras would have been livid when he found out what had become of the Willsaam's. Alive and well and under the protection of House Palatine.

"Forbidden, attachments are." Yoda said.

Nathrrya buried her head in her hands and cursed colourfully in ancient high Sith before she took a breath, counted to ten, then glared at the small green Jedi master.

"And _that_ Master Yoda is where the Jedi belief is flawed. Attachments, friendships, relationships, romantic or otherwise, these are what keep society together and functioning. What keeps the civilised galaxy spinning without imploding or falling into chaos." Nathrrya tried to explain. She smiled remembering something. "Revan and Bastila Shan, Satele Shan and Republic Corporal Jace Malcom. Four names and all have something in common. Both couples fell in love and had children and the most shocking thing of all... the Jedi Order is still here. There is _nothing_ wrong with emotional attachments; quite the opposite in fact. They're perfectly normal and the sooner the Jedi Order realises this, the better off you'll all be."

"Grand Master Satele Shan never had any children." Mace said flatly.

Nathrrya grinned like a manka cat that had gotten the cream. "That's where you're wrong Master Windu. She did have a child, a son born long before she became Grand Master. The reason I know this with any certainty is that I met him, even worked with him for a time. His name was Theron Shan and he was a Republic SIS agent and a damned good one. He knew the names of both his parents, who they were and the legacy he had running in his veins."

"Love leads to the Dark Side." Yoda said ominously.

The Sith let out a snort. "Living Force give me strength. I'm not sure if you're not even listening to me or if you're being stubborn for the sake of it!" Nathrrya cried letting her frustration show. "I'm going to tell you what I told Qui-Gon. Love doesn't lead to the Dark Side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and _can_ be controlled... but passion is _not_ the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love... that's what you should be teaching. But love itself can and will save you... not condemn you."

Nathrrya took a breath. "Love once saved me, stopped me from making a terrible mistake. Love prevented me from killing the man who betrayed me. If I had, I'd have killed a part of myself as well. Do you now understand?"

Yoda nodded slowly "Understand I do. Follow the Living Force you do, not Unifying Force. Much like Qui-Gon you are."

Nathrrya blinked in surprise but then a look of understanding passed over her face and she started to chuckle. "That's why the Force feels so out of balance. Like you, I had thought it was Sidious's doing but he's just a symptom. The real problem is the Jedi Order. You've spent far too long focusing on the Unifying Force that all but some of you have forgotten the importance of the Living Force." She smiled for a moment. "The prophecy of the Chosen One... it was never about destroying the Sith but about bringing balance to the Force. Balance between the Living and Unifying Force and between the Light and Dark Side of the Force. Anakin is the physical manifestation of that."

* * *

Nathrrya was in her room and had made herself some caff when the com unit on the desk chimed to get her attention. She wasn't expecting any calls so she walked over and tapped the receive button, curious to see who it was.

"Captain Panaka? To what do I owe this pleasure?" Nathrrya asked surprised to hear from the man.

The captain smiled "You'll be pleased to hear that we've found what we believe to be the assassin's starship." His holo image was replaced by that of craft about twenty-six meters in length with a bulbous cockpit/engine section at its rear with extra cooling fins protruding from the sides. "From what we can tell it's a Star Courier originally built by Republic Sienar Systems but has been heavily modified. It's got some tech we've never seen on a ship that small before." Panaka's image reappeared "Her Highness wants you to have it."

Nathrrya blinked in surprise "Well I'll certainly not turn Her Highness down but I cannot see the Jedi allowing me to keep it."

The security captain grinned "Her Highness has already thought of a way around that. The ship's transponder codes were unsurprisingly faked and the details lead nowhere. About the only thing not faked was the ship's name, the _Scimitar_. However now it's registered to the Royal House of Naboo and assigned as the personal vessel of the Hero of Naboo."

"Hero of Naboo?" the Sith asked.

Panaka nodded "That would be you, Nathrrya. The story of your involvement with the invasion has become public knowledge, but your true origins are still only known to a select few. The people of Naboo owe you a great debt and her Highness hopes the gift of this ship will go some way to repaying that debt."

Nathrrya was stunned, she couldn't think of a thing to say but having Sidious' apprentices' ship for herself? That really appealed to her inner Sith. The man would be furious when he found out.

A playful smirk appeared on the woman's face "If she's truly going to be mine, Captain, then I've got to change the name."

Panaka smiled knowingly for he had suspected as much. "That's easily done, Nathrrya. What will the new name be?"

"The _Indigo Rose_."

* * *

Jedi Master Yan Dooku would be lying if he didn't feel... uncertain of what he was about to do. He had thought long and hard about approaching Nathrrya, the Jedi temple's resident Sith Lord. And that was a concept many in the order were still finding hard to come to terms with.

He now stood before the door to the room the woman had been assigned by the Council when she'd first appeared so suddenly weeks ago. Yan reached out and pressed the buzzer, there was no going back.

* * *

Nathrrya cursed when she heard the door chime. _It's going to be one of those days, isn't it?_

"Looks like we'll have to cut this short, Captain, there's someone at my door."

"Then I won't keep you Nathrrya. Ric Olie should be there within the next few days to drop off your new ship." Panaka replied before his holo image faded out.

The Sith walked over to answer the door and was mildly surprised to see a Jedi Master she didn't recognise. She had been half expecting it to be Yoda or Mace Windu. Instead he was an older human with a well-kept bread and wearing very finely tailored robes that looked expensive. A cut above what you'd usually expect a Jedi to wear, it gave the man a very refined, eccentric air. Nathrrya's interest in her unexpected guest had been piqued.

"I am Master Yan Dooku and I believe you are acquainted with my former padawan Qui-Gon Jinn." He introduced himself.

"Indeed I am." Nathrrya replied beckoning Dooku inside "However I suspect that is not the only reason for your visit Master Dooku."

He turned to face her. "You would correct, Nathrrya. As we are both Masters I think it more fitting we use our first names, so please call me Yan."

Nathrrya eyebrows rose in mild surprise but she had no issue with the request. "So why have you come to visit me Yan? Not many Jedi would willingly come anywhere near me. The rest of your order would rather pretend I don't exist, never mind the fact I've been under their collective noses for the past few weeks."

"Indeed, it is one of the reasons why I have started to lose faith in the Jedi Order and by extension the Republic." Dooku admitted as he sat down. "Yet your presence may force the Council to act and take the threat of the rising darkness seriously."

Nathrrya snorted as she sat opposite her guest "Yes, the Council may believe me about the threat Darth Sidious poses but they do not seem willing to actively look for him. Even after Yoda and Mace saw the body of Sidious' apprentice on Naboo." She shook her head "They seemed to be more intent on trying to shackle me and thwart my own efforts to find what rock Sidious is under."

"What do you mean by that?" Dooku asked concerned.

"Yoda had the crazy notion to offer me the rank of Master in the Jedi Order."

Yan Dooku blinked "He did _what!?_ "

Nathrrya chuckled "Yes that was my reaction. I politely declined. Having to deal with Sith politics most of my life, I have no desire to inflict Jedi politics on myself. I fear many Jedi would find out what it's like to be force choked first hand. It's not a pleasant experience."

"Do you think Jinn and Kenobi could have defeated the Sith apprentice had you not been there?" Dooku asked suddenly.

Nathrrya frowned taking the time to consider the question. "I strongly suspect that at least one of them would not have survived the encounter." She said looking at the Jedi master.

Nathrrya stood suddenly and took several steps towards her guest studying him intently her eyes turning yellow for several seconds which to Yan Dooku felt like an eternity. At last the Sith retreated to her seat her eyes their normal colour.

"You've studied the Dark Side." Nathrrya stated, her tone neutral.

The surprised expression on Dooku's face was answer enough. "Yes, I admit that I am one of the few Jedi who have been brave enough to risk such an endeavour. I also believe the dark side can be used without corrupting oneself."

Nathrrya chuckled "More like bravely stupid." She gave the man an apprising look "Did it ever occur to you that the Sith artefacts you were studying were trapped?"

Yan nodded "Yes, I did discover a number and dealt with them." He said with confidence.

"But you never found them all. You still triggered quite a few. The Dark clings to you like the cloak your wear. You might believe you are still in the Light but all it will take is one final push and you _will_ fall." Nathrrya's voice was ominous as she stared intently at Dooku.

Yan was quiet as he disgusted the knowledge. Was that why he had been feeling so disillusioned with the Jedi and Republic lately? "I see. How is it possible?"

"Sith traps can range from subtle to the downright nasty." Nathrrya said "The ones you failed to detect were of the subtle kind intended to lure curious Jedi to the Dark and in that they have been remarkably effective." She smiled "It's not all bad news; if you'd triggered one of the nastier traps I'm certain we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"What do you mean by that?" Yan asked curious and not a little worried.

"Some Sith liked to leave a trap that when triggered would make the one ensnared by it forget all about the world around them, to eat, drink and sleep. It's an extremely nasty way to go." Nathrrya explained "I encountered a group of five acolytes ensnared by such a trap when undertaking my final trials on Korriban. There was little I could do for them as they were too far gone, except grant them the mercy of a quick death."

Dooku was visibly disturbed by this. "And you believe that the Jedi might have Sith artefacts that have traps like the one you described?"

Nathrrya nodded "Yes it's quite possible, however, the only way I'll know for certain is to see the artefacts for myself. Unless you can get me access to your Holocron vault there isn't much chance of that."

Yan smiled "I think I can manage that." he said as he stood up "No doubt the chief librarian will complain but who knows what we may find."

Nathrrya smiled at that as she followed Dooku out of her room. _Yes, who knows what I might find._

* * *

"Do you really expect to find anything here?" Dooku asked as he ushered her into the Holocron Vault within the Jedi Archives.

"I may find a Holocron made by my cousin or his wife Kira if I'm lucky." Nathrrya replied as she looked around the secure room.

Yan's mouth fell open. " _Cousin_? _Wife_?" he asked clearly confused.

The Sith grinned "Yes the Jedi at one time allowed marriage. It was once quite a common practice from what I understand but times change and it fell out of favour. However, there were rare occasions where marriage between Jedi was allowed, but not until after extensive scrutiny and not before approval was given by the Council." She snorted "Not like that stopped Casavir and Kira, they got married regardless. As to how I have a Jedi cousin, that will take some explaining, another time perhaps?"

"I see." Dooku said slowly "The Sith Holocrons and artefacts are stored here in the inner vault." He indicated another door. "Would you like to see them now?"

"Yes. I had an apprentice after all and while I never got around to making a Holocron I'm sure that Jaesa would have. Now the chances of her Holocron being in this vault are astronomically low but it can't hurt to look."

Yan nodded as he unlocked the inner vault and the two walked through the door. "What was your apprentice like?"

Nathrrya was silent for several moments as she looked around the room that held the Sith artefacts the Jedi had collected. Her suspicions had been confirmed, it was not this room she had felt earlier but something much older, deeper perhaps. "Jaesa was a quiet, softly spoken young woman and had a kind and gentle heart. Not what you'd expect from a Sith apprentice but then she had been a Jedi padawan before she joined me."

Yan blinked. _Had he heard correctly?_ "A most unusual circumstance." he observed.

Nathrrya looked over the shelves that held many Holocrons and other Sith artefacts "You could say so... Wait a minute... most of these are _fakes_..." she turned to face the Jedi master. "Someone's been stealing them from here and I bet all my credits that it's Sidious or those that came before him." While difficult it would be far from impossible.

"That's most disturbing news." Dooku agreed.

Nathrrya nodded in agreement as she resumed her story. "My master Darth Baras had me chase Jaesa all over the known galaxy because she had a very unusual ability that let her see someone's true nature through the Force. She had almost unmasked one of his deep cover spies on Balmorra whom I had to kill."

"No doubt Baras wanted you to kill Jaesa." Yan said with a frown.

"Yes. I was to track Jaesa down and kill her." Nathrrya admitted, slyly pocketing a Holocron without him noticing. "However, I had no intention of harming her if I could help it." She replied. Finding one of Darth Marr's holocrons was unexpected but welcome. "Her ability sounded far too useful to waste by killing her." She smiled "After a long hunt, I confronted her Jedi Master, Nomen Karr. I've never seen someone fall to the Dark Side so far or so fast before. He was so determined to keep Jaesa away from Baras that he lost himself in the process. It did draw Jaesa out. In the end she joined me of her own free will and I decided to return Karr to the Jedi. I learned some months later that Karr never recovered and he died a broken man." The sadness in Nathrrya's voice was clear to the Jedi master.

"What became of Jaesa?" Yan asked curious.

"She became my first and so far, only apprentice. She was close to becoming a Jedi Knight by the time she joined me. All I did was teach her about the Dark Side and finish her training. She became a good friend and I miss her." Nathrrya said with fondness and a soft smile "I had no desire to break her, she was part Jedi, part Sith and that suited me."

"How did your cousin react to this?" The Jedi master asked while stroking his beard in thought.

"He wasn't that surprised to learn that it was me that had been chasing Jaesa across half the known galaxy. He and I had a habit of running into each other during our various missions. He was grateful that it was me after Jaesa and not another Sith." Nathrrya grinned. "Jaesa had quite the shock the first time we met up with my cousin after she'd joined me. Vette and Quinn knew what was happening but poor Jaesa didn't. She had an even bigger shock when she learned that the poster boy of the Jedi Order was fooling around with his former Padawan." The Sith chuckled at the memories.

Nathrrya looked up sharply and gasped in surprise as there on one of the higher selves was a Holocron that seemed to call to her. "Living force, I don't believe it." She said as she used the Force to bring the ancient Sith Holocron to her hands. "This... this is Jaesa's Holocron..." Nathrrya said, wonder clear in her voice.

Yan smiled seeing how much it meant to the woman, after all, it was a piece of her past. "Perhaps you were meant to find it."

"Perhaps." Nathrrya agreed a slight smile on her lips. She looked over the Sith Holocron one last time and pointed to a pair on a high shelf "Those two there have that nasty trap I was telling you about. Do not let anyone try and access them. I can dispel the wards but there is little danger unless someone tampers with them."

"I will inform the chief librarian and she will have them placed in even more secure storage." Yan assured her.

"Good. Let's see if I can find Casavir and Kira's Holocrons." The two force users left the inner vault and Yan locked the door.

"Nathrrya do you think that my... condition can be reversed?" Yan asked carefully as he watched the woman.

Nathrrya thought it over as she let her eyes and Force senses go over all the Jedi Holocrons. "In theory, it's possible as you haven't fallen, you're just tainted." she reached up and took a Holocron down smiling as she inspected it. She had found Kira's. Nathrrya looked over at Yan. "But that would mean being honest with the Jedi Council and their willingness to help."

"Thank you for your honesty." Yan said looking thoughtful. "However, I fear the Council is just as likely to dismiss me from the Order than help me."

Nathrrya turned sharply to face the troubled Jedi Master, a third Holocron in her hand, it was Casavir's. "There is another way, but it may not be what you want and has its own problems. I finish your training in the Dark Side, that way you will not fall."

Yan Dooku stared, shocked at what Nathrrya had just suggested. He had not expected such an offer. "I will need time to think on this."

* * *

Nathrrya sat cross legged on the floor of her rooms in the Jedi Temple. In front of her were three of the Holocrons she'd found, the fourth Darth Marr's, was safely out of sight. Before she had the chance to activate any of them, her door chimed.

The Sith let out an irritated sigh as she didn't really want visitors right now. "Come in."

The door slid open and in walked Anakin with his mother not far behind. "Why couldn't I go to Naboo with you and Qui-Gon?" the boy asked without preamble.

Nathrrya blinked in surprise. "It was a warzone Anakin, no place for an eight-year-old boy."

"But I could have helped!" the boy cried.

Nathrrya considered his words before she spoke. "Perhaps you could have but at what cost?"

"What do you mean Nathrrya?" Shmi asked.

"I don't need to tell either of you how... gifted Anakin is. If he had been on Naboo and say perhaps, blew up the droid control ship, he would have gained unwanted and unneeded attention from some very unsavoury people." Nathrrya explained.

Anakin's eyes went wide. "You mean the other Sith?"

"Yes. The longer the other Sith keeps his focus on me the safer you are." Nathrrya said "He might already know about you but as long as he doesn't know how import you could become, the safer it is for you. Eventually he'll know but by then, Force willing, I can confront him and deal with him."

"You mean kill him." Anakin said flatly

"Yes, I mean kill him. He's far too dangerous to keep alive." Nathrrya confirmed.


	22. Holocron History

"What are those?" Anakin asked eyeing the three Holocrons on the floor in front of the Sith woman.

"These are Holocrons." Nathrrya said as she pointed to them. "They were all created by people I once knew. The middle one belonged to a woman who had been my apprentice, her name was Jaesa."

Anakin blinked "The pyramid one is a Sith thingy?"

Nathrrya nodded with a smile "Yes Ani, it's a Sith Holocron. Now why do you suppose the Jedi might have such a thing?"

The boy thought about this for a time a frown on his face. "To keep it safe and to keep people safe from it?"

Nathrrya grinned. "Yes, something like that Anakin. The other two you might have guessed are Jedi Holocrons. The one on the right was made by a woman named Kira. She was once the padawan and later became the wife of the man who made the left one. His name was Casavir and he also happened to be my cousin."

Shmi leaned forward from where she was sitting, curiosity in her dark eyes. "Aren't the Jedi forbidden from marriage and attachments in general?"

Shmi saw the quizzical look her son gave her and returned it with an apologetic glance. That was something that needed to be explained to the boy, but later.

The Sith woman looked between the two and then glanced towards the holocrons. "That seems to be the way things are. Back in my time attachments were frowned upon but there were rare occasions where marriage between Jedi were allowed. Of course, there had to be some extensive scrutiny before approval was given by the Council."

"Why are attachments bad, Nathrrya?"

She sighed in frustration at the re-occurrence of the concept. "They're _not_ ," she stated firmly. She turned towards the boy. "Ani, there is nothing wrong with attachments. I'll keep saying this until the current council get the message. It's the way one goes about dealing with the attachment; that's where problems begin."

A thought ran past Nathrrya's mind.

"Casavir was a prominent Jedi Knight in the Republic back in my time," she began, "He fell in love with Kira but he didn't allow his love to blind his judgement. When Kira got in trouble, he was there in a heartbeat to take care of her. But, they were also partners - when Casavir sent Kira on a mission, or they had to be separated from one another, he didn't abandon his mission and jeopardize it for her."

"So, his attachment was good."

Nathrrya smiled. "Yes, it was. He drew power from Kira's love and his attachment to her. They were an amazing team." Her mood darkened a little and it was clear to Anakin that there was another part to the story.

"My friend, Tara, had a mother who was a Sith Lord on the Dark Council during my time. Her name was Darth Nox. Tara never got to know her mother, sadly, but Lord Nox had a bad type of attachment to the man she supposedly loved. Her attachment caused her to go slowly insane, and between that and how deeply immersed in the Dark Side she was, her only conclusion was that her love for the man was weakening her. She attempted to kill him to free herself of the chains of their relationship but because she loved him and it was so complicated, he got the upper hand and escaped with his life."

Seeing the look on Anakin's face sickened her, but Shmi's reaction was very different. Shmi could understand the feeling that this Lord Nox had gone through, but Anakin was struggling. "Ani, all I'm saying is don't let the attachments control you. You are the one who controls the feelings and emotions you have. If there is someone you care about and they are in danger, you only have a moment to determine whether it would be beneficial or detrimental to stop what you're doing to save them. And an important point that most Jedi don't practice and don't even learn, is the skill of letting go."

The boy nodded his understanding but he cleanly had something he wanted to ask. "You let go of your attachments, didn't you?"

Nathrrya smiled sadly "Yes Ani, I did. Once I learned that so much time had passed I knew without a doubt that all the people I cared about were long dead. I admit I haven't dealt with it fully yet. I really haven't had a chance to. But to keep myself sane, I let it go. If I hadn't... well I'd rather not think about that."

"I can understand why, Nathrrya, with the power you control..." Shmi said.

"Yes, it's a sobering thought." The Sith admitted "Now I'd like some time alone Ani, I need to see what these Holocrons have to say. It won't all be pleasant news."

Anakin nodded "Okay Nathrrya I'll see you later!" with that the boy and his mother left the room.

* * *

As Anakin and his mother walked back to their own room Shmi frowned. "Ani, didn't Nathrrya say that Jedi Casavir was her cousin?"

Anakin nodded "Yeah, she did mom. I don't really understand it."

Shmi had to agree as it was most unusual. Perhaps it would be another story for Nathrrya to tell her son. The older woman smiled, as Nathrrya seemed to be full of stories to tell. Shmi would be the first to admit that she had been very uncertain when Nathrrya's identity had been revealed on the Naboo ship; any mother would have. But as time had passed, Shmi realised that Nathrrya generally seemed to worry about and care for her son's safety. She couldn't shake the feeling that Nathrrya would play an important role in her son's future.

* * *

"Nat!?" asked the holo images of Jedi Masters Casavir and Kira at almost the same time.

"Master?" Jaesa's holo image asked moments later.

"Is that really you?" all three Holocron gatekeepers asked in unison.

"Yes, it's me." Nathrrya replied sadly looking at the small representations of her long dead friends.

"How long has it been?" Casavir asked.

"Over three and half thousand years." Nathrrya said sadly.

"How is that even possible?" Kira asked scratching the back of her head. "I mean shouldn't you be dead like the rest of us?"

Nathrrya smiled sadly. "It seems there were unknown perks to having a semi-immortal force being forcibly shoved into your head."

The three gatekeepers looked at each other before they all turned back to face Nathrrya.

"So that's what happened to the Emperor, he wanted a new body and chose you." Jaesa said truly horrified at the thought.

Nathrrya frowned, she didn't much like the idea either. In fact, it was downright creepy. "That might have been his original plan but it didn't work out that way for him, thank the Force."

"Are you certain he's not still lurking in there?" Kira asked tapping the side of her head.

Nathrrya grinned. "Yes, very certain he's not in my head anymore. It seems the reason I survived so long was that I had been drawing on his power. In the end it weakened him enough that to save himself, he became one with the Force."

"Serves the old bastard right." Kira said folding her arms. "The one time he possessed my body was one time to many." Fortunately for Kira, she'd managed to fend off the Emperor's influence and sever her connection to him, with Casavir's help.

"Nat, do you want to know what happened after you disappeared?" Casavir asked.

"Yes, I need to know to have closure... but I know Lana died trying to free me." all three gatekeepers clearly wanted to know what she meant by that. Using the Force Nathrrya called the ancient weapon to her. "Lana's lightsabre was found at about the same time I was. The moment I touched it I had a vision of Lana's fate."

Casavir nodded slowly.

"I see," he began, "It took us five years to find any trace of what had become of you. In that time, Arcann and the Eternal Fleet brought both the Republic and Empire to their knees. Lana along with T7 and a Zakuul native named Koth Vortena had located your carbonite block but the plan to bust you out went horribly wrong, as I'm sure you realise. Lana was killed by Vaylin but T7 and Koth were able to escape with the help of a Zakuul Knight named Senya Tirall."

"If I know Theron, he would have been none too happy when he found out what had happened to Lana." Nathrrya had never been able to work out if there was more between the Sith Lord and the SIS agent, other than strong friendship.

"He blamed himself." Casavir confirmed.

Nathrrya sighed. "That sounds like Theron alright. So, then what happened?"

"The Tough Guy here", Kira explained, "along with Koth, Senya, Quinn and Theron formed the Alliance to fight Arcann. We all ended up on a planet called Odessan. You should have heard the speech the tough guy gave, impressive stuff. That's when Senya told us something that shocked us all, even made Koth shut up. He and Senya had a history and not all of it good. Turns out Senya was Arcann and Vaylin's mother."

Nathrrya blinked in shock. "Mother... as in gave birth to them, mother?" she asked trying to wrap her mind around the idea.

Kira nodded, "Yep seems the old bastard finally decided to have a real family, only he didn't treat them like one. Senya was nothing like her children, that's why she joined. She wanted to stop them before they destroyed the galaxy and wanted to save them, if she could. She'd already lost one son, she didn't want to lose another. We were all a bit sceptical of her motives, even the tough guy. For him to have doubts, you know it's bad."

Nathrrya eyed the miniature holo of her cousin. "You were always the more optimistic and idealistic one."

Casavir smiled slightly. "I don't know, you had your moments." His smile faded "I'm glad to say I was proven wrong, partly at least. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Senya and Koth knew of a ship that might give us an edge over the Eternal Fleet. However, to them it was a myth, a story from the earliest days of Zakuul. It was said a warship named the Gravestone had a weapon powerful enough to destroy dozens of Eternal Fleet ships in one shot."

"It wasn't just a myth, was it?" Nathrrya asked.

"No, it wasn't. The ship did exist and we eventually found it deep in the swamps of Zakuul." Casavir confirmed. "It was of tremendous help and evened things a little but it would also be the source of trouble for the Alliance."

"No thanks to that hyper advanced droid, Scorpio." Kira said her voice full of disgust. "To call her a droid really doesn't do her justice, as she was a true artificial intelligence at least towards the end."

"How much trouble could one droid be?" Nathrrya asked not understanding.

"You haven't met a droid like Scorpio, Nat, and I hope you never do." Kira said, "She and the droids that captained the Eternal Fleet ships were very similar, eerily so."

"Eventually, Arcann found our base. It was quite the battle for Odessan and I went to face him on his flagship." Casavir said "I had intended to subdue him but I never got the chance. Our fight almost totalled the bridge. As the ship started to disintegrate, several support beams fell in between us and I had to flee. Somehow Senya got her badly wounded son out of there before the flagship blew up. At that time, Scorpio helped Vaylin gain control of the Eternal Fleet." Casavir paused. "We drove the Eternal Fleet away thanks to the arrival of the biggest combined fleet of Republic and Imperial warships you ever saw. We had one question, what do to with Arcann?"

"And?" Nathrrya prompted.

"I let Senya flee with him. As it would turn out, that was the best thing I could have done." Casavir replied.

Nathrrya nodded. "I'd have done the same." Family was import to Nathrrya, always had been, so letting a mother flee with her wounded son made sense to her.

"We learned that Scorpio helping Vaylin gain control of the Eternal Fleet was all part of a very elaborate plan. Scorpio's goal was to return to where the Eternal Fleet, the Gravestone and even Scorpio herself had been created, a planet called Iokath." Kira explained.

"I can't say I've ever heard of it." Nathrrya replied.

"It was a droid controlled, fully automated planet sized, weapon factory that sometime in the past had turned on its creators. It was not a fun experience I can tell you. At least Scorpio found peace or I hope she did." Kira said.

"What about Senya and Acrann?" Nathrrya wanted to know.

"Turns out they fled to Voss. Senya went to the temple of healing to see if they could help her son." Jaesa explained "It worked, as the next time we saw them, Arcann was not the same man that had been trying to hunt us down."

Nathrrya remembered her time on Voss well enough. It was a very strange planet to say the least but it was strong in the Living Force. She also remembered the temple of healing. At the time, part of her wanted nothing more than to stay and explore the Force for the Voss mystics could likely teach both the Jedi and Sith a thing or two about the nature of the Force. Unfortunately, she hadn't been able to.

"I know the temple of healing on Voss was capable of great things but it couldn't have changed Arcann that much, could it?"

"As they say, Master, seeing is believing. He was redeemed, he no longer had that half mask, though he still had the cybernetic arm. I knew he wasn't the same when I looked into his eyes, they were a natural deep blue." Jaesa said fondly.

Nathrrya frowned, while she had never really spoken that much to Arcann when she'd been captured, he'd given off a very unfriendly vibe. "Jaesa are you trying to tell me you fell in love with _Acrann_ of all people?" she asked shocked at the thought.

Jaesa nodded, giving her former master a very devious smile. "Eventually... there were some serious bumps."

If you could call what had happened to Tara a bump, Jaesa was not looking forward to telling her master about Tara's fate. "It took time and he needed to heal but we were happy together. His biggest regret was never being able to locate your carbonite block. Vaylin must have moved it more than once. Over the years, there were several attempts to find you in that Force forsaken prison. Arcann concluded that she must have moved your block into part of the prison complex that even he didn't know about." Jaesa looked down. "We failed you master."

"You didn't fail me Jaesa, _don't_ _ever_ think that." Nathrrya replied. "You, Arcann and whoever else _tried_ to find me and that's what really matters. You all tried. I'm pleased to hear I meant enough to the galaxy for people to even look for me." She looked that the three holo images. "Did you manage to deal with Vaylin?"

Casavir nodded looking very grim. "We did but paid a high price for it. We lost a lot of good people, both Jedi and Sith, Imperial and Republic. Vaylin's attack should have finished us and it very nearly did but it was the timely arrival of Arcann and Senya and the Zakuul forces they'd managed to rally that helped swing things in our favour. I managed to kill Vaylin with the help of Arcann and Senya. Watching a mother cry over her only daughter's broken, lifeless body wasn't the easiest thing to do."

Nathrrya nodded gravely. "And after Vaylin was dead?"

"I had to claim the Eternal Throne. Whoever sat on it controlled the Eternal Fleet." Casavir said "Arcann and Senya didn't know why but they knew that much. So, we went to Zakuul and assaulted the throne room. I gained control of the Fleet and for a time we had an uneasy peace as the Alliance started to undo the damage that had been done in the war."

"It didn't last did it?" Nathrrya asked.

"No, no it didn't. We all saw the beginning of the end on Iokath." Kira explained "Both the Republic and Empire wanted control of it. Everyone in the Alliance saw where things were going and we couldn't do much to stop it. You'd think we had better things to do like repair the galaxy but nooo..." She said, her sarcasm obvious.

"That's when I made a very bold decision. It was only a matter of time before both sides made a play for the Eternal Fleet, so I ordered the entire Fleet into deep space. It's never been heard from since, as far as we know." Casavir said. "The Eternal Fleet could still be out there along with the Gravestone, as Koth and his rag tag crew vanished along with it."

"Just how many ships are we talking about?" Nathrrya asked curiously.

"Almost a thousand we think, after the end of the war." Casavir said. "All the Gemini droid captains were made self-aware thanks to Scorpio, before I ordered the Eternal Fleet into deep space."

"One last thing master." Jaesa spoke up "If you haven't been already, you need to go to Dromund Kaas as we left something for you in the Sith Citadel. Given the amount of time that's passed, I don't know if it'll still be there."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Nathrrya said with a slight frown. "And why Dromund Kaas and not Korriban?"

"Nope! The big bad Sith will just have to find out for herself!" Kira replied with a grin. "But you'll know what it is when you find it."

"We did consider Korriban, Master, but considering how well known it is as a Sith world, we feared what we wanted to leave for you would be found too easily." Jaesa explained.

Nathrrya couldn't help but smile. It soon faltered and after a few moments she ended up lowering her gaze to the ground. In the back of her mind was that nagging thought; the thought that had been there the first moment she woke up in this galaxy. It came forth once again and these Holocrons were probably the only way she would find out about it. She returned her eyes to her former apprentice and took a breath.

"What happened to Tara?"

Casavir and Kira were both silent as their holo images looked over at Jaesa's image. Kira had an inkling about what happened but Casavir was more involved than she was. Jaesa, on the other hand, was the one who knew the full story about what happened to Nathrrya's unofficial apprentice.

Jaesa looked back at the other two images with an expression of unease. Nathrrya caught this and her heart sank, thinking the worse. "What happened?" she pressed.

Jaesa's gaze returned to Nathrrya as she swallowed and shifted her feet. "We... we lost her, Master."

Nathrrya frowned slowly. "What do you mean you _lost_ her?"

"Nat, give her a moment." Nathrrya shot a glaring look at her cousin but waited for Jaesa to answer.

"We lost her to the Dark Side," Jaesa continued. "It was gradual at first. After you disappeared, she was adamant about finding you and fought hard with us against Arcann's tyranny. After he fell and Casavir took control of the Alliance, Arcann and his mother joined us and despite everything, he and Tara developed a budding relationship."

Nathrrya smirked. Tara used to be quite loose, getting into bed with several men if she could. Shockingly enough, her bedroom adventures never prevented her from performing on any of her missions. She ceased her antics when she married the father of her child. It was a surprise that she'd ever give her heart to anyone after the murder of her husband. Considering what she knew of Arcann, was he worthy enough of Tara's true affections? Then a cold feeling settled in the pit of Nathrrya'd gut. Jaesa had been with Arcann as well, so what had happened to Tara?

"Arcann tried to help her," Jaesa continued. "He went so far as to give her his yellow lightsabre crystal. It was fine, for a while, but she became gradually worse and worse. Her training techniques with other Force users were becoming deadly. Arcann did all he could to get her under control but eventually he had to have Casavir exile her because of how deep into the Dark Side she was going. He couldn't pull her out of it and it was pulling him down with her. He refused to go back down that path, after having been redeemed."

Nathrrya let out a breath she wasn't aware of holding. Tara had always been susceptible to the Dark Side - she knew this - and most of it was due to her upbringing. Tara's relationship with her mother, Darth Nox, was essentially non-existent. Nox was immersed so deeply into the Dark Side, it was a good probability that Tara was born from the Dark Side energy that surrounded her mother. But with Tara there were two things: She had to have a trigger and Nathrrya had to be away from her.

Nathrrya's mouth went dry. She licked her lips and tried to swallow the growing lump in her throat.

"How did it happen?" she asked, though her voice was starting to sound strained.

Jaesa hesitated. "We don't really know for certain," she managed to say. "But when Leyland was murdered and with your disappearance shortly after, she was the one who took it the hardest."

"She did not take the exile well," Casavir said. "She said that everyone she ever loved, cared about, or even trusted, abandoned her in the end. The death of her husband, the disappearance of you and her exile from the Alliance. It drove her deeper into the Dark Side."

Nathrrya winced, that was Tara's trigger - her fear of abandonment. She couldn't stay still any longer so she stood and paced before the holograms of the three Force users. One thing Nathrrya knew from the start was that Tara had always been unstable in the Force. She was the daughter of Malavai Quinn, making herself Tara's would-be step mother as well and eventually her Master, when she took her on as an unofficial apprentice.

She stopped pacing when she thought about Malavai Quinn. She frowned and lowered her head, allowing the memory to unfold.

Malavai Quinn... he had two daughters by two very different women long before she had ever met him. To say that the Quinn family dynamic was dysfunctional is and forever will be an understatement. Quinn's eldest daughter, Jaena, was the unintended result of a short-term relationship he had had with another junior naval officer in his early years at the Academy. When Quinn had become aware of Jaena's existence he had supported the mother and daughter financially and always tried to be there for her, like any self-respecting father should. Jaena had gone on to become one of the best Imperial Agents of her generation.

And then there was Tara.

Nathrrya still had the deep desire to destroy Darth Nox, for the many sordid things the woman was involved in. The most horrendous one was her seduction of Quinn some twenty years prior to Nathrrya's encasement. Quinn had told Nathrrya the whole thing. Nox was persuasive beyond doubt and the proof in her ability was when she had gained a seat on the Dark Council.

Nox became pregnant and Tara was born and eventually abandoned on poor Quinn's lap when she was just three years old. His parental responsibilities kicked in and he took care of her the best he could, but Tara was a very strong Force sensitive child. He couldn't control it and continue his work to maintain the rest of his family. As much as he hated it, when Tara had turned ten, he had shipped her off to the Sith Academy to be trained as a Sith. Nox would show up now and again to check up on her, but she never told Tara that she was her mother. Darth Baras eventually found out about the powerful girl and wrapped his fat fingers around her very quickly.

After Quinn joined Nathrrya's crew, he adequately kept this a secret from the red head for a few years. Nathrrya learned about Tara well before she knew about Jaena and by then, Quinn had opened up enough and was returning her affections. It made sense to Nathrrya, after learning about all of this, why Quinn had been so resistant to her advances. When Nox learned of this she was quite jealous of the unconditional love Quinn had for the other Sith Lord. Things were just messy after that, for more than one reason, and things were always quite nasty when Nathrrya, Tara and Nox would end up in the same place together. Fortunately for all involved, those incidents were few and far between.

Nathrrya still believed she should have killed Nox when she had the chance.

Between the mommy and daddy issues and her unstable immersion in the Force, Tara had been cast away by several different people. She even bounced between the Sith and the Mandalorians, during which she met Leyland. After becoming pregnant, she gave up being Sith, gave up her lightsabre and became one of them. When the fiasco that was Ziost occurred, Tara, Nathrrya and Nox had called a truce amongst themselves to stop the Emperor.

Nathrrya remembered that night all to clearly. It was the only time she couldn't calm Tara down but Quinn had. For Nathrrya, Quinn and Tara to get off Ziost in time, Nox had stayed on the planet to provide cover for their escape. She died when the Emperor consumed the planet. Feeling the deaths of millions of souls and the death of the planet, itself was enough to knock all the Force Sensitives on the station to their knees. But Tara had begun to trust her mother, was starting to repair the bond and get her back and just like that, she was gone. Tara lost it and had hurt Nathrrya badly when the latter attempted to stop the former's rampage.

Had it not been for Quinn getting in the way, Tara would have killed her. Nathrrya unconsciously touched the place on her side where Tara's blade had sliced her, leaving a nasty scar just near her hip.

"The Dark Side consumed her," Kira finally spoke up. Nathrrya shook her head and turned her attention back to the holos. She didn't want to hear this anymore. She went back to her pacing.

"It's true," Jaesa confirmed. "After Tara's exile she just vanished without a trace for about six months. Neither Quinn nor Arcann could locate her. During a routine mission we had received some disturbing reports about activity on Oricon. Further investigation found an awakening within the Dread Fortress."

Nathrrya stopped in her tracks and turned slowly around to face her former apprentice. Her eyes held a mixture of disbelief and fear. "No... you mean...?"

Jaesa nodded gravely. "Yes," she said. "It was confirmed that Tara was sighted near the Dread Fortress. Turned out she had tapped into the remnants of the power that resided there. In turn, it became part of her and she turned into a form of Dread Master herself." Jaesa's tone was remorseful; this was not lost on Nathrrya. "She fell so far into the Dark Side that she couldn't come back... We couldn't bring her back."

"She came back and attacked Odessen," Casavir said, clearing his throat. Nathrrya looked at her cousin's image. "She was powerful and destructive. She laid waste to a quarter of the Alliance and many people lost their lives to her anger. She killed Senya when she tried to reason with her and nearly killed Arcann when he attempted to protect us from her. He'd hoped to bring her back but it was futile."

"Her daughter even tried, but..." Kira snapped her mouth shut. Nathrrya's heart broke and she closed her eyes against the pain. Kira didn't have to finish her sentence.

The atmosphere was falling into an ominous, warped reality around Nathrrya the more they revealed. She felt her insides growing cold and twisted. She normally didn't get ill at ease but this was an exception. This was her apprentice, her companion... her _friend._

"What... happened...?" It came out as a choked request. She didn't want to know but she needed to.

"I was able to subdue her with Quinn's help," Casavir continued. "We knew we had to stop her but neither Quinn nor myself could deliver the final blow. It was his daughter lying there in pain and who was suffering from the inside out. She was only a shell of her former self. For a moment, I saw you portrayed within her eyes. I couldn't bring myself to do it."

"So, what happened?" she pressed.

"The Force Masters and I imprisoned her spirit within her body," Casavir said. "We then locked her up, placing her, ironically, deep within the same prison on Belsavis where the Dread Masters were originally kept. We added improvements to the security so no one could stumble upon her and release the monster she had become. As far as I know she's still there... I'm so sorry, Nat."

Nathrrya stood there, a blank expression on her face as she tried to comprehend what had happened to Tara. Suddenly her eyes went from blue to red, her hands balled into fists as a pained, mournful scream bellowed from her core as she allowed her frustration to explode. The Dark Side flared brilliantly around her and most everything in the room that was breakable shattered, fractured or warped as the energy she released hit it. Every little detail about Tara's fall irked her. The part that hurt the most was that she wasn't there to stop it.

* * *

Obi-Wan was stood outside the door to Nathrrya's room, contemplating how to ask for her advice with his current relational problem with Siri. As he raised his hand to press the door chime, he heard the most bone chilling scream come from beyond the door. He felt the Dark Side flare to such an intensity that it was almost suffocating.

Obi-Wan used the Force to open Nathrrya's door, as it was not locked. It slid aside easily and he stepped inside just enough for the door to close again before he froze at what he saw. The room was in shambles, several planters were shattered, the earth and plants they had held spread across the floor, soft furnishings shredded, other furnishings like tables, chairs and bench tops were warped, cracked and buckled. It was a sobering display of just how strong Nathrrya was in the Dark Side if she were provoked.

"Nathrrya..." Obi-Wan asked cautiously "are you alright?"

The Sith turned to face the young Jedi and the first thing Obi-Wan noticed were that her eyes were a bright blood red. Nathrrya mentally shook herself "Obi-Wan?" she asked her voice horse.

"I had come to see you but then..." he gestured to the disarray around them. "I thought you might need my help..." he was wondering if being alone in the same room with Nathrrya currently was such a good idea. _Probably not._

The Sith smiled weakly "You took a big risk Obi-Wan that means something, thank you." She said as the darkness seemed to slowly recede as she got herself under control.

"What happened...? I've never felt the Dark Side come from you so intensely before. You had me rather worried Nathrrya." The padawan admitted as he stepped closer.

"Let's just say I had some... unwelcome news. It's something I don't want to talk about right now." Nathrrya said slowly starting to feel more like herself.

"I see... then perhaps it's time I took you to Dex's... after all it's going to be several hours to repair the damage you've managed to inflict on the helpless furniture." Obi-Wan suggested boldly with humour.

Nathrrya chuckled "So you're actually going to take me out on that date you promised me?" Aren't you a naughty Padawan; what would Qui-Gon say?" she asked her blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Nathrrya!" Obi-Wan cried with embarrassment "It's _not_ a date!" though, he too was smirking.

The Sith laughed "I know it's not but you can't fault a woman for trying."

"So, are you going to introduce us Master?" Jaesa asked at last. The three Holocron gatekeepers had been watching with amusement, not at all surprised that Nathrrya was up to her usual mischief.

Obi-Wan was startled by the new voice as he'd been so preoccupied he hadn't noticed the three active Holocrons. "That explains why Master Nu was in such a huff. She takes her role as Chief Librarian very seriously." He observed.

"Indeed." Nathrrya agreed. "This is Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and he along with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, have been a great help getting me acclimated to the new galaxy I find myself in." She said introducing the young man. "I suspect Obi-Wan you know who these people are."

"I have a fair idea." The padawan admitted. "If I am correct, they are Casavir, your cousin Kira, his wife and lastly, your apprentice Jaesa." He said pointing to each in turn.

"So, you have been paying attention to what I've been saying." Nathrrya said clearly pleased "Now if your High Council would just do the same..." she let out a dramatic sigh.

Obi-Wan chuckled "They can be stubborn can't they." He looked between the three Holocrons and the Sith "I should let you finish whatever it was you were talking about. I'll meet you by the main entrance." The Padawan turned and left the room.

"Sooo..." Kira asked at last "you have a thing for the young man don't you, Nat?"

Nathrrya blinked "Am I that obvious?"

"To those who know you best Master, yes." Jaesa confirmed.

* * *

 _A/N This took longer than I thought but that's what happens when your beta goes on holiday. For those interested this marks the last chapter that has material form the first incarnation of TDS. Now we're into Undiscovered Country (yes that was bad Star Trek joke) :D_


	23. Dex's Diner

Masters Yoda, Mace Windu and Yan Dooku were walking through the room of a Thousand Fountains. Yan had decided to seek out the wisdom of his former master and the head of the council. He recounted them the brief discussion he had with Nathrrya.

"Something troubles you it does." Yoda observed, looking up at Dooku.

Before Yan could answer there was a sudden surge in the Dark Side as anger, rage and hate spilled into the Force. Beneath that, he also felt sorrow, heartbreak, disappointment and an overwhelming sense of loss and failure.

The three masters exchanged knowing looks. They all knew without a doubt, that it had come from Nathrrya.

"That cannot be good." Mace observed frowning. Though the Jedi master would not call the Sith woman a friend, he had come to respect her. Nathrrya did not shy away from what she was and made no apology for it.

Mace had spent the trip back to Coruscant speaking at length with both Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi about their interactions with her. He was also reviewing what footage there was from the battle within the Theed royal palace which showed Nathrrya was an experienced combatant and leader. By the time they'd arrived back at the Jedi temple, Mace Windu had a much better understanding of the Sith Lord that was within their midst.

"Upset she is. Trained to channel emotions differently Sith are." Yoda said, "Investigate we must, talk on the way we shall."

* * *

Initiate Ashoka Tano looked around at her confused classmates as they felt the sudden surge in the Dark Side. The master who had been teaching them didn't hide the worried look on their face. Ashoka suspected she was the only one in the room who had any idea what had happened. The red-haired woman she'd met in hallway was upset and sad about something deeply personal. The young girl didn't know why she knew this, she simply did.

Ashoka thought it best to keep quiet but the next time she had a class with Master Yoda she would be sure to tell him. She closed her eyes briefly and listened to the Force, it seemed to agree that talking to Master Yoda would be the best thing for her to do.

* * *

Obi-Wan had left Nathrrya's room to find himself being confronted by Cin Drallig and several members of the Jedi Temple Guard. No one had their sabres drawn but the four Jedi were clearly on edge.

"Master Drallig?" the padawan asked a little concerned as to the master's presence. _It can't have been that bad, could it?_ He thought.

"Obi-Wan, I think everyone in the temple felt the sudden surge in the Dark Side, we came to investigate..." Cin explained.

"Ah, I see." Obi-Wan said glancing back over his shoulder at the Sith's door. "It'll come as no surprise that Nathrrya was the one responsible." He said turning back to face the Jedi master.

"We guessed as much." Cin replied with dry humour. "What happened? Are you alright? Is Nathrrya alright?" the concern for both clear in his voice.

The padawan ran a hand through his hair "I believe we're both fine Master Drallig. As to what happened... That I'm less sure about." Obi-Wan admitted just as the door opened and Nathrrya stepped through.

"So, my little display didn't go unnoticed." The Sith stated dryly.

"If that was a little display I don't want to contemplate a large one, Nathrrya." Cin said concerned.

"Neither do I, Master Drallig." Nathrrya admitted "I suspect I'd destroy about half the temple."

"You could do that?" one of the temple guards asked shocked at the thought that one person could have such power.

"Potentially although something would have to push me into doing so not unlike what happened here." Nathrrya said indicating her closed door.

"What exactly _did_ happen, Nathrrya?" Cin asked worried.

"See for yourselves, it's easier than any explanation I could offer." The Sith said as she turned around and opened the door.

* * *

"I have spoken to Nathrrya." Dooku said as he, Mace and Yoda made their way through the temple to where the Sith was staying. "What she told me has... unsettled me greatly."

"What do you mean?" Mace asked frowning.

"As you know I have made a study of a number of the Sith artefacts the Order holds. I was not as careful as I had thought. Nathrrya told me that I am tainted by the Dark Side and it will not take much before I fall." Yan explained.

Yoda's ears drooped "Troubling this is."

"Perhaps it is not as dire as it sounds master for Nathrrya suggested two ways that might help with my predicament." Dooku said "One was to inform the Council and ask for help in removing the taint, however I expressed the possibility of being dismissed from the order."

Mace nodded slowly, given the uncertainty that still surrounded the Sith woman Dooku's fears were not unfounded. "And the second?"

"That was considerably more radical." Yan admitted "Nathrrya offered to train me in the Dark Side so I would not fall."

Mace and Yoda stopped short at that, both turned to face Dooku "She _what_?" the dark-skinned master asked in disbelief.

Despite himself Yan Dooku smiled slightly "I too was taken by surprise for I had not expected her to be so bold. No trying to temp me, no deception just an offer of training."

Mace and Yoda looked at each other communicating silently for Nathrrya's offer would not be as straight forward as it seemed. "More to this there is." Yoda said at last.

"Undoubtedly." Dooku agreed as he was well aware that Nathrrya would have had a reason to make the offer she had, what that was remained to be seen.

* * *

Nathrrya had a somewhat bemused expression as she watched Master Drallig and the three temple guards take in the sight of her partly destroyed room.

"I see it, but I still can't quite believe it." Cin said at last "What happened to make you do this?" he gestured about the room.

Nathrrya smiled sadly "I learned about some of the events that took place after I was frozen." She looked about the room as she spoke "It was the fate of the girl who was like a daughter to me that pushed me over the edge. I'm trained to channel emotions differently. Sometimes I have to release those emotions in a hurry, that's what happened here."

"Who was she?" Obi-Wan asked, curious

"Her name was Tara, we got into all sorts of misadventures together as we were sometimes called the troublesome twosome." Nathrrya grinned remembering some of their crazier stunts. "Her mother, Darth Nox, and I did not get along but when I learned of the circumstances that led to Nox giving birth to Tara, I badly wanted to murder the woman on the spot."

Obi-Wan and the other Jedi looked horrified. The padawan frowned as he thought why Nathrrya would have such a strong reaction. "Tara's father... was he your lover, Malavai Quinn?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The Sith nodded "Yes. I will not go into what happened, but it left Quinn with a lot of emotional baggage he had to deal with before he could admit that he was truly in love with me." Nathrrya began to pace "When Nox learned that the man she'd... _convinced_ to help her conceive a child was genuinely in love with me and that love was genuinely returned... she did not take it well."

Cin Drallig massaged his temples, Sith history classes had not covered anything like this. "It sounds more like a really bad holo-soap than actual events."

Nathrrya chuckled "I'm sure the producers of _Dark Shadows_ would have used it for a plot line had they known the details." She said with ironic humour in her voice.

"You watched holo-soaps?" Obi-Wan asked bewildered.

"Force, _no_!" Nathrrya exclaimed laughing " _Dark Shadows_ was mum's passion, she loved it. Dad always complained he felt dumber after watching. He said he could feel his brain cells committing suicide whenever he watched it with her, which was almost daily."

The five Jedi didn't know what to make of Nathrrya's answer, but it was clear to them that her upbringing was vastly different than their own. Obi-Wan had some insight into this already but the way she talked about something as normal as holo-soaps drove home the point that Nathrrya been raised by her birth parents, something few Jedi could claim.

* * *

Masters Yoda, Windu and Dooku made their way into Nathrrya's quarters to find several droids beginning repairs. Master Drallig was overseeing the reconstruction.

"Where is Nathrrya?" Windu asked, looking around, frowning. "What pushed her to use the Dark Side?"

"Apparently some histories from those are to blame for the damage," Drallig replied, pointing to several holocrons sitting on a low sitting table. "Padawan Kenobi determined she needed a change of environment and some good food. They went to Dex's for a few hours while I complete the repairs."

"I recognize these," Dooku said. "I was with her when she found them within the vault. The Sith holocron was made by her former apprentice and the Jedi holocrons were made by her cousin and his former padawan, if I recall correctly."

Yoda slowly made his way over to the table which looked to be a regular sized surface compared to the small Jedi Master. He held his walking stick with both hands as he considered the Sith holocron for a while. "Activate this holocron, I shall."

Master Drallig looked concerned. "Are you sure that's wise, Master?" He didn't doubt the Grand Master's ability to open the device; rather he was more concerned for the reaction Nathrrya would have if she found out about it. She was amicable about most things, but this was personal property and she may not take lightly to such a breech.

"It may not be wise but these holocrons may have the answers we seek." Windu looked between Drallig and Dooku before turning his attention back to Yoda. Drallig still didn't agree fully – he felt it would be better to just ask the woman instead of going behind her back.

Without additional talk or collaboration Master Yoda closed his eyes and touched the holocron with the Force. The holocron activated and the image of a woman wearing dark coloured robes and under armour appeared. She held out her arms and bowed slightly in greeting.

"Greetings. I am Sith Master Jaesa Willsaam, former apprentice of Darth Avarice, Emperor's Wrath."

Dooku was surprised. "You do not have a Darth title?"

"I never took one even though I was eligible to do so. My master always told me it would be my decision to take one or not. She was called for a mission by Darth Marr and never saw me accept my master status. She disappeared when it was bestowed upon me." Jaesa had always hoped Nathrrya would be the one to give her the master title, but the honour had fallen to Darth Vowrawn when Marr had been killed and Nathrrya disappeared.

"Jedi you were." Yoda said.

"Nathrrya told you, then."

"Only the basics," Windu responded. "We were surprised to learn that Nathrrya had turned a Jedi to the Dark Side."

Jaesa smiled pleasantly. "No, she did not turn me against my will. It was my choice. I had found myself in a complex situation and it's something I will not share without Nathrrya present."

The four Jedi masters looked between one another stunned.

* * *

"Welcome to the Collective Commerce District, or CoCo Town, Nathrrya." Obi-Wan said as they walked down one of the districts back streets.

"Your friend Dex has his diner here?" the Sith asked curiously as she looked around. Where they were could be considered a rough part of town with older buildings, warehouses, beat up speeders and transporter rigs with the occasional newer freighter mixed in.

Obi-Wan grinned "Yes, Dex has a colourful past, from what Qui-Gon and I have been able to gather. He's had numerous jobs, some of them, one would not call legal. He's a good friend and an even better cook."

"What do you mean by 'not legal'?" Nathrrya asked intrigued.

"Well, he once told us a story when he was gun running. He's been a prospector, a smuggler and several other things I'd wager." The padawan answered.

"So, he's liable to have some more... unusual contacts?" The Sith asked, an idea forming in her mind.

"I'd imagine so, why do you ask?" Obi-Wan was curious though he wondered at the wisdom in that.

"While an official ID hasn't been much of a problem thus far it's going to be a real barrier to me soon enough. After all, my Imperial ID is going to raise far too many questions. I need a Republic ID."

"And even attempting to get a Republic ID is going to be... problematic." Obi-Wan concluded. "Dex will, I suspect, be able to help you but do me a favour Nathrrya, ask him when I'm not around."

"Plausible deniability." Nathrrya said with a smirk.

"Exactly."

* * *

Darth Sidious was angry; no, he was livid. He'd planned to recover the _Scimitar,_ Darth Maul's ship but that hadn't happened. The Royal Naboo Security Force had found it _first_. This should have been nothing more than a minor inconvenience, however, the Force seemed to have it in for him as Sidious soon discovered that the _Scimitar_ was legally registered to the Royal House of Naboo making it all but impossible for him to claim the vessel without causing a lot of _very_ awkward questions.

The final insult was learning that the Queen had gifted the ship, now named the _Indigo Rose,_ to the Hero of Naboo who was none other than Darth Avarice. It had also been gifted in such a way that the Jedi would be unable to confiscate the craft. What kind of name for a Sith vessel was _Indigo Rose_ anyway? What was the woman going to do, paint it bright purple!?

Sidious smiled remembering that Maul had never found all the bugs and tracking devices. His smile quickly faded when he realized that he was dealing with another Lord of the Sith. The first thing Avarice would do, would be to search the ship from stem to stern.

* * *

Kelborn looked across the table at Keelu as she worked on cleaning some of his weapons. "What do you think about what Watto told us about this Darjetii, Nathrrya, that wants to free you?"

The girl put down the blaster she was working on and frowned "I don't know, it sounds like a very un-sithy thing to do. I mean didn't the Sith practice slavery?"

The bounty hunter nodded "Clan lore says they did." He seemed to consider something. "My ship has been handed down since the days of the Sith Empire, but there is nothing left of the original Mantis after so many rebuilds. Clan lore states it was once used by Leyland Ordo winner of the Great Hunt. He fell for a Darjetii woman and she gave up her lightsabre to marry him. They had a child a daughter and she was named in honour of the mother's Darjetii mentor."

"That almost sounds romantic." Keelu admitted. "What was the child's name?"

Kelborn smiled. _This will be interesting._ "Natalie, named in honour of the Darjetii, Nathrrya."

The girl's eyes widened in surprise "You mean the Sith that wants to free me?"

The bounty hunter shook his head "I don't know. We'll find that out when she comes to free you. If she is who I think she is, how the _kriff_ is she alive after so long?"

* * *

"Here we are Nathrrya." Obi-Wan said as they entered the diner. The establishment was much what the Sith expected to see, a counter with stools and a serving hatch behind that, with a line of booths along the wall by the window. There were several customers eating their meals.

What Nathrrya _hadn't_ expected to see was the two-meter-tall, several hundred kilos, four-armed alien behind the counter. She had never seen anything remotely like him before. Obi-Wan had some _explaining_ to do.

"Obi-Wan!" Dexter Jettster cried pleased to see his friend. The Besalisk raised an eyebrow at the woman who was with the Jedi. He noted the Trade Federation blaster and what was clearly the hilt of a lightsabre on her belt not to mention her outfit. There was obviously a story behind her presence.

"Hey, Dex." Turning to the woman at his side he commented without cracking a smile, "Dex is quite handy."

Nathrrya managed to giggle and snort at the same time. "Kenobi, that's _terrible_!" she said trying to contain her laughter at such a bad joke.

"It made you laugh, couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"Ha! Your humour has always been horrid Obi." Dex replied as he placed his upper two arms on the counter top. "So, what's brought you and your friend down here to see 'ol Dex?"

"This is Master Nathrrya, she's been helping Qui-Gon and I with a mission." The padawan said introducing the Sith.

Dex grinned "That explains the Federation blaster, but I thought you Jedi considered them uncivilised?"

"I'm not your typical Jedi, Dex." Nathrrya said smirking. _I'm not a Jedi at all._

"Indeed. That's my cue to order our food." Obi-Wan replied seeing Dex's human waitress Hermione Bagwa several booths down from where they stood. "Join me when you're done talking to Dex." He said to Nathrrya before he walked away.

* * *

Hermione was wiping off a tabletop when she heard Obi-Wan's voice. Looking up she grinned, seeing him always brightened her day.

"Obi, haven't seen ya in ages." She said with a bright smile which dimmed slightly seeing the red-haired woman that had accompanied him into the establishment. "Who's your pretty friend?"

"That's Master Nathrrya." Obi-Wan replied.

Hermione's eyebrows threatened to crawl off her forehead "She's a _Jedi_?" the girl asked shocked. It explained the lightsabre hilt she had seen but what about the blaster and the outfit? _An undercover Jedi?_

"You could say so." Obi-Wan replied mysteriously as he sat down.

"So, what can I get the two of you?" Hermione asked, her notepad at the ready.

Obi-Wan thought for a moment then grinned. "Two nerf burgers a side of potato wedges and two glasses of Jawa Juice."

Hermione nodded as she left to get the order filled.

* * *

"Not that subtle but I'm guessing you need something from old Dex and Obi doesn't need to know." The Besalisk asked.

"Something like that." Nathrrya said as she pulled her ID from one of the pouches on her belt. "This should explain a few things." She said handing it to Dex.

The Besalisk held up the ID and blinked. He may not be overly familiar with galactic history, but he knew a fake when he saw it and what he held was no fake. "It does, it also means you have quite the story, Nathrrya, one I hope to hear someday." He said handing it back "I'm guessing you need a Republic ID and official channels aren't really an option."

"You could say that." The Sith replied as she put her ID away. "Can you help me?"

Dex nodded slowly "Yeah I might be able to arrange the help you need. Give me a few days. You're staying at the temple?"

"Yes, contact Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon, they'll be able to find me easy enough."

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn let out a sigh as he paced the quarters he shared with Obi-Wan. He knew his padawan had taken Nathrrya to Dex's after her... emotional breakdown? Perhaps time away from the temple is what the woman needed. The Jedi master kept going back over the very frank discussion he'd had with the Sith woman regarding Obi-Wan, even now he felt as if he were missing something important.

Nathrrya was an emotional person, she lived for and thrived on emotions both good and bad. That was clear during the battle of Naboo. Her command of the Dark Side was not in doubt nor her skill with the lightsabre. She had effortlessly switched between a blend of Shii-Cho and Juyo, which she seemed to favour given her more aggressive combat style and Soresu when she needed to deflect heavy blaster fire.

It was a misconception that Jedi were emotionless, they were trained to control their emotions and ever since meeting Nathrrya, Qui-Gon had been wondering if the Jedi were trained to control their emotions too much. After all, Jedi did form attachments as they made friends with other Jedi and sometimes people they encountered on missions. The Sith woman's views regarding the subject of romantic attachments was unsurprisingly the opposite of the Jedi Code.

* * *

Nathrrya sat down across from Obi-Wan before she started _interrogating_ him about the diner's owner.

"With a name like Dex I was expecting someone more... human." She said "What species is Dex? I don't think I've ever seen anyone quite like him before."

Obi-Wan smiled "He's a Besalisk and hails from the world of Ojom in the Deep Core which was discovered after the Ruusan Reformation." The padawan explained.

"I see." Nathrrya replied thoughtfully. "That explains why I've never seen, much less heard of, a Besalisk before now. What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked.

"Ah yes the reason I was outside your door to begin with." The padawan said awkwardly "It seems Siri is jealous of you because you are a very attractive looking woman."

Nathrrya leaned back in her seat steepling her hands under her chin, a slight frown marring her features "She sees me as a rival for your affections, doesn't she?"

"I hadn't thought of that..." Obi-Wan admitted. "But why? I know you like to flirt but Siri has never witnessed it."

Nathrrya leaned forward "You said it yourself Obi-Wan that I'm attractive. If Siri still has strong feelings for you then it wouldn't be hard for her to believe that I'm a threat to her chances. Whether I am or not doesn't matter, being in love with someone isn't logical."

Obi-Wan sighed "This isn't going to be that easy is it? I was hoping we could come up with a way to deal with Siri's jealousy before it gets out of hand."

Before Nathrrya could answer Hermione arrived with their orders and as the waitress placed the nerf burgers before them. Nathrrya couldn't help but smile, as the last time she'd had anything remotely as greasy and unhealthy as this would have been with Vette and her treasure hunting friends. She couldn't wait to dig in.

"This has to be the greasiest and unhealthiest burger I've ever seen." Nathrrya said as she picked hers up with both hands "I'm going to enjoy every bite."

Obi-Wan chuckled as he enjoyed watching Nathrrya eat her burger for a few moments before starting on his own. As they ate in relative silence, the Palawan's mind wondered as he thought how the Sith would react if her burger dripped where it shouldn't... Obi-Wan mentally facepalmed realising where his thoughts were headed.

A deep chuckle came from Nathrrya. The padawan looked up in time to see Nathrrya's eyes sparkling with mischief as she smirked wickedly. _"I didn't know you found_ _ **that**_ _sort of thing such a turn on Obi-Wan. You need to work on your shielding."_

Obi-wan blushed with embarrassment. He had been found out though he noted that Nathrrya wasn't the least bit offended by his wondering mind.

Clearing his throat, he took a drink of his Jawa Juice. "I have an idea, it may help with Siri and the Order in general. You're an unknown to many and as much as I hate to say it, the Sith are, for want of a better word, the boogieman of the order. We haven't seen any in almost a thousand years and now there's a Sith Lord staying in the Jedi Temple who isn't hostile. The order doesn't know how to react to you. I propose you become more visible around the temple, perhaps teach some classes?"

Nathrrya put down her burger and took a drink of her own Jawa Juice as she thought over what the young Jedi had said. "It has merit, but we better see what your council has to say..."

Obi-Wan's holocom beeped, both the padawan and the Sith glared at the device "I better answer this, it's Qui-Gon." The young Jedi said as he pulled the com from his belt. "Yes Master?"

 _"Obi-Wan, sorry to interrupt but I need you to return to the temple as we need to talk about something alone."_ The small image of Qui-Gon explained.

"I'm sure I'll be able to _persuade_ Obi-Wan to tell me what the Jedi are plotting." Nathrrya replied playfully.

The Jedi Master chuckled _"I'm sure you will. Palawan, return as soon as you can."_ He said before Qui-Gon's image faded.

"Looks like that's the end of our date." Obi-Wan said as he stood to leave.

The Sith laughed before making a shooing motion with her hand. Nathrrya was going to enjoy the rest of her nerf burger.

* * *

"What's her story Obi?" Dex asked nodding to where Nathrrya sat as he was about to leave.

"It's... complicated." Obi-Wan said. "Nathrrya is the last of her Order." The padawan was technically correct. He looked Dex in the eyes "She hides it well, but it bothers her more than she wants to admit."

The Besalisk looked thoughtful "Being the last of something would weigh heavily on anyone's mind. Could she train others, like the Jedi do?"

"She could but would the council allow it? That, I can't answer." Obi-Wan shrugged "All I ask Dex, is be her friend when she needs it. Nathrrya isn't a Jedi and she'll need somewhere to come when temple life gets too much for her."

Dex grinned "Consider it done Obi."

"Thanks, see you again."

The Besalisk stroked his chin, now seemed to be a good a time as any to get to know his newest _special_ customer. Dex ambled over to where the mysterious woman sat quietly eating. She looked up as he approached smiling, she gestured to the seat that Obi-Wan had vacated.

* * *

"How is Dex?" Qui-Gon asked

"Good. I think he and Nathrrya will get on quite well." Obi-Wan replied "Why did you want to see me?"

"She could use another friend." The Jedi Master agreed "Here look at this and tell me what you think." Qui-Gon said passing the young man a data pad.

Obi-Wan spent a few minutes reading the contents. "So, the council is going to accept Anakin for training." He said mildly surprised "and he's going to be your new padawan learner." The young Jedi frowned "So you'll have two Padawans?"

"Yes, for a short time as you are close to taking your Trials. The council felt since Anakin is more familiar with you and I, that we would be best suited to aiding him in adjusting to temple life." Qui-Gon explained.

"I can see the rational." Obi-Wan agreed. "Nathrrya is going to be involved in the boy's training?"

"Possibly, but not for many years yet." Qui-Gon replied "There is to be a formal council meeting tomorrow."

* * *

Nathrrya sat cross legged on the floor of her room. In front of her was Darth Marr's Holocron. She hoped it would have the answer to a question she had long wanted to ask her fellow Darth but had never gotten around to, as there always seemed something more pressing to attend to.

Marr's Holocron image soon appeared and it looked surprised as much as someone can with a full-face mask. "Lady Palatine." He said inclining his head slightly.

Nathrrya smiled for Marr had been one of the few Sith who called her by her family title; Darth Vowrawn had been another. "It's good to see you again old friend, what's the last thing you have a record of?"

Marr seemed to frown as he thought it over. "Ziost and the Emperor consuming that world, the invasion of the Eternal Empire. Nothing after that."

"I see." Nathrrya said looking grim "You summoned me to your flagship as you'd found traces of the Emperor. We were attacked by part of the Eternal Fleet; the ship was destroyed, and we were both captured and brought before the Emperor. You refused to bow down to him and I watched you die before my eyes, you went down fighting."

"A warrior's death." Marr said "What of you? How are you still alive?"

Nathrrya grinned "I told Valkorion _no_ as well. No doubt he would have killed me, but his son attacked him. I took the chance to put my sabre through the Emperor's back." her grin faded. "That had unforeseen consequences. Three and half thousand years would pass before I was released from my carbonite tomb."

Marr took several moments to process that. "Impressive. You've sought my Holocron out for a reason."

Nathrrya nodded "Yes, during my time as the Empire's Wrath I heard rumours concerning a backup plan for the survival of the Empire in case we lost the war with the Republic."

Marr's image seemed to smile "There was such a plan. It was implemented and saw the concealment of an entire sector army and its supporting sector fleet. If they've survived this long in carbonite is unknown. You will have to go to where they were hidden and discover that for yourself."

Nathrrya blinked. Had she heard correctly? "How the _kriff_ did you manage to hide something that big without the Republic noticing? You're talking about at least one hundred and fifty thousand troops, all their equipment not to mention the sector fleet with three to four hundred ships and their crews."

"A few units here, a few ships there. It wasn't too hard but very time consuming." Marr replied.

"I see." Nathrrya said slowly. "I know what I'll be doing in the not so distant future, looking for a lost army." As if the list of things she had to see to wasn't long enough as it was it had just gotten longer. At least she'd be kept busy.

* * *

Nathrrya had calmed her mind and body as she sank into a deep meditative state. It was time to answer the question of the source of Dark Side power she had felt within the Jedi Temple.

As she opened herself up to the Force she could feel all the Jedi within the temple but what quickly became apparent to the Sith was just how entrenched the Dark Side was within the fabric of the building. A slight frown appeared on the woman's face. How were the Jedi not aware of the darkness within their own temple?

It was a mystery and the only way to answer it was to follow the power of the Dark Side to its source. It seemed to the Sith that is what the dark wanted her to do, so she did. Deeper and deeper she went into the very bowls of the temple until she reached the very foundations of the Jedi Temple where few people ever set foot these days. The Dark Side was much, much stronger here. To Nathrrya it felt as if whatever she could sense was below the foundations.

But that would mean... the Jedi had built their temple on top of and around an already existing structure. The Jedi temple's large foundation footprint, the four hundred steps leading up to the entrance all made sense to her now. Nathrrya knew almost instinctively what she was about to find. The Sith followed the dark power through the foundations, deeper still until she emerged into a large vaulted camber.

Nathrrya looked around slowly taking in the ancient architecture which to her was unmistakingly Sith in origin. She'd only seen architecture like this once before and that was the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas... which was at _least_ a thousand years old when she'd braved its depths looking for the Ravager for Darth Baras.

The Sith woman felt another presence manifest near her as she turned she saw the ghostly form of Valkorion appear "You've found the Jedi's dark little secret. Impressive isn't it?" he asked looking around "One of the earliest Sith temples in all the galaxy and the fools above have no idea it's here."

"The Jedi must have known this temple is here otherwise they wouldn't have built theirs on top of it." Nathrrya pointed out.

Valkorion chuckled "Indeed. It was the ancient Jedi that first built the structure that encases this one in the flawed belief that the presence of light side would keep the dark side contained. It worked for a time but as generations passed the knowledge that there was ever a Sith temple here faded and with it the power to keep the darkness contained. It has slowly been working its way upwards for millennia the Jedi above are so used to the darkness that taints their temple, they do not even notice it." He smiled "But you did and here we are. It would make the perfect place to rebuild the Sith Order. Getting direct access will be a challenge."

Nathrrya looked upwards, Valkorion wasn't wrong for there had to be tens of meters of duracrete above their heads and as for finding the main entrance...

"Sidious knows about this place, doesn't he?" she asked

Valkorion nodded "Yes, he may know of its existence, but you are far better placed to take advantage of this. You will have to convince the Jedi, but you always had the ability to get others to see things to your advantage."

* * *

A/N: Well chapter 23 better late than never. Mum has been diagnosed with breast caner so I've been preoccupied dealing with that. So force only knows when chapter 24 will appear... as I haven't even made a start.


	24. Two Temples

Janson 'Face' Falon was a human male in his thirties with sandy blonde hair and grey-blue eyes. Currently the slicer was walking down one of the back streets in CoCo town cursing Coruscant Security, _again_. He'd not long finished an all night job for them and was looking forward to some shut eye.

How Face came it work for Coruscant Security was interesting and very embarrassing when you're _supposed_ to be one of the better slicers in Galactic City. He'd become someone else's fall guy and he was _not_ happy about it. Still working for Coruscant Security was better than being in prison. Last night's job had cost him a hot date he'd been trying to line up for _months_. _That's one holonet star that won't be returning my calls_ he mused. Face had one almost fatal weakness, women. The more attractive and mysterious the better.

Face looked up and saw he was near Dex's Diner. The man smiled, he hadn't been into Dex's for quite some time. Going there always improved his mood. Sleep was overrated anyway, maybe he could spend a few minutes chatting up Hermione? She always seemed to enjoy the attention even if it never lead anywhere as he knew Dex was very protective of the girl.

* * *

Dex whistled a happy tune as he opened up his diner for the day. The Besalisk still couldn't believe he'd spent two or had it been three hours talking to Nathrrya yesterday. It had been a fascinating experience not least because she had often spoken directly into his mind. Not surprising given what they had been talking about. After all, the woman was trying to keep a low profile. Dex had to agree keeping her true origins concealed was a good thing. The general population didn't need to know there was a Sith Lord in their mist. Dex thought about the slicers he knew. Picking the right one was no easy task as he'd gained a good understanding of Nathrrya and what she needed.

The Besalisk was brought out of his musings when he heard Hermione laugh playfully. Looking up he saw the reason for her laughter, Face. The man looked exhausted but still managed to muster enough energy to flirt with his human waitress.

"Look what the wampa dragged in!" Dex called "Take a seat and I'll get you a nice strong mug of caff."

"Dex, caff is that _last_ thing I need." Face complained as he took a seat at the counter. "Finished an all nighter, and all I want to do is go home and sleep."

"Yet you're here flirting with Hermione." The Besalisk countered as he put a big mug of caff in front of the slicer. "And that caff will be gone before you leave."

Face shrugged as he took a drink. "What can I say, your caff is _just_ that good."

Dex chuckled "I have a proposition for you, Face."

"What kind of proposition?"

"The kind that'll see you earn considerable credits, certainly more than what Coruscant Security pays you. I have a... _friend_ who needs a Republic ID and going through official channels _isn't_ an option."

Face nodded slowly, more credits were never a bad thing but there had to be a catch. "What have they done?"

Dex chuckled "She hasn't done anything, she don't officially exist."

The slicer blinked "How can she not _officially_ exist?" Face narrowed his eyes "What aren't you telling me Dex?"

The Besalisk grinned "Plenty."

Face then realised what he'd said " _She_?" he asked intrigued.

Dex smirked "Thought that'd get your attention."

"You have indeed. So when do I get to meet this... _friend_ of yours?" the smooth talking ladies man asked.

"Give me some time to set up a meeting. And no I will not be leaving the two of you alone." Dex replied.

Face pouted "Worried for her safety?"

The Besalisk shock his head looking serious "No I'm more concerned about yours. I need you to understand something, Face. The woman you will be dealing with is _dangerous_ but at the same time is easy to get on with. Just don't try and get her in between the sheets. She may not take your advances well. Believe me when I say this will all make sense once you meet her."

Face nodded as he took Dex's warning seriously. It made the slicer wonder what he'd gotten himself into _this_ time.

* * *

As Nathrrya walked down the hall towards the council chambers she was at a loss for the reason she was requested to be at today's council meeting. Once she was there, standing alongside the others did it made much more sense to her. Besides herself Anakin and Shmi Skywalker were there, as well as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. With this audience it seemed that the council were going to finally decide the boy's fate. The Sith woman only hoped that the verdict would be in favour of training him so she didn't have to step up and take the boy under her wing. She would if she had to, but preferred the former option.

Master Windu looked at the collected group and addressed them. "You all may have surmised by now what this meeting is about. After much deliberation the Council has decided to take Anakin Skywalker into the Jedi Order as an initiate. The deciding factor was the knowledge of how dangerous it would be to leave the boy untrained. He is strong in the force and has great potential."

 _Thank you..._ Nathrrya thought with relief. The council seemed to have improved with this decision and it indicated to her that they started to use logic in addition to the rules instead of just blindly following them with such rigidity that they were beginning to crumble from the unchanging pressure.

"Anakin, step forward," Yoda said. The boy did as he was asked. Yoda looked at him calmly. "To begin the life of Jedi, ready are you?"

Anakin nodded solemnly in response. "Yes Master Yoda, I am."

"Then a master you will need."

Qui-Gon stepped forward as Master Yoda spoke. "Anakin, would you do me the honour of becoming my padawan learner?"

The boy looked confused as he shifted his eyes between him and Obi-Wan. "I thought he was your padawan," he said. "Are you allowed to have two?"

"Yes, Obi-Wan is, but he is very close to his trials for Knighthood. I have very little left that I can teach him. Given your current circumstances the Council found it would be more beneficial for you if I were to take you early, since you are familiar with me and Obi-Wan already."

Nathrrya didn't bother to keep the grin off her face. She was pleased to see that the Jedi were beginning to work more on the logical side of things. She could only hope that this was coming from her presence and that it was having a positive effect. Time will see if this is true.

Anakin visibly brightened up after what Qui-Gon said. "Yes!" There was a large amount of enthusiasm mustered in that one litter word and Nathrrya could feel it. Her grin turned into a smile. Anakin turned towards her, then, unexpectedly. "But, will I be able to train with Nathrrya too?"

No one in the room expected this to come from the boy's lips, least of all the woman who it was directed at. She was not normally caught off guard with things like this and he looked puzzled and stunned for a very brief moment. She was pretty sure the look on her face matched those of the others in the room, bar Yoda.

Qui-Gon suppressed a smile for he suspected this might happen. "I see no reason why not once you're old enough." The Jedi master looked about the room "Unless anyone objects?"

"Are you sure about this Anakin?" Nathrrya asked as she came to stand by the boy.

"Yes. The other Sith, Sidious? He's still out there and he'll want to try and tempt me." Anakin said looking up at the Sith woman with an earnest expression. While Nathrrya had never told Anakin this directly, the boy had been smart enough to work it out on his own. "You'll be able to teach me how to resist him... won't you?"

Nathrrya nodded "Yes, I can and I'd be honoured to teach you." She said with a smile "But as Qui-Gon says it'll keep until you're older." She knelt to be closer to the boy's height "For now, concentrate on being you. Put all thoughts of the Chosen One out of your mind." She looked in the direction of the Council "All those present know what Anakin might be and it should stay that way. The pressure of being the Chosen One could easily destroy Anakin just as surely as Sidious making him fall would."

The Jedi Council heard the warning in Nathrrya's voice. Yoda nodded slowly in understanding "Great wisdom you show. Right you may be."

"What makes you say that?" Mace Windu asked, he was genuinely curious.

"Experience." The Sith said sadly "My apprentice Jaesa had a rare ability that allowed her to see one's true nature through the force. Her Jedi master Nomen Karr was so determined to expose the fact that the Jedi and Republic had been infiltrated by deep cover imperial spies that he almost destroyed the girl."

"Your apprentice was a _Jedi_?" Plo Koon asked shocked

Nathrrya smirked as she stood up "Yes. I had better start at the beginning so this could take awhile. During the Empire's invasion of the Republic prior to the Treaty of Coruscant, Master Karr went undercover as a Sith Lord but was eventually exposed by Darth Baras, the two became bitter enemies." She explained "Decades later when I was Baras' apprentice his considerable spy network came under threat of being exposed by Master Karr and his mysterious young padawan. I was sent to both silence Baras' comprised spies and track the padawan down."

Mace frowned "You were to kill Jaesa?"

Nathrrya grimaced "Yes. However the more I learned about her I realised she would be far more valuable as an apprentice. I had no real idea how I'd manage such a thing and I'd worry about that once I actually found Jaesa."

"Since she became your apprentice you were obviously successful in turning her to the Dark Side." Ki-Adi-Mundi accused.

Nathrrya rolled her eyes. "Just because Jaesa became my apprentice dose not mean I turned her." She snapped "Master Karr almost did that for me."

Mace frowned "What do you mean?"

The Sith smiled "I eventually confronted Master Karr on Hutta..." she began her tale.

* * *

 _Nathrrya wrinkled her nose as she stepped off the shuttle at the Jiguuna space port. Hutta smelled as bad as it looked. She was followed by Quinn, Vette and a dozen House Palatine troops. The Sith was thankful they wouldn't be here for any great length of time._

 _Half an hour later found Nathrrya and her retinue outside Nomen Karr's safe house which was in the middle of the swamps that surrounded Jiguuna. The Sith turned to Sergeant Kaleb Antilles._

 _"My confrontation with Master Karr should eventually draw his padawan to us. You and your men, Sergeant are to ensure the girls safety and make certain that none of the locals poke their noses in where it's not wanted."_

 _The veteran trooper saluted "Understood, Lady Palatine. We'll keep the location secure and ensure the padawan's safety when she arrives." Kaleb knew the Jedi padawan was special in some way and that Lady Palatine was trying to capture her. That was all the information he and his men needed._

 _"Good." Nathrrya said as she turned to enter the safe house "Vette, Quinn you're with me."_

 _"I am so not getting used to you being called Lady Palatine, no matter how many times I hear it." Vette remarked as she and Quinn followed._

* * *

 _Nathrrya, Veete and Quinn soon found their quarry meditating before an old Jedi statue._

 _"You two stay here, this is between me and Karr." Nathrrya said as she approached the Jedi master alone._

 _Nomen Karr stood and turned to face his unwelcome visitors. "Your presence here tells me that my fellows Ulldin and Zylixx must have failed. Pity." He said apprising the Sith now stood before him. "I should've known Baras couldn't be trusted. As a man of my word... I'm here alone as agreed. Your master shows himself a coward sending you in his stead."_

 _Nathrrya smiled slightly "You almost sound surprised Master Karr, surely you knew that Baras would never come." She also agreed with the Jedi about Baras being a coward but she couldn't say that._

 _Karr sighed "I suppose I did at that." he admitted "You're young in the force, a mere apprentice. I'm a full Jedi Master."_

 _Nathrrya smirked she was going to enjoy this. "Are you certain of that Master Karr?" she asked sweetly as she dropped her mental shields._

 _Nomen Karr's eyes widened in surprise as he felt the raw power that Sith woman in front of him cleanly possessed. "How?"_

 _"Your padawan isn't the only one with a special talent in the Force. Mine happens to be manipulating my force signature. Baras has no idea how strong I really am. If he did he'd have tried to assassinate me before now." Nathrrya said grinning. "As far as he knew I was just an above average acolyte when he noticed me on Korriban."_

 _The Jedi master nodded slowly in understanding "He saw what you wanted him to see."_

 _"Precisely, you're learning Master Karr. Sith politics is boring, your padawan on the other hand is far more interesting." Nathrrya replied._

 _"Yes Jaesa, this has all been about her hasn't it?" The Jedi said "But she is far from here, safe."_

 _"I've gotten under your skin Masker Karr. I found you here and I'm guessing young Jaesa won't be so far that she can't come to your aid if she feels she must." Nathrrya said with a twirl of her lightsabre._

 _"Your crusade has affected me Sith I'm not blind to that." Karr admitted. "But I've wondered the line between the light and dark before. I've walked among your master and the Sith. My connection to the light survived them and it shall survive you." He said falling into a ready stance._

 _Nathrrya frowned as she studied the Jedi master and what she discovered concerned her. "Master Karr you're already in the dark; you just don't know it yet." She said matter of fact._

 _The Jedi master looked momentarily taken aback "You're nothing but Baras's pawn an especially resourceful and powerful one but still only that. I must put an end to you." Karr replied hiding his own insecurity. "With you out of the way, Jaesa will provide the proof I need to open the Jedi Council's eyes and expose Baras's network of spies."_

 _Something clicked in Nathrrya's mind. "This has never been about me or Jaesa, this is all about you and Baras. Does the girl even know that she's nothing more than a tool for you to get revenge on Baras? What will you do once she's fulfilled her purpose? Cast her aside? Palm her off to another Jedi? You've fallen and don't even realise it."_

 _The Jedi master let out a cry of rage and attacked. Green and violet blades clashed and sparks flew as the two combatants were evenly matched. Nathrrya performed a back flip giving herself some room between herself and Karr before she realised a strong Force push which put the Jedi on his rump and sent him sliding across the floor before he slammed into the far wall with a thud._

 _Nomen Karr stood slowly. "Ahhh. The force is ... very strong with you ... I must dig deeper." He said turning to face Nathrrya his eyes already taking on a yellow tinge._

 _"I warned you Karr. Stand down this need not go on." Nathrrya said as she got into a ready stance, it looked like she'd have to do this the hard way. How much of the Jedi master would remain when all was said and done remained to be seen._

* * *

"We fought and I subdued him easily enough however he would not surrender. He was determined to prove that the Jedi been infiltrated, Jaesa was the key and he would do anything to keep her safe." Nathrrya explained "Karr's time as a Sith had left more of a mark than he thought. To prevent me from getting to Jaesa, Jedi Master Nomen Karr fell to the Dark Side right before my eyes. Though I think he had fallen long before we met, he had been in denial."

"And this made Jaesa turn?" Plo Koon asked confused.

"Almost..." Nathrrya admitted.

* * *

 _Jedi master Nomen Karr collapsed badly wounded, his lightsabre falling from his hand, its green blade going out as it landed on the floor. "My... wound is mortal Sith at least I die knowing you'll never find Jaesa."_

 _"Such dramatics, Quinn do what you can to stabilise Master Karr." Nathrrya ordered "You're no use to me dead, Jedi."_

 _"Understood, my lord." Quinn replied as he unpacked the medical bag and approached the weakened Jedi master._

 _"No! Baras be dammed. I want... to die! Then Jaesa will be safe..." Karr raged but he was too weak to prevent Quinn from administering treatment._

 _"What we want and what we get are usually very different things." Nathrrya said "Despite what you think Master Karr I'm trying not to kill your Padawan. I won't deny that Baras wants the girl dead. I find that rather wasteful."_

 _Karr looked up at his Sith captor "I see your plan now Sith, you want to turn Jaesa and clam her as your apprentice. A scheme worthy of Baras himself."_

 _Nathrrya simply smiled as the exhausted Jedi collapsed unconscious._

* * *

 _Jaesa Willsaam could feel her master's pain but there was something wrong about it she couldn't tell what exactly. She hoped she was doing the right thing by coming to the face the Sith that had been hunting her across half the galaxy. But the Sith's actions in trying to track her down confused Jaesa._

 _The Sith had confronted Master Yonlach on Tatooine who had been the first to discover her special gift. The Sith had left the Jedi Master alive after getting what she wanted. Yonlach had conveyed his surprise that the Sith woman had acted with remarkable restraint preferring to use her brain and talk rather than her weapon._

 _What really confused Jaesa was when the Sith had found her parents, Gregor and Parvin on Alderaan. According to Jedi Volryder who had been protecting them the Sith woman preferred to talk rather than fight. The Sith had in the end convinced her parents to defect to the Empire. Jaesa knew they were still alive and were happy but they missed her terribly._

 _Up ahead, Jaesa saw several imperial soldiers guarding the entrance to her master's safe house. One noticed her and tapped another on the shoulder before pointing in her direction. It looked as though they had been expecting her._

* * *

 _"I... I'm Alive?" Nomen Karr wondered as he woke up finding himself bound and unarmed. He looked around and spotted the Sith woman lent against a wall quietly observing him. "I see through you Sith. You only saved me so Jaesa would believe your heart is pure. I will not be the bait that draws Jaesa to you."_

 _Nathrrya snorted as she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Karr. "Really, Jedi? That's the best you can do?" she asked amused "Calm yourself Master Karr there's no reason for you to become even more distraught."_

 _"I was supposed to expose Baras and open the Jedi Council's eyes. It was my destiny! Jaesa is mine! The glory of defeating Baras is mine!" Karr raved paying Nathrrya's words no mind._

 _"And that is why you fell." Nathrrya stated flatly._

 _"Hey lookie boss, Jaesa showed up!" Vette called in a cheery voice seeing the young Jedi arrive._

 _Nathrrya looked surprised as she turned to face the padawan. "You came? I didn't think this would work so easily."_

 _"Sith, I have come. It seems I was expected... your men outside let me pass." Jaesa said. "Release Master Karr, your efforts to draw me out has been a success."_

 _The Jedi master looked horrified hearing this "Jaesa? No! I told you to stay put! How dare you defy me!"_

 _Nathrrya chuckled "How amusing the padawan seems to have more fight in her than you thought Master Karr." She smiled evilly at the Jedi master "Jaesa's destiny lies with me now old man, you lose."_

 _"My sacrifice for **nothing**!" Karr raved "Stupid child, for all your power, you have understood **nothing**!"_

 _Jaesa was shocked as she could feel the darkness radiating from her master but how could it be? "What have you... done to him Sith? Has this been inside him all along?" she wondered. Jaesa shook her head "No it can't be. No one can hide such darkness. Somehow you've turned him..." she didn't want to believe what she was seeing._

 _"Your master fell long ago." Nathrrya said grimily "Look into his heart and see the truth of it for yourself."_

 _Jaesa nodded slowly "Master Karr taught me never to use my power as a crutch only when it was clearly necessary. I've never brought it to bear on him. But..." the padawan began to use her force talent and what she discovered shocked her. "I... I sense... pride and... envy and hate... and vengeance. No! What Sith trick is this?" the girl shook her head still in denial "I... I would have known if such darkness resided within him!"_

 _"You saw what he wanted you to see." Nathrrya said gently "Admit you're wrong and move on."_

 _"Move on to where?" Jaesa asked genuinely confused "I... I thought I found something I could count on. The Jedi are... pure. You're supposed to know where you stand with them right?"_

 _"Jaesa, it's all a trick!" Karr was becoming desperate. "Turn your power on the Sith and you'll see!"_

 _Nathrrya shrugged "Look at me as long as you like for I have nothing to hide."_

 _"Very well then." Jaesa said as she used her talent on the Sith woman. "I see... mercy... fairness... even perhaps compassion. You have walked the lighter path. Sparing Master Yonlach and my parents are true reflections of you, but it is said that Sith embody darkness. How is this possible?"_

 _Nathrrya smiled "Just because I'm trained in the Dark Side does not mean I'm a cold unfeeling monster. Let it be a lesson to you, you must never presume anything."_

 _"Don't listen, Jaesa. It's all a trick. The Sith has disguised herself and me to cause you to doubt your power!"_

 _Nathrrya glared at the Jedi master "I'm beginning to think I should have had you gagged as well as bound!" she was becoming really annoyed by Karr's antics._

 _"I don't know what to believe anymore!" Jaesa yelled frustrated "You told me that there was order to the galaxy... that you would show me the truth! But nothing is true! Both of you are trying to drive me insane."_

 _"It's Darth Baras! He is manipulating us all. Kill the Sith! Kill Baras's liar and you'll see!" Karr urged._

 _Nathrrya let out a resigned sigh "This ends now, Jaesa."_

 _"Defend yourself Sith!" Jaesa screamed as she attacked._

 _The fight if it could be called that was over in less than thirty seconds as Jaesa's sabre flew from her hands and landed on the far side of the room, Nathrrya made as if to make a killing strike but stopped centimetres short of Jaesa's neck before she deactivated her sabre._

 _"I am... no match." Jaesa admitted holding her side. "You... had the opening you needed to kill me... and yet you held back."_

 _"Jaesa, Baras might want you dead but the man is a paranoid fool. I want you to become my apprentice. Besides killing you would be an avoidable tragedy." Nathrrya replied honestly._

 _"Your actions reflect mostly light. You appear to be an agent of the dark side, but it's a mask." Jaesa said as she looked and her broken former master "It's a rude awakening to discover that all beings wear a mask." She turned back to Nathrrya "I expected it of you, a Sith. But Master Karr also wears a mask. And his deception is a much... uglier one."_

 _"We all wear a mask, Jaesa. Master Karr wasn't always as he is now. His need for revenge on Darth Barars destroyed the good man he was." Nathrrya said "His connection to the Force maybe flawed."_

 _"All my life I've put up with deceit and denial. I though the Jedi would be different. You've shown me otherwise. You've exposed master Karr for what he is. It's your power that reveals a person's true nature. You're conviction and purity brings a reckoning that cannot be denied. I want that."_

 _Nathrrya smiled, she had the padawan now she was certain of it. "Then become my apprentice, Jaesa. We'll trick Baras into thinking you've fallen to the Dark Side. From within the Empire perhaps we can forge a lasting peace with the Republic. The Empire will not survive otherwise."_

 _"Yes... I see the advantage of this. So much more can be achieved from within. At last I feel a sense of purpose. Something I can count on. What do you wish of me? And what shall we do with Master Karr?"_

 _Nathrrya knew what she was inclined to do, but what did Jaesa want? "What do you think we should do, Jaesa?" the Sith asked as Sergeant Antilles and some of his men arrived to secure the Jedi master._

 _The padawan looked surprised as she thought about it. "Could we send him to Tython? Maybe the Jedi Council can save him from himself."_

 _"Jaesa I'll see to it that the Jedi disavow you. You'll be labelled an enemy of the order." Karr threatened._

 _"Then I'll finally know where I stand with you. You took me as far as your were able I hope this does not leave you bitter." She told the Jedi master._

 _Nathrrya snorted at that "Fat chance, that's what got Master Karr into this predicament to begin with." She turned to Antilles "Sergeant, keep Master Karr here once I get back to the Rose I'll arrange to have a bounty hunter transport him to Tython."_

 _"Understood Lady Palatine." The trooper saluted._

 _"My lord I feel I must speak up. Is it wise to allow such powerful adversary to return to the enemy?" Quinn asked greatly concerned._

 _"I have my reasons Quinn. There is more to this than you know." Nathrrya replied firmly._

 _"Of course. I have faith in your judgments, my lord."_

 _"You inspire such loyalty and trust. That is very telling. I am ready to learn your ways my lord. And look forward to aiding you in any way I am able."_

 _Nathrrya smiled "Then welcome to our little family, Jaesa. Once we've got you settled I think a visit to your parents will be in order as I'm sure they will want to see for themselves that their only child is safe and well."_

 _The expression on the younger woman's face told Nathrrya all she needed to know. She had the girl's loyalty and unlike Nomen Karr she would not abuse it._

* * *

"Jaesa arrived and my troops allowed her to pass. Her reaction to seeing Master Karr was what you'd expect shock and suspicion that I had something to do with it." The Sith shrugged "I was just the trigger. I got Jaesa to use her ability on Karr and it nearly ended badly however once she used her ability on me it seemed to stabilise her. In the end Jaesa agreed to become my apprentice as she felt the Jedi and used and abandoned her. I arranged to have Karr sent back to the Jedi, for all the good it did."

"Are you saying something like that could happen to me?" Anakin asked with a frown.

Nathrrya nodded "Yes, the pressure Jaesea was under because of her ability, the expectations of others nearly destroyed her. I'm concerned if it becomes generally known that you might be the Chosen One it could have a similar effect on you."

* * *

Nejaa Halcyon of Corellia entered Dex's Diner with a thoughtful if concerned expression on his face. It seemed only days ago that the Force had shaken the Jedi Order galaxy wide to its very foundations. What had perplexed many was why the Force had been so specific about the return of the Sith Lord, Darth Avarice. The Green Council had dispatched Halcyon to Corcont to find out more. Before Nejaa went to the Jedi Temple he had an old friend to meet.

"Dex, you still slaving away in the kitchen?" the Jedi Master asked as he sat on a bar stool.

The Basalisk grinned "Who dragged your butt all the way from Corellia? You didn't come all this way just to see me."

Nejaa shrugged "I go where the Green Council tell me to. They need more information on something, so here I am."

Dex looked thoughtful as he put a cup of caff in front of the Jedi "I'm guessing the something is more of a someone."

"Not much gets passed you." Nejaa admitted with a smile. "I doubt you could help Dex."

"Don't be so sure, Nejaa." Dex said with a knowing smile. "You see that both just behind you?" the Basalisk pointed off to his left.

The Jedi turned to see the both that Dex and indicated "I do, what of it?"

"Yesterday that is where she sat along with padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Nejaa turned back to face Dex an incredulous expression on his face. "Are you telling me that..."

"A Sith Lord sat there and ate her meal in the company of a Jedi padawn?" Dex replied "Yes that's what I'm telling you, Nejaa. I even talked with her for three hours after Obi had to go back to the temple."

The Corellian Jedi Master blinked several times as he tried to comprehend what his old friend had just told him. "Was Obi-Wan alright?"

"They were both comfortable with each other. Obi wasn't here under duress if that's what you're asking." Dex then smiled a little "I think the lady Sith was more than just a little infatuated with her Jedi companion."

Nejaa's mouth fell open before he managed to close it "What do you mean?"

Dex rolled his eyes "I mean Nathrrya has a romantic interest in Obi-Wan. Not that she seemed in any particular rush do to anything about it. In this job you learn to read people and Nathrrya was giving off some pretty good signs that she was interested."

Nejaa couldn't help but be intruded he'd also leaned Avarice's name which was interesting in its own right. "You know the Jedi Code forbids attachments, right."

The Basalisk snorted "That didn't stop you now did it?" Dex shot back knowing full well that Nejaa had a wife and child. "Nathrrya isn't a Jedi so she isn't bound by the Jedi Code, Obi-Wan however is which I suspect is why Nathrrya hasn't done much but flirt."

"Flirt?" Nejaa repeated.

"Yep, I don't know what happened but I saw Obi-Wan blush and Nathrrya had a very wicked if playful smirk on her face." Dex said grinning at the memory.

The Corellian Jedi drained his caff "I know what I'm doing next. Going to the Jedi Temple to interview a Sith Lord."

* * *

"Obi-Wan, is Nathrrya in trouble?" Anakin asked as he, his mother and the two Jedi walked away from the council chamber.

"What makes you ask that Anakin?" Qui-Gon replied.

"We've been allowed to leave but they wanted Nathrrya to stay." The boy said.

"I wouldn't worry too much Anakin." Obi-Wan said reassuring the boy "I know Nathrrya needed to speak to the Council." But both he and Qui-Gon couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to change.

* * *

Mace Windu leaned forward in his seat "Nathrrya it has come to our attention." He indicated himself and Yoda "That you have spoken at length with Master Dooku and have offered to train him."

The Sith smiled slightly at the shocked expressions of the other council members "Indeed, what of it?" she asked matter of fact.

"Why?" Was the head of the Council's blunt question.

"Due to Master Dooku's... condition he has a choice to make, seek the help of the Council in removing the dark side taint or find someone trained in the dark side who would be able to complete his training so he would not fall." Nathrrya explained. "Sidius will be looking for a new apprentice I don't need to tell you what would happen to Master Dooku if he left the Jedi in his current condition."

Yoda understood. "Give Sidious what he needs. Loyal to you and the Jedi Dooku would be."

The Sith simply inclined her head at the Jedi Grand Master.

"This is something we will have to consider in more detail." Mace said before the rest of the council got over their shock. "Is there anything else Nathrrya?"

"There is actually, firstly Obi-Wan suggested that I become more visible around the Temple, perhaps even teach some classes so that the Jedi Order at large can become more accustomed to my presence." The Sith explained.

"The suggestion has merit." Mace said thoughtfully. "But there is something else you wish to tell us isn't there?"

"Yes..." the Sith nodded trouble was what she was about to say would turn the Jedi's world upside down. The darker side of Nathrrya's personality relished the chaos that was about to be unleashed. "When we returned from Naboo almost as soon as I entered the temple I felt the call of a great source of dark side power. What I found strange was why you Jedi seemingly had no knowledge of it. When I discovered the source, it all made sense to me."

During Nathrrya's explanation the Jedi Council had become more and more alarmed.

"What did you find?" Mace asked dreading the answer.

"There is an ancient Sith Temple directly below us, encased by the foundations that the Jedi temple rests upon." Nathrrya announced seriously.

* * *

 _A/N: Yes before anyone says anything it's kind of evil of me leaving it where I have. But I wanted to get something out as it's been awhile. My beta reader seems to be MIA as well so if things don't seem to flow quite as well as they should that's why. Anyway hoped you enjoyed the chapter._


	25. Two Orders

Total and utter silence settled over the Jedi Council chamber at Nathrrya's latest revelation. The Jedi were simply too stunned to react. The Sith took the opportunity to study each member of the Council but she mainly focused on Mace Windu and Yoda as they were the ones she had the most interaction with.

Mace Windu, head of the Council looked as stern and grave as ever. He should have known that any Council meeting where Nathrrya was involved would not go smoothly. Mace studied the Sith woman through half closed eyes. He had concluded that Nathrrya was often blunt, to the point and said what was on her mind, even if you didn't want to hear it. He actually found this refreshing though it made dealing with her no easier. Her willingness to train Master Dooku in the Dark Side was testament to that. The debate the Council would have about it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order looked to be deep in thought, his ears had drooped which they always seemed to do whenever he heard some worrying news. For all of Yoda's eight hundred years of wisdom and experience he still could not fathom the Sith woman's actions. Nathrrya could have simply said nothing about the ancient Sith temple but instead she chose to tell them, why? They would learn soon enough. It was as if Nathrrya thrived on confounding the Council and by extension the Jedi as often as she could. She had already shattered the Council's perceptions on what a Sith was supposed to be, how a Sith was supposed to act. The ancient master knew she was far from done.

As for the remaining ten members of the Council, they were all in various stages of shock and surprise. One master seemed more conflicted than most, Saesee Tiin reviled dark siders. For that reason alone Nathrrya wanted to thumb her nose at him, just because she could. The Sith was somewhat surprised that he hadn't attacked her outright. Nathrrya's eyes settled on one of the alien members of the Council, Yarael Poof. His near constant attempts to get past her metal shields was annoying in the extreme. He wasn't the only Council member to try but he was the most persistent. The Sith knew her mental shields were good but she couldn't help but wonder if their increased strength and resilience was another after effect of having the Force Spirit of the Sith Emperor in her head for over three millennia. What other gifts had Volkrion left her with that she didn't know about? Nathrrya didn't want to dwell on that.

Now that she thought about it Nathrrya had seen more non human species in the past month than she had during the entirety of her previous life. This wasn't that surprising given the nature of the Sith Empire, its size, location and the fact that the Empire and Republic were at war. The Sith also suspected that most of the alien species she's seen since being awoken hadn't yet been discovered.

"How is that possible?" Mace Windu asked leaning forward in his seat and bringing the Sith out of her musings.

Nathrrya looked thoughtful as she spoke "I can _tell_ you or... I can _show_ you."

"Show us?" Plo Koon asked confused.

"I can project my memories of what I saw and experienced while I was within the Sith Temple. However trying to do this for so many could be too much of strain for me." Nathrrya explained.

"Assist Master Windu and I will." Yoda said calmly.

"I am grateful Master Yoda." The Sith replied as she sat cross legged on the floor in the centre of the Council camber before she fell into a meditative trance.

* * *

The Jedi Council soon found themselves stood in what was clearly the hallway of a Sith Empire vessel if the Imperial banners were any indication. Ahead of them they could see a pair of large blast doors and stood before them was Nathrrya.

"Welcome to my mindscape." The Sith said "This is the main hallway of a _Harrower_ -class dreadnaught and behind me are the blast doors that would lead to the bridge but in this case they lead to what I want to show you. The Sith temple that lies beneath the Jedi Temple."

"How is this so realistic?" Mace asked as he looked around.

"I've been aboard _Harrowers_ on numerous occasions, even been in command of them a few times. This is actually modelled after the flagship of my home worlds defence fleet. A vessel I was very familiar with. To me the _Accuser_ was the finest ship in the Imperial Navy." Nathrrya explained with a fond smile.

None of the Council could miss the wistfulness in the woman's voice or the fact that she'd commanded warships. She also hadn't mentioned the name of her home world. Nathrrya turned to face the blast doors and with a wave of her hand they began to open. Behind her the Jedi Council watched in fascination and horror as the architecture of the ancient Sith temple was revealed.

* * *

 _Nathrrya trailed her hand along the wall as she looked around slowly taking in the ancient architecture which was unmistakingly Sith in origin. "I've only seen architecture like this once before and that was the Dark Temple on Dromund Kaas..." she said to herself "Which was at_ _ **least**_ _a thousand years old when I braved its depths looking for the Ravager for Darth Fat Arse."_

 _The Sith woman felt another presence manifest near her as she turned she saw the ghostly form of Valkorion appear "You've found the Jedi's dark little secret. Impressive isn't it?" he asked looking around "One of the earliest Sith temples in all the galaxy and the fools above have no idea it's here."_

" _The Jedi must have known this temple is here otherwise they wouldn't have built theirs on top of it." Nathrrya pointed out._

 _Valkorion chuckled "Indeed. It was the ancient Jedi that first built the structure that encases this one in the flawed belief that the presence of light side would keep the dark side contained. It worked for a time but as generations passed the knowledge that there was ever a Sith temple here faded and with it the power to keep the darkness contained. It has slowly been working its way upwards for millennia the Jedi above are so used to the darkness that taints their temple, they do not even notice it." He smiled "But you did and here we are. It would make the perfect place to rebuild the Sith Order. Getting direct access will be a challenge."_

 _Nathrrya looked upwards, Valkorion wasn't wrong for there had to be tens of meters of duracrete above their heads and as for finding the main entrance..._

" _Sidious knows about this place, doesn't he?" she asked_

 _Valkorion nodded "Yes, he may know of its existence, but you are far better placed to take advantage of this. You will have to convince the Jedi, but you always had the ability to get others to see things to your advantage."_

 _Nathrrya snorted "I can't see the Jedi allowing me to rebuild the Sith Order but this would be the perfect place."_

" _You will convince them." Valkorion seemed so certain. "Even they will see the irony."_

 _Nathrrya nodded "Perhaps... but Sidious needs to be dealt with first." She said thoughtfully turning to face her former emperor. "This temple dates from the Great Hyperspace War doesn't it?"_

" _Indeed. It's hard to believe but the Sith did occupy Coruscant for a time." Valkorion replied. "And we both know how that war ended."_

" _The Sith Genocide." Nathrrya stated grimly. "I am the last of the Sith Order, of House Palatine and I will_ _ **not**_ _let the Sith die with me."_

* * *

The Jedi Council were in shock yet again, this seemed to be a constant theme where Nathrrya was concerned. They exchanged worried looks among themselves wondering if Nathrrya really did intend to re establish the Sith Order. What had concerned them more was what she had said about a Sith Genocide. That could not be correct, not mean what it implied could it?

By this time Nathrrya was stood once again waiting for the questions and accusations to start. However nothing happened as the Jedi looked... shaken. The Sith briefly cracked a smile but there was nothing to smile about. If her remark about the Sith Genocide got the Jedi to actually stop and think then all for the better.

"What do you mean by Sith Genocide?" Saesee Tiin asked at last. He may hate dark siders with a passion but the implication of the word genocide made him uneasy.

If Tiin were honest with himself he had to admit he was slowly warming to the Sith woman. Nathrrya might be a Sith Lord but she had made himself and the rest of the Council realise that just because she was trained in the ways of the Sith and the Dark Side it did not mean she was evil. Tiin wasn't naive enough to think that Nathrrya hadn't done some unpleasant things in her past and if he asked she likely wouldn't deny it.

Nathrrya's expression darkened considerably. "I can't say I'm surprised that you don't know. I have to remind myself that I'm three millennia in the future. Records get lost, destroyed. The ancient Jedi may have even buried what they had done out of shame." Her tone grim "At the end of the Great Hyperspace War, the Sith Empire was in tatters with no military to speak of."

The Sith began to pace. "Supreme Chancellor Pultimo ordered the invasion of all Sith controlled worlds. Pultimo had the misguided belief that if he could destroy Sith culture then the galaxy would be a safer place." She turned to face the Council as her eyes slowly went from blue to Sith yellow. The passion and anger in her voice were also noticeable. "But to destroy a culture... you have to destroy the people. One man's order almost saw the total annihilation of the Empire's population regardless of species for every man, woman and child the Republic and Jedi forces found no matter if they had been active in the war or not were _slaughtered_."

Nathrrya closed her eyes and took several deep breaths trying to calm herself when she opened them again they were their normal blue. "The survivors fled deep into uncharted space, my ancestors among them. Eventually they settled on the old Sith colony world of Dromund Kaas. The Republic wouldn't hear from the Empire for over one thousand five hundred years before we returned to take back what was rightfully ours."

The Sith woman let out a weary sigh. "Now... I'm all that remains. I'll be dammed if I let the Sith die with me." She gave the Council a hard, calculating stare "The Sith and Jedi Orders have been separate for too long and while they could never be one we could be allies. Something for you to think about while I hunt down Sidious."

Without waiting to be dismissed Nathrrya turned on her heal and left the Council chamber. Silence followed in her wake.

"The symbol of the Sith Empire is almost that of the Galactic Republic." Mace whispered horrified at the realisation. The rest of the Council shifted uncomfortably in their seats unsure of what to make of the unwelcome revelation.

* * *

Nathrrya walked the halls of the Jedi Temple deep in thought. Had she done the right thing, done enough? She felt she had. Would the Council actually stop and think about what she'd said, had tried to say? Only the Force knew the answer to that. She didn't want to be the last of the Sith Order for the rest of her life. It was lonely enough as it was. Discovering the Sith Temple had given her hope, hope that once Sidious was dealt with that she might build a life for herself in the galaxy she now called home.

Nathrrya knew she wasn't the last of the Sith Order, there was also Tara imprisoned on the world of Belsavis. Nathrrya's heart clenched thinking about the girl who had been like a daughter in all but blood. She wanted to go to Belsavis and see if there was anything she could do for Tara but Nathrrya was wise enough to know that if Sidious so much as got a whiff of what was on Belsavis then things wouldn't end well. As much as it pained her Tara was best off being left where she was. Nathrrya was the only living person who knew that Tara was on Belsavis and she'd go to her grave before she'd tell anyone of her friends final resting place. The sound of her name being called drew the Sith out of her thoughts.

"Nathrrya, are you alright?" Cin Drallig asked with concern.

"I'm fine, just a lot on my mind is all." Nathrrya replied noticing that the Battlemaster wasn't alone for there was a Corellian Jedi master with him. "You needed me for something?"

"Are you expecting a ship to be delivered from Naboo?" Cin wanted to know.

Nathrrya's eyes lit up, a genuine smile appearing on her face "I am as it happens. Captain Panaka contacted me not long ago saying they'd found what they believed to be Sidious' apprentices ship on Naboo and as I was the one who killed him the Queen wanted me to have it." She grinned "I'm sure Sidious would have been livid when he found out."

"I see. Mystery solved it would seem." The Jedi Battlemaster said thoughtfully. "By the time we get to the Temple hanger it should have landed."

"Wouldn't have this Sidious tried to claim the ship?" Nejaa Halcyon asked.

"He may have intended to but in doing so could have incurred some very unwanted and awkward questions as to why his public persona wanted with a suspected Sith vessel." Nathrrya explained as the three made their way through the temple. "I told the Queen and Panaka that the apprentice was lying in wait then Panaka's men find a ship hidden near Theed, it didn't take the Captain long to connect the dots."

"Now you have possession of said ship." Nejaa observed dryly.

"Yes." Nathrrya replied. "Tell me what's a Corellian Jedi Master doing here on Coruscant?"

* * *

"Can we believe what Nathrrya showed us?" Eeth Koth asked "Was it real or some form of Sith trickery and who was the man she spoke with?"

"Good point you raise." Yoda replied "Real it was no deception that I sensed."

"How can you be so sure Master Yoda?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked "She has lied to us about being Sith."

Yoda looked disappointed "Lied to us Nathrrya has not."

"But..." Mundi began.

"We assumed that she was an Old Republic Jedi." Mace said "Nathrrya let us keep our assumptions which we were the victim of. That is hardly lying. Don't forget she did reveal the truth when the opportunity presented itself." That was something the dark skinned master would remember for a long time.

"If what we saw was real then there is a Sith Temple below us." Adi Gallia said "What of the Sith Genocide Nathrrya spoke of was that true or a lie?"

"It is the truth as Nathrrya knows it." Saesee Tiin spoke up "Should we discount what she said? No but we also need to try and corroborate it somehow. There might be something in the Archives but it will be no easy task to find."

"Wise suggestion you make." Yoda said "Mediate on this I shall."

"What of the similarity between the symbols of the Sith Empire and Galactic Republic?" Plo Koon asked worried.

"That is something we will have to ask Nathrrya about, see what she has to say on the matter." Mace replied. "She is the most knowledgeable in matters concerning the Sith."

* * *

"So the Green Council sent you here to see what all the fuss was about?" Nathrrya asked as she, Nejaa Halcyon and Cin Drallig entered the temple hanger.

"Pretty much." Nejaa replied with a smirk "You haven't disappointed. With what you've told me and what information I'll get from the High Council it should keep the Green Council on Corellia happy." He paused a moment "Do you think you'll visit Corellia in the future?"

Nathrrya chuckled at the irony of the Jedi Master's words "Eventually. I did help the Empire capture Corellia after all. Not that we were able to hold it for long."

"Why would the Empire want to capture Corellia?" Cin asked genuinely curious.

"I thought that would be obvious." Nathrrya replied "Not only is Corellia a core world but it is a major centre for starship production. The loss of Corellia would have been a blow to the Republic not only from a morale standpoint but it also would have hampered the Republic Navy's ability to replenish its losses." The Sith shrugged "Given that the Empire couldn't successfully hold Corellia once it had been captured it made little difference."

Before either Jedi Master could ask her anything more the trio's attention was taken by the arrival of a most intriguing craft. It was about twenty-six meters in length with a bulbous cockpit/engine section at its rear with extra cooling fins protruding from the sides and it also seemed to possess a substantial amount of firepower for a ship its size.

Nathrrya grinned "Gentlemen may I present to you the _Indigo Rose_ it's not my Fury but Force I'm glad to have a ship again."

" _Indigo Rose?_ " Cin asked amused by the name.

"What can I say?" Nathrrya smirked. "I like purple and flowers... Oh and chocolate, can't forget chocolate."

"Can't argue with that logic." Nejaa admitted with a chuckle.

Nathrrya wrinkled her nose. "Now I'm going to have to sweep the _Indigo Rose_ for all the bugs and trackers that Sidious no doubt has on it." She said as she watched Ric Ollie and R2-D2 descend the boarding ramp.

* * *

Grandmaster Yoda sat mediating in his private chambers seeking guidance from the Force about what the Council had leaned. Slowly the diminutive master became aware that he was not alone as he could feel the presence of two other beings. Yoda opened his eyes which widened in surprise for sat before him were two force ghosts, a man and a woman who were Old Republic Jedi going by the robes they wore.

"Greetings, Grandmaster Yoda. I am Master Casavir Therin and this is my former padawan Master Kira Carsen." The Hero of Tython said introducing himself and his wife.

"Related to Nathrrya you are." Yoda stated. "Cousin you are."

Casavir smiled "Yes and as Nat's cousin I'd really appreciate it if your High Council would stop giving her such a hard time. She's trying to help and all your council can do is second guess her. Something I know she doesn't like. I may not agree with her methods but I've never been able to argue with the results."

Yoda blinked... had he just been reprimanded by a Force Sprit?

Kira tried not to laugh at the comical expression on the Grandmaster's face "That's not why we're here tough guy." She said giggling.

"I know but you've wanted to give the council hell." Casavir replied slightly amused. Kira looked guilty but unrepentant. "We're here because of the Sith Genocide. It came as a shock to our Jedi Order when the historian Master Gnost-Dural found evidence of it. It explained some reasons for the war we were then fighting." The Hero of Tython explained "In the Archives you should find Master Gnost-Dural's holorecording about it. That should be more than enough proof for your council."

Yoda nodded as he turned his gaze to Kira. "Rumour there was Sith you were."

"Even dead I can't shake that can I?" Kira grumbled "We never did find out who started it."

"No but Master Kaedan seemed the most likely after all he did try and have you imprisoned, like another Council tried with my cousin." Casavir said unhappy about what had almost happened to Nathrrya.

"Imprisoned?" Yoda asked confused.

"That rumour about me being Sith... there's some truth to it." Kira admitted "I fled Korriban when I was ten and was eventually taken in by the Jedi, the rest is history." She said keeping the details to herself. There were only a few people who knew her true story. Of those there was only one alive and Nathrrya would never tell.

* * *

Obi-Wan along with his friends, Garen Muln and Quinlan Vos entered the temple hanger coming to a halt as they saw a ship they didn't recognise. The ship seemed to have most of its external service and maintenance hatches open. On the top of one of the wings there was a familiar blue and white astromech droid but what made Obi-Wan smile was the pair of green leather clad legs he could see. Nathrrya's head, arms and most of her upper body had disappeared into an open hatch.

"What the hell?" Garen asked surprised.

"Haven't you seen anyone doing ship maintenance before?" Obi-Wan said grinning.

Before Garen or Quinlan could reply Nathrrya extracted herself from the maintenance hatch she'd been working in.

"Found you." She said to small object held in her hand "Artoo how many does that make so far?" the droid beeped a response "Really, that many? Sidious seems more paranoid that what Baras ever was." She then tossed the object over the side of the wing and it joined a small pile of seemingly random ship parts on the floor of the hanger.

"What is she doing?" Quinlan wondered.

"Stripping her ship of tracking and listening devices, left over when it belonged to Sidious' apprentice." Cin Darlling informed them.

" _Her_ ship?" Garen asked shocked.

"A gift from the Queen of Naboo." Obi-Wan told them smiling "Nathrrya mentioned it to me when I took her to Dex's the other day."

"And how did that go?" Garen wanted to know "You'd think the two of you had gone on a date with the way Siri was carrying on. Fortunately Bant and Shylar managed to talk sense into her."

Kenobi coughed lightly to cover his surprise. "It went well enough. I'll have you know it was just two friends out for a meal, nothing more."

"You consider yourself friends with Nathrrya?" Quinlan asked. He remembered seeing her and Master Jinn at a distance when he was on Tatooine undercover. The Force had given him no indication that anything had been amiss which was why he hadn't approached his fellow Jedi.

Obi-Wan frowned as he thought about his answer then he smiled nodding. "Yes I consider myself and Nathrrya to be friends."

* * *

Mace Windu and Yoda had been in the Archives for hours it seemed but they had at last found the holorecording Yoda had been told to find. Master Gnost-Dural's accounting of the Sith Genocide had made for grim viewing and both masters were still trying to processes it all. What was clear was that what Nathrrya had told them was the truth. They would have to show this to the rest of the Council.

"I still cannot believe that the Republic and Jedi did that." Mace said as they turned to leave.

Whatever reply Yoda may have made never passed his lips as both masters saw Chief Librarian, Jocasta Nu approach them.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda I have been more successful that I dared hope as I've manage to trace the Therin family back many generations." She said handing the head of the Council a data pad "It's this entry here that I think you will mind the most interesting."

Mace and Yoda read through the information that Master Nu had highlighted. It concerned Nathrrya's father Marrick Therin. The records stated he'd been posted to Axxila as a senior investigator in the Republic's Justice Service but the world had been annexed by the Sith Empire, from that point on he seemed to have vanished.

The two senior Jedi looked at one another considering what this meant.

"Half Jedi Nathrrya is." Yoda said at last. The idea was frightening.

* * *

 _A/N: The symbols of the TOR era Sith Empire and prequel era Galactic Republic are remarkably similar so I get to have a bit of fun as to why. :) The Jedi Council should really have figured out Nathrrya's odd parentage by now but apparently not. :D_


	26. Coruscant Departure

"Nathrrya now that you have a ship what do you plan to do?" Obi-Wan asked as they walked side by side out of the temple hanger.

"For one go to Tatooine as there's some outstanding business I need to see too. After that, there are some other locations I might visit. I also need sometime away just to think." The Sith replied mindful of what she should say.

After freeing the Twi'lek girl that looked like Vette, Nathrrya planned on going to Vaiken Anchorage to see if anything remained from there her next stop would be Dromund Kaas to recover whatever had been left for her. Last on her list would be the location of the hidden Imperial fleet. There were two other places she might visit but she wasn't sure about those just yet.

"I see." Obi-Wan remarked thoughtfully. _You don't fully trust the Council do you?_ He thought. He couldn't really blame her as no doubt Nathrrya wanted to see what had become of Imperial space without the interference of the Council.

Obi-Wan's comm. beeped the padawan retrieved the device from his belt and was surprised to see an image of Dex appear.

"Obi-Wan, is your girlfriend Nathrrya with you?" the Basalisk asked a wicked grin on his face.

"And you say my humour is bad." Obi-Wan replied he could hear Garen snickering behind him.

"I'm here, Dex." Nathrrya said somehow managing to keep her expression impassive which was no easy feat as the look on Obi-Wan's face almost had her laughing.

"Good could you come by in say half an hour?" Dex asked "I think I've got what you were asking about."

"I'll be there Dex." Nathrrya replied before the Basalisk's image faded out. "I'll see you when I get back Obi-Wan. Let hope the Council don't come looking for me in the meantime." She said rolling her eyes.

"If they do I'll tell them you've gone to Dex's." Obi-Wan replied as he watched Nathrrya walk away.

"So... girlfriend, huh?"

"Oh shut up, Garen."

* * *

Darth Sidious was in a rage and currently he had nothing to vent his rage on. Knowing all your carefully planted bugs and trackers would be found was one thing but to watch as each was found and rendered useless was galling beyond words.

It was clear to Sidious that this Darth Avarice must have done something like this before but that didn't explain her extreme familiarity with starship systems even with the assistance of an astromech droid she'd expertly pulled the ship apart one system at a time putting everything back together as she went.

Darth Sidious cursed Darth Avarice in every language he knew.

* * *

"Do you have to go mom?" Anakin asked sad at the thought even though he'd known it was a possibility.

"Yes Ani, Tatoonie for all its faults, is home and now that you've been accepted into the Jedi there's not much need for me to stay." Shmi said giving her son a hug. "I'll miss you."

"Anakin, just because your mother is leaving doesn't mean you won't be able to talk to her sometimes." Qui-Gon said "I think we can arrange a long distance comm. call once in awhile." The maverick Jedi knew he'd be breaking quite a few rules but didn't care.

Anakin needed to be handled differently as he'd spent the first nine years of his life with his mother so couldn't be expected to forego all contact with her. Besides if the Council gave him too much trouble he was sure Nathrrya would soon put them in their place. It was strange to think that the Sith was an ally in training the boy that might be the Chosen One. Qui-Gon still found it hard to believe.

"How will you get back home, Shmi?"Obi-Wan asked thoughtfully.

"I thought a commercial transport."

"I might have a better idea." The padawan smiled "Nathrrya now has a ship of her own and I'm sure she wouldn't mind taking you as I know she has some unfinished business on Tatoonie." He said thinking of the Twi'lek salve she intended to free.

* * *

Janson 'Face' Falon looked up as Dex ushered his mysterious female _friend_ into the Basalisk's office. Human, red hair, intense blue eyes, athletic and well toned figure not at all ashamed at showing it off but when Face saw the weapons the woman had he was not happy... at all.

"Spast, Dex you could have warned me that your _friend_ was a kriffing Jedi!" the Slicer complained bitterly "It's because of them I'm working for Coruscant Security."

The Basalisk facepalmed as he muttered something uncomplimentary about Face under his breath. The slicer noticed that the woman looked mildly offended for some reason.

"Face you're an excellent slicer, you should be able to work out that Nathrrya here isn't a member of the Jedi." Dex said in a tone that suggested he was trying to explain a fairly simple concept to a child.

It was the slicer's turn to facepalm. "If she were a Jedi she wouldn't need a forged Republic ID." _Just what have I gotten myself into?_ Face wondered. "If you're not a Jedi then what _are_ you?" he asked.

"What I am isn't important." Nathrrya replied folding her arms over her chest. "What is, is why you're so upset with the Jedi?" her tone saying she wanted answers... _ **now.**_

 _Please don't do that._ Face thought. _Because it's really distracting and sexy as hell._ Her accent wasn't helping any as the slicer was sure she could read something as dull as the Coruscant Holo directory and he'd find it mesmerising. Dex was right, Nathrrya _was_ dangerous.

"About three months ago I got a job to test the security of some big corporation, nothing out of the ordinary or so it seemed." The slicer explained doing his best not to stare at the red haired beauty. "So I did the job hacked the mainframe with the programs I'd been given and that's when things started to go wrong. One of the programmes would leave a permanent untraceable backdoor in the mainframe."

"What!?" Nathrrya asked in disbelief. "You're a professional slicer and you didn't even test the programmes you were using!? Sounds to me as if the size of the credit chit overwhelmed your logic." Disapproval and disappointment clear in her voice.

Face sighed he wasn't going to try and argue for he knew she was right. "Two weeks after I'd done the job I was to meet my contact to get paid. I'd gotten caught in Coruscant traffic which for once turned out to be a good thing as I hadn't even made to the meeting place and it was swarming with Coruscant Security. Turned out my contact had been wacked but the odd thing was he still had all the credits that he was to have paid me."

Nathrrya looked thoughtful but nodded for the slicer to continue his story.

"About a week after that the bounty hunter that's assumed to have wacked my contact turns up dead." Face said.

"Makes sense, the bounty hunter left a loose end, you. Whoever hired the hunter wasn't happy about that." Nathrrya said considering what it could all mean.

Face shuddered at that. "I haven't told you the best part yet, sweetheart." He got an irritated look of disgust that cleanly said, _**don't call me sweetheart**_ **.** "A few weeks later I was arrested by the Jedi because I'd hacked their mainframe and as far as I know the backdoor into their systems is still there."

Nathrrya swore in ancient high Sith for the best part of a minute. "Sidious will be furious when he finds out you're still alive. When he does you'll be very dead very quickly."

"Sidious?" the slicer asked clearly confused and worried.

"Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith." Nathrrya clarified "Whom you've helped penetrate what was supposed to be one of the most secure mainframes on all Coruscant!" Face paled. "Fortunately I'm trying to stop the bastard. Unfortunately there are two active Sith Lords in the galaxy. Sidious is one the other is me."

The slicer fainted hearing this.

Nathrrya looked at unconscious man then at Dex. "I think I broke him."

* * *

The majority of the Jedi Council felt uncertain for they were about to view the holorecording of Jedi historian Master Gnost-Dural, a Kel Dor that had lived during Nathrrya's time. What had shocked the Council more was when Yoda had revealed that he had been visited by the Force sprites of Jedi Masters Casavir Therin and Kira Carsen who had not only told him about Gnost-Dural's recording but had also expressed their _displeasure_ at the current Council's treatment of Nathrrya.

Mace leaned forward and inserted the holodisk into the room's holoprojector. Moments later the holo image of the long dead Jedi historian appeared.

"It is as many of us feared the Jedi and Republic are once again fighting the Sith Empire. This had led me to try and understand what happened at the end of the Great Hyperspace War. What I have discovered worries me greatly." Gnost-Dural said worried "After the defeat of Naga Sadow Supreme Chancellor Pultimo was of the belief that if he could destroy Sith culture then the galaxy would be a safer place."

"It was at this moment that the Republic Chancellor made what might now be considered a mistake: To destroy a culture you have to destroy the people. The Sith no longer posed a threat to the Republic, but Supreme Chancellor Pultimo was unsatisfied." the holo image said. "Jedi and Republic forces were sent to Korriban and other Sith planets to ensure no remnants of the Sith Empire would survive." Dural's holo image looked down and sighed "The death toll would have been horrendous, millions maybe even billions dead on the misguided orders of one man. Part of me is pleased that some Sith managed to flee."

The image looked up a mixture of emotions in his eyes. "Now we are fighting a renewed and much stronger Sith Empire that has one of the best motivations for fighting, revenge. I cannot help but wonder if Supreme Chancellor Pultimo's actions unwittingly planted the seeds to the Republic's demise all those centuries ago. One day historians many generations from now will be able to answer that question." Gnost-Dural's holo image faded from view.

Silence filled the council chamber. The twelve Jedi looked among themselves no one wanted to speak. To do so would make it true even if they knew it to be so. They slowly began to understand Nathrrya's anger and her burden. She was the sole survivor of a civilisation that had flourished almost four millennia ago. Yet she was trying to build a life for herself in galaxy not her own. The council silently vowed they would grant her one desire. They could never replace what she had lost but maybe they could help ease her pain.

* * *

"That was fun." Face grumbled as Dex handed him a large glass of Corellian whisky.

"You should feel better after you've had that but take it slow." Dex said sitting down in his office chair. "You did a good job. No one will know that the Republic ID Nathrrya now carries is a forgery."

The slicer snorted "I didn't have much of a choice my life literally depended on it."

"As long as you remember that when dealing with Nathrrya you'll be fine."

Face sighed sipping his drink "I'm really in deep this time."

"We both are." Dex reminded him "I've got your and Nathrrya's back in this, whatever this is."

The slicer nodded as he slowly consumed his drink. Both men sat in silence as they considered their future and their association with a certain red haired, blue eyed Sith Lord.

* * *

Almost as soon as Nathrrya stepped foot inside the Jedi Temple she was told the Council wanted to see her. _I wonder what they want this time._ She thought as she made her way to the Council chamber which by this time was a well trodden path she could walk with her eyes closed. She was looking forward to seeing how much she could tweak the Council's nose once again. The Jedi Council for all its faults was easier to deal with than what the Dark Council had ever been.

The Dark Council or what remained after the war with the Republic was something Nathrrya hadn't thought about in a long time. At the outbreak of hostilities there had been twelve councillors by the end there was only six and that didn't take into account replacements during the war. Darths Mortis, Marr, Vowrawn, Ravage, Nox and Acina along with herself were all that was left of the ruling body of the Empire by end of the war.

Nathrrya grinned as she was often considered by many to be the unofficial seventh Dark Councillor though she never held a seat or oversaw an aspect of the Empire like the others. Her role as the Empire's Wrath was to keep the Sith Order and Imperial High Command in line. If someone made too much of a fuss she was to deal with them by any means necessary. That ranged from simply talking all the way up to silencing the troublemakers. Nathrrya was often the tie breaking vote when the other six became deadlocked. She had kept the Empire together and prevented it from imploding by sheer force of will or so it had seemed.

Nathrrya frowned thinking about Darth Nox even now the woman evoked mixed emotions in her. She had despised Nox in life and wanted nothing more than to murder the woman not least because of the way Nox had treated her supposed daughter and the man who had gotten Nox with child. The only way Quinn would ever sleep with that dark bitch was through the use of Sith sorcery. Part of Nathrrya hoped she was wrong about that as she'd never been able to figure out Nox at all. Baras had been painfully easy to figure out. Nox had been near impossible and Nathrrya suspected it had to do with the darkness the woman seemed to draw around herself like a shield. It was painful to admit but Nathrrya had never known the real Darth Nox and that bothered her.

Even so just the thought of Quinn ever being under some Sith enchantment got Nathrrya angry. Quinn was such a humble and honourable man and loyal to a fault once he gave it. She squashed _**that**_ memory viciously for she had forgiven Quinn for that long ago. Nathrrya could never bring herself to stoop so low for the sake of a bed partner. She wanted someone who'd willing please her and enjoy it just as much as she would. The thought of having someone as little more than a sex slave was an insult to Nathrrya's womanhood.

Then Ziost happened, that was something Nathrrya didn't really want to think about as it still held too many painful memories. So many lives lost too many people she and Casavir could never save. Nathrrya might have hated Nox with a passion but the fate that had befallen her on Ziost was something she wouldn't wish on anyone. She looked up and saw the Council chamber doors just ahead. Time to clear her mind and see what they wanted.

* * *

Nathrrya entered the Jedi Council chamber and knew right away something was different. She looked around and noticed the twelve Jedi were softly talking among themselves. This had to be the first times they'd done so in her presence. There was something else as well less obvious but just as important. There was a feeling of warmth and quiet acceptance of who and what she was. That had never happened before and it sent her mind racing. _Just what the kriff was going on?_ She wondered.

"You wished to speak to me Master Windu?" Nathrrya asked as she stopped in the centre of the room before bowing acknowledging the head of the Council.

Mace leaned forward smiling slightly "Indeed I did Nathrrya there are things the Council and I need answers too and you are the only one that might have those answers." He said as he activated the room's holoprojector. An images of the records of the fate of Marrick Therin appeared.

Slowly a grin spread across Nathrrya's face as she began to chuckle in amusement. "It took you all long enough to make the connection. I haven't hidden it, no reason to."

Mace gave her a look that said please explain.

The Sith's amused grin became a smile. "You have to understand I was the heiress to an ancient and noble house of the Sith Empire the last to hold the title of ancient and noble in fact. Technically I still am the heiress of House Palatine. If the ancestral home and lands still exist then I have the right to claim my position as head of House and my title of Lady Palatine." _Lord Palatine-Kenobi has a nice ring to it_ she thought amused.

"And this is relevant how?" Mace asked with a frown.

"It isn't really not now at any rate." Nathrrya said "Back when the Empire existed it most certainly was relevant. The fact my father had ties to the Jedi and that in the eyes of the Sith it made me a half-Jedi..." she paused looking competitive trying to decide how to communicate just how grave the situation had been. "If the knowledge had become known I would have been killed closely followed by my parents soon all of House Palatine would have been killed. Considering how much political and military power House Palatine possessed as the last ancient and noble House of the Empire it would have been a severe blow. At the least it would have badly crippled the Empire at worst it would have set off a chain of events that would have seen the total destruction of the Sith Empire."

Silence settled over the camber at Nathrrya's words

The Sith made eye contact with each council member as she spoke "The truth that my father was of Jedi linage had to kept secret. I was the product of the marriage between two people who between them had the legacy of the Jedi and the Sith in their veins. I was the result of their love for each other, something I've always been grateful for. It was my biggest fear that I was nothing more than a genetic experiment. Thank the Force that was not the case." Nathrrya took a breath then continued "People died because of my families' greatest secret. Some willingly gave their lives to protect it others died trying to discover it. Now I no longer need to hide my heritage but nor will I advertise it."

"Why would a Sith family go to such lengths to keep you and your fathers origins such a secret?" Master Adi Gallia asked.

Nathrrya smiled a genuine happy smile "The Palatine House motto sums it up best. Family, Allies, Empire. Loyalty to family comes first in all things, to betray family for a Palatine is unthinkable. Family for me was Tara, Vette, Quinn, Jaesa my parents, my cousin and his wife Kira. I would die before betraying any of them." The Sith grinned wondering how long the Council would take to realise the revelation she'd let slip. "Then there were my allies the most notable two were Darth Marr responsible for Defence of the Empire and Darth Vowrawn responsible for Logistics and Production. We may not have agreed on things all the time but always had each other's backs when it mattered. Lastly was the Empire. It was my home and would defend it as such but would never throw my life away doing so..."

Nathrrya was going to say more but her mind had other ideas. A sudden painful realisation tore through her psyche at light speed. It had always been there since she'd been awoken at the back of her mind but she'd been so busy to do anything about it trying to figure out her place in the new galaxy she'd found herself in. Now it would not be denied and had demanded her attention.

Nathrrya sank to her knees before falling forward so she was supported by her forearms. As she raised her head a soul rendering mournful scream tore from her throat that echoed around the Council chamber stunning the Jedi present. Nathrrya then fell on her side before curling up into a fetal position sobbing uncontrollably. Reality had finally caught up. She was the last of her family, last of her allies and last of the empire. Nathrrya started to grieve for the loss of her old life on the floor of the Jedi Council chamber.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood in the kitchenette of Nathrrya's room making her a cup of tea, something he hoped she'd appreciate. As he did so he thought of the woman lying on her bed that seemed to be asleep in reality she was unconscious due to extreme exhaustion. Two hours ago he, Qui-Gon and Siri Tachi had all been called to the Council chamber what they found inside shocked them. There on the floor curled up into a ball crying was Nathrrya with Master Adi Gallia at her side trying to calm her down.

Obi-Wan had been further surprised and delighted when Siri's jealousy and distrust seemed to vanish the instant she saw Nathrrya so vulnerable. Siri was initially at her master's side trying to assist her as best she could. After awhile they had gotten Nathrrya coherent enough to stand on her own and with the assistance of both Obi-Wan and Siri with Qui-Gon following at a rather sedate pace behind them had gotten Nathrrya back to her room.

Obi-Wan was brought out of his musings by Nathrrya letting out a pain filled groan.

"What happened?" she asked sounding tired as she tried to work out where she was.

"Grief." The padawan said simply as he brought her the cup of tea he'd finished making placing on her bedside table. "Your grief at the loss of your old life finally caught up to you and overwhelmed you I'm afraid. It wasn't a pretty sight."

Nathrrya sighed "I can imagine." She closed her eyes for a few moments. "I cried didn't I?"

Obi-Wan nodded "Yes. It was distressing to watch. On the bright side you shouldn't have any more problems with Siri." At her questioning look he continued "It seems seeing someone as strong and powerful as you in the state you were in did wonders for curing Siri of her jealousy and distrust."

A faint smile appeared on Nathrrya's lips "Good that's one less thing to worry about."

"Indeed." Obi-Wan said. "The Council wanted to see me once you were awake. I know they still want to talk to you more but it can wait till you've got yourself back together. I think Siri will be along later to check on you. Maybe it's time to make another friend in the order?"

Nathrrya grinned "Oh I do so look forward to opportunity of corrupting another padawan to the dark side." She said playfully.

Obi-Wan chuckled it was good to see some of the Nathrrya he knew make an appearance.

"Then I shall leave you to your scheming, my lord." Without thinking the padawan bent down and kissed Nathrrya on the forehead he turned and left her room before the Sith woman could react.

* * *

Obi-Wan exited the Council chamber with what could be best described as a thoughtful scowl on his face. He couldn't quite believe what the Council had ordered him to do. It wasn't the part that he was to face his Trials for Knighthood for he'd been expecting that. No what had Obi-Wan Kenobi upset was that he was to spy on Nathrrya for the Council and all that implied. They hadn't said it like that of course but it had certainly been hinted at quite strongly.

Obi-Wan for the first time in his life felt nothing but disgust and contempt towards the Jedi Council. He had thought they were actually beginning to trust the emetic Sith woman now he wasn't so sure. Something must have happened before Nathrrya had her grief induced breakdown but what? Obi-Wan also thought that the Council wasn't in full agreement over their latest move. That wasn't anything new but it could have some very serious repercussions if Nathrrya were to discover the betrayal as he knew she did not take such things well.

Obi-Wan let out a sigh he would need to mediate on this and decide a course of action before too long. However his gut reaction was his loyalty to Nathrrya which surprised him. He would not knowingly betray her trust. If that meant going against the Council's wishes then so be it.

* * *

"You're looking better Nathrrya." Siri said as she took a seat near the Sith woman's bed.

"I am." Nathrrya replied "What do I owe this visit to padawan Tachi? I was under the impression that you didn't like me all that much."

Siri had the decency to look awkward "I have been a bit of an arse haven't I? I guess I just didn't know how to act or react around you yet Obi-Wan seemed so at ease. Am I making sense?" she asked.

Nathrrya nodded "You are. And now?"

"After your emotional breakdown in the council chamber it made me realise you're just as fallible as the rest of us and there isn't anything to fear. So can we start over?" Siri asked hopefully.

"I'd like that Siri." Nathrrya agreed

The padawan smiled "In that case what's got you in such a good mood?"

Nathrrya grinned "Obi-Wan Kenobi is a man of many talents some of them very pleasant."

Siri felt her mouth fall open before she snapped it shut. "What did he do?" she asked at last.

Nathrrya's grin became a smirk "That my dear would be telling and where is the fun in that?" she glanced at the empty tea cup. "And it was more than the cup of tea he made me but it certainly helped."

Siri leaned back thinking about Obi-Wan could have done to have such a positive effect on the Sith woman. Suddenly she snapped her fingers in realisation. "He kissed you didn't he?"

Nathrrya's smile was all the answer Siri needed.

"Where?" The padawan asked at last.

Nathrrya frowned slightly thinking it over before she grinned and indicated her forehead. "It was just what I needed." She admitted.

Siri couldn't help but smirk. _He has it bad._ The padawan realised. _I wonder if he knows._ For some reason Siri couldn't explain she found the thought of her friend Obi-Wan having an infatuation with the attractive older Sith woman not nearly as terrifying as it had been. Siri would have to think about it some more.

* * *

"You're looking better Nathrrya." Mace Windu greeted as the Sith entered the Council chamber.

"I still have a long way to before a fully heal but I do feel better." Nathrrya said "Now what else did you need to talk to me about?"

Mace activated the holoprojector and two images appeared. One was clearly the symbol of the Sith Empire which Nathrrya easily recognised the other if she had to guess was the current symbol of the Galactic Republic. The similarities between the two the Sith found quite unnerving.

"Okay... the symbol of the Sith Empire and the current symbol of the Galactic Republic?" Nathrrya said as she slowly walked around the two projections. "When did the symbol of the Galactic Republic change? I remember it being a graceful stylised bird motif."

"We believe it was sometime after the Ruusan Reformation." Mace said

Nathrrya looked at the Council sharply but said nothing and went back to studying the two symbols. She didn't speak as she continued to slowly walk around the two projections clearly thinking. Nathrrya suddenly stopped and spun to face the Council.

"Son of a Bantha!" she exclaimed "The situation with Sidious is far more serious than I had thought. It's no coincidence that the Republic symbol has more than a passing resemblance to the Imperial crest. This order of Sith Lords that follow this rule of two have made their end game clear as day and it's been under you very noses for almost a thousand years!" Nathrrya's eyes had turned yellow she was so angry. "Sidious intends to destroy the Jedi Order and recreate the Sith Empire on galactic scale. Well not if _I_ have anything to say about it he won't!"

The Sith turned and stormed out of the Council camber not looking back. Nathrrya had plans to make, places to be and planets to visit. She was done hiding it was time for the galaxy to feel the Empire's Wrath!

* * *

Nathrrya was prepping the _Indigo Rose_ for departure as Shmi and R2 were already aboard so the Sith was doing her final walk around before boarding herself.

"Nathrrya, can I speak to you?" Obi-Wan asked as he walked up behind her.

"Come to see me off?" she asked turning to face him.

"In a manner of speaking." The padawan replied "The Council have _requested_ that I accompany you on your travels."

A myriad of emotions passed over the Sith woman's face before she started to rant. "I've got a good mind to tell the Council they can go _kriff_ themselves and to _kriff_ the hell off! They think because I'm half Jedi they can snoop over my shoulder when I'm trying to save the galaxy... _again_." She pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

Obi-Wan blinked "Half Jedi?" he asked bewildered.

"I'll tell you later." Nathrrya replied dismissing the matter. "You being told to come with me... doesn't have anything to do with your Trials, does it?"

Obi-Wan just nodded.

"Of course it would." The Sith let out a defeated sigh. "You can come, as I'll be glad of the company. But on one condition." she said raising a finger to emphasise her point. "There may be planets I visit and things I do that I do _not_ want the Council to know about... _yet_. Am I clear?"

"Yes, master." the padawan replied with mirth.

* * *

 **A/N: Well this took much longer than I thought it would. Real life and reading far too much Harry Potter fanfic got in the way. Don't ask. Still I think I've manged to get all the loose ends tied up. Nat will now be visiting some of her old stomping grounds which should be fun. Then there will be the time skip to AotC which I'm not sure to do as a separate story or not. Haven't made my mind up about that.**

 **I'd also like to thank everyone who has faved and followed this story. I can't get over how popular it's become. This started out as a somewhat off the wall idea and has grown to have a life all it's own. And we're no where near done. I'm not the fastest of writers but I'll get there in the end.**


End file.
